Dxd descendant of the arctic
by grimmreapper90
Summary: well here it goes. what if the world had more secrets to it? what if there was more in the world then they knew about? what if something from a forgotten and clouded past came back into the light? and what does all this have to do with a boy with ice blue hair and eyes that has a cold attitude? [oc centric, rated M for drinking, smoking, language and sexual themes.]
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to go out there and say that I OWN NOTHING OF THE STORY all of that goes to the original creators of highschool dxd.**

* * *

Dxd descendant of the arctic

chapter 1

Hmmm I've been In this town called kuoh in Japan for a few weeks now and I gotta say, I HATE the heat'

My name is Issac Frost, yes I'm breaking the fourth wall get over it, I'm 6'6" tall with a swimmers build, thin and lean but toned out the ass. I have a pail skin complexion, my face has a sharper look to it, I have a scar that runs from my forehead above my left eye down to my jawline, and usually that keeps people away from me but if someone does get close enough to talk my eyes usually turn them into babbling idiots, they are the purest ice blue color you would only see in the Antarctic and my hair which is usually just kept swept back and reaches my shoulders is the same color as my eyes, I usually have my bangs pushed the the left side of my face to cover my scar in a type of emo hairstyle, which helps keep people away I only have few people that are close to me and that's where I want to keep it, I look to be around the age of 17 but looks can be deceiving. Alright I'm done breaking the fourth wall time to get on with story.

"Oh look it's 'the ice Prince'"

"He acts so cold but he is oh so handsome"

"That Damn bishounen needs to die!"

"Yea he's hogging all the attention and doesn't even care"

The girls and guys of the school whisper about me as I walk thru the gate of the school towards the building, then I feel someone very intense staring.

{Do you feel that son?} A deep gruff but also regal voice inside my said asked.

'Yea I'm being watched here now'

{We should leave then, don't want to attract attention.}

'Yes but I'll give it a few days, I don't sense any ill intent just curiosity, let's increase the masking, hide everything.'

{Already on it, I'm going to go deep till you call me, have a good day son}

'Of course, talk to you later father' with that the voices presence went deep into my mind

"Hello Frost-San how are you doing this morning?"

'Why can't people just leave me alone'

" hot and how many times do I have to say don't use honorifics with me, cause I won't. Now I must be off to class student president Shitori" with that I leave the black Bob cut hair, glasses wearing girl who I didn't even turn to, to answer. For the life of me I can't figure out why she just won't leave me alone like the others. I know she's a devil, but why try engaging a conversation with someone who obviously doesn't care nor want to.

I make my way to class 1-a, yea I'm 17 and should be higher up and I'm smart enough to be graduated but I just don't give a rat's ass enough to even try, it's not like I stay in schools long enough to care anyway.

I enter an the girls inside except for one all start swooning, the one who didn't is named koneko toujou and she has short white hair with golden eyes, I don't mind her company you could say we are on peaceful terms when we do hang out it's usually spent peacefully and she doesn't ask me annoying questions. As soon as I sit down and place my bag on the ground I get swarmed by girls, who are still trying to learn about me since I got here.

"So where are you from?"

"How'd you get that scar?"

"How'd you get your hair like that?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Grrrrrrrr"

[Scatter]

An that's how that goes, they ask annoying questions, I growl, they scatter, it's been working since I got here with the exception of koneko and shitori, the latter no how many times I growled at her she won't stop, koneko I just don't growl at, I know she is a nekomata but there is something else about her something I can't put my finger on...hmmm.

"Morning koneko"

"..Morning..Issac"

"Here I made these for you this morning"

I pull out from my bag a baggie that has two chocolate chip muffins in it, I made them myself, I then hand it to her.

"Thank you..Issac..how are..you today?"

"Hot that's for sure koneko, how are you?"

"Better now...that..i have you're...muffins to eat."

[Ding dong ding]

"Alright class let's get started, you too frost"

'This day a suck'

Time Skip lunch

'Thankfully that's over, now to enjoy lunch.'

I head over to my favorite quiet spot near the old school building to be alone and eat my lunch,when I sit down I feel the same stare I felt this morning, I look to the source in a window of the old school building an see... A beautiful girl with really long red hair, blue green eyes and a perfectly fair skin complexion. My showing icy blue right eye connects with her eyes.

'Yep she is definitely scoping me out, well time to go then.'

I get up slowly maintaining eye contact with the redhead before I make her head explode, I walk towards a thick tree an act as tho I'm going to just walk past it, as I'm behind the tree for all of a millisecond I focus my energy to bend the light around me turning me invisible and pushing my aura down to be nonexistent. When I step out after that millisecond I look back at her, but she can't see or sense me, she is wide eyed looking left and right for me then she narrows her eyes and walks away from the window annoyed.

'Hehe have fun with that devil'

Rias pov

'WHAT THE HELL! WERED HE GO'

"Akeno"

"Yes bouchu?"

Answering my call is my faithful queen Akeno Himejima, she has raven hair tied in a tail that goes down to her thighs by a orange ribbon, she is wearing the girls school uniform same as me she has a fair complexion with a very light tan, her eyes are violet in color and if I do say so myself she has a rather nice pair of oppai about the same size of mine.

"Akeno, do you know anything about the new blue haired boy?"

"Well his name is Issac Frost and he is in class with koneko even tho he is 17 other than that I know nothing else, why? Has he caught your interest?"

"Yes Akeno he has most unexpectedly and unconventional at that, I was just watching him then he walks behind a tree walking past it then seems to just disappear from existence... There is definitely something special about him"

"To disappear from your sight, then definitely something to look into"

"Yes, have koneko observe him from now until further notice please"

"Right away bouchu"

I walk back to the window to see if he's there.. he's not.

'Who or what are you Issac Frost?"

Issac pov

[Ding dong ding]

'Well time to get back to class'

I make my way to class and walk in, I immediately feel a pair of eyes intently staring at me and I know who it's from.

' wow that was fast now I know which one she serves. I will let her look but if it goes too far I'll let her know, I really hope you don't overstep your bounds koneko.'

Time skip

' well today wasn't completely boring I saw a trio of perverts get beat up that was funny, but I still have a tail to deal with, she either sucks at hiding herself or I'm just that good'

I think to myself while I'm walking home through the park past the fountain.

' good time as any right now'

I focus on bending light again but this time I create a mirage that continues to walk while I turn invisible again, I wait for koneko to walk past me and then I disable my cloaking.

" you know it's not nice to follow people koneko?"

She jumps at my voice and quickly turns around to face me with her fist ready, but her eyes show shock.

"...how?"

" none of your concern, now you leave me alone, and tell your red headed master to leave me in peace from now on this is the only warning you get... I thought you were better than this koneko, to invade my personal space, which I thought you respected."

I finished with shaking my head no and walking past her while she has her head down in shame from my last comment, when I walk past her I turned invisible again and watch to see what she will do... She left after a minute or so.

' she's not getting any more treats after this that's for sure'

I walk the rest of the way home invisible to make sure no one else follows me.

Rias pov

"Ahh koneko you're back ho...what's wrong koneko?"

I started to say to koneko as she walked in through the doors of the occult research club room, our headquarters. She seemed a little down trodden for some reason.

"Well..first he knew I was tailing him...one second he was in front of me...then he was behind me, I didn't even notice or smell him...then he said this to tell you "tell you're redheaded master to leave me in peace from now on this is the only warning you get.." she said still looking down in the dumps.

"Do you think he can back that up Akeno, koneko?" I ask them

"Fufufufu well to think someone who can avoid both of your gaze and gain an upper hand is someone to be mindful of and we don't know what he is truly capable of yet, plus he's like a ghost when it comes to records they hold almost nothing about him except that he is American."

"I..agree"

"*sigh* very well but we should still at least make sure he isn't dangerous to us, now koneko what is really on your mind?"

"... He reminds me of me when I looked in his eye's tonight" she says painfully

"How so koneko? is he youkai?"

"No... He is definitely human... His eye's showed... Pain and emptiness... He suffered thru something like me...you know...he...was nice to me...and now...I think I hurt his trust in me."

" Ok koneko, you an Akeno can go now, and for what it counts I'm sorry that you might have lost his trust maybe give it some time and apologize he might trust you again afterwards, have a good night the both of you."

"Goodnight bouchu"

"Night...bouchu"

They leave the club room, I get up from my chair to stand in front of the window and look out to the moon.

" who are you Issac Frost?"

Issac pov

Time skip

' well I'm still being watched but only at school and a lot less intently, they probably just want to make sure I'm not evil or something'

It's been 2 days since koneko tailed me, whenever I look at her she looks away from me most likely regretting what she did. We're in class now it's about to release for lunch.

[Ding dong ding]

' I will never get used to that bell sound, well off to my seclusion for lunch.'

As I walk out the door of the classroom I feel a tug on my Blazers sleeve, I stopped and turned to see koneko, I give her my coldest glare causing her to flinch from it.

"What can I do for you miss toujou?" I said as cold as ice to her, she flinched again.

"I...wanted to...say..I am sorry for doing what I did." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

'She truly feels bad about what she did huh...ugh alright just this once'

" alright koneko I will forgive you just this one time ok" I tell her sternly. She gets a very small smile on her face.

'She looks better with a smile on her face...I...I'm envious of her..of everyone, I can't remember what it feels like to smile anymore' I thought as a deep frown formed on my face.

"Something...wrong Issac?"

"It's nothing, now would you like to join me for lunch?" I ask to switch subjects

"Yes...I'd like that"

We start walking to my favorite spot the tree away from the school but closer to the old school building. Now that she's standing next to me and take her full figure in she's not even 5 feet tall! I tower over this petite girl with golden eyes... Yep there's definitely something familiar about her I just can't put my finger on it for the life of me.

She turns to see me staring at her while we get close to my tree.

"Something wrong, Issac?"

"No koneko everything is fine."

We sit at my tree and pull out our lunches, she has a bag of sweets, and I have a cold peanut butter sandwich. it's nice and quiet and I'm enjoying it.

"Issac"

"Yes"

"How did...you do 'that' the other night?"

' hmm I guess I can tell her that one parlour trick.'

" I'll only tell you if you promise never to tell anyone. Ok?" I ask her sternly

"...Ok I promise"

" okay, I use special means to bend the light around me making me invisible to the naked eye, my special means also blocks me from being seen by thermal vision and blocks out my smell."

"What is.. your 'special means' I've never heard or seen..anything like that?"

"That is something I can't tell you koneko, but I can tell you that you will most likely never see it from anyone else ever."

She remains quiet at this seeing it is a touchy subject, we eat our lunches in peace, when lunch was over we head back to class to finish the day out.

Time skip (walking home)

'Ugh another boring ass day'

I'm walking home from school and about to cross over the bridge when I see a boy standing in the middle of it leaning against the railing, he is wearing the kouh academy uniform like me. He has unruly brown hair

With chocolate brown eyes he's shorter then me but that isn't a surprise I'm most likely the tallest person in school. As I'm approaching to pass him he notices me and turns to me with a scowl on his face, I return the scowl with a freezing glare.

"Hey it's you 'the ice Prince' what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way home you idiot, tho I don't see how that is important to a piss ant like you." My voice is so cold I could spit out ice cubes.

"Damn if you weren't so cold people might actually want to be you're friend."

"I have all the friends I need in life, and you need to stay out of others business before you get hurt."

"Ummm hello are you Issei Hyoudou?"

"And are you Issac Frost?"

I turn to look at the two new female voices, one has black hair, violet eyes and a small figure with good sized boobs. The other is taller than the first and has long light blue hair with light blue eyes with a hourglass figure and huge tits. They are both wearing a burgundy colored school uniform with a school emblem on it.

'There is no school around here with the letter P as it's emblem.'

"Who's asking?" I say coldly trying to show I don't care.

"I am and my name's kally yumma and this is my sister amano yumma, nice to meet you both."

{Son they are both fallen angels, what do you plan on doing?}

'Refuse anything offered of course'

{That might piss them off}

'I don't care they are ant's to me'

{True but keep your guard up, ok son}

'Of course father'

"We would like to know if either of you are seeing anyone?" Amano asked

"Well I'm not seeing anyone, why?" Issei asked

I can feel the killing intent coming off of little miss black hair.

"Well I would umm WANT TO KNOW IF YOU WILL BE MY BOYFRIEND ISSEI?" Amano yelled out nervously with a fake blush

"And I would like you as my boyfriend big boy?" Kally asked me with a suggestive smile.

"Oh YEA! I'll be your boyfriend."issei exclaimed happily.

"Yea I'll be your boyfriend..." I start but get cut off.

"Oh that's wonderful we can ha.." kally started but I cut her off.

"I wasn't done talking. Any whose, yea I'll be your boyfriend, when hell freezes over." I tell with my usual cold

The look on their faces all three of them at that was...priceless~. Anger, sadness,confusion, rejection all wrapped in one, it was quiet for a few seconds.

"WHAT WHY?" Kally screamed at me.

"Yea man what are you gay?" Issei said to me.

I quickly turned to him and picked him picked him up by his throat with one hand way up above my own head. He struggled to free himself but his attempts were in vain. After dangling him there for a few seconds I put him at eye level with me so he can see the rage in my eye's, his feet were still off the ground.

"Dont you dare insult me you worthless piss ant. I said no because A. I don't know her but she knows me that's suspicious. B. I have standards and morals unlike you, I believe you should feel something for a person if you are going to date them...and my heart is too cold to have feelings like that. And finally."

I drop issei on to the ground unceremoniously and walk over to kally. I loom over her, she blushes a small amount at the closeness. I bend down to put my lips next to her right ear, my breath hitting her ear makes her shiver in excitement, then I whisper to her.

"I have no idea why you fell or were you born this way?"

With that I lean back up, she has gone wide eyed full of shock and confusion. I turn away from the two and walk away from them all. I get across the bridge and walk into a nearby alleyway to get out of sight. Then stop.

"Koneko I know you are there, come out."

"Yes, Issac?" Koneko says as she steps out of the shadows and into sight.

"Koneko take me to your redheaded master please."

"Ok Issac."

Time skip outside orc room.

"She's in here."

[Knock,knock]

"Come in" a voice said behind the door.

Koneko opens the door and walks in with me following, I give a quick scan of the room and it's occupants and see the beautiful redheaded master and a tall buxom black haired girl with an orange ribbon keeping her really long hair in a ponytail. Both are shocked to see me, then koneko spoke.

"Isaac this is my king rias gremory, bouchu this is Issac Frost, he wished to see you."

"Oh and what can I do for you Issac Frost?" Rias asked with interest.

I looked from person to person studying them real quick then pointed to rias, Akeno and koneko in that order as I spoke.

"King, queen, rook oh and you have a bishop somewhere nearby if I'm not correct"

She narrows her eyes at me dangerously but I'm not afraid of her.

"How do you know such things I was to believe you are human."

"Well I know a great many things, and how I know them is my own business and to clear things up I am human miss gremory" I said in my usual tone.

So you know of me then?" She said with a little venom in her voice.

"No I stay out of devil affairs as best I can so I don't know 'Who' you are I am just calling you by your last name like that out of respect"

"Oh ok, so what is it you wished to see me about?" She asked with curiosity after relaxing a bit.

"Fallen angels plan to kill you're subject of interest, probably this weekend." I said nonchalantly

"Oh an what makes you think issei is a subject of my interest?"

"Dont play stupid with me, I know you have the blond devil following him around, and I know exactly what is inside of him, Im guessing you don't tho, if you did you would have snatched him up as a new toy for you to play with long ago."

"I'll have you know that I treat my servants as family not toys. And if you know what sacred gear he has could you enlighten me on what it is?" Rias said sternly then switched to hopeful.

"No, I won't tell you, that would ruin the surprise. And koneko is that true is she treating you like family?" I tell rias much to her dismay then turned to koneko.

"Yes, she does...She is a good..master." koneko answers to me.

"Ok I'll take your word for it but if she mistreats you, you tell me ok?" She nodded her head in response to my question.

"Well that concludes my business miss gremory, I'll be off now." I said nonchalantly while preparing to go invisible.

"Wait I have questions fo.. how does he do that?" Rias tried to question me more but mid sentence I disappeared from existence with my invisibility, I go to a corner of the room to watch what happens next.

"Ugh that's annoying, well Akeno now that you have seen it can you tell me how he does it?"

"Actually no bouchu I have no idea I saw no sacred gear appear. And as a human he didn't use a magic circle, so I have no idea how he did that." Akeno replied.

"Ughhh this guy has to be the most complicated puzzle there is I bet. So again I ask who are you Issac Frost?" She says this to no one specific while looking out the window, when suddenly frost startds to build on the window covering it, which startled all three of them.

Time skip walking home

'Hmm I kinda enjoyed that, their reactions to the window was priceless...what's That?'

My thoughts are broken when I see something in a tree, then it jumps to me, I catch it, Oh its a black cat with yellow eyes, the cat starts purring and rubbing into my chest and crook of my neck, I start to pet it and scratch it behind its ears turning it to melted butter in my hands.

"why hello to you too it's good to see you again, are you safe?" I ask the cat

"Nyaaa" it replied while nodding

" ok good but I have a request for you, could you do it before you get here?"

"nya" another nod

" great get a message to bird brain telling him to come to my house when he can, I must talk to him, could you pass that along for me?"

"nyaa" another nod then it jumps out of my arms to the ground and runs into the forest were my house is located.

I make my way into the woods to my house it's not a long walk if you know the way but if you get lost it takes a long time to get to it, as I approached I take a look at my house two little two story log cabin design house the basement and has electric and indoor plumbing now which is nice I've actually had this house a long time, back when I took it over it had no electric or plumbing but over time I had it all upgraded and I only have a trail as a driveway through the woods but it is big enough for a car to get through there is a large porch in the front with chairs and a swinging bench it's very... Rustic and homey looking. I walk up the porch and into the house that's American style, inside when you enter we were looking at the stairs to go up in the hallway next to it to the left is the dining room in the front of the house connected to that in the rear is the kitchen. To the right is a large living room that takes up the whole length of the cabin, in the far end is the entertainment stand with a large 50 inch HD TV, a black leather corner couch with a matching recliner, on the front end is a fully stocked bar with stools and my red felt pool table the sticks are on the wall near the bar, there are 3 bedrooms upstairs one master 2 regular and 1 full bath upstairs and a half bath under the stairs on the main floor, the basement is my private study I don't allow anyone down there.

" well best get dinner ready for 2 I'm going to have company for awhile." I said to no one

Time skip later that night

"Ugh please don't call me that."

"Aww but it's true, you are my ice man nyaa~"

"I don't call you kitty so why do you call me ice man?"

"But I want you to call me kitty more specifically you're kitty nyaa~"

"Ugh what am I going to do with you Kuroka?" I said sarcastically

"hmmm love me like I love you, pet me, feed me...oh and give us a strong child one day." The now named Kuroka chimed happily.

I look down at her where she is resting her head in my lap and sprawled across the couch where we are relaxing after dinner watching a movie. I changed into my blue pajama pants with no shirt I'm much more comfortable without a shirt on. Kuroka is wearing her usual black kimono that goes down to mid calf and tied loosely around her waist by a yellow band and barely covers her ample breasts due to it only hanging on her shoulders barely, her black hair is so silky smooth and has a shine to it, her black cat tails and ears are twitching happily while she watches the movie. Even I have to admit she is very beautiful, one of the most beautiful women I've seen if I dare say so myself. But I can't tell her that she would never stop teasing me. Then her ears fold backwards and she sat up and just looked at me.

"What's wrong kuroka?"

"why do I smell shirone on you?" She asked quietly

"Shirone, you're sister?" I ask confused, she nodded.

"Hmm I didn't sense any nekoshou since I got here, tho I do know a nekomata girl."

"what did this nekomata look like?" She asked full of hope.

"well she was was about 4'8" give or take a few inches, she has gold eyes and short white hair with her bags being held back with a black cat head hair clip."

"OH MY! THATS SHIRONE."Kuroka screamed out.

" 'that' was shirone huh well she goes by koneko toujou now and she is blocking out her nekoshou side, must be why I didn't recognize her." I said calmly but had shock in the eyes.

"i have to see her Issac, I want to see my sister again." Kuroka pleaded me.

"*sigh* kuroka you know you can't go out there yet, in this house you are safe but out there they can find you I don't want that happening you're the first person to befriend me albeit by force but that's in the past, in the here and now i'll protect you like i protected you back then. So stay safe in here when the time is right I will take you to your sister ok?"

" Ok Issac, I know I can trust you to keep your word, so I will do as you say." She said a little sad.

" don't be sad kuroka, I know deep down you will have your freedom and see her again sooner than you think but till then I'll keep an eye on her for you and tell you how she's doing okay." I say trying to cheer her up, but it's difficult if you can't smile yourself, it worked nonetheless.

"thank you Issac that means a lot to me, you know one of these days I'm going to get you to smile and thaw your frozen heart." She said the first part happily then turned a little sad and put her right hand on my chest where my heart is, her hand feels so nice.

"Kuroka I don't know if it can be unfrozen at this point it's been this way for too long." I said sadly.

"Issac it's never too late, you just need to find something that fills you with the fire of passion whether it be a person or a thing, whatever can ignite that flame I know will be the day that you smile again." She said trying to pick me up out of my own despair.

" thank you Kuroka, you have been a good friend to me all these years, now it is late let's head to bed." I get up off the couch and start walking to the stairs when Kuroka jumps on my back pushing her wonderful assets against my bare back. Then whispers into my ear while still heading to the master bedroom.

"mmmm maybe we can finally have some fun tonight before bed nyaa~."

"well I can honestly say that sounds fun but you know it's not happening."

"Mouuu no fun, one of these days tho you will be mine nyaa~."

With that said we reach the bedroom, I walk to my king sized bed and throw Kuroka down onto it then I plop down beside her. We pull the covers over us while she get comfy which is her head on my chest and an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Goodnight Issac, love you. Nya~"

"Goodnight Kuroka." With that I close my eyes,but before I could slip away to the land of dreams, I get a feeling of dread for the rest of the week. Then I slip into the darkness and finally fall asleep.

* * *

 **thank you for reading my first chapter of my first story and please leave a review, also a big thanks goes to my main man psychopath 556, check out his stuff people it's pretty good**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey sorry for the last update miss fire just getting use to the system haha but any way here is chapter 2 early for your reading pleasure, and thank you**

 **castor 115 for the friendly review. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **psychopath556 for the friendly and informative review.**

* * *

Dx Decedent of the arctic

Chapter 2

Issac's POV next morning

[beep,beep,beep]

[slam,click]

"mmmm five more minutes" kuroka mumbled into my chest after she turned off the alarm.

"*yawn* I would agree with you but, I have to get ready and make sure I cover your smell from koneko, cant have anyone finding out about you yet." I said to her groggily.

"mouuu but I want to cuddle with you more." kuroka replies while moving her body onto mine pressing her voluptuous assets into my body while resting her chin on my chest looking into my ice blue eyes with her yellow eyes.

I put my arms around her and give her a hug.

"good morning by the way"

"good morning to you too" she replied with a smile.

She gives me a hug and smile's at me, we release the hug after a few moments, then she gets up,I get up after her and do a little stretch.

"i'm going to make some coffee you want the usual morning brew?"

"yes please that *yawn* would be great i'm going to need it today, I just know it, i'm going to shower first, maybe that will help." I say as I walk to the shower after grabbing new boxers, kuroka heads down stairs with her kimono almost falling off revealing much of her skin, contrary to my attitude I do enjoy the sight of a woman's body.

Time skip

"oh boy she make's the best iced coffee * sip * ahhh." I say to no one as I approach the school finishing the coffee kuroka made for me that had just the right amount of sugar and french vanilla in it.

'hey father you awake?'

{of course son what's up?}

'what do you think the devil Rias Gremory will do with the information I gave her?'

{well hopefully she will put him under protection or turn him quickly I hope, It would be nice to see our friend again.}

'yes to see him again would be nice'

{hmm trouble son, that fallen is nearby.}

'hmm'

just as father said, the fallen angle named Amano Yuma is here at the school with that idiot pervert, he is showing her off to his idiot friends, not caring I continue to walk away till I hear some one running at me.

"this is for yesterday you prick!"

I don't even turn to the voice from my right, but when I feel the air moving from the fist coming at me I quickly grab it with my left hand, then I turn to face issei, he swings his other fist and I grab it with my right, I then start to apply a little pressure crushing both his fist in my hands, he immediately crumples under the pressure and falls to his knees in pain with anger and pain present on his face. Other students are watching now.

"you are pathetic, you have no right to call yourself a man, and in my eye's you are not even worth the dirt you walk on, and when ever you feel to big for your shorts come find me, i'll gladly put you in your place." I say calmly with ice in my voice.

"me not a man! At least I have a girlfriend!" he said thru gritted teeth.

"have you ever felt a woman's oppai before or the creamy smooth skin of a beautiful woman, I have and just this morning too, she made me coffee this morning as well."

he is speechless at this point and his jaw is hitting the floor, I release his fist and walk away from him, as I walk away I pass his 'girlfriend' she is glaring at me with such hatred, as I pass her I whisper to her.

"i know what your planning, so don't act like you actually care."

killing intent starts pouring off of her in waves, but it doesn't phase me. I walk thru the front door of the school and immediately come face to face with Sona Shitori.

"Mr. Frost"

"finally! Ok what do need miss Shitori." I say relieved she didn't use honorifics.

"I just have a few questions for you is all."

" oh well ask away but if I don't like the questions I won't answer them." I say with some chill to my voice.

"fine, first question where are you from?"

"Alaska, isn't that in my file?"

"yes, I was just checking, where were you before here?"

"places"

" I see... now can you tell me why your grades are so low?"

"don't care enough to keep them up."

"then what about your test scores? They are showing you are smarter then you let on."

"because I am smart, smarter then you by a large margin most likely, I only ace the test I get to keep the teachers off my back."

this peaked Sona's interest if her raised eyebrow is anything to go by.

"oooh really and would you like to test that?"

"sure why not I have some time, how would you like to do it?" I say with a shrug

"how about a game of chess?"

"sure why not"

" very well then, please follow me."

she leaves and I follow her but I notice we have a shadow on us, this shadow is always around her and I can tell its a devil, one day I will have the shadow show itself. Sona leads me to the student council room, we walk in and I scan the room there is a large wooden desk at the far side of the room, a long table In the center of the room with chairs around it, along the walls are filing cabinets and desk with computers on them, we are alone in this room, she goes to the desk and opens a drawer and pulls out a chess board with pieces then comes over to the long table and sets it down while taking a seat, she gestures to a seat across from her for me to sit in, I sit down and help her set up the game.

"ok frost as the challenger you can take white."

"oh no that's ok, you go first then I will tell you how long it will take me to beat you."

"confident aren't we?" she says with a smirk

"not confident just experienced."

"fine lets begin."

[click]

"my game in 18 turns."

"oh how so?" she asked with narrow eyes.

"you are using the hypermordern style of chess founded by Aron Nimzowitsch, Richard Reti, Savielly Tartakower, Gyula Breyer and Ernst Grunfeld in the 1920's, a style that does not occupy the middle but attacks with the pieces from the periphery and also denied the superiority of the two bishops, so in response I will use the soviet hegemony style based on the teaching of Mikhail Chigorin in the 1940's, this style emphasized mobility,after all a weakness is not a weakness if it can't be hit."

the look on her face...priceless, she is shocked beyond belief, it's either from being beaten without me moving a piece or the fact I knew her play style and how to beat it or maybe it's a mixture of the two. I stand and walk to the door to leave, she still hasn't taken her eye's off the space where I was.

"well that was fun and I must commend you for using that strategy it shows you have a great strategic mind so I tip my hat to you, but I must be off, I have a whole lot of nothing to do, have a good day miss shitori." with that I leave her in her shocked state.

' I wonder why she is truly shocked, was it because she as a devil got beat by a human or is it something...more hmmm' with that thought I head to class.

Sona's pov after issac left

'did...did that just happen, he beat me without even moving a single piece, he knew what I was planning after one move and he knew how to beat it in a matter of seconds... I must speak with rias.'

I pull out my cell phone and send a text to rias telling her to come see me as soon as she can. After about 15 minutes there is a knock on my door. I've moved to my desk but left the chess board exactly were it was untouched,

"come in" rias enters at my call

"hello sona you needed to see me?"

" yes, please tell me what you see." I said while gesturing to the chess board, she analyzed it for a bit.

"i see an unfinished game of chess" rias said slightly confused

"that is where you are wrong, it is a finished game."

"oh, so you called me here to show off your amazing victory." she said slightly annoyed.

"you are wrong on that to... I lost that game." I said with a smile looking at the chess board.

"you lost... so does that mean you will do as you swore and be with the one who beats you in chess?"

"oh yes, I will"

"so who is the lucky guy? He must be very smart to beat you?"

"his intelligence is something to marvel at, he has an intelligence higher then or at the least equal to rating games legends and the devil elders, it seems to be at even a scary level and the strangest thing is...he is human." I said with a smile while I think about the ice blue haired man.

"ok ok so he is extremely...and dangerously smart from the sounds of it, did you bring him into your peerage?"

"no he left before I could ask, but I am going to ask him."

"ok, but you still didn't tell me who it is or why this concerns me."

"well it concerns you cause I need some information on him... so what can you tell me about...issac..frost?"

"WAIT what, the guy who beat you in chess is issac frost?"

"yes it was him, now what do you know about him?"

"hahaha well honestly nothing, what you just told me is all new information, but what I do know is that he is human and very special somehow."

"what do you mean 'special'?"

"Sona, he can do some kind of magic I or akeno have never seen before, he turned himself invisible on several occasions, this invisibility makes it seem he doesn't even exist, even his aura just disappears along with his smell from what koneko had to say about it...Sona if he is as smart as you say then along with his unknown capability's, he is definitely turning out to be the most interesting person here at this school, I'm glad I set my sights on him first." rias said with a challenging tone.

"is that so rias...hmm then it will be a race to see who gets him first."

"yes a race it shall be, but I must say I am already ahead in this race." she said with a smirk.

"oh, how so?"

"being as cold as ice to everyone he is not like that to koneko he shows her a side of him no one else get's."

"oh, that is a little troubling but I will not give up with out a fight rias."

"very well then may the best devil win."

"yes, may the best win."

with that rias left with a smile on her face. I started to contemplate on what needs to be done to try and get him into my peerage and how to get close to him in general, after all he did beat me in chess.

' if he is close to koneko maybe I can ask her about him and learn a few things about him."

Issac pov

"*aahhchoo sniff* someone is definitely talking about me." I say out loud during break with koneko sitting next to me

"what was..that, issac?" koneko asked

"oh nothing someone is talking about me somewhere is all."

"issac.."

"yes koneko?"

"you...smell different today."

"oh well new soap and all don't worry about it."

"oh.." I don't think she is fully convinced.

"so..why was..issei sempai mad..at you"

"oh you saw that, well he was mad cause I picked him up by his throat yesterday for insulting me."

"oh..ok, hey issac, why are..you in class..with me,and not in..a higher class?"

"oh that, I'm here cause I don't care enough to be in a higher class that's all."

"so..you are, lazy."

"well kinda I guess, but i'd chalk it up to me not caring and plus I don't have a reason to care."

"what..do you..mean,no reason..to care?"

"*sigh* koneko there is a lot of things about me you don't know, some thing's i'll tell you one day when the time is right, other thing's I hope you will never know about, but all you need to know right now is, for one reason or another, i've never stayed one place long enough to find anything to care about." I say in a sad tone.

"so...you...never had a...place to call home...with your family?"

after hearing this question I visibly start to shake and my fist clench so hard my knuckle bone's look like they are about to rip thru my skin.

"koneko I am going to tell you this once and only once,never bring up family around me ever again, understand?" I said with a voice that could kill for how cold it was while glaring at her with daggers that could pierce the heavens. Her eyes widened in fear at this and just nodded.

"good, now if you'll excuse me I need to go cool off."

I get up to leave but when I turn around I am face to face with long haired blond girl with gray eyes,she had a princess atmosphere around her with a smile and soft features, she is about 5'3" tall.

"hello are you issac frost?"

"yes I am, what's it to you?"

"bouchu rias asked me to bring you to her, she wishes to have an audience with you."

"fine but only for a few minutes I am not in the best of moods."

"very well follow me."

she left and I followed, koneko came with us too, she keeps taking looks at me with worry on written in her eyes probably cause my face still shows my anger. About 5 minutes later we reach the ORC club room door and enter it, rias is in her chair behind her desk with akeno standing a little behind her to her left, the blond girl goes and leans against a far wall, koneko goes and sits on a couch in the middle of the room.

"what do you want miss gremory?" I said trying to wrangle in my anger, but I was failing

"well I would like you to answer a few questions of mine." hearing her demand something of me only pours fuel into my anger turning it into rage.

"oh and what make you think you can demand thing's of me?" I said with my voice oozing rage, she narrow's her eyes at me trying to intimidate me.

"i am a high class devil of the gremory family with the power of destruction. And all I want to know is who or what are you and how powerful you are?" she said with a dangerous tone.

" I don't give a shit what kind of devil you are or what family you come from or what power you have, saying all that useless bullshit was just wasting your breath, you can't fucking scare me or force me to fear you, but if you want to see power I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING FRACTION OF MY POWER!"

I snap my fingers on my right hand with anger, then from me ice instantly covers every inch of the room, furniture and all except for the people, the temperature in the room drops drastically to dangerous levels, everyone except me starts shivering erratically.

"i'm done here." I turn to leave

"yumi!" rias calls out

"right" the now named blond answered her masters call

yumi drew a sword and slid on the ice to stand to my left with the sword drawn and in front of me blocking my path.

"STILL HAVEN'T SEEN ENOUGH FINE!"

I grip her sword between my index finger and middle finger and twist my wrist snapping the sword like a twig. Yumi looks at me in shock seeing how easily I broke her sword, I then flick my wrist in a back hand motion towards her, a gust of snow flies at her, it hits her and sends her rocketing towards the wall, she hits with a loud thud and breaks the part of the wall she hit then falls to the floor with a thud knocked out.

"akeno!"

"yes!"

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN!"

akeno comes at me I turn to her and create spikes of ice on my fist, before she can even get to me I aim my fist at her and launch the spikes at her, they impale her clothing and continue to carry her towards the wall behind rias and nail her to it then the ice starts to spread over her covering everything but her head, I can see her trying to melt the ice with fire but its no good.

I then feel a hand grip my forearm, I turn ready to strike this person away but stop when I see it is koneko looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"please...stop..issac...no more" she said in a begging tone.

I look at her for about a minute, I then take a deep calming breath while my eyes are closed, when I open them i'm visibly calmer then I was, I unclenched my fist and snap my fingers making all the ice in the room dissipate making the room go back to normal, akeno fell from were she was on the wall but landed on her feet ready to fight again if needed watching me closely, I pat koneko on the head and give her a little rub.

"thank you koneko, I am sorry you had to see that side of me." I said in tone dripping with remorse.

"it's ok...you, were angry...even before, you got here." she said being as understanding as she can.

"still i'm so sorry to you, that was a very ugly side of me that I had hoped to never expose you too." I say with my head looking towards the floor not wanting to look her in the eye's.

"what...are you?" I hear Rias ask.

I turn to her quickly and glare at her, she flinches along with Akeno.

" haven't you learned by now... I'm non of your fucking business, is what I am." she goes to ask something else but koneko talks first.

"bouchu..stop..please.."koneko pleads with her.

"issac...please forgive rias...it wasn't her fault, i'm the one, who...made you angry...to begin with." I turn my head to look at her,she looks sad.

"does...this...mean you, are leaving" she ask slowly gripping my arm tighter.

" I don't...want issac..to leave." she looks like she's gonna cry.

"*sigh* I... I don't know koneko, I just don't know. I need some time to think and cool off...if i'm not seen for a few day's then...well i'll check in on you from time to time ok?" i said to her sadly not even looking at her, I can hear her starting to sniffle, I need to leave now.

I break free of her grasp and step away, I then snap my finger and am instantly wrapped up in a snow flurry after a second the flurry dissipates revealing nothing except a symbol of a snowflake on the floor made of ice with ancient ruins in it.

Rias pov

'what have I done'

I look around the room, koneko is silently letting tears fall slowly from her eye's, yumi is just now getting up of the floor and akeno is spacing out looking at the spot were issac teleported from the ice snow flake symbol just dissipated , I get up out of my chair and walk over to koneko, she is trying to get her tears under control, I wrap her in a hug and she hugs me back.

" I... i'm sorry koneko, I didn't mean for things to escalate like that I am truly sorry." I tell her with remorse for possibly pushing away her only friend outside of us.

" it's..my..fault bouchu."

"you said that before what do you mean?"

"before yumi sempai came... I, brought up family...he got angry, really angry...he was going..to cool off when yumi showed up...he came here already...enraged, what you...said only made it worse...now he might..leave for good." she said saddly

"koneko what do you mean by leaving for good?"

"he told me..that he's never stayed in any one place for long...for one reason or another...i think I know one reason now."

"and what's that?"

"people who ask to many questions about him...he only wants to live in peace...an be left alone."

I took her words to heart and it's true, none of this would have happened if I didn't try to sate my own curiosity, before all this he was just a ghost in the school with a cold attitude, with the exception of koneko being the only person he isn't cold with and actually talk too her and is nice to her, now hearing that he has never been able to have a place to call home cause of people like me that ask to many question's makes me feel worse.

"koneko, do you know where he lives? So I can apologize to him. I have to try and make things right."

"no.. I don't"

"hmm, akeno what can you tell me about that teleportation magic, more specifically where did he go."

"well bouchu honestly I can't tell you anything about it, even the runes that were on it are foreign to me, the symbol is something I have never seen before either, there were no equations so it wasn't magician magic and I can't trace the energy signature."

"bouchu" yumi called to me

"yes yumi?"

"are you sure it is wise to pursue him? Even if it is to apologize, he is powerful, he broke my sword, covered the room in ice, he knocked me away with out even touching me like I was a bug to him, what make's this worse is he said it was only a fraction of his power." yumi said still in pain from getting hit the way she did.

"yes bouchu I have to agree, he stuck me to the wall with ice spikes that then covered my body keeping me on the wall unable to move anything beside my head and I couldn't even get the ice to sweat or anything with fire magic." akeno said confused as to why her fire didn't work.

"yes, even I have to agree he is quite powerful, that is why I will talk to him alone, to hopefully show that I mean no harm and just wish to speak with him peacefully, if we can find him before he leaves. Koneko is there anything you can tell me that would help me find him?" she looked down in thought at my question.

"he always..smelled like, the woods."

"hmm, the woods, that's a lot of ground to cover."

"bouchu"

"yes akeno"

"i don't think it will be as easy as you think"

"oh, how so?"

" issac's invisibility trick, what if he can use it on more then himself? He could have a castle in the woods and we would never see it."

that is a valid point, I realize just how difficult it would be to find him, if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. I look to koneko and see hope leaving her eyes.

"don't worry koneko we will find your friend." she gets hopeful and nods at me.

' I must make thing's right, for konekos sake. But first I have to find him.'

Issac's pov after leaving

The snow from my teleportation dissipates and I'm standing in my living room, the t.v. Is on but kuroka is not in sight, I go to the bar and grab a glass with a bottle of jack daniels, I pour the whiskey filling the glass, I pick up the cup and I chill the glass, I then open a drawer and pull out a pack of cigarettes and pull one out and pop it in my mouth lighting it with some matches on the bar, I sit on one of the bar stools and continue to smoke and drink for about a minute till I hear kuroka coming down the stairs, making her way to me.

"hay you~ what are you... issac what's wrong? Nya~" she started cheerily but when she saw me, she knew something was wrong.

" I fucked up kuroka, I fucked up bad... I snapped, even worse I did it in front of koneko." I said slowly.

"what happened issac? Tell me everything."

over the next hour or so I tell kuroka how my day went starting with issei's attack to me teleporting out of the ORC room.

"so, what do we do issac?" kuroka said slowly probably fearing the worst.

"well right now I'd say we leave... but I can't be hasty about it this time, shirone is here."

"soo.."

" i'm going to go cool off for a day or two and think of what need's to be done and how to do it."

"oh... so your leaving for a bit?" she asked with a frown.

"yes, but don't worry i'll be watching over you and the whole area, and if they come looking for me they won't find the house i'll make sure of it so you will be safe." I said while putting out my smoke and standing up and heading to the basement door, I reach it and turn the knob a bit before kuroka wraps me up in a hug from behind.

"please come back soon ok."

"don't worry I will."

I open up the door to the basement and a pale blue light shine's from the bottom of the stair's, I walk in and close the door behind me, leaving kuroka by herself.

Kuroka's pov

' there he goes again.'

I stand there looking at the door for a few miniutes before I start walking to the front door of the house, I open the door and step on to the porch, I can feel my cat ears are drooped down and my tails are not swishing back and forth like they always are cause I never did like it when he left to god knows where, I look up into the sky and after a few minutes storm clouds start to form out of no where and a cold wind blows thru the area and all the trees start to sway with the wind, I wrap my arms around my self to keep myself some what warm in my kimono, then snow start to fall from the sky, it's light but steady.

' it's going to be cold for while, might as well get back inside and wait it out.' with that I go back inside to stay warm.

Rias pov 

' what's going on now?'

I ask myself this cause all the students are rushing to exit the school, I follow them alongside akeno, yumi and koneko to exit the school building, when we get out side we are all shocked to see what we are seeing... it's snowing... in spring. I look at my peerage members and we all share a look wondering the same thing.

' is this issac's doing.'

* * *

time skip sunday night

rias pov

'will this weather ever let up? And if it is issac's doing then what is he doing?'

the snow hasn't let up since issac left the ORC room a few days ago, the entire town is covered in snow, the weather reporters are calling it a freak storm, this storm has also made it very difficult to search the woods for issac's location, koneko has been losing hope with every passing hour, even i'm starting to think that i'll never get a chance to apologize, right now akeno, koneko and myself are hovering in the air near the park where issei is with the fallen angel that he has been on a date with since earlier today, we figure that this will be when she kills him then I will reincarnate him.

"so when do you think she will do it?"

"soon most likely" I reply to her, I look over at koneko, she is just starring up at the sky with sad eyes.

"koneko, are you ok?" I ask her.

" I...miss him...it hasn't ...been the same, since he disappeared." she replied sadly.

"we will find him koneko don't give up hope yet." she just nodded still looking at the sky.

"bouchu, it's happening!" akeno said to me

"ok he has the flier and should summon..." I was cut off by koneko.

"bouchu, the sky, something is happening!"

I look up to the sky and see she speaks the truth, the clouds above us are starting to swirl in a circle, steadily forming a tornado made of snow, it touches down on the ground the wind coming off of it is ridiculous, we are having a hard time staying in the air. Then it starts to die down, all three of us look to the ground where the snow tornado touched down. I can see a figure inside of it, the fallen angle looks dumbfounded right now not knowing what's going on, tho we are all in the same boat as well, the storm is starting to dissipate, we can finally see what or who is in the storm. All we can see is that the individual is tall and wearing a white hooded trench coat that covers their face in shadows, we fly a little closer to hear and see better. Then we hear a familiar cold voice.

"fallen angle why have you killed this human?" he ask

"and what makes you think I have to answer your question?" the fallen angle replied angrily.

"because you are not strong enough to harm me and you never will."he says coldly.

"is that so then take this!" she yelled while forming a spear of light violet in color and throwing it at him...the spear hits him in his left shoulder, he doesn't even flinch, the fallen angle gets a smirk on her face thinking she won...then the smirk fade when he uses his right hand and pulls out the spear of light like it was nothing and reveals that the end that hit him had flattened against him then crushes it in his hand, we can't see what the fallen angle see's but whatever she saw after he crushed the spear scared her, then a blue haired fallen angle flies in out of no where, apparently she was nearby as well.

"who...are..you?" the black haired angle asked slowly.

The figure replied by removing his hood revealing him to be none other then issac frost.

"WAIT, it's you?" the black hair shrieks out.

"yes, now why did you kill him?" issac said pointing at issei.

"why should we te..." black hair started but the blue hair cut her off.

"we were told his sacred gear was to dangerous, so we were told to kill him." she said

"and what about me?" issac asked the blue haired one.

"oh well... I felt something different about you which got me interested in you." the blue hair said a bit bashfull.

"oh...well, now I must ask you to leave this place or I will have to use force the choice is yours."

the two angles looked at each other for a second then look back at issac. The blue haired one steps forward.

"ok we will leave, I want to tell you something first." she said

"good and what is it you wish to tell me?" he ask

"my name is kalawarner and I never fell, I was born a fallen angle." the now named kalawarner says.

"oh, then it is a pleasure to meet you kalawarner, please have a good night." issac said with a slight bow.

"yes same to you issac frost." with that the two fallen leave.

"you can come down now miss gremory and company." issac said to us

we all get a little startled that he knew we where here, the first one down was koneko, followed by the rest of us, tho akeno looked ready to fight, koneko looked relieved and had a smile on her face seeing her friend again, koneko goes up to him then reaches for his hand, when she touches it she retracts her hand rather quickly.

"issac...your...freezing cold."

"oh yea sorry about that." he takes of his coat and stands back a little then points and open hand at the ground a magic triangle shined on the ground before a small fire came out of it he stood next to it for a minute warming up then it dissipates. I take a good look at him he is wearing a white tank top with some blue jeans and white snow boots. And this outfit does well showing off his very well sculptured upper body.

"wait, it all makes sense now, the ice, snow, norse magic... you are a jotunn from the norse faction!" I exclaimed happily, finally figuring out what issac frost was, he must be a decendent that's why he seems human but has such power over ice. He just looks at me and blinks a few times.

"yeeeaaa... that's what I am, you got me."he deadpanned me with a hint of sarcasm.

"that is what you are right?" I asked confused by his behavior.

"no, I told you i'm human."

"but.."

"miss gremory please just accept that I am human."

"*sigh* fine...frost there's something I need to tell you." I say preparing to apologizing to him.

"no miss gremory it is I who needs to apologize, but first I feel you should revive the boy here like you planned to do."

"yes of course." I realize I almost forgot why I was here. I walk over to issei's body and place a pawn on him to see it not glow so I add a second, still nothing, then a third, a fourth ahhh that works I got a glow out of four pieces. I preform the reincarnation ritual on issei it all goes smoothly.

"akeno take him home and see to his wounds please."

"right away boucu." with that akeno leaves thru magic circle with issei in her arms.

I turn back to issac and see koneko hugging him tightly, she must really care for him. And he's hugging her back...hahaha I have to admit it looks kinda funny seeing people who have a 2 foot difference in height hug each other, her head is against the top of his abs and her arms are around his waist, he is hunched over returning the hug the best he can.

"issac..."

"yes, koneko?"

"are...are you going to leave?"

"no koneko i'm not leaving."

"good... I would be, sad... if you left."

"well we can't have that now can we?" she shook her head sat his question.

"now I must speak with miss gremory for a minute but I want to talk to you more afterword's ok?"

"ok.."

he then stands up straight and walks over to me, he stops a few feet away then puts his left hand behind his back and puts his right fist over his heart and bows slightly.

" I am truly sorry for my behavior a few days ago, I did not mean to snap like that, I... I am not use to questions being asked of me, and if you wish you can strike me to make amends."

this...his...it's shocking I can feel my eyes have widened at his statement, he must really feel bad about what happened.

" I forgive you issac, I also apologize to you, koneko told us that you never had a place to call home because people try to pry into your personal life. So for prying into your life I hope you will accept my apology, it is not my wish to drive you away, I do not know what your life was like before you came here, but I hope we can be friends and maybe one day, tell me your tale to help understand you better and know what you went thru." he raised his head and relaxed, a lot at that.

"thank you miss gremory for accepting my apology, and I accept yours in turn, as for being friends... I... I think I would like that, I don't have to many friends you see, as for my tale that will hopefully never get brought up." he said the last part with sadness.

"why is that?"

"because it is filled with nothing but sadness, death and pain, so you see it isn't something I like talking about." hearing this really makes me wonder what happened to him, it put a new light on him... i've never seen him smile, even koneko shows more emotions then him, is it the effect his life had on him, i've seen it in his eye's when koneko smiles at him they seem almost...envious... just how much has he gone thru to make him this way?

"issac?"

"yes miss gremory?"

"would you like to become part of my peerage?"

"no" I am a little sad to hear this quick response.

"may I ask why?"

" I do not trust devil masters, I have heard to many tales of how servants get treated by their masters, I will not be some toy to be used."

"well if that's the case then join the ORC and i'll prove to you that I treat my members as a family with love and kindness, then when you have seen enough you will join, deal?" he thinks it over a bit.

"hmmmm, yes we have a deal miss gremory but you have much to do to put me at ease with it."

"fine then I am just glad to hear that you are giving me a chance, now we must take our leave." I said with a smile knowing I now had a chance.

"actually is it alright if I steal koneko for the night there are thing's I wish to discuss with her?"

"if it is ok with her I don't see a problem with it our business for the night is concluded."

"so koneko would you like to come with me and talk more?" he asked her.

"..yes" she responded quickly.

"very well then, I will see you both tomorrow then have a good night" I say to them.

""goodnight/bouchu"" they both responded to me, with that I leave wondering what they are going to talk about.

Koneko's pov

"so...where are..we going?" I ask issac, we have been walking thru the woods for about a few minutes now.

"we are going to my house."

"oh, what is it..you want to, talk about there?"

"something important...to both of us." he says in a somber tone but its also serious.

I decide not to question him any more on the subject until we get where we are going. We walk for another 10 minutes before I see a nice sized log cabin house it's...homey looking and calming to just look at, we walk up on the porch then he stops a few feet from the door and turns to me with a serious look on his face.

"now koneko you must promise me to keep where I live secret, I am not fond of unwanted guest or prying eye's that's why I live in the woods, but what you should definitely keep secret is what is inside my house. I need you to vow to secrecy before we go in. ok?"

whatever is inside must be really important to him.

"i vow to keep all this a secret issac I swear."

"even from miss gremory?" I hesitated for a split second

"yes even from bouchu." he nods his head and then walks to the door and opens it, he gestures me in, I walk in and take off my shoes. Then he says something I never expected.

"make yourself at home...shirone."

my eye's are as wide as they can be, how does he know my name, what is going to happen now. I'm standing still in shock watching as issac goes into I think the living room if the sound of a t.v. Is anything to go bye.

"hey i'm home, we have a guest."

yay~ my ice man is home, and we have a 'guest' we never have guest nya~." a new voice said, then a figure rushed issac and wrapped him in a hug.

"i missed you issac, alot nya~."

" I know, I know, you always do, now go say hi to our guest."

the figure pops out from in front of issac and then yellow meets gold, black meets white, I can't believe my eye's. the black haired nekoshou approaches me slowly she is a few feet from me.

"s-sh-shirone!"

"nee-chan!"

nee-chan rushes me an wraps me in a hug.. a really tight hug so much that it hurts.

"kuroka ease up your hurting shirone." Issac says, she quickly releases me, then I look to issac.

"w-what's going on?"

"we have a lot to talk about, come sit." he said leading me to a stool in front of a bar.

* * *

 **well there is ch. 2 I hope you enjoyed it so please leave a review, good or bad it does not matter.**

 **I will release another chapter in a few days then I will start to release them in a biweekly schedule.**


	3. Chapter 3

**heeeellllooooo and welcome back people and again thank you for all the reviews, I am trying to make a good story and I hope you like how it goes please enjoy.**

* * *

Dxd decedent of the arctic

chapter 3

koneko pov

over the last few hours I listened to them tell the tale of how they met, and how the night nii-chan left actually went, I was happy to learn that what the people said after she left were wrong. But there is one question I have to ask right now before others.

"issac how do you know this is all true, not saying I don't believe nii-chan, I just have to know."

"well shirone, after listening to kurokas story and asking me for help and her asking me for help to get you out of there, we went to where you were, but you were already gone...while we were there I found and took his note book, in the last entry he said he was finished with your sister and wanted to start on you...his note book contains all of the atrocities he committed, he isn't the only one either there are several devils that do awful things to their servants." he says putting out another cigarette in the almost full ashtray and pours himself another drink while looking spaced out and sad.

I watch issac as he downs another glass, I look to nii-chan, she keeps talking sad looks at him, he pours another glass and goes to pick it up but nii-chan put a hand on his wrist, he seems to snap out of his trance and just looks at her with eyes devoid of life.

"issac, stop, please you had 3 bottles already, you aren't even chilling them anymore." nii-chan says to him in a sad tone. What's going on? Is this bad? Why is she sad?

"...yes, your right kuroka, well I'm off to bed then, shirone you are welcome to stay the night, kuroka can show you the room you can stay in if you want." he walks out from behind the bar and started to stumble a bit but straightened out fast enough, I rushed to him and wrapped him in a hug as tight as I could.

"issac, thank you for all you did for my nii-chan, protecting her and keeping her safe and trying to free her, I can't thank you enough," I looked up at him with a smile, but he had a frown on his face.

"don't thank me shirone... I don't deserve it." he said with sadness in his voice, then he pulled away from me and went up stairs, I heard a door open then close. What did he mean?

I go back over to the bar and sit with nii-chan, she grabbed the glass he poured and started drinking it, she has a sad look on her face and her ears are down.

"nii-chan what's wrong? Is something wrong with issac? Why did he say he doesn't deserve my thanks?"

"*sigh* shirone...issac...he blames himself...what he didn't bring up was, that after he found the notebook and heard what devil's were wanting to do to you, he looked for you endlessly but couldn't find you, I had pulled him away from continuing, hoping we would see you again one day, he believes that if he had gotten to you sooner nothing bad would have happened to you... it also doesn't help when he thinks about the past in general."

he... he looked for me, trying to find me and protect me from all those people... but what does she mean the past?

"nii-chan...please tell, about issac's past...what did he go thru?" I asked her somberly, her expression darkened.

"shirone... what we went thru was horrific...but compared to issac...it pales in comparison, none of us can even imagine his pain and all the hate he receives for being what he is."

"w-what do you mean 'what he is' and what hate?"

"he...he is special...so special that he is the only one of his kind...and for being his kind of special he is unanimously hated by all most all factions to the point of... if he is found out, they will most likely do whatever it takes to remove his head from his neck..."

what...how...how can someone like issac be hated like that...it's not right...so many questions about him.

"nii-chan please, tell me something about him, I have to know, no matter how bad it is."

"ok, ok shirone, but this conversation didn't happen ok?" she said then finished the alcohol in the glass.

"i promise."

"*sigh* about 3 years ago we were in a yoaki town in china, we were passing thru and stopped for the night, during the night a fire broke out and it was consuming the town, the villagers couldn't stop it so issac stepped in and extinguished the fire with his snow, when the elders of the town saw this they knew what he is, the town went into a frenzy, they attacked him, beat him, stabbed him, shot him...he took it all, telling me to stay out of it and let them do it...it was the most painful thing to watch...when they were sure that he would die of his injuries... I still remember all sounds of pain he let out" she looks almost ready to cry at this memory

they left for him dead...but he's alive...why did he let them do it to begin with...he saved them yet they still did that to him... I can feel the tears trying to form in my eyes what I heard was just terrible. Nii-chan wraps me in a hug seeing this.

"why..why did they do it? Why did he let them? How is he still alive?"i ask trying to hold back my tears.

"they did it because they were afraid of him, he let them because he know that, after all was said and done an we left that town he told me that even tho they did that to him he still forgave them, because they did it out of fear and understands that, he didn't want to hurt them for just being afraid. As for how he is alive, it's part of how he is special, it's a blessing and a curse he can take any number of injuries and live..but he still feels the pain...i have seen that type of situation play out one too many times and it's never easy to watch." she said with a pained look in her eyes.

I...i..can't even imagine, what he has been thru, and nii-chan has seen it, I don't think I could watch that happen, but why do these thing's happen to him

"but nii-chan why do these things happen to him? What makes him 'special'?"

"i can't tell you that shirone... I'm sorry, its just not my place to tell you, he has to be the one to do that."

"was his whole life like that?"

"...yes"

"i..see"

so that's why he is so cold, his life really has been filled with hate and sadness...but has it always been that way?

"nii-chan?"

"yes shirone."

"was any part of his life happy?" she seems to lighten up at this question.

"well I would like to think since I came into his life and we have these little homes to live in peacefully with no danger around, that he is happy even tho he doesn't show it and I'm happy being with him, well more then happy actually." she is smiling now, that's good do he does have happy times.

"what do you mean, more then happy?" I asked curious to whether they are...together.

"well~ what do think nya~?" she said with a wink. I blush at what she's saying but I also frown a bit.

"so...you and issac are...together?" I ask with a hint of jealousy. Issac has been nice and caring towards me and after everything I heard tonight I know how I feel about him...and he is 'really' good looking.

"well~ I have asked him, I'm just waiting for him to say yes." she has a sultry smile on her face, probably thinking something perverted.

"nii-chan is a pervert." her head slams onto the bar.

"well yea you would be to for him if you saw him play or seen him naked." she said after getting up.

"play? And you saw him..naked?" I say with a blush while images play thru my head.

"yea he's a musician, and yes I have quite a few times, I always enjoy seeing him naked to the fullest." she has a sultry smile and half lidded eyes while her nose starts to bleed.

"w-what is he like w-without clothes? What does he play?" I can't control my curiosity or my blush any more.

"hmmm is my little sister interested in the ice man nyaa~?" my blush darkens at her teasing.

"awww you do don't you that's so cute, but your to late shirone, issac doesn't need another nekoshou with him nya~." she said with a smirk.

"he never said yes to you." she grimaced at that

"eventually he will." she said with narrowed eye's

"even if it's nii-chan, I won't lose" I say challengingly

"we shall see little sister, now off to bed you have school in the morning." I nodded in response.

With that we leave the living room and head upstairs, when we reach the top I stop and look at the four doors wondering which one was issac's bedroom.

"if your wondering where mine and issac's was it's over there." nii-chan said pointing to the furthest door on the left, then she start's walking to it while undoing her kimono and looking over her shoulder at me with a smirk, I wont lose to her. I follow suit into the room and get undressed down to my matching white lacy bra and panties, I look to the bed and see issac sleeping peacefully under the covers, nii-chan is getting into the bed on issac's right, I go to his left side and lift the blanket, my face instantly heats up...he is ripped, not bulky but every muscle is defined like it was chiseled from marble, I get into the bed and cuddle up to issac, his muscles are as hard as marble as well and he is cold to the touch at first, must be because of his ice powers, I see nii-chan wrap an arm around his waist and pulls closer to him pushing her barely clothed body against his then rest her head into the crook of his neck, I do the same thing as her but since I am smaller then my nii-chan I fit snugly into his arm.

"goodnight shirone nya~" she whispered to me.

"goodnight nii-chan." I whispered back, then I felt issac move a bit so I looked to him and saw that he had a pained look on his face.

"no...get down...the hill...cover fire...grenade...cover...no...don't die..." he is mumbling in his sleep and he looks to be in pain.

"shhh shhhh it's ok issac, it's ok, it's over now your safe now relax..reellaaxx." nii-chan whispers into his ear while lightly stroking the side of his head, he visibly calm after a minute or so of her telling him this over and over again.

"nii-chan...what, was that?" I whisper to her.

"we will talk about it another time shirone ok?"

"ok nii-chan." and with that I go to sleep wondering what he was mumbling about.

Time skip next morning

issac POV

mmmmmm...what the hell why am I so hot...i open my eyes and all I see is...black and white...did everything go monochrome while I slept... why is it that my hands feel so warm...and in between something soft, I give each hand a light squeeze.

""ahmmmm"" two voices moan out from either side of me.

Ahhh now I know where I am, I'm between the sister's and my hands are between their thighs, gotta say, it feels really really good especially since I can also now feel other womanly assets being pushed against my arms...but I am starting to get a little hot...yep I know to fix this. I chill my hands to be as cold as ice, I get an immediate reaction of two lovely women jumping into the air screaming.

""AAAHHHHH"

"good morning ladies."

"FROST! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" kuroka screamed at me.

"that was cold issac even for you." koneko said glaring at me.

"i am sorry but I was starting to get too warm for comfort." I say to them. Koneko looks confused, kuroka has a understanding face on.

" is that a bad thing issac?" koneko asked.

"well yes and no, the warmer I am the weaker I am, but it would take a lot of heat to really make me weak, normal heat like this is just really annoying, so I'm going to take a cold shower and cool off."

"oooh do you need to 'cool off' for more then one reason nya~?" kuroka asked with a naughty smirk on her face.

"maybe I do maybe I don't, guess thats my secret to keep." I reply to her not giving a hint as to my secondary means for a cold shower...even I have to admit I was between to practically naked girls when I woke up and I got to cop a feel too.

"all right fine, well then would you like iced coffee to go?" kuroka asked while koneko got dressed.

"yes please, thank you." I tell her.

"i will help prepare your coffee issac." koneko said while glaring at her sister who glared back, I can see sparks flying between them.

Oh lord what did I miss last night... I grab my school clothes and head to the shower.

Time skip after shower

"thanks for the iced coffee you two * sip* ahh that's good, thanks again." I tell the sister's

""your welcome."" they replied back, yep they are definitely sisters.

"issac?" koneko speaks to me.

"yes koneko?"

"nii-chan says you are a musician, is that true?"

"yea I guess." I say while scratching the back of my head, koneko has a gleam in her eyes.

"oh don't be modest issac, you are amazing when you play nya~." kuroka says with a smile.

"what do you play?" koneko asked.

" I play a number of instruments, most stringed instruments and piano are what I am best at."

"what's your favorite?" she ask.

"violin"

"really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"yep."

"can I hear you play something for me?" she asked with hope of seeing me play.

"sure, but later in the ORC room, not enough time now, I will go get my stuff, meet me outside." she has a smile on her face knowing I'm going to play.

"ok,bye nii-chan." koneko says to her as she heads to the door.

"bye shirone, try not to wet your panties too much when you hear him play."kuroka yells to her. She blushed crimson red at that and quickly makes her way outside.

"kuroka you shouldn't tease her like that." I say as I walk upstairs to my music room which is one of the regular bedrooms, I go in and see my acoustic guitar and electric guitar hanging on the wall, a high tech keyboard against one wall, some speakers here and there with some recording equipment, my computer for recording and synthesizing against the far corner of the room. I walk to the closet and open it up, inside are a few other items and equipment, on the floor is a black wood case, I pick it up and then walk over to my desk and grab a portable speaker with a mp3 player connected to it and put it in my backpack then leave the room heading down stairs to leave, when I get to the door I get jumped by kuroka in a tight hug.

"mmmm have a good day issac * smooch*." she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"she pulled away from me and had a mischievous smile on her face, but then again when didn't she...it's probably nothing.

"yes and you have a good day as well kuroka." with that I went outside to join koneko.

"alright koneko lets get going." I say as I approach her, she turns around and looks up at me and instantly starts glaring at me...ok what did I miss.

" is something wrong koneko?" she glares even harder.

"...lipstick..."she said with a cold and angry voice.

"excuse me?" I'm confused

"there's a...lipstick mark...on your cheek."

…...kuroka...what a naughty kitty, I am going to have to get her back for her teasing. I wipe off the spot she kissed me on and then turn to the house, I raise my right hand slowly ready to snap my finger, when it get eye level I snap my fingers.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! IIIIIISSSSSSSAAAACCC!" kuroka screams from inside the house.

"what, did you do?" koneko asked me.

" I punished her." I said nonchalantly turning back to her and walking the way we need to go for school with koneko right beside me, she has a smirk on her face after hearing that.

"oh..what punishment was it?"

" I gave her ice under garments." I said without a care in the world, koneko shivered at it probably thinking of it. We walked for a while thru the forest in a calm quiet till koneko spoke up sounding a bit nervous so I turned to her as she spoke.

"umm, issac can..can I ride on your shoulder's please?" she had big pleading eye's that could almost melt my heart, how can I say no to her, she's so cute.

"sure, why not." I sounded happy but I have no smile, she has a big smile tho.

I then bend down to get on one knee, she quickly jumps on to my shoulders, my head is between her thighs with her feet in front of me, her arms are wrapped around my head with her head resting on my head, stand up fully and realize just how light she is, she feels close to hundred pounds but not over it, it's not really surprising giving her size and all.

"issac?"

"yes?"

"were going to be late for school."

"oh then I guess we'll have to move fast then."

"how?"

"koneko when it comes to me there's only one way to travel."

"oh what's that?"

"by ice."

"huh?" she said confused

"you'll see just hold on tight." I say as I hook my case to my backpack to free up my hand.

She tightens her grip on me while I take a skate boarding stance with both arms stretched out palms open, I point my left hand at the ground and start creating a ice track while my right hand is propelling us forward with the constant blast of a snow storm, we start sliding along the ice track with great speed, I throw in some half pipes to have a little fun with this with some ramps to launch us into the air, she is enjoying this a lot.

"wooow this is so much fun." she says with excitement oozing off her voice.

" I told you, now here come's the best part, hold on."

"as we approach the end of the woods closest to the school I create a ice tunnel, which we start spiraling thru getting faster and faster at the end of the tunnel I launch us into the air with a ramp and we soar out of the woods, we get about 15 seconds of air time before I made contact with the ground and I skidded at least 10 feet before I stopped.

"that...was awesome!" she says excitedly probably from the adrenalin rush.

"definitely the funnest way to travel." I say to her while I start walking to school with her still on my shoulders.

" I agree it was totes fun."

we walk to school quietly just enjoying each others company. We get to school and I can hear the other students starting to whisper.

"are they going out?"

"nooo we've lost the frozen prince!"

"at least now girls will pay attention to the rest of us."

"noo he can't date the mascot it's not fair."

"what idiots if they stop being a hive mind they would actually be smart enough to form their own thoughts and ideas.

"hello Mr frost and toujou-san, how are you both this morning?"

I turn to see sona, she is glaring at koneko... I wonder what that is about.

"hello miss shitori and good morning, I am good how are you?"

"morning kaichou shitori."

" I am good thank you for asking, I'd actually like to ask you a question if you don't mind."

"if I don't like the question I won't answer it, same as last time, other then that ask away."

"would you like to join the student council?" sona asked with a smile on her face, koneko tenses up a bit.

"if you mean the actual student council then maybe, but if you mean your 'council' then no, it's nothing personal against you, I just have trust issues is all." I spoke to her calmly.

Her eyes widened at what I said, she wasn't expecting me to know, that's funny, she quickly regained herself.

"how did you know?"

" I've always known, you were just easy to read, just like shadow that's always with you when you come talk to me..the one with the heart beating so hard I can hear it from here." sona's eyes go wide again, then another girl comes out from around a corner near by, she also has glasses that frame her face and surprisingly has heterochromia eyes, left eye is violet, right eye is a light brown, she has long black hair that goes down to her knees and she has a rather decent bust, at the moment her eyes show shock and she has a blush on her face as she goes to stand next to sona.

"well hello miss shadow it's a pleasure to meet you finally, as you know my name is issac frost." I see to the shadow, her blush deepens.

" my n-name i-is tsubaki shinra." man she is nervous, must be one of my fans.

"it is a pleasure to meet you miss shinra." I say to her with a very small bow cause koneko is still on my shoulders.

"like wise Mr frost" she seems to regain her composure a good bit but she is still blushing.

"so then Mr frost your answer is no then." sona asked with a frown.

"well like I said I might join the actual student council, as for the other 'council' it's a no, but I would like to talk more with you about the student council thing when I have more time if that's ok with you miss shitori." I say to her respectfully, she brightens up a bit at my proposal.

"that would be fine, and please call me sona, oh by the way what is in that case?" sona asked while pointing at the black wooden case connected to my bag.

"oh that is one of my instruments that I play, koneko here asked if she could hear me play, so i'll be playing at the ORC after school is done."i said calmly to her.

"oh I did not know you could play, what is it?" sona asked curiously.

"well if you want to find out come by the ORC later and find out." I tell her much to displeasure but she nodded none the less.

"well sona, me and koneko must go, we have class to go to, have a nice day the both of you."

"yes you have a nice day as well issac, I can't wait to hear you play later." sona said with a slight smile.

"yes me as well, have a nice day." tsubaki said.

I turned to walk away towards the main doors of the school, when I got to them I took koneko off my shoulders by picking her up and lifting her over my head and placing her on the ground, she steps to my right side and put's her small hand in mine, I look at her and she has those eye's again... I give her a nod and she smiles at me, we head to class together with her clinging to my arm but on the way there I see the pathetic pervert taking looks at me...he probably thinks he saw me last night. Koneko and I make it to class and take our seats, I hope today goes smoothly.

Time skip heading to ORC.

Issac's POV

koneko and I are almost at the old school building where the ORC room is located classes were boring to me as usual but koneko makes it bearable, she has been sticking to me all day which I can't say is a bad thing, but it does feel a little strange for me, it's like a serious case of cradle robbing...maybe I should tell her...no not yet I still don't know how she'll react.

"issac" she spoke to me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"huh, yes koneko?"

"you seemed..out of it something wrong?"

"oh uhh no it's nothing."

"oh...well if you ever need to tell me anything, please don't hesitate."

"...thank you koneko, that means a lot."

"after everything you've done... it's the least I can do." she said with a smile towards me.

"oh yea that reminds me I have to give you."

we stopped for a bit and I cupped my hands in front of my mouth and breathed into it while focusing my power, a light blue light with an ice mist emitted from my hands, after a few seconds of breathing into my hands with koneko watching me with interest I pulled my hands away still cupped together and put them in front of her, I then opened my hands to reveal a necklace with a snow flake charm on it, chain and all are ice blue in color, she was gaping at it.

"this is for you koneko, it will let you teleport into my house anytime you want, cause you will always be welcome there." I tell her as I put it over her head and onto her neck, she is smiling and playing with it a bit while looking at it.

"it's beautiful issac, thank you...how does it work?"

"oh yea that, all you have to do is push some magic power into it and it will teleport you via my magic to send you to my house, word of caution, it is my way of teleportation so it is going to be cold when you use it, oh and you can't let anyone get their hands on it, I don't like unexpected guest, so if anyone tries to take it from you just crush it and i'll make you a new one for you ok."

"of course issac, I will keep it safe, I promise and thank you again it is beautiful." she says while still playing with it then tucks it under her shirt for safety.

"your welcome koneko, now let's head to the ORC I have music to play." she smiles at this and we start making our way to the ORC room while I get lost in thought.

Since last night she has changed so much, I guess connecting with your loved ones really can heal wounds... I wonder what it feels like... I don't even know why I bother with that thought, it won't ever happen to me.

We make it to the club room and walk inside, rias is in her chair behind her desk with akeno by her side they both have tea in hand, yumi is leaning against a wall to my right and is glaring at me... oh yea I broke her sword and stuff well I'm going to fix that. I walk over to her while koneko takes a seat on one of the couches, yumi tense's up as I approach her and I can feel eye's on me.

"yumi I apologize for my behavior the other day and for breaking your sword, so to make up amends please accept this."

I snap my finger and a late 18th century french officers small sword appears in my hand, the hand guard and hilt are gold in color etched with perfect markings and details the handle is pearl white in color and the pummel is gold as well with a fearly decent sized ruby in it and the sheath is a perfect silver color with gold clasp where it hooks to a belt, I hold out the sword to her with both hands presenting it to her, she is looking at it intently.

"it is all authentic I can assure you, it was made from the finest smiths for the finest officers of it's time, go ahead and test it out."

she nods and gently takes the sheathed sword from me and unsheathes it, the blade in whole is in perfect condition and gleams even in the low light of the room, she runs a finger over the sharp of the blade and instantly gets a cut from it for how sharp it is, she then go's to the clearing in the room and flourishes it a few time's and gives it a few test runs then stops and walks back over to me sheathing the sword and presenting it back to me.

"I'm sorry issac I can't accept this, it is truly a masterpiece so I can't take this."

"no please take it, you deserve it, I can tell by that small display, you show great skill at swordsmanship , it is also to replace your broken sword, and plus I have many swords like this I will not miss it so please accept it." I say while pushing the sword back to her, she gets a smile on her face and bows her head.

"very well then I will accept this most beautiful gift... wait many swords? Are you a swordsman?" she asked curiously.

"i am a great many things, but yes I am well versed in many forms of melee weapons including the way of the sword." I tell her like it was no big deal.

"oh...well would you like to spar sometime then?" she asked with a smile.

"sure why not."

"fufufu did you bring gifts for all of us issac." akeno asked out of nowhere, I turn to look at her.

"if you wish for a gift I am sure I could think of something for you as well to make amends for what I did."

"hmm I think that would be nice." she says with a smile, I examine her for a minute.

"are you by chance a shrine maiden and a magic user." I ask her.

"why yes and I like to use lightning magic the most, but how did you know?" she asked curiously.

" it's the way you carry yourself and I can sense the magic capability's in you."

"oh, you have some very acute senses."

I snap my fingers again and a small velvet bag lands in my hand it is red in color and has a gold colored draw string at it's opening, I open it up and delicately pull a old looking scroll out of it and hand it to akeno, she looks at it kind of confused but takes it and slowly opens it up and her eye's widen with shock seeing what is on the scroll.

"that is a late 17th century Japanese scroll depicting art work of the kami of lightning Aji-Suki-Taka-Hiko-Ne, it is an original so treat it delicately."

"this is beautiful issac how ever did you get this." she asked still in shock admiring the art work on the scroll.

"that will remain a secret, i feel that it will make a excellent decoration in your shrine."

"yes it will be a beautiful addition to the shrine, thank you very much issac, fufufufu i bet you give all girls such beautiful gift's don't you?" she asked me with a teasing smile.

"no this is the first time i have ever given something away from my personal collection, but i do not have a problem with giving reagular gifts to girls i admire, after all it is proper for a gentelmen to give gifts to a women he is courting."

"you're personal collection?" rias asked while akeno put the scroll back in the bag it came in.

"yes i have a great many thing in it from history." i say nonchalantly to her

"so are you some kind of collecter then?" she asked

"well yes, i collect things i find ineresting, wether they be weapons, art work and everthing in between."

"do you collect books?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"yes i do... i have some books you might like actually."

I snap my finger and three books appeared onto my hand, i walked over to her and placed them on her desk, she examins them, they are old looking but still in great shape, her eyes widen upon finishing her examination of them.

"issac, these are the complete works of the 'divine comedy' by dante alighieri and they look to be the originals, how ever did you get these?" she asked full of curiosity.

"well the are not the first but they are the second ones made by him and he even signed them to prove autenticity, they have been in my family for a long time."

"are you sure you want to give these to me issac if they have been in your family for so long, are you sure you want to part with them?" she asked carefully.

"yes i am sure, i have read them many times already and they are not to my fancy, maybe you will appriciate them more." she picks them up and holds them close to her with a genuine smile on her face and look's into my eye's with her beautiful blue green eye's and gets a light blush on her face.

"thank you very much issac i will make sure to take great care of them."she said to me with the most thankful voice i have heard in a long time, i nod in thanks to her.

i go and take a seat next to koneko who immediately move's to sit in my lap. We are all seated for a bit discussing this and that nothing important, akeno had served us all tea, i had chilled mine of course and had summoned a old book to read, koneko is eating sweets peacefully on my lap everyone keeps looking at me and koneko curiouslly until koneko asked a question.

"are you going to play issac?" before i could answer rias chimed in.

"play? Play what?" she asked

"issac is a musician." koneko responded, everyone raised an eyebrow at this.

"oh and are you going to play for us? What do you play?" rias asked.

"i will once our guest arrive and i play many instruments."

"what gue.."rias started

[knock, knock]

"come in." rias announced to the people at the door.

The door opens and sona with tsubaki walked in and bowed in greeting to rias and the other here.

"hello rias and everyone good afternoon." sona said to everone.

"yes good afternoon to you as well sona, may i ask why you are here?" rias ask her.

"we are here cause issac invited us to listen to him play." she said in a matter a factly tone.

"well now that everyone is here i will get started, sona, tsubaki please take a seat." i cut in to get started.

Koneko removes herself from me with a frown, she must have been comfortable, sona and tsubaki take seats, i go over to my bag and pull out the portable speaker with the mp3 player and set it on the table, i then go to the black case and set it on the table and open it up revealing a red velvet lining with a matching clothe covering the instrument, i slide the cover off to reveal a black wood violin and matching bow, i pull it out and everyone looks back and forth from me to the violin, i then play with the mp3 player and up the volume on the speackers and press play, i ready the violin and bow and wait for the music to start while i wait i start to create a snow flurrie around me, the snow will thump to the beat of the song making a more entertaining show then on cue i start playing and swaying to the music.

[listen to 'crystallize' by lindsey sterling]

..

..

..

..

stunned silence is what i got when i finished, i built up a minor sweat, i havn't played like that in a long time, i look around the room and see wide eye's every where along with a few blushes. They start to applaude and i take a bow respectfully, i pack everything up and go to sit down but no spots were availible until koneko stands to let me sit down, she has a very thick blush on her face and has a very familiar smell coming off of her, as soon as i sit down she hops into my lap and cuddles close into me, rias, yumi, sona and teubaki all glare at her but she dosn't seem to care she is quite content and cofortable with her head resting on my chest, then sona breaks the silent glares.

"well now.. issac you are truly an interesting person, your incredible smart and very skilled with the violin."

"he is also strong and we don't even know the extent of his power." koneko said with the still present blush.

"yes and he is also an avid collector of...well anything apperently." rias said

"he is also probably a weapons master." yumi said.

"fufufufu and quite possible a ladies man." akeno said.

"and how is he all of these things?" sona asked completly curious as their accusations with tsubaki nodding next to her with a blush on her face.

Everyone starts tell the two about the items they recieved from me and showing them to the two, when everyone finishes sona just looks at me with a gleam in her eye and a controlled blush on her face.

"is there anything you would like to add to the ever growing list about you." sona asked. I think on it for a few seconds then speak with a shrug.

" i'm rich"

"how so?" rias asked with a raised eyebrow along side everyone else in the room.

"i have around 25 homes in various contries with around 15 diffierent businesses and multiple bank accounts with 9 digit numbers in them and a few accounts have 10 digit numbers in them, all steadily rising day to day." i say nonchalantly much to everyone's shock, it's quiet for about 5 minutes then rias breaks the silence.

"ok issac i think it's about time you tell us what you really are, cause there is no way a regular human can be all that you have showed us and that's not even accounting for the things you havn't showed us, which i am sure all of this is just the tip of the iceburg...sorry for the pun."

everyone is looking at me, she is right tho, i have to tell them something to get them off my scent.

"*sigh* yes you are correct i am more then human, i... i am a very very rare yuki-onna male that can use and control ice like a normal snow maiden."

.

.

.

.

silence why the silence

"that's it?" rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"yes...why?" i ask with a few small beads of sweat run down my face.

"oh it's nothing it's just if that's all why did't you just tell us?" rias asked curious to my reasonings.

" i...i was afraid...you don't ever see male yuki-onna... i was afraid of being experimented on or captured to be some kind of sick trophie." i said while putting on my best frown. Koneko give's me a thight hug while everyone soaks in what i had said with frowns on their faces.

" i see... issac i swear we won't let anything like that happen to you, we can protect you, you don't have to run anymore." rias says to me while everyone in the room nods with her statement.

"we would all like it if you stuck around and became our friend, we will make sure to keep your pressence here as invisible as possible if you wish, so that you can live a good life for once."rias continued.

This is breaking my heart, i don't like lying to people who want to be my friends...but i am going to have to go along with this and then maybe i can actually have a life here... i just hope they never find out what i am. I can feel my frown turn into one of pure depression, rias see's it along side the others.

"issac tell me the truth...have you ever been...experimented on?" rias asked, koneko hugged me even tighter and burried her face into me, she was probably told by kuroka how i have been treated in the past.

"...no...i...i was treated far worse for being what i am." rias looks worried for all of a minute before it turns to anger.

"what did people do to you issac?" she's trying to know what has been done to me but i can't tell them, it would only make things worse.

"i went thru things non of you could even imagine...trust me." my memories are starting to run thru my mind.

[crack, crack]

"issac...your face!" rias said alarmed which snapped me out of my trance.

"hmmm?" i reply while i lifted a hand to my face and sure enough i feel a few cracks forming on my face, i immediately start to panic a bit, everyone is looking at me, i keep my hand on my face to cover the cracking which is spreading, i quickly get koneko off of me and gather my things.

"i am sorry but i must be leaving now have a nice night everyone!" i dissappear in a snow flurrie before they could replie.

Rias POV

"wait.." hes gone

"rias?" sona called my name.

"yes sona"

"you saw that correct?"

"yes.. i did"

"saw what bouchu?" koneko asked

"he's wearing a mask." i say sadly

"but...what's under the mask you think?" yumi asked.

"probably what i fear most."

"and what is that bouchu?" koneko asked.

"the marks of what people did to him.." the room went quiet at this, sona nods her head agreeing with me, but she has a frown on her face.

"now everyone, from now we will not ask him about it is that understood, if one day he want's to tell us and show us we let him do it on his own time ok?"

everyone gave me a nod in understanding, koneko is just looking at his symbol on the ground with sad eye's.

"well rias we must be going it was good seeing you again, have a good night everyone." sona said to us as she and tsubaki began to leave, everyone say's good night to them.

"yes as always sona, have a good night." they leave after that, the room goes quiet for a minute.

"bouchu." akeno spoke up.

"yes akeno?"

"should i go keep an eye on issei?" she asked

"yes please, all of you go look after him, akeno if something happens can you take care of it?"

"of course bouchu." she repied confidently

"very good after that you all are good for the night so i will see you tomorrow."

""goodnight bouchu."" everyone said as they left.

"after they leave i go into my desk and pull out a piece of paper with a name and number on it. I pull out my cell phone and dial the number, it rings a few time's before someone picks up.

{hello?} a crisp womanly voice answered.

"yes hello is this the shirayuki residence in the yuki-onna village?"

{why yes it is my name is tsurara shirayuki, may i ask who's calling?}

"yes my name is rias gremory a devil from the gremory devil family." i tell her with respect.

{oh and what can i do for you gremory-san?}

"well i was wonderinf if i could ask you a few questions if you have the time?"

{oh and what questions are these?}

"well... first what can you tell me about male yuki-onna?"

{well our males are kinda rare and they have a high tolerance to the cold and prefer it like all snow maidens but they can't use cryokinesis like the women can...why do you ask}

"ummm well because i have one in my school and town living here so i want to help him be comfortable her since it's so hot here, and what do you males can't use it?"

{male yuki-onna just simply can't use it thats all, not even we know why, may i ask why the interest on this specific subject?}

"it's..well umm.. there is a boy here that who i want to make as comfertable as possible and he just revealed he's a yuki-onna and he can control ice and snow like a yuki-onna, i have seen it myself ." i am starting to feel a self consience about this hoping issac doesn't get mad at me.

{...ooohh hmmm that is interesting~ does this boy have a name?} she ask happily.

"umm his name is issac frost..why?"

{oh no reason, you wish to help him be comfortable yes?} she sounds really happy.

"yes, yes i do, i don't know much about your people and my onee-chan gave me your number in case i had questions."

{i see well then i am very glad you called, i will send our strongest young one to help him be as comfortable~ as possible.}

"umm i don't know he just wishes to just be invisible to the world and stay away from people that would cause him harm."

{oh don't worry that's why i am sending our strongest, she can take the attention off of him with her own abilitys and she will protect him to the very end.}

"oh ok ***** phew*"

{so do not fret he will be in good hands, now where are you so i know where to send her.}

"we are in a town called kouh and we attend kouh academy."

{very good i will send her immediately, she will help with everything and make sure he is comfortable and well taken care of.}

"oh thank you shirayuki-san for everything, by the way who will you be sending?"

{i will be sending my daughter, mizore shirayuki she should arrive by tomorrow morning.}

"oh ok then, i can't wait to meet her, now i must be going please have a good day shirayuki-san."

{yes same to you gremory-san, i must go and prepare mizore for travel.}

"very well goodnight."

{yes, goodnight.}

[click]

i hang up the phone and put it away..i hope issac won't be mad at me... he shouldn't right.. it is his own people right, what bad could come out of this.

Tsurara's POV

[click]

i hang up the phone in the kitchen and walk into the living room, i can feel the smile on my face, i can't wait to tell mizore.

"mizore come to the living room." i call upstairs to her.

"coming mother." comes the crisp voice of my daughter.

She comes down the stairs quickly, she is wearing a classic short yukata that goes to about mid thigh it is as white as snow, she has perfect porcelin skin free of any blemishes with a pale complexion, her hair is lavender in color and her eyes are a solid blue color with a blue pupil not a black one and she just turned 17, the timing couldn't be better, and she's about 5'5" give or take a few inches.

"yes mother what is it?" she ask i clap my hand in front of me unable to hide my excitement.

"he's been found mizore." she looks confused at first then gets hit by realization and gets a smile on her face with a light blush.

"is it really him?" she ask hopfully

"yes it's him, i just spoke with a devil that seems to be his friend, she is under the idea he is a yuki-onna, so i can assume they don't know what he is, you will be leaving tonight to get to him, and while you are there do not mention what he is to anybody understood?"

"of course mother." she replied with unweavering determination.

"now go get ready you leave for the town called kouh immediately, that is where he is."

"yes of course mother." she then leaves to go get ready while mumbling to herself.

"oh i can't wait to see him again."

"will he remember me?"

"i wonder if he will find me attractive?"

"i wonder how much he changed?"

she's nervous that's new but when it comes to him it's understandable being what he is, any yuki-onna would be nervous, i can hear her rushing around her room to get ready.

"hahaha oh issac i'm so glad you decided to come out of hiding now, the timing couldn't be better."

i make my way upstairs to help my daughter with everything and prepare her the best i can for the next part of her life... just wait issac you won't be alone anymore.

Issac's pov

[achooo, sniff]

"you ok issac nya~?" kuroka asked from beside me in bed.

"yea someone is just talking about me probably that's all."

"oh ok."

"tho now i do have a feeling tomorrow is going to be... strange."

"hmm guess you'll find out tomorrow then huh nya~"

"yea, goodnight"

"goodnight nya~"

with that we both go back to sleep beside each other.

* * *

 **well you made it to the end and I hope you enjoyed it as much as you could so please review as you see fit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**heeeeellllllooooo again everyone grimmreapper90 here and welcome back to the cold. I wish to thank everyone for the reviews and I am happy to see that people are enjoying my first story.**

 **and to THe ultimate demon dragon lord, I am sorry but you will just have to wait for the truth to come out :)**

 **now on ward to the story...and remember I own nothing but the oc**

* * *

Dxd decendent of the arctic

chapter 4

Issac's POV

next morning

last night was tough I had to rush home and take care of my breaking mask, kuroka helped me out a lot, tho she has a hard time with seeing me when it comes off, she gets angry seeing what she sees I cant blame her, I can't even look at myself sometimes.

[sip]

"ahhh" still the best iced coffee, i'm on my way to school and i'm almost there... I still can't get this strange feeling to go away, it's not that it's a bad thing but still it's something... i'm approaching the school now and I see rias by the gate she has a mile on her face, she looks my way and her smile gets bigger and she waves to me...hmmm wonder why she's so happy? I go up to her to greet her and koneko comes out of nowhere and stands beside me with a small smile aimed at me... something doesn't seem right.

[sniff, sniff]

I smell the air...wait...no...why is she here? She can't be here?

[sniff, sniff]

yep she is definitely here...rias what have you done? Shes getting closer

"rias explain now?" I ask her while glaring at her, her smile fades a bit

"w-what do you mean issac?"

"we 'will' be talking about this later." she's to close, I turn invisible leaving rias and koneko much to their confusion.

Rias POV

"bouchu?"

"yes koneko?"

"did you do something?" she asked looking up at me.

"well.. kind of but it shouldn't be a problem."

"what did you do?"

"i'll explain later during club, oh and today issei joins us."

"...oh ok..." she said unenthusiastic.

Yea she is not a fan of him cause he's a pervert. I hope issac still shows up later, there is a lot to talk about.

Time skip ORC room

"so again issei we welcome you as a devil and you are now my devil servent."

[wissh]

the wings of akeno, yumi, koneko and my self pop out. I just went over explaining all the basic stuff to issei and told him how his 'girlfriend' was a fallen angle, he is utterly shocked, it's easy to understand his predicament we just put a lot of information out there for him.

"yea pervert you aren't human anymore, the world is full of dangerous things that want to kill you so if you don't man up you will be chewed up and spit out by the new world you've been brought in to." a familiar cold voice say's from inside the room but he is nowhere to be seen.

Everyone looks around the room looking for where the voice came from.

"yo do you have ghost in here!" issei said alarmed.

"NO you idiot i'm not a ghost, tho ghost are real." the disembodied voice said.

"issac is that you?" I ask the air.

"yea it's me."

"why don't you reveal yourself then?" I ask confused on why he is still invisible.

"because we are not alone."

"what do you mean?"

"HEY I know that voice! Your that cold asshole who choked me!" issei said angrily.

"wooow took you long enough, you really are stupid."

"show yourself so I can beat you up!" he's pissed

"try and lay a finger on him and I will end you." a new crisp female voice rang out in the room.

"who's there!?" I ask alarmed to the new presence.

" 'she' is the reason i'm hiding."

" you don't have to hide from me frost-sama." the female voice said

"first off no honorifics is that understood you can just call me issac ok mizore?"

wait that voice belongs to shirayuki-sans daughter.

"wait you are mizore shirayuki?" I ask

"yes I am gremory-san, it is a pleasure to meet you, and my mother says ' thank you again for calling her.'." mizore said.

"YOU CALLED HER MOTHER!" issac yelled. We all flinched at his voice, ooooh he is mad...what did I do wrong I don't understand.

" I-I can explain issac."i nervously say to the air.

"yes issac she only wished to make you more comfortable, with you being a male yuki-onna that can control Ice and all, so i've been sent to make you as comfortable as possible and keep you protected and as invisible to the world as possible." mizore said defending me.

"... I see, well then if that's the case then I should thank you, but those aren't the only reasons mizore is here, it's something her mother didn't tell you, her true intentions." issac said calmly

"ooh and what is that, nothing bad I hope?" I ask a little worried knowing now that there is something else going on.

"no it's not bad it's tha..." he started but mizore cut him off.

"we are engaged." she stated calmly like it was no big deal

.

.

.

.

.

.

""WHAT!""we all scream at this new information.

"issac is that true!" I ask snapping out of my shock, koneko is looking around the room furiously trying to find mizore or issac I can't tell.

"yes it is true but we will talk about it later for now, mizore reveal yourself then I will reveal myself, then we will talk in private after you introduced yourself." issac said calmly.

"as you wish issac." mizore said

"then all eyes went to the other side of the table closest to the door and there stood a girl with long lavender hair and pupil less blue eyes, she had perfect pale skin and was wearing a white sweater top that didn't cover her shoulders and the sleeves are a dark blue color and covered most of her hands, she seemed to be wearing some kind black tank top underneath, she was also wearing a blue and black pleated skirt that went to mid thigh, she also seems to have a belt wrapped around her left thigh, she is wearing black and purple striped knee socks with white tennis shoes, she has a very stoic face like koneko but she has what looks like a lollipop stick in her mouth, she also has a nice bust size... but mine is better.

"hello my name is mizore shirayuki, I am a yuki-onna, it is a pleasure to meet you all." she said with a bow.

We all go thru introductions.

"yumi yuuto"

"...koneko toujou"

"akeno himejima"

"issei hyoudou and it is an absolute pleasure to meet you, please let me take care of you." he goes to shake her hand but...

[whack, thud]

he fells to the ground with a big bump on his head and issac appears with a fist formed where issei's head use to be.

"touch her you filthy pervert and you die!" issac said assertively

issei gets up to his feet and get's angry now that he see's issac.

"you basterd! You'll pay for that." issei says to him.

Issei moves as quick as he can (which is not very fast) to try and hit issac but is stopped quickly by a ice claw meeting his neck and it looks razor sharp... and it is mizore that has the ice claw to his neck.

[gulp]

"touch my issac and I will freeze you." mizore said with a stone dead serious tone.

Ok I have to defuse this situation quickly, koneko looks like she is ready to lay into mizore.

"ok issei time to get to work."

"huh?" he's confused

"as a devil we grant wishes to humans with these pamphlets and as a new devil it will be your job to hand them out to people who have a strong enough desire and if you do good enough you can have servants of your own." he gets a perverted smile at this.

"you mean I can have my own servants and they will do anything I tell them to do?"

"yes thats what I am saying."

"oh sweet, I can have a harem and it would be sexy time all the time!" issei exclaimed happily with a nose bleed.

[whack]

"oowww" issac slapped the back of his head hard enough to send him to the floor but it was only a flick of the wrist slap.

"you should be more respectful of women you barbarian, women are not things to be played with they deserve our respect, if you weren't such a pervert and so single minded you could actually have a meaningful relationship." issac scolded him.

"oh yea and what would you know about relationships mister 'cold as ice'?"

issac deadpans him and points to mizore who just waves.

"what part of engaged did you not understand?"

"WAIT! She's engaged to you?" everyone sweat dropped at him.

"you are the most imbecilic person I have ever met, and I have met 'a lot' of people." issac while he face palmed.

"yes..issei sempai..is an idiot and pervert." issei face falls at koneko's comment.

"fufufufu I think his behavior is quite funny." akeno say which seems to brighten him up.

"please don't encourage it miss himejima." issac says.

"ok issei here take these pamphlets and this radar and give them to the people on the radar, now get going." I say to him before anything else happens.

"yes bouchu." he takes everything then leaves quickly leaving me. Akeno. Yumi, koneko, mizore and issac.

.

.

.

.

"sooo, mizore-san tell me how did you two meet?" I ask to break the silence and figure more out about this 'engagement'.

"well we met when I was 8 in my village." she said nonchalantly.

"oh wow, issac you got engaged when you where that young?" I ask him.

"oh well umm yea sure." he replies while looking like he's trying to remember something.

"so how did it happen?"

"my mother set it all up."

"so... it's an arranged marriage issac?" I ask with a frown thinking of my own predicament.

"*sigh* yes and no" ok that answer confused me.

"what do you mean?"

"well it is arranged but there is more to it, its a bit difficult to explain."

"oh... do you want to go thru with it?"

"well yes but i'd like to get to re-know mizore it has been a long time since I have seen her and she seems to have changed a lot."

"yes but from what I can tell you didn't change much my beloved." mizore said with a small smile

"well maybe a few things are different but for the most part you are right." issac replies.

"so what is different then, what did you do during your travels?" mizore asked him, issac went into a thinking mode for a bit.

"yes well I learned to master a few new weapons and added things to my collection." issac said, but I notice he is starting to sweat a bit.

"issac are you feeling ok? Your sweating." I ask him.

"yea it's just been a hot day and it's kinda hot in here, but don't worry I will be fine till I can get a chance to cool off." he says then mizore walks up to him.

"open your mouth and say ahh." she says to him.

"oook...ahhh"

[pop]

.

.

.

she took the lollipop in her mouth out an popped it into his mouth...i'm a little jealous now, koneko looks ready to kill kill her.

"OH MY GOD what is this?" he asked.

"what's wrong issac is it bad are you ok?" I ask a little worried.

"no... it's amazing, I feel so much cooler now, almost like i'm in a snow capped mountain, mizore what is this?" he says excitedly but still has no smile, what will it take for him to smile.

"it's a lollipop infused with the essence of ice, all yuki-onna are given them if they leave the village, so that they can maintain a cool body temperature." she said as she pulled out another lollipop from the pouch on her sweater and put it in her mouth.

"how many of these do you have?" he asked

"i have enough to last a while, mother will send more once I get settled in with you, oh and she said she wants to visit as soon as she can." she told him

"...oh well that's good we can get more, these thing will really help my mood, and about your mother... we'll talk about it later ok?"

"ok my beloved."

"umm mizore you.."he starts but mizore cut him off.

"snow bunny." she said with a smile.

"excuse me?" he asked confused.

"you can call me snow bunny." his eye twitched at that.

"umm i'll think about it, but any way you don't need to call me beloved all the time just call me issac, ok?"

"ok issac." she nods with her answer but sounds a little sad.

"good, now let's go talk in private for a bit we have things to discuss, so follow me." issac said to her, she quickly nods and goes to his side, they leave the room together to go talk in private.

.

.

.

"i don't like her." koneko says out of no where with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"hmmm I might have to agree with you koneko." I say to her.

"fufufufu are you two jealous of her?" me and koneko both get a little red at akenos accusation.

"well maybe a little, he is quite interesting and full of surprises and quite a gentlemen it's a little hard not to get attracted to him but he does make it difficult with how cold he is." I say honestly.

"if you ask me, he's honestly to much." yumi says out of the blue, we all look at her with raised eyebrows.

"what do you mean yumi?" I ask

"it might just be me but for someone of his caliber he shouldnt be as young as he is, I mean look at the gifts he gave us, each thing is historical and should be in a museum, the amount of wealth he has is ridiculous, he just might be a weapons master, he can play the violin like he has been playing it his whole life and he can play other instruments as well, he is obviously trained in an unknown amount of magic and his own ice ability's seem to be off the charts especially if he was the one that created that snow storm. All i'm saying is that issac frost may not be who he says he is, considering he wears a mask."

.

.

.

.

.

everyone went quiet at this accusation... it actually does make sense in a way... no no issac might have his secrets but that doesn't make him a bad person or a different person, he is quick to apologize for any trouble he caused and only wants to live in peace... no I don't think he is a different person I refuse that idea, but I do believe he has his secrets that's all and if he wants to tell them to us he will on his own time.

"now everyone let's stop thinking like this of him... he may have his secrets yes but he is entitled to them, after all everyone in this room has their own secrets, am I correct."

they all look down and nod solemnly in response.

"we just have to let him get used to us and one day he will tell us when he is ready, as i'm sure one day we will tell him our secrets, that might actually help him open up to us."

"yes I agree, he already knows about me." koneko says getting shocked looks from all of us.

"wait, he knows, since when?" I ask her.

"i don't know for sure, but he knew and we talked about it.. it felt good to talk with him about it."

"so...that explains why you two are so close... koneko did he tell you anything about his past?" I ask this delicately, she starts looking on the nervous side then speaks in a whisper while looking down, everyone is listening intently.

"it's true what he said...he was never experimented on..he..he really was treated much worse then that..he was treated in a way only he knows how it feels...it was monstrous how people have treated him in the past."

to make koneko like this...just from thinking about it... it truly must have been bad, really bad.

"koneko do you think that is why he wears a mask?" I ask her but I am fearing the answer.

"i think so bouchu." she replies sadly

"koneko I know this is hard but can you give us an idea of what he went thru?" yumi ask, I don't blame her she went thru a lot as well. Koneko shakes a bit.

"what he went thru..would..kill us all many times over, there is no other way to explain it." everyone's eyes widen and send looks to each other.

If that's true... I don't think I want to know what people did to him.

"please don't say anything about it i'm not sure he would like me talking about it."

"i am sure along with everyone here that this conversation didn't happen, right?" I say

""yes, bouchu."" everyone replies.

"alright change of subject, bouchu what do you think of mizore?" akeno ask getting the conversation away from the last one.

"well, she seems very loyal to him already...why did she call him sama?" I ask now realizing it, everyone puts on thinking faces.

"hmmm that is a good question, we will have to ask them about it." yumi says

"i agree" koneko says with a bit of anger in her voice.

Akeno just nods in agreement.

" I wonder what they are talking about right now?" I ask to no one in general.

"fufufufu that's if they are talking at all~" akeno says making myself and the other get a light blush at what she is implicating.

Elsewhere 

issac POV

"mmmmm oh yea, oohh that feels good, right there." I moan out

"does it feel good issac." mizore ask

"oh yes it does, don't stop, right there, that's the spot."

"mmm do I make you feel good."

"oh yes your chilled hands feel amazing."

"where else does it feel tense issac?"

"the middle of my back please."

"right here?"

"oh yes, right there, ahhhh, thanks for the massage by the way."

"its not a problem issac, i'm just glad I convinced you to let me do it. She says with a smile.

"and now I can't see why I put up a fight, I feel so much better now."

"i could tell you were really stressed out and needed it."

"again thanks for the massage, so do we have anything else to discuss?" I ask as I get up on to my feet from where I was laying down on a desk for the massage.

"i don't think so."

"ok well let's go over it again, I am a yuki-onna and if I use my stronger ice techniques in front of the others you will put them at ease saying that i'm so far the only known male yuki-onna my powers could very well be limitless. If they ask about my past just play dumb saying you don't know my past except for the time I was in your village, and under no condition are you to speak of your peoples history, oh and my gear is to remain a complete secret, is that all of it?"

"ummm what of our engagement?" she asked nervously.

"well as for that it will have to wait a bit, something need to happen first and that's my next birthday, I was planning to come back to the village after it happened but your here now so we'll talk about it more at home ok."

"ok issac." she said with a smile.

"good, oh just so you know this whole engagement situation is going to get you at least two rivals out of these devils."

"what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"there are other's already in a fight for my affection." I state plainly.

"if it comes to a fight for your love I will not lose." she said determined.

"haha mizore I have no doubt of you skill, after all I did help train you, but all I want is for you to play nice with them ok... cause I feel that if they ever find out the truth...well things could go down hill quickly, so play nice, for me please."

"ok issac I will play nice for you, but if anyone tries to hurt you I will end them." I let out a throaty chuckle at this.

"ok mizore but you should remember I can take care of myself."

"i know that better then anyone, it's just I don't want anyone hurting you, you have already been thru too much, so as long as i'm around I won't let anyone hurt you in any shape or form." she says to me with a visible frown while placing a hand on my chest where my heart is, I put my own hand over her's and look down at her making eye contact.

"thank you mizore, that means a lot... but the damage is done, and in all my time I have found nothing that can make me feel again... I'm numb and i'll probably be that way till I die."she looks down at this, I slowly take her hand off my chest and turn to walk back to the others.

"come on mizore let's get back to the others." I say over my shoulder to her she nods and gets beside me, we make our way back to the ORC room and upon entering we see everyone is still here beside the pervert. I calmly walk to the couch and sit down next to koneko, she immediately hops into my lap while glaring at mizore with a smirk, mizore just shrugs and sits to my right and takes my arm close to her pushing her body into me while resting her head on my shoulder, everyone looks on at us with raised eyebrows then just shrug it off except rias who keeps taking looks at us, they continue the conversation they were having.

"so yumi how is your American studies class?" rias asked her.

"it's going good we are studying the American civil war right now."

"issac your american what do you have to say about this subject?" rias asked me.

"...other then it was one of the bloodiest wars not much." I say with a shrug. Rias eyeballs me up and down with a sharp gaze.

"hmm ok then." rias says after looking at me.

[click]

"bouchu i'm back." issei says as he walks back in.

"oh good koneko is double booked tonight, so take one of her contracts would you please."

hmmm she really does act like a nice master to them saying please and all.

"...please, sempai." koneko says, that's when he noticed she's seated on my lap while mizore has hold of my right arm, his jaw hits the floor.

"what the heck is going on here?" he ask me

"non of your business pervert!" I bark at him and he flinches back.

"ok now let's get you on your way, akeno prepare a circle, issei come here and hold out your hand." rias say's

akeno walks to a clearing in the corner of the room and prepares a magi circle, issei goes to rias and holds out his hand to her, she starts to magically draw the gremory seal on the palm of his hand.

"this will prove that you are a devil from my family, when you go out just show it and all will be good, now go stand in the magic circle, you magic will activate it and you will be instantly teleported to the client."

I wouldn't say that if you knew what I know rias.

Issei goes and stand's in the circle, it starts to come to life by flashing then starts to constantly shine brightly...then It stops shining and issei is still standing there looking confused.

"umm da fuck? Did I break it?" he ask confused.

"nope you didn't break it, your magic capability's are so pathetic that it can't send you anywhere, whats sadder is that even devil children can use teleportation magic so that means you are more magically inept then a devil infant...how sad...not really I always knew you were pathetic." I say to him coldly, he starts to blister with anger cause I told the truth.

"well he is not wrong, but its ok there's another way, you will just have to go there by foot." rias says to him.

"what kind of devil shows up on foot!" he exclaims distraught by the situation.

Me, koneko and mizore all point to him.

"your the first I think... I feel It may bring shame to you rias if you don't get him training as quickly as possible." I say to rias.

"yes well I just may have to agree issac, anyway issei there is a bike outside use it to get to the client."

she says with a hand rubbing her temple.

"o-ok bouchu." he says dejectedly then leaves the room again.

"you have my sympathies rias, you will have your work cut out for you with that one." I say to her.

"yes, yes I do."

then I notice my pocket glowing, I reach into it and pull out a key chain with a few symbols made of ice on it, the one that is a circle with two swords crossed in it is glowing a light blue.

"excuse me koneko, mizore I need to get up real quick." I say to the girls on me, they comply and move off me.

"what is that issac?" rias ask as I walk to the clearing in the room and throw down the ice sword ice charm.

"it is a request for a meeting." I say to her then the symbol grows and a snow flurry appears, when it dissapears a beautiful girl with long blond hair wearing a gray business suit top with a matching business skirt while also wearing business shoes and stockings and she is carrying a tablet of some kind.

"hay dad" she says to me

"hello jeanne, what is happening that you need to see me." I ask her

"do I need a reason to see my dad?" she asked with a smile.

"WAIT YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?" rias asked in a panic completely confused along with everyone else except mizore.

"she is my adopted daughter actually rias, jeanne introduce yourself." I say to her, then jeanne turns to everyone.

"hello everyone my name is jeanne frost it is a pleasure to meet you all... mizore is that you?" she said looking to everyone but stopped at mizore.

"yes, hello jeanne it is good to see you again." mizore says as she gets up and goes to jeanne and gives her a hug.

"it's been so long mizore how have you been?" jeanne ask her happily.

"i have been good just got here today to be with issac?" mizore says

"*cough, cough* sorry to interrupt you two but jeanne is there something you wished to discus with me." I say to them so they don't start rambling on and on, everyone is just watching, wondering what is going on.

"ahh yes you know me two well, well I got three problems, one good, one bad and one neutral." she said as she tapped a few buttons on the tablet.

"ok start with the bad." I say

"ok well the R&D department of audi ran into some overhead cost with the new designs for next year."

she said while looking at the tablet.

"ugghh how much?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"almost 5 million" a tick mark forms on my head from this.

"ok fix it then tell them if they don't get it together they can find new jobs ok?"

"no problem, next one?" she said while tapping away on the tablet.

"the neutral."

"ok it seems the black forest security group is in need of some new equipment and we got contracted for a high level job requiring 'speical' attention."

"ok give them 5 million to get the needed equipment, and for the contract send in the ghost with wolf pack as back up." I say with my hand on my chin.

"ok will do. Now for the last, Lamborghini has the first model ready for you this year waiting for your approval." she says with a smile.

"oh do you have it with you?" I ask her

"of course I do, I even got it in your favorite color."

"ok then lets go check it out." I say as I make my way towards the door with her on my left.

Everyone gets up quickly to follow us closely when I look over my shoulder at them they are all very shocked about what is going on. I am going to have a lot of questions asked of me later. We eventually make our way to the street and jeanne steps forward and snaps her fingers creating a magic teleportation circle when the light fades a ice blue luxury sports car is in the street. Everyone besides me and jeanne get amazed awe struck looks

"may I present the 2010 Lamborghini gallardo, she is a beauty here are the specs." she says while handing me the tablet, I look it over and am quite impressed by it, after reading I hand it back to her and head to the drivers door.

"so who wants to take a ride in luxury?" I ask out loud and rias is the fastest on the draw.

"i want to go for a ride." she said excitedly.

"alright hop in, well be back in a few minutes everyone." me and rias open up the doors and slide in.

the interior is nice all black genuine leather, bucket seats, wrapped steering wheel, power driver seat just all the bells and whistles you would expect in a 200 grand luxury car, rias is in the passenger seat and is looking around in awe at the interior, I put the key in the ignition and start it up, the engine roars to life letting me feel the power of the engine.

"buckle up rias." isay to her, she quickly snaps the seat belt into place and looks ready for a ride.

I give the speedometer a quick glance and see it stops a little over 300... I wonder if I can get it that high on these streets.

I give some gas and start shifting gears as we take off down the street hitting 80 in like 3 seconds, I continue speeding up and shifting with the wheel peddles, we are going about 180 now and nearing a turn I decrease speed a little and drift into the turn, rias is enjoying the adrenaline rush from this ride,

I straighten out and speed up but get to another turn and drift into it as well, this is quite the ride many people are going to enjoy this car, we round another turn and pull up to the school and come to a steady stop. We both get out of the car and with everyone standing around waiting to see how it went.

Rias was the first to speak to them.

"now that was fun hehe." she says with a big smile and still slightly shaking from the adrenaline rush.

"yes it is a excellent ride jeanne I approve and will be keeping this one for my collection, make sure you get yourself the next one." I say to jeanne.

"excellent, oooh and I can have my own thank you thank you thank you daddy." she squealed out like a child while hugging me.

"your welcome, now don't be a stranger and visit more often" I tell her and she nods to me before backing up a bit and pulls out another ice charm and vanishes in a snow flurry, I walk back up to the others who are all examining the car.

"issac I think you have some explaining to do" rias said in a non threatening manner.

"well short version is audi, lamborghini and black forest are all businesses I operate and my adopted daughter jeanne helps out with all of my businesses by keeping them in check and keeping me updated, its how I have all of that money and homes." I say like it's no big deal.

"well then that is quite interesting but about jeanne could you explain that a little more?" rias asked.

"well I found her when she was young and took her into my care with the money I already had and got her an education and a home to live in, I trained her in combat and other life practices she will need for life and when she was old enough and ready for it I gave her some control over small businesses and she proved herself so I made her the in between for me and the businesses so that way I can enjoy some peace and quiet."

"ohh ok then but you must have been pretty young when you took her in?"

"yesss well money does have its privileges sometimes so it was never a question if I could take care of her." I say with a shrug. Everyone nods at that.

"well I am seeing now that everyday around you is going to be a surprise am I correct?" rias asked me with a little humor in her voice.

"yes well that maybe true now lets head back in." I say as I approach everyone and mizore and koneko come up to me and grad and arm each, then I hear a the voice of that pervert.

"hey wooow whos car is this?" he ask as I turn around to face him and see him touching it.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CAR YOU PERVERT!" I yell at him he immediately jumps back from the lambo

"WHAT! This is your car? How da fuck do you have a lambo?" he ask completely shocked that it's mine. I then notice the small red gauntlet he has on his left hand which has a green gem in it.

"that is non of your business idiot, and I see you unlocked your sacred gear." thats when everyone takes notice of it as well, but rias seems to get a little frown on her face.. she must think it's a twice critical.

"yea I did so don't mess with me I can beat you up now." big mistake

I vanish using my speed and reappear in front of him and give him a strong back hand to his face which sends him flying and skidding across the ground for about 40 feet, before he even has a chance to get back up I speed to him again and pick him up with one hand gripping around his throat.

"now listen here punk I will always be better then you, I have been training my whole life and have power you couldn't comprehend, talk to me like that again and I will do more then bitch slap you, so learn this now, don't get cocky or you could end up dead, is that understood!" I tell him in a deathly serious tone. He nods his head at me so I drop him to the ground unceremoniously and walk back to the others while he gets himself onto his feet and joins us as well.

"issac was that necessary?" rias asked me with a glare.

"why yes it was actually, he needs to learn that he should not get cocky just cause he has power." I say calmly unaffected by her glare.

"that is true but that did seem kind of... excessive don't you think?" she asked but with no glare seeing the reasoning behind my actions.

"that was not excessive, if I was going for excessive there would be nothing left of him or every bone in his body would be broken, but since neither of those happened he will be ok, now lets head back to the room." I say as the two girls reattach themselves to me and we walk back to the room. Once inside issei shows us his gear. And we all take seats with me, mizore and koneko take the seat we were in before jeanne showed up.

"so this is a sacred gear huh?" he ask

"yes it is" rias said to him while sitting in her chair with her hands under her chin

"i'm so proud of you." akeno said while giving him a hug from behind.

"but this does create a problem now that you unlocked it and the fallen angles have seen that you are not dead and in fact reborn as a devil just may create more problem around here." rias said.

"i wouldn't worry about anything rias, if the fallen tried anything I would take care of them but other then that I will look into why they are here to begin with I am just waiting for a contact to get a hold of me." I say to her calmly, but she gets a bewildered look on her face.

"what contact do you have?" she ask

"i am not at liberty to discuss such information rias sorry." I say to her

"anyway issei like you have been shown you can not get carried away now that you have power and try to fight them on your own that is disrespectful to the rest of us." rias says sternly to him while I am just looking at his gear.

'father are you awake'

{yes I am my son what is it..oh do I sense Ddraig nearby}

'yes you do father but he is sleeping still should we wake him up?'

{I would say yes}

'can we do it with out you appearing?'

{yea just flood your energy into him that should wake him up}

'ok'

"...well im going to go home now" issei says while turning from rias to walk out...must have missed a bit of the conversation.

"pervert hold up." I say to him, he stops and turns to me.

"what do you want?"

"your sacred gear, its not fully awake yet I can fix that for you, once it is awake you can begin actually training to become better then you are."i say to him, everyone in the room just looks at me confused including issei.

"huh?" he says confused

"*sigh* just summon your gear back out and hold it out to me." I say to him, he summons his sacred gear and holds it out to me but he is out of reach.

"can you come closer I can't reach and I don't want to remove the girls as they are comfy." I say to him slightly annoyed.

He does so and I grab a hold of his left hand with my own and start to flow raw power into the gauntlet, a bright pale blue light shines out from my hand for a few seconds then fades, when the light has died down the little top gauntlet changed into a full gauntlet that went to the middle of his forearm and covered his entire hand giving him little claws on his fingers.

"there you go now its actually awake you can use it's ability's better and train them." I say to him while still holding his hand.

'ddraig can you hear me'

{*yawn* hmmm issac? Issac is that you?}

'yes I woke you up for your new host, but do not mention anything to him about me ok?'

{yes of course, freyzan are you there as well.}

{of course I am ddraig, it is good to see you again, we will talk more when we have more time, my son is trying to remain incognito still.}

{ahh very well I will talk to you two again soon goodbye for now}

' yes talk to you soon.'

"hello, world to ice man can you let go of me?" issei says as I come out of my thoughts I then let go of his hand.

"sorry I was lost in thought." I say to him.

"oook well goodnight everyone i'm going home." he says to all of us as he walks out the door.

"what was that all about issac." rias ask me.

"oh it was nothing I was literally lost in thought is all." I tell her calmly.

"and how did you know about his gear not being awake, even I didn't know that." she asked now eying me up.

"i know a thing or two about sacred gears, just like I can tell yumi has one but without seeing it I don't know what it is." yumi raises an eyebrow at this.

"do you want to see it?" yumi ask me.

"sure why not." I say to her while looking at her to see what happens, all of a sudden a sword materializes in each hand and she holds them out to show me.

"it's calle..." she started but I cut her off.

"sword birth yes I know, it gives the wielder the ability to create demonic swords that are only limited by your imagination...hahahahahahaha." everyone looks at me like I have gone insane except mizore.

"umm whats so funny issac did we miss something?" rias asked.

"no no no it's nothing just a surprise seeing sword birth it must be coincidence is all especially since you have blond hair too." I say to her and yumi.

" I don't understand issac what are you talking about?" yumi says to me.

"oh nothing to worry about pay me no mind but everything will be revealed in time.. maybe." I say to her, which makes her groan at me.

"do you always have to me so mysterious and cryptic or is that just who you are?" yumi ask

"that's just the way I am, well I must be on my way home now gotta get my sleep as does mizore." I say to everyone in the room as I go to stand up koneko stays on my lap.

"can I go with you issac?" koneko ask me In a soft voice, I just can't say no to her.

"ok you can come with, but we are taking the lambo back to my house so you'll have to sit in my lap the whole time since it only seats 2." I say to her

" that ok I don't mind as long as it's you." she says to me and all three of us get up and walk out the door after saying good night to the others.

Rias POV

"honestly I don't think I can take anymore surprises from issac, every time I turn around something new about him shows up." I say kinda tired from all the shocks today.

"yes issac is turning out to be probably the most interesting man in the world." akeno says.

"yes and I just hope I can get him to join my peerage before 'you know what happens'." I say to akeno.

"yes I believe he could be the answer to your problems...but do you think he will help?" akeno ask

"well I am hoping he would, after all he did take in jeanne when she was a child and raised her." I say while looking out the window and hear that lambo driving away.

"well I guess all you can do is ask him" she says while also looking out the window.

"yes one day I will, one day soon most likely." I say getting lost in thought in how to get issac into my peerage and to ask for his help.

* * *

 **grimmreapper90: well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **issac: I know I did especially the parts where I hurt the pervert.**

 **issei: hey! its not funny! I could have gotten a concussion! I am gonna beat you up one of these days!**

 **[whack]**

 **issac: try beating me up while you are in a coma pervert.**

 **grimmreapper90: [sigh] sorry everyone I have to go get issei to the hospital now, but here is a update before I go, from now on it will be an once biweekly update time frame for this story so I will see you all again in two weeks bye bye now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello hello hello I am you gracious host grimmreapper90 and welcome to the show.**

 **to all those that have followed my story thank you very much, it is nice to see that my first story is doing well and I hope I can keep your interest.**

 **now my wonderful deadites on with the show!**

 **(remember I own nothing but the oc, all original work goes to the creators.)**

* * *

Dxd descendant of the arctic

chapter 5

next morning 

issac pov

hmmmmmmmm im so tiered I am not going to school today I just decided, I was up all night getting the three girls to play nice, kuroka, koneko and mizore. Kuroka knows about mizore and knows whats going on with that so those two didn't have much of a problem but koneko was another story, she was eye balling mizore every chance she had and was trying to one up her at every turn but thanks to the talk I had with mizore she has been taking it in strides and trying to have conversations with her to smooth things out it worked enough for all three of them to make dinner peacefully but when it came time to eat they all tried to fight over who's was better, I silenced them by saying it did not matter who's is better it's the thought that counts and even if one of them or all of them made bad food I would eat every bite and thank them for making it, they calmed at that and all hugged me, after dinner we went to relax on the couch and watched a quick movie, they all cuddled around me and on me which I didn't mind at all after the movie I went into the shower first and cleaned up while looking over my self for any cracks on my body, I had found a few small one's on my chest so I fixed them with the same paste cream I use to make the masking then I finish up and put on clean boxers and head to the bedroom where then everyone takes turn washing up and putting sleepwear on and we all climb into bed with mizore to my left, kuroka on my right and koneko curled up on top of me like a little kitten it was so cute, and everyone is still in the same positions they fell asleep in my arms wrapped around the two and koneko resting on top of me, if it wasn't for the lollipop in my mouth I would be really annoyed from the heat right now and mizore helps a lot too her low body temperature also helps keep me cool.

[beep,beep,beep, click]

"mmmmm five more minutes nya~." kuroka mumbled out after tuning off the alarm.

"yes I agree with you kuroka I don't think I want to go to school today" I say her, which makes her cuddle into me more.

"yaaay I get to cuddle with you all day nya~" she said happily.

"but issac has to go to school or I will be lonely." koneko said poking her head out from under the blankets looking at me with sad eyes...no don't do that koneko it's not fair

"ugghh why koneko why.. I just want to relax for a day is that so bad?" I say to her in a pleading voice.

"..yes, I want to be near issac today as well." he said while snaking her small arms around me giving me a hug while nuzzling her head into my chest.

"ughhhh ok ok you win but I will be late there is something I have to do first." I say to her in defeat.

"awww but I want you to stay and cuddle nya~" kuroka said sadly

"yes I also want you to stay here issac." mizore added to the conversation just now stirring.

"well that thoughtful mizore but you will be attending school as well from now on I just have to talk to sona and get you enrolled." she shrinks down at this but then cheers up a bit.

"as long as we have class together I don't care." she said with a small smile.

"ok everyone on another note good morning to all of you." I say to them

""good morning"" they all reply happily to me.

"now lets get up and start the day...sadly." I say to them they all start moving off the bed and all get dressed accordingly koneko in her school outfit, mizore in her usual garb cause she lacks a school uniform and kuroka in her kimono cause she doesn't go to school, I get up last and throw on my school uniform and head down stairs with everyone else, the three of them go into the kitchen and I go out to the porch to expand my senses.

'Yep he has finally arrived, took him long enough to get here'

{yes my son I sense him too, what do you have planned} frayzen said in my head

'well I am going to see if I can't get a contract out of him to start with, but we will see how it all goes.'

{should I be at the ready?}

'no he is mostly harmless, just likes to hang out and collect things.'

{ok but I am always here if you need me.}

'ok father I will talk to you later.'

with that I cut the connection and head over to the lambo... hmm I need a garage for this thing...nahhh I have my personal dimensions for this kind of stuff, but I am going to drive it around for a little while I am enjoying it quiet a bit but it's not my favorite by far. I then go back to the house and am greeted by everyone, koneko and mizore are getting their shoes on right now.

"ok so I will give you girls a lift to school then I have a meeting to go to then I will be in school, koneko when we get there can you take mizore to sona and have her wait there for me I won't be long."

"ok issac I can do that." koneko says to me with a nod.

"ok well then lets get going girls." I say to them.

"ok well have a good day issac and shirone nya~" kuroka said as we made our way outside to the lambo.

"yes you too nii-chan" koneko said to her as she walked out the door.

"and you as well kuroka make sure to stay out of trouble." I say to her which she laughs at

"hahaha you know it issac nya~" she says with a smile at me.

With that we all head outside to the car, I jump in the drivers seat mizore gets the passneger and koneko takes a seat in my lap, which I have no problem driving with cause of her size it really isn't that much of a problem. I start up the car and speed down the little driveway like trail and then hit the road we are making excellent time and quickly come up to the school, I pull up to the gate and all the students near by stop and stare as the doors open and mizore and koneko step out, I see sona standing nearby as well with tsubaki we make eye contact and she is surprised to see it's me driving this car along with the other student... yea this is going to bring up a lot of talking in class, oh well.. I then speak to sona.

"sona can you have mizore here enrolled and put into classes, I will be back soon and will talk to you more when I get back I have a... appointment to go too, ok bye girls i'll be back soon." I say to sona and the two girls after which I close the door.

""bye issac see you soon"" they both say then I pull away from the school going down the street.

I drive thru the town for about 10 minutes, all the time people are looking at the car intently but thanks to the tinted windows it is a little difficult for them to see me, I make it to my destination which is the very high class apartment complex, I get out and lock the car and proceed to head up the stairs to where I feel the strong presence coming from, I get to the door it's coming from and knock on the door a few times, I wait about a minute before a tall fair skinned man wearing a black kimono and has black hair with golden bangs and a black goatee opens the door.

"ahh issac come in it's good to see you again you want something to drink?" he says with a smile upon seeing me and gestures me in.

"no I have to go to school after this, can't go stinking of alcohol now can I." I say as I enter and walk to the living room I see and take a seat on the couch.

"why do you even bother going to school a being such as you does not need it." he ask me with a smile.

"it does not matter what I am, I get bored just like everyone else and needed something to fill my time that's all plain and simple, but anyway the reason I called you to meet me Azazel is cause there are some fallen angles here in town and were apparently under orders to kill the host of the boosted gear, and possible myself but that would never happen." I say to him in a serious tone, he loses his smile and gets serious as well.

"no that can't be right I ordered them to watch him and nothing more I would never want the host of a sacred gear killed especially if it was the boosted gear." he says a little annoyed.

"can you think of anyone who would want to over rule your command?" I ask him.

"hmmmm... now that I think about it yes there is one..." he says

"let me guess kokabiel?" I ask him

"yea he is the only one I can think of that would want to do something like that, he is always trying to get trouble started." he said with his chin in his hand.

"ok so what do you want to do about it?" I ask him.

"well until I look into this matter more and get all the evidence I need I can't do anything, I would need these fallen to make out a report that they took false orders from him first." he says while still thinking about it all.

"so do you want to form a contract or not?" I ask him

"the usual price I presume?" I ask while he leans back into a chair.

"yes 5 thousand gold coins a head for each one I bring back alive plus a start bonus of 1 thousand." I say nonchalantly.

"*sigh* ok but you do not move on them till we figure out what exactly they are here for ok." he says as he materializes a briefcase out of nowhere and puts it on the table in front of me, I lay it down and open it up, inside is many many gold coins filling it, I then close it and send it into on off my dimensions for safety.

"why do you cost so much anyway, since I have known you your prices have always been the same and why gold?" he ask me after the case disappears.

"one cause doing work myself runs the risk of me becoming known to the world again, and it's gold cause I know that gold will become a rare commodity one day and it will rise in value." I say to him.

"hmm maybe I should look into that as well could make me more popular with the ladies down the line speaking of ladies when are me and you going to go to a oppai club again?" he ask with a grin on his face.

"you will never change will you ***** sigh* maybe one time in the future for old times sake." I reply to him.

"when are you going to lighten up issac I have known you for what..." he puts on a thinking face at the end.

"it's been about 50 years I think Azazel." I say to him

"ahh yea you dyed your hair blond back then hahahaha and you went by sam green." he said with a laugh remember that time.

"yes and I can say I didn't enjoy that Identity at all." I say as I get up and go over to the window and open it up.

[whistle]

"so you are calling in some help" azazel ask after I whistled out the window.

"yea I can't keep eyes on the entire town by myself so some extra eyes will help." I say as a cloud of snow and ice flies into the room and forms a solid white wolf with eyes just like my own.

The wolf looks to me and sits down looking up at me. I kneel down to it's level and give it a good scratch behind it's ears, it rubs into my hand at that point.

"ok boy I want you and the others to start scouring the city and to keep an eye out for any strange supernatural behaviors and keep me updated on anything big ok?" I say to the wolf.

"bark, bark" it says then goes to the window and jumps out it turning to ice and snow again.

"ok now one last thing to take care of hold out your hand azazel." I say to him while approaching him, he complies and holds out his hand to me.

I create two coins made of ice and put them both into his hand and put my hand over them and flare my power into them creating a pale blue light, when I pull my hand away the two coins of ice turned into crows head symbols I took one and left the other in his hand.

"ok so when the job is done I will pulse the ice and all you have to do is set it on the ground wherever you are at and I will teleport to your exact location with the bountys." I tell him as I make my way towards the door.

"very well then I will have your payment ready for you when the job is done, and do try to bring them all back alive." azazel says as I open the door.

"fine I will hold back."i say as I leave and jump off the balcony to get to my car faster, I land on my feet creating a few cracks in the pavement under me and calmly get to my car and hop in making a b line for school.

Time skip

im at school now heading to the student council room to speak with sona I get to the door and knock on it.

"come in." sona says on the other side of the door, I open it up and walk inside closing the door behind me.

"oh hello issac what can I do for you?" she ask upon seeing it's me.

"oh I am just seeing if you were able to take care of mizore for me, I would have talked more but I had a appointment to get to this morning." I say to her as I take a seat in the room near her desk where her and tsubaki are there are others in the room as well but I pay them no mind.

"yes actually I got mizore shirayuki enrolled and in your class with koneko, she seemed very happy about that, but I must ask what is your relation to her, I know she is a yuki-onna but that is about it and another question I have is where did you get that car I saw you in this morning?" sona asked now resting her head on her interlocked hands.

"well you see mizore is actually my fiance thru a type of arranged marrige but it's more then it sounds and kind of a sensitive matter so I do not feel comfortable discussing it openly, as for the car it is mine, as you know I own many businesses and that car is a perk of one of them, I am sure rias will tell you all about it if you ask her." I say to her nonchalantly, but she seems to get sad about something for a split second then goes back to normal, then a male voice breaks thru the atmosphere."

"wait that car was yours and your engaged to mizore?" I turn to see a short blond haired, gray eyed boy wearing the school uniform without the blazer.

"yes to both but I do not see how that is any of your business my conversation was with sona not you." I say to him coldly turning back to sona.

"hay who do you think you are." he ask on the angry side

"saji! Issac frost is a important guest to me and you will show him respect!" sona says to him serious tone.

"what but he's just a human how can he be an important guest to you." he ask still a little angry for me blowing him off.

"i am more then human and you should show more respect to your devil master, and know this now you do not have the power to take me in a fight if you don't believe me go ask the pervert issei I toss him around like a pillow when he back talks me, you and just about every supernatural in this school is but a bug to my power." I say calmly to him he starts to blister in anger at that.

"saji I would take his word as the truth even I am not sure I would want to test him, he has already shown me his intelligence by beating me in chess with only one move. And if his strength is anything like that then I dare say he is incredibly strong." sona says with a smile towards me, I nod in thanks to her compliment.

"no way no one can beat you in chess kaichou." he said in a disbelieving tone

"well it's true, now get back to work saji." sona said stopping him from talking more.

"i am sorry issac he is new to the world of devils so please forgive him." sona says to me.

"it is no problem sona just make sure you teach him to be a little less cocky or he will get beat up a lot, and I couldn't help but notice that he seems to have a crush on you if the tone he had about you being undefeatable in chess was anything to go by."

"yes you would be correct but I have my eye's on someone else." she says with a smile aimed at me.

"oh well then he or she must be very lucky you are quite the catch, as much as I would like to not go to class I really must be going now, perhaps when I have more time later today we can talk more especially about the student council prospect you offered." I say as I stand and head for the door.

"oh thank you for the compliment, and yes I hope to talk to you again real soon for now have a good day issac." she said with a light blush from my compliment. As I walk out the door and head to class

time skip

I am at my class room door now and open it up an walk in.

"ahhh how nice of you to join us mr. frost, I am already aware that you had a appointment so just take your seat and keep up with the rest of us." the sensai said as I walked in.

I went straight to my desk and sat down it was then I noticed mizore was behind me when she wrapped me in a hug from behind. And I see koneko is a little irritated from the action.

"ahh hello mizore, koneko did I miss anything?" I ask them

"no just some boring stuff lecture." mizore says to me releasing the hug.

"issei sempai got to close to a church and bouchu lectured him about it." koneko says to me

"hmmm sounds like him, oh well doesn't matter." I say not really caring.

I hope classes go ok and smooth today.

Time skip after school

me, koneko and mizore are heading to the orc when all of a sudden a cloud of ice and snow swirls in front of me forming the white wolf from earlier.

"what is that?" koneko ask a little startled.

"it's a friend" I say to her as the wolf approaches me

"bark, bark, grrrrr" it says to me.

"ahhh I see that is troubling have any innocents been involved?" I ask it the girls just look at me.

"grrrrr."

"i see, very well then gather the others and meet me there." with that it quickly fades into ice and snow and flies away.

"what was that all about issac?" koneko ask me

"oh nothing to important just something came up that needs to be taken care of quickly is all, mizore you can either come with me or stay here with them the choice is yours or you can head home." I tell them

"i will go with you issac." mizore says to me.

"ok then, koneko we will see you later it shouldn't take long." as I say this I take a few steps back and create a teleportation flurrie around me.

When the flurrie dies down I am in front of a old building and mizore is standing beside me, a few feet away 5 snow white wolves come walking out of the tree line nearby and walk up to us and all sit down.

"so how many of them are there?" I ask them

"bark" the one in the middle speaks out

"3, ok then lets go take care of them quickly." the wolves all stand up and do a little stretch

"take care of what quickly?" mizore ask me

"stray devils, they have been killing innocent people it seems so they must be removed from existence." I tell her, she nods her head and form ice claws on her hands and her hair turns to ice and gets a spiky edge to it.

"oh no the wolves will be able to take care of them we won't have to fight unless one of them is too strong for them to handle, but it is good to be prepared." I say as we make our way to the door but I stop when I feel a the energy of a teleportation circle nearby.

I turn to face the now appearing magic circle and the wolf pack jumps in front of me and mizore at the ready teeth bared for the unknown guest, when the light fades out the gremory group is standing there, they blink their eyes seeing me here with mizore and a pack of wolves at the ready to attack.

"stand down guys they are friendly." I tell the wolves, they immediately calm down.

"umm issac what are you doing here?" rias asked me.

"i was told by one of my wolves here that there are 3 stray devils here killing the innocent and I won't stand for that. I guess your here to do the same thing?" I say to her and all of them start to approach us but they all seem to be a little cautious of the wolves.

"umm yes and I was going to teach issei here about the evil piece system." rias says to me while looking at the wolves who all look the same and all have the same eyes as me.

"issac what are these wolves exactly?" rias asked me

"they are friends, but if you must know what they are they are arctic spirits." I say calmly, her eyes widen at this.

"how is that possible issac arctic spirits are among the rarest and hardest to find familiars there is along with a few others how do you have 5 that follow you around and do as you say." she asked me

"well simple I found them and they became my friends end of story, now onto the reason we are all here, since you need to teach him you can have one and we will take care of the other two deal?"

"i guess that works but are you going to be able to handle two with just you 2 and the wolves?"

"yes it will be a walk in the park for us, now lets go in and take care of this problem."i say to her

"ok now issei are you familiar with the game of chess?" she ask issei as she makes her way to stand beside me then we walk in thru the door.

"ummm well kinda."

"as the master I am the king, my empress is the queen, my caviler my knights, my tank my rook, my clergy men my bishops and my foot soldier my pawns. Devils with nobility grant these characteristics to each on of their servents." rias starts explaining the evil piece system to him, I already know how it works so it's nothing new to me but mizore seems interested in this a good bit.

"that sounds kick ass." issei said, wait till he learns he is a pawn.

"and we have a special name for them they are called our evil pieces." rias finished

"i'm sorry but why are you telling me all this?" issei ask rias slightly confused.

"i want you to watch and learn, pay close attention to my devils as they do battle here." rias told him.

Then the wolves all start growling and their hair stands on end feeling and smelling that the enemies are close. Mizore brings up her ice claws ready for anything and I prepare a handful of ice kunai ready to throw them.

"they are here." koneko says

"mmmmm do I smell something sweet or is it sour I wonder how it will taste..but I also smell something strange that could be a surprise taste." I voice said in the darkness then a naked woman appeared but I can tell she is an ugly deformed devil now, and two more being step out of the shadows as well one looks like a Minotaur and the other a half snake creature these two are males and the minotaur is the stronger out of the three.

"rias I will take the two males you take the woman." I say to her as I eyeball my opponents.

"you got it." at that I tune the world out and focus on my opponents, I look to the snake guy and then to the wolves.

"you guys kill the snake, show no mercy." I say to them and all five break out into a run right towards the snake one and start circling it ready to pounce at the right moment.

"mizore I will pin the other then you will slice off its arms."

"got it"

with that I form two ice spears in each hand and hurl them at the minotaur they fly faster then he could react and each one spears him in each shoulder and sends him flying to the wall behind him and pins him to it, mizore acts fast and runs at him claws bared she reaches him quick enough but I see she still needs some training, she jumps in the air and slices off one arm but when she goes for the last arm I see it getting ready to kick her away so I flash to it and slice off his leg with a sword made of ice, at this point he is screaming painfully then mizore cuts of his other arm, at that I snap my finger and the ice spears dissipate making him slump to the ground bleeding all over the floor it then looks to me as I approach it closely.

"who are you?" he ask

"your executioner" I say as I make my own ice claws on my right hand and bring them down on his neck slicing his head clean off, I then dissipate the claws and hold my hand out to his body and use norse fire magic to incinerate the remains to ash, I look to the wolves and see that four are holding down the snake guy and the leader jumps on his chest and clamps down on his throat and procedes to rip it out with its powerful jaws the snake thing dies quickly and I incinerate it like the last after the wolves back away from it, I look to the others now that my fighting is done and see a hand moving for rias from behind her, I create 3 ice kunai and throw them at it when it just leaps off the ground for her the knives hit it and send it to the wall behind it and pin it there, rias noticed this and looked to me.

"thank you issac." she says as I go to stand beside her again with mizore and the now bloodied wolves following.

"it is no problem rias" I tell her

"akeno I think she's had enough" rias says to akeno who I notice now is electrocuting the stray devil with lightning and she has the smell of arousal flowing off of her along with a huge blush while licking her lips.

"ahhhh but I was just getting to the fun part." she says unsatisfied...she must be some kind of sadist. Then rias walks up to the devil slowly.

"now do you have any last word stray devil vizer?" she asked the chared body.

"go to hell." it says

"very well then, game over."she says as she creates a red demonic circle and shoots red and black energy at it, the body is completely destroyed by it not a trace is left.

"mmmmm issac I saw you fighting over there and how you took charge and showed them no mercy just got me so flushed and I was thinking you could pin me to a wall as well and we could have some fun." akeno said to me as she pushed her body into my front and had her arms around my neck, rias, koneko and mizore don't seem to like this at all if the sharp glares they are giving akeno are anything to go by... but she is going to have to work harder then that to get a rise out of me.

"hmmm so you want me to skewer you with ice spears and then go training with me in -100 degree weather cause that sounds like my kind of fun." I say to her completely unaffected by her teasing, I have been around to long for that to work on me, she immediately looses her blush and starts to pout at me.

"ohhh your no fun." she says as she lets go of me and rias walks over.

"do you actually train in -100 degree weather issac?" she asked me.

"well no I train in much colder temperatures then that." I tell her calmly.

"that's insane but then again being a yuki-onna it must not bother you."

"yep thats it."

"ummm bouchu what piece am I, am I something cool like a knight or something?" issei ask out of the blue.

"you are a pawn issei." rias replies calmly to him with a slight smile.

Issei looks like his world just fell apart at this

"but I don't want to be a pawn." he said dejectedly

"well i'm sorry but that's what you are." rias said to him

"but that blows." he said as he fell further into depression.

Then I notice koneko's outfit is shredded up pretty bad revealing her undergarments, so I walk over to her and snap my fingers, a large white leather jacket with a hood appears in my hand, I drape the coat over her shoulders to cover her up more cause the coat is long enough to cover down to just above her knees, she grabs the edges of it and holds it close to her keeping her body covered up.

"thank you issac." she said as she nuzzled into me.

"no problem koneko, you can keep it to if you want." I say to her as I stroke her hair.

"alright everyone lets go home?" rias says.

"yes I agree I have to give baths to 5 dirty wolves now, so I will see you all tomorrow have a goodnight." I say as everyone looks to the wolves and sees that all of them has their muzzels covered in blood.

Everyone says goodnight and mizore along with the 5 wolves gather around me and I snap my finger to create my teleportation method and we all get covered by the snow flurry and teleport to the house.

Upon arriving at the house the wolves immediately run to the door and get excited to go inside, I get up to them and open the door they all run in and immediately go for the living room as me and mizore walk in and take off our shoes then we hear it.

"IIIISSSSACCC where are you, i'm being attacked." kuroka yells to me as I make my way to the living room to see whats going on, all the wolves jumped on to the couch and started getting cuddly with kuroka by dog piling her.

"they are not attacking you they are showing they like you that's all, your like a den mother to them." I say to her, but all she does is scowl at me from what I can see of her head under all of the wolves.

"that doesn't even make sense, how can I be a den mother to them when i'm a fucking nekoshou?" she said angrily at me.

"it doesn't have to make sense that's just the way they want it not that I can blame them you are very cuddle, but I will get them off they all need baths any way, alright you guys lets get you guys all pearly white again." I say to the pile of dogs on kuroka, they all get up and head for the back door.

"thank you issac, I thought they were going to crush me to death." kuroka says now that she is free of the wolves.

"your welcome, now you get to help wash them with me and mizore" I say to her making my way to the back door where all 5 of them are sitting patiently.

"uuugghhhh fine I guess I can help." kuroka says as she gets up and joins me and mizore

"the sooner we get done the sooner we can cuddle with issac." mizore says to kuroka which seems to brighten her up

"yea ok I can work with that nya~" she says with a smile, I snap my fingers and switch clothes with demension magic from my school clothes to white and ice blue swimming trunks that had a snow flake design on the left leg of them, once changed I head outside onto the back deck with the wolves following and go to the hose along the wall and snap my fingers again to make dog soap appear near the wolves.

"alright you guys line up lets get this over with quickly" I say to them which they all comply and line up and I run the water and start by getting them all nice and wet, then begin the washing with mizore and kuroka

time skip

we are finishing up the last wolf now by drying him off with a towel when all of a sudden the first looks in a random direction and starts growling with his hairs standing on end, I walk over to him and kneel down to his level and put an arm around its shoulders resting my hand right where his neck meets his chest to feel the beat of his heart... something has him agitated.

"what wrong boy?" I ask it.

"grrrrrrrrr" he lets lose a very low intimidating growl while lowering his head and his ears pin back. I stand up and face the girls and the other wolves, all the wolves have teeth bared.

"you four guard this house, girls get inside, me and the first are going to go check out whats rattling his nerves." I say to them and the four wolves quickly run in different directions to set up a perimeter around the house.

"if something is going on issac let us go with you" mizore says to me

"yea we are strong enough to take care of whatever could be the problem nya~" kuroka says to me a little on the angry side.

"that's not the point of this we are going to check it out and only fight if we need to, this needs hunters and trackers to figure out and I am the best in both categories, so just do as I say and go back inside I will be back soon." I say to them then pat the first and he begins running and I follow him, we are running at top speeds right now not making a single noise as we run, like we were ghost, we quickly make it out of the woods and into town still running as fast as we can, the first is leading the way thru the streets of town, not 10 minutes later we stop in front of a house and all is quiet.

[sniff,sniff]

"i smell blood"

"grrr"

"lets proceed with caution."

we slowly make our way to the front door creeping like ghost, I don't sense anything here but there are traces of barrier magic here, I open the front door and the first stalks in smelling the floor and heading to a door that has light coming out from under it, I make my way to it and the smell of blood intensifies, I push the door open and see a room that looks like a battle happened in here and there is blood on the ground and signs of a struggle, the worst thing in the room is is the desecrated corpse hanging on an upside down cross with what looks like writing written in blood on the wall behind it, I get down on a knee to see a few puddles of blood I put two fingers in it and bring it up to my nose and give it a good sniff..

"this is issei's blood"

"grrr"

"what is it boy." I look to him and see he is growling at a spot on the ground.

I walk over to it and and kneel down again and rub my clean hand on the ground and do the same as I did with the blood and give it a sniff...

"members of the church and the fallen angles where here it must have been exorcist setting a trap for him with the fallen angles." I look over to the first and see him laying down smelling one spot.

I ghost walk over to him and smell the spot he is smelling...no...she can't be here that is impossible she is in the safety of the church as a holy maiden not here working with strays and fallen angles.

"no boy it's not her it can't be it's just someone that smells a bit like her is all." I say to him which gets him to stand up and go over to the other side of the room and I follow and when he stops I get down to smell the ground again...hmmm so the rest of gremorys group showed up to save issei, I guess she really does care for her servants, most master probably would have left them alone to deal with it...hmmm smell of salt...someone was crying here, probably issei if he was injured, I look to the first and see him sitting by the door.

"i guess we missed the party here. you think we can get one of the angles to come back here if they sense something powerful?"

"bark"

"alright lets try it" I start to burst out my aura only strong enough for the supernatural to feel it in this town, I didn't have to wait long as I felt one presence coming my way, I head to the roof to see a fallen angle approaching she has blond hair and is wearing a black dress kind of outfit, she gets close enough to talk with out yelling.

"who are you" she ask me

"does not matter what matters is if you are working with other fallen angles in the area?" I say to her.

"so what if I am whats it to a human like you."

"oh nothing it just makes my job easier now that you came to me." I say as I throw a quick right hook at her and launch a ice fist at her too fast for her to dodge it, she gets hit in the stomach by it and immediately haunches over from pain and vomits a bit, I jump into the air and grab her by her shoulders and throw her to the roof where she lands with a crash, I fall down to her and walk over to her steadily, she is having a hard time getting up right now, I get to her and grab her by her neck and pick her up.

"ok well since I am being paid to bring you in alive I think I will just cryo freeze you for now and stick you in a pocket dimension till I have your friends as well." I say to her then Ice starts to appear on my hand holding her and instantly she is sealed in a big ice cube.

"she will stay alive like this for about a week with out food other then that she will be fine." I then snap my finger and she disappears into a pocket dimension while inside her ice prison.

"alright boy lets go home, I will ask rias what happened here tomorrow." I say to the first as I jump of the roof back to the ground.

Time skip

next day

hmmmmm... I still can't get that smell out of my nose... it's impossible tho... she is a holy maiden safely in the church helping those who need it..

{son I am sure you are right but since last night you have been very tense I think you should just relax and ask miss gremory about what happened and all will be made clear as well as setting you back to a peaceful state of mind.}

'yes, yes father you are right I will ask rias what happened and verify what I found and then all will be good.'

{just relax son it will all work out, and plus you already got one of your targets so that's good.}

'yea I guess'

"issac, hello issac." koneko says sanpping me out of my thoughts.

"hummm oh koneko what is it you need." I say to her

"it's nothing you just seem to be else were since you got to class today, is anything bothering you?" she ask me, mizore behind me also is wondering why I seem off, I had told them everything about last night, all except that smell and its been throwing me off since I got home.

"well... I don't know koneko I just need to talk with rias after school and hope that everything will turn out the way I think it will." I say to her as I slump back into my seat to suddenly get a shoulder rub by mizore.

"are you sure issac all your muscles seem very tense?" mizore says to me

"yea, yea I'm sure, once I talk to rias all will be good." I tell her calmly, feeling a bit more relaxed with my lollipop and a shoulder rub.

"ok issac but if you need to talk we are here for you." mizore says to me which koneko nods at.

"thanks lets just get these classes taken care of then things will go back to normal."

I hope...

time skip

i'm at the door to the ORC now koneko got here early so it's just me and mizore walking in, as we open the door...

[slap]

"if I say don't then don't you have to forget about asia.." rias says to issei after slapping him, my heart is beating now

"wait hold on what is going on issei." I say as I quickly get up to them and lightly grab him by his shoulders, but i'm a little shaky..

"my friend asia was taken by fallen angles for some ritual I need to save her." he says to me with determination in his eyes, my eyes lock with his and a bit of my aura releases in the form of an ice mist from anger and I tighten my grip on him, he winces in pain.

"...what..is her last name?" I say to him quietly but serious.

"argento her name is asia argento" thats when I snapped, I grip him even tighter almost tight enough to break his shoulder bones and push him into the closest wall with enough force to crack it behind him and then lift him off his feet.

"WHERE HAVE THEY TAKEN HER!" I yell at him at the top of my lungs, he is stammering, I don't have time for this.

"WHERE!" I yell again as I slam his body against the wall, I can fell hands trying to pull me away but they aren't strong enough.

"th..the..ch..church...out..outside of town." he finally breaths out the location to me, I drop him to his feet.

I turn to the window in the room, I can hear people talking to me but I can't make out the words, I start into a run right for the window, when I reach it I jump thru it with my arms crossed in front of me, when I hit the open air I put both my hands at my side with palms open and create a snow blast out of them rocketing me in the direction of the abandoned church right outside of town.

"i'm going to save you asia... I owe you my life and I will be damned if I don't do this one thing right." with that I propel my self even faster like a jet to get to the church in time.

Not 5 minutes later I can see the church in the distance and i'm closing distance fast, I make for a landing in front of the church, on impact a huge crater is formed with me in the middle kicking up a cloud of dust, I walk out of the crater to be met by kalawarner and another fallen angle.

"i don't have time for you so just stand aside or face the consequences." I say to them in a deathly serious tone, the guy seems to have a problem with that.

"who are you to give us, fallen angles orders." he said as he created a spear of light and threw it at me, but to me it's moving at a snails pace, I flash to be behind him and grab him by the back of his neck and throw him to the ground, I quickly get to him and grap his neck again and cryo freeze him like I did the last.

"You have a choice to make kalawarner end up like him or give up." I say to her calmly, she starts to shake a bit and lands on the ground near me.

"i don't want to be a Popsicle." she says final, I snap my finger and ice forms around her ankle, wrist and covers where her wings meet her back, she then takes a seat, nest to the angle popsicle.

"wait here when I am done I will be turning you all over to azazel." I say as I walk to the doors of the church and blast them open with a blast if ice and snow, then I rush the pressence in the room not giving him time to talk and deck with a right hook sending him flying left thru a far wall, all I saw was that he had white hair.

I expand my sences and see humans and a fallen angle under the floor by a good bit, I walk over to the alter and kick it away revealing a staircase, I run down the stairs as fast as possible getting to a door no time flat and charge thru it sending splinters of wood everywhere, I then come to a stop and swat away a violet light spear away with my hand.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" a sweet voice scream out in pain. I look to see a long blond hair girl with green eyes hanging on an extraction ritual cross.

"ASSSIIIAAA" I scream to her and she looks to my direction and sees me

"i..issac..is that you." she said oh so weakly.

I havn't been this mad in a long time but seeing this is the last straw... I don''t care if people come hunting for me again when this is all over I am going to send all these humans and that fallen angel to a frozen hell.

"FREEZING GEAR!" I yell out and feather wings made of ice appear on my back they flex out.

"FREEZE!"

 **{freeze!}** the gear booms out with me.

Then the entire chamber we are in freezes into a new ice age turning all the humans except asia black from a case of extreme flash freezing and the chains holding asia freeze and snap under her weight I beat my wings and fly to her fast enough to catch her in my arms I put a finger to her neck and feel that her pulse is getting weaker...i didn't make it in time...the damage has been done...even if they didnt get her twilight healing, I hold her in my arm bridal style and walk away from the alter with my wings wrapped around us protectivly.

"wh-who d-do you think you are I am a fallen angel I was to be the greatest with her sacred gear.." I didn't let her finish, I rushed her and grabbed her neck after shifting asia to hold her with one arm and instantly froze her in ice.

"you have no idea how bad I want to rip your heart out fallen." I say as I pull my arm from the ice and walk away again with asia back in a bridal carrie.

"it...is you isn't it?" I hear her ask me from my arms as we get closer to the top.

"yes asia it is me, issac, now please don't speak you need to save your energy" I say while a few tears fall from my eyes silently...i failed...again.

"it...is..good to see..you again..issac." she said getting weaker and weaker by the minute as I approach the top of the stairs I sense the other are here so I send my gear back inside me.

"yes..asia it is good to see you too, when you are all better we will have to hang out sometime." I say to her keeping my voice calm but tears are still falling from my eyes.

We reach the top and I step out to see all of the ORC here and then issei sees asia in my arms and come over to us and takes asia from my arms.

"i am sorry...issei...i was not fast enough." I say as he looks at me and sees the tears falling I then turn and walk away to my two captives hearing issei cry the whole time telling asia how they are going to have fun together real soon and that they will be friends forever I see koneko and yumi head to the basement after talking to rias I just look up to the sky making another mental mark on the things I have failed to do in my life...which by now is more then I would really want to count, I am then broken out of my thoughts by rias who put a hand on my shoulder, this whole time I haven't stopped shedding tears.

"you know I can bring her back, for you and issei, she seems important to you and I know she is isseis friend, so I can bring her back." she said to me, then it hit me.

Yes the evil piece system can bring her back...but then she will be a devil...would asia be ok with being a devil?...i just don't know..

" if it will bring her back then go ahead, I have to repay my dept to her." I say turning to rias starting to gain control of my tears.

"what dept if you don't mind me asking?" she asked me.

"i owe her my life for she saved me from death a few years ago." I say to her, she gets a slight frown on her face and then goes over to issei and asia who is now laying on a pew, I make my way past them and head to the basement to collect the fallen popsicle I left down there, I get there quickly and see yumi and koneko just starring at all the black corpses in front of them there had to be about 50 of them and the one fallen who is in ice, I jump the gap to the fallen angle and put a hand on her sending her into a personal dimension with the first one I had.

"did you do this issac?" yumi ask me, who then tapped a frozen man to only watch as that simple touch shattered him into a million pieces.

"yes" I tell her, I then jump to the air and land in the middle of all the frozen people, the impact wave shattered all of them to nothing more then dust.

"wooow." koneko says out loud.

I calmly make my way back upstairs but as I start to climb the stairs I see koneko bend down and pick something up but I didn't see what it was, I make it up the stairs quickly and am greeted by a happy sight of asia alive and issei hugging her tightly with rias and akeno watching with smiles.

"yes asia your here your home now."issei says to her, then she opens her eyes and looks around at everyone but stops at me.

"issac?" she ask me, I step forward.

"yes asia." I say to her with my head down.

"you came to save me didn't you?" she ask.

"yes, yes I did, I owe you my life asia argento it is only fitting that I try to protect yours." I say to her still with my head down.

"why so sad issac you did save me, I got to see my friend again and I got to see you again." she said so innocently.

"yes I guess but I could have been faster to spare you the pain you went thru and for that I am sorry." I say sadly to her as a single tear falls from my hidden face. I hear her moving towards me and then she wraps me in a hug.

"it's ok issac I forgive you, you don't need to be sad."she says while giving me a hug, I wrap my arms around her as well.

"still so forgiving asia, thank you, please don't ever change." I say to her and we release the hug, she walks back over to issei and talks to him I make my way past everyone and goes to kalawarner and the male popsicle and put my hand on him and put him in a pocket dimension then walk over to kalawarner and get her to her feet, thats when rias approaches me.

"issac what are you doing with the fallen angles?" she ask me curiously with akeno at her side.

"i am turning them in for a contract, I am being payed to bring them in alive." I say to her.

"oh and who are you turning them into." she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"i am not at liberty to say rias, contract confidentiality...and rias one more thing."i say as I let go of kalawarner and turn to face her fully.

"oh what is it?" she ask me, at this time everyone beside issei and asia are standing around us.

"i want you to make me a devil." I tell her in complete seriousness, everyone gets shocked looks.

"are you sure issac?" koneko says as she approaches me.

"yes I am there is much that I want to protect and the only way to do it is to become a devil under her service so that I can be with the ones I want to protect all the time... but I must warn you rias about two things first." I say to koneko then to rias with a sharp glare.

"oh and what are they." she ask.

"first I serve another and if your orders cross with his, his orders will come first, second I am not a toy to be played with and used if I feel I am being used I will let my position on it be known, are these clear enough for you." I say to her. She looks in thought for a second then gets a smile.

"that is ok issac but know I will never treat you as a toy I promise but who is it that you already serve?" she ask me

"i am afraid I can not tell you, it is one of his orders that I must follow." I say to her, she nods at me and reaches into her pocket and pulls out four pawn pieces.

"very well I can live with that... I hope these will be enough for you." she says looking between the pieces and myself, I walk over to her and take the pieces from her hand and examine them.

"no but I can fix that, they are only a system and any system can be broken with enough power." I say then cup the pieces in my hand and bring it to my mouth and blow into it, pushing my very essence into them after a minute of breathing into them I pull my hands away and open them to reveal four pawn chess pieces that look to be made of clear ice and have what looks like a scaled design etched into them, I hand them back to her.

"these will work now that they match my own energy signature." I say to her as she carefully examines them, then smiles at me.

"ok then lets begin, just stand still." she says as she cast the pieces into the air and a devil magic circle appears under me and the pieces float in front of me.

"in the name of rias gremory I ask that you issac frost hear my command and be reborn as my demon servant and rejoice for you have been given new life and rise as my foot soldier and pawn." she chants out as the circle glows and the chess pieces enter my body, the light fades and I can feel the boost of power I am getting from the pieces... I feel even more powerful then before but only slightly.

"it is done." rias says to me with a big smile on her face, and comes up to me and gives me a tight hug.

"you are now my new favorite servant." she says to me happily

"very well then, now I must finish my contract and then head home I will see you all tomorrow." I say as I pull out the ice charm to get me to azazel and finish this.

I pulse magic thru it and throw it to the ground after a second it expands and I grab kalawarner and stand on it, a snow flurry wraps us up and we dissappear.

Rias pov

well there goes my newest servant life is going to be very interesting with him around all the time now.

"bouchu" koneko says to me.

"yes koneko what is it."

"i found this in the basement." she said as she took out a feather made of solid ice and gave it to me, I look at it carefully with an examining eye.

"what is it bouchu?" akeno ask me.

"i don't know but I have seen something like this before I think." I say trying to rack my brain on why this feather looks so familiar...

"do you think it is issac's." yumi ask also looking at it.

"i don't know maybe" I say as I spin the feather by it's quill.

This does add more mystery to who issac frost is...

issac pov

the flurry fades and I am in azazels office with kalawarner in tow I approach his desk which he is seated behind and put kalawarner in a chair then snap my fingers to bring out the other popsicles. Then snap again to unfreeze them all including kalawarner, they all have coughing fits except kalawarner cause she wasn't an ice cube, but she is shocked to see that I brought them to azazel.

"as promised they are alive, the one with black hair tried to take a sacred gear out of a nun who is a friend so I recommend a heavy punishment for her, the others I didn't give a chance to talk but they did attack me, kalawarner here put up no fight and came peacefully show her some leniency, now my payment." I say to azazel, he snaps his finger a a large sack appears on the ground next to me I open it up and see more gold coins, I put a hand on it and send it to my pocket dimension.

"thank you again issac you work very efficiently as always, so this concludes our business?" he says to me

"yes it does." I say as I step back to teleport out of there.

"so you are a devil now?" he ask me

"yes I am."

"shame I really would have liked to have you on the fallen angel side." he says with a frown.

"it does not matter what I am azazel its just now that you have to summon me with a devil contract if you want to talk or hang out." I say to him

"i guess that works." he says then I vanish in snow to my house to start my new life as a devil.

Time skip

next day after school in orc

we are all in the orc hanging out after yesterdays events, I am seated in the window seal looking out the window with koneko on my lap, rias and issei are each seated on a couch with akeno making tea nearby and yumi leaning against a wall, mizore went home early to take care of something, issei and rias just got done talking about he and myself are her only pawns she will ever want or need, then akeno comes up behind him and gives him a big hug pushing her bust into him.

"mmmm and I am happy that you are a pawn issei." she says to him, he gets a perverted smile.

"akeno I would be careful you might make one of our newest members jealous." rias says to her and I turn my head to see asia in the door way looking ready to cry.

"of course, issei would like her..after all she is beautiful. Oh lord please, oww " asia says a little shaky and tries to pray but gets hurt by it, I snap my head to issei.

"pervert I am telling you this once and only once if you hurt asia in any shape or form I will end you is that understood." I bark at him, he snaps his head to me and shakes a little and nods his head at me.

"good." I say turning my head back out to outside.

"ok well now that we are all hear let the party begin." rias says as she stands in front of the table and summons up a buffet on the table with a big cake in the middle. Everyone starts to dig in except me.

"hay issac come join us" rias says to me.

"i will but I gotta do something real quick." I say as I make my way to the door then leave.

I leave the building and stop.

[whistle]

the first appears in front of me.

"bring me the spy nearby." I say to it.

"bark." it then runs off around a corner.

A minute later he comes back with a bird in his jowls, he drops it in front of me, and I pick it up.

"hmmm a phoenix would make a nice trophy." I say as I quickly freeze it in an ice cube before it could turn itself to ash, once its an ice cube I send it into a pocket dimension and pat the first on his head.

"good boy now lets go get something to eat now that we have dealt with the spy."

"bark."

"yes you can have a slice of cake but only one ok." I say to him.

"bark"

"yea the master of that bird might be pissed but I don't care." I tell it.

We then go inside and join the party I take a seat back on the window seal with the first laying on the ground gobbling a slice of cake I gave him and eating my own slice till rias walks over.

"hey issac you know I am really glad you decided to be a devil, its strange the crimson ruin princess, the host of one of the thirteen longinus boosted gear or as some would say the red dragon emperor and then there is you the mysterious ice blue haired ice wielder, even tho our colors contrast I can't help but feel that with you around everything is going to be...good." she says to me with a smile.

"rias colors hold no baring on the things around you, it all comes down to how you perceive them, you may see red and blue but I only see people who have hearts and dreams, and tho I cannot gaurentee..good times I can swear to protect everyone in this room along with their hopes and dreams with all my might." I say to her still looking out the window but see her out the corner of my eye, she gets an even bigger smile on her face.

"that is excellent to hear issac, but what are your hopes and dreams?" she ask me.

"revenge is my dream and now I hope to be strong enough to protect all of you." I say to her. Her smile fades a bit.

"revenge on who if I may ask."

"someone that I hope you never come across." I say sadly.

"why?"

"because... he will kill you all in a blink of an eye." I say to her looking her dead in the eye.

She goes quiet at this for a minute.

"but you would stop him right?" she ask.

" I will try but in the end...most likely fail... he is stronger then me.. now please leave me be rias, I have a lot to think about." I say to her while turning my head back to the window, I don't hear her move for a minute then walks away.

I don't know where he is or what he is doing but he will come eventually and hopefully I am ready for him by then... ice will not bow to fire without a fight for the ages.

* * *

 **"well that was intense at the end" issei says.**

 **"i am always intense get over it you weakling." issac says.**

 **"dude you need to take a chill pill or something!" issei yells**

 **[whack, whack, thud]**

 **"i invented chill, now go back to the hospital."**

 **"issei you owe me for these hospital bills you know that right?" I say to a bleeding issei.**

 **"alright well folks I hope you enjoyed the show and please R &R or leave a question while I get issei some medical attention see you all next time, bye bye now."**


	6. Chapter 6

**hellloooo and welcome to the show I am your humble host grimmreapper90 I bring to you the next chapter of issac's story and I hope that you will all enjoy it...**

 **to dragonlordzipti: thank you for the review and I must say those are some interesting guesses, the only thing I can say to you tho is you will just have to wait and see :)**

 **to war historian: hehehe anything is possible when it comes to them but I will say that issei is going to be in pain quite often :)**

 **to shadowslayer2015: why become a devil? because of certain things, as for not obeying rias...well he may obey certain things but issac has no problem showing he won't be easily bossed around.**

 **as for now lets get on to the story...**

* * *

Dxd decedent of the arctic

chapter 6.

time skip next day ORC

issac pov

well after getting home last night and telling mizore and kuroka what happened they both got angry at me for multiple reasons the biggest is cause I let my gear out and used it, they both hit me on the head, I deserved it, I let my emotions get the better of me, I ended up sleeping on the couch with the first curled up into me, they said I didn't need to do that but it was the right thing to do, they weren't mad that I became a devil they understand that it is the best way for me to stay close to the ones I need to protect, I actually spent a good bit of the night drawing up new house schematics, cause now that I am under the service of rias I will be in this town for a long time and the feeling of my life getting a bit more...exciting has made me decide I need a bigger house, I ended up finishing the design and sent it to jeanne to get the cost handled and hire the best contractors money can buy to set it all up somewhere in town...maybe I should have picked the spot...oh well right now I am in the orc with the others, issei arrived a few minutes ago and made a scene with asia's bra because she has no where to live yet and koneko hit him with a lobster that she got out of nowhere which was just straight up confusing to me, I am just sitting on the window seal with a smoke in my mouth and stereo headphones connected to one of my guitars that i'm just plucking stings on trying to find the right sound, the window is open of course and one of my legs are hanging out side, then I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up from my guitar and see rias, I take off my headphones.

"what's up rias?" I ask her.

"do you agree that issei needs training?" she asked me I look around her to see issei is kinda upset about something.

"yea of course I do he is weak beyond weak." I say to her with a straight face.

"then can you help train him?" she ask me with a smile.

"sure I just hope you know what your putting him thru." I say to her as I get up off the window seal and set my guitar down with my headphones, everyone is watching now, I turn to look at issei

"first lesson pervert.." I then flash to him and use low strength to deck him in the face sending him to the ground, he falls with a heavy thud.

"..never let your guard down." I say to him as I put my hand out for him to take and help him up. He looks to me then nods and takes my hand, after he is off the ground by a foot at least I deck him with my other hand in his chest, he falls again and looks at me with anger.

"that was for letting your guard down again, always keep it up no matter what, your very life could depend on it, one day if you are just simply walking home and some one attacks you from behind ready to kill you, you need to be ready for it or you will die." I say to him as I actually help him back to his feet.

"ok I get it now." he says with a nod.

"now pervert three things are gona happen training under me." I say to him calmly.

"oh what's that?" he ask.

"im going to break you, I'm going to bloody you and in the end i'm going to make you strong." I tell him in a serious tone, he starts shaking a bit.

"now first thing to do, pull up your sleeves and pants." I tell him, he does as requested, once his bear skin is showing I snap my fingers twice and Ice bracers form on his wrist and ankles.

"hey what are these why are they so heavy but not as cold as I expected them to be?" he ask me confused.

"that is special ice and right now they way about 50 pounds each and as you move and sweat from the extra work out from them they will get heavier and heavier, after training with them for some time you will be stronger and faster then you are now cause they will stay on you till I take them off no matter what but when they do come off you will notice the difference immediately." I say to him.

"oh did you use these to train as well?" he ask me, I then pull up my sleeves to show my own.

"yes, I also wear a vest of ice, the bracers weigh at least 5 thousand pounds each and the vest weighs in at about 15 thousand pounds." I say to him and he drops to the floor on his face.

"what kind of monster are you?" he ask me.

"the kind thats going to whip you into shape." I tell him as I interlock my finger's and crack them, he starts to sweat at this.

"wow issac I didn't know that, that is quite impressive, how long have you been training to be able to carry that much and still walk around like normal?" rias ask me.

"my whole life pretty much." I tell her.

"issac is a badass" koneko says with a smile at me

"yes he is koneko now issei you best get off and deliver those fliers and me and issac will se you in the morning at about 5 am to start your training understood." rias says.

"yes right away." he replies and makes for the door looking a little sluggish from the extra weight but he eventually makes it and leaves the room.

"now asia about your sleeping arrangements." rias says to asia and I go back to my guitar.

"so were would you like to live asia?" rias ask her.

"oh well umm I would like to live with issei if thats ok." asia replied to her, at that moment I snapped one of my strings and it lashed me across the knuckle breaking skin.

"umm asia are you sure I can set you up somewhere nice and roomy nearby?" I ask her as a little blood starts to fall from my fingers.

"oh no I couldn't do that, but I really would like to live with issei...oh issac what happened to your hand?" she said to me after noticing my hand, I look down at it as well and realize it as well fully, the string got me pretty good.

"oh I snapped a string, don't worry I will be fine." I tell her, but she gets up quickly and starts healing my hand with twilight healing. It brings back memories.

"this reminds me of how I met you asia." I say to her

"y-yea but it wasn't simple like this one." she says also remembering what happened.

"how did you to meet exactly?" rias asked us.

"well about 4 years ago I was...well... honestly I was being hunted and running for my life thru some woods in Italy, I was already heavily injured and bleeding badly...on top of that I had been running for about a week straight so I was exhausted and hungry so basically I was about to die, I had stumbled into the town she lived in and found an ally to hide in, I was in and out of consciousness till she came along, she wanted to help me but I refused her cause I am not a fan of the church at all for reasons I don't want to talk about, but she didn't take no for an answer, I told her that I didn't want anything that deals with the church even if it means dying, she asked me why and I told her that it was my own business and had nothing to do with a heartless member of the church like her... I passed out after that...and when I awoke I was in a bed and all my wounds were healed up and there was a loaf of bread on a nightstand next to the bed I sat up slowly to get my bearing when the door opened and asia walked in, she was glad I was awake but still needed some more healing and that I needed to eat something to get my strength back, I asked her why she did all this and she told me that not everyone in the church is heartless like you say and I am one of them I couldn't just walk away from someone on the verge of death when there is something I can do about it no matter who or what they are and that I just have to give her a chance to prove she is not heartless, I took her words into consideration and gave her a chance so I ate the bread she had out for me and let her heal me for a few days, in that time frame I learned she was a holy maiden and that with the gear she has uses it to heal all of those she can no matter what, when my healing was done and my strength returned I was ready to leave, upon my farewell to her I told her that she was right and I was wrong about her being heartless and she is the only member of the church that I will ever trust and that I owed my life to her for the kindness she showed by saving my own even when I didn't want her help, after that I left and went to my travels again." I told the story to everyone in the room with a far off look in my eyes, I hadn't even noticed that I had sat down and koneko had jumped in my lap and was giving me a hug.

"...that's...quite the story issac." rias said to me with a frown on her face.

"but why where you being hunted and what by." rias asked me with the frown turning into a scowl.

"people mostly and some strong supernatural...as for why its cause of what I am, some if not most beings believe that I would be better off dead, its why I am so strong cause I have been hunted like that since I was a kid, I had to get strong enough to defend myself." I tell her sadly, everyone gets frowns on their faces.

"so that explains all the scars on your body...speaking of which where did they all go?" asia says which makes me go wide eyed and realize she is looking at my face...shit.

"..issac is that true?" rias asked me, I hang my head low avoiding all of their eyes even konekos'

"...yes" I whisper out.

"could you please show us then." she ask slowly trying not to upset me.

"...do..do I have to?" I ask her still not looking at anyone.

"...i'm sorry but yes you are my servant now and I want to know what people have done to you." she says sadly.

"very well then but I will only show you one arm." I say as I get koneko off of me and stand up.

Rias pov

issac is now standing with his head still down and begins to roll up the sleeves on his left arm to the elbow and then makes his way to my desk and just stands in front of it for a few minutes with his head still down to where I can't see his eyes...then he lifts his bare arm and slams it down onto my desk hard enough to make a good impression on it.

[crack,crack,crack, shatter]

everyone had gathered around when they heard the cracking to see whats happening, his whole forearm from the elbow down started to crack like ice and then eventually shatter away like dust... I'm really starting to regret asking him to do this now, his arm and hand are just covered in scars his knuckles and fingers have scaring from fighting his wrist looks like it has rope burn scars his forearm is riddled with scars ranging from stab wounds, slash scars, bullet scars, burn scars, bite marks...this is horrible...their isn't much skin left that isn't scared... what a terrible life issac had... and this is only a part of his arm I don't think I want to see the rest of his body if the rest of it looks like this... he hasn't moved a single inch from where he stands, the others are looking at his arm with wide eyes except asia she can't bring herself to look at them again I guess, koneko puts out her hand and rest it on his arm he flinches at the touch she looks like she is about to cry, I can't say I blame her, it's hard to look at.

"...issac who did this to you?" I ask him sadly.

"..the world..rias the..world did this to me." he said with a calm voice but I see a tear fall from his face that is still down.

I stand up and make my way over to him and pull him away from the desk to wrap him in a frontal hug full of caring and compassion and I move his head to rest on my shoulder.

"issac I promise to you now and forever I will never let anything like what you have already been thru happen to you again, what has already happened to you is monstrous and if anyone tries to do something to you I will end them I promise." I whisper to him, he lifts his head and looks me in the eyes with his.

"that is one promise you can not keep rias, it will only hurt you in the end." he says to me in a low voice while backing out of the hug...the world did terrible things to him for him to think that way.

"i... I am tiered now so I am going to go home now." he says as he turns his back to all of us and fixes his sleeve along with pulling a white glove out of his pocket and puts it on his left hand, he then walks to the door but a snow flurry comes up and teleports him away before I could say anything.

"that poor boy" I hear akeno says.

"yes there are scars like that all over his body it really is a horrible thing to see." asia says to her.

"so he really went thru a lot in life, he fought and fought and clawed his way thru all obstacles to come out as tough as he is..now I feel kinda bad for thinking he was not who he says he is..he was just hiding what the world did to him." yumi says

"why.."koneko says suddenly.

"what?" I say to her.

"why...did you make him do it." she says clutching at something under her shirt.

"i..i needed to know koneko... but I do feel really bad about it now, I hope he will forgive me."

"...it was mean but I understand bouchu, I am sure he will forgive you." she said to me.

"i'm gona go check on him if that's ok bouchu." koneko says to me.

"yes it's ok and tell him I am sorry." I say to her, then she goes to where he left from and then a snow flurry wraps around her and she teleports out as well.

"when did she learn to do that." yumi ask.

"issac probably gave her something that can do it" akeno replies to her

I wonder if he would give me one as well...i will have to ask him one day.. but for now I think he just needs time to him self.. I hope he comes to to train issei tomorrow.

Time skip next day 

issac pov

after getting home yesterday and explaining what happened at club to mizore and kuroka after koneko showed up they where not happy at all with rias and wanted to teach her a lesson but I got them to calm down and when they were calm koneko told us that rias felt bad about it all and said she was sorry, I had accepted the apology understanding that rias is my king and she is only looking out for me. After wards we all went to the bathroom to reapply my masking, it was konekos first time and she kept feeling the bumps and indents in my skin from the scars looking ready to cry at any moment I said she could leave if she wanted to but she kept saying that she wanted to be there, afterward's I decided to go to bed early, and that leads me to the now which is me, rias and issei training at a park, I had switched clothes to military black camo pants, black combat boots, a black tank top with a drill instructors hat on, rias is in a red track suit, and issei is in a grey and white track suit.

"COME ON YOU MAGGOT I WANA SEE 20 MORE PUSH UPS NOW!" I am yelling at issei as I am standing on his back.

"da fuck dude are you a real demon or something." he pants out underneath me

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK MAGGOT, DO YOU WANT TO BE A LIABILITY ON THIS TEAM IF NOT THEN 15 MORE!"

"you weigh a tonne dude!"

"YOU THINK I CARE MAGGOT JUST FOR THAT I AM GONA INCREASE MY WEIGHT TO 2 TONNE HOW ABOUT THAT!" I yell as I increase the weight of the ice on me, he collapses under my weight.

"issac I don't think he can handle that much maybe you should tone it down a notch." rias says to me as I flip off of issei and do a handstand followed by some push ups like that.

"do you want him to get stronger or not rias." I say as I put one hand behind my back and continue the one handstand pushups, I look to rias and see she has a blush on her face while looking at me eyes transfixed on my muscles.

"see something you like rias." I say with a straight face to her which snaps her out of her daze and she gets all flustered

"m-maybe I do maybe I don't that Is my secret to know, but anyway give issei a break you have been working him to the bone."

"very well rias, issei you have a 5 minute break then you are going to do upside down curls with weights." I say to him which makes him fall to the ground again in defeat.

"you are going to be the death of me." he says dejectedly.

"if you don't get stronger then yes." I say to him

"ok issei you have a break now just relax." rias says to him.

"why are we out here anyway I know we are training and stuff but why out here." he ask while I go and take a seat next to rias and take off my hat and set it next to me.

"just because...where is she at she is late."rias says mostly to herself.

"who's coming rias another girl or another monster like him cause I don't think I can handle two." issei says.

"call me a monster one more time and I will show you a real monster." I bark at him, he flinches back.

"okay okay don't bite my head off." he says defensively.

"sorry I am late everyone" a sweet innocent voice rings out nearby, I turn my head to see asia coming into the park with a picnic basket.

"i brought some snacks and some tea for all of you." she said as she approached.

"thank you asia." rias says

"yes thank you, you are a life savior issac is trying to kill me." issei said to her, she looks to me.

"is that true issac?"

"no I am training him, I am toughening him up so he can protect everyone as well... and I am trying to beat the pervert out of him." I say nonchalantly

"mouuu well can you please be nicer to him for me." she asked with pleading eyes.

"if it is for you asia how can I say no." I say in defeat to her..

"ooohh thank you issac" she says clapping her hands in front of her.

"any way why are you here asia?" issei ask her.

"oh rias asked me to come here." she said to him, I look to rias and see her spaced out...but I know that look she is seriously troubled by something.

"rias why would you do that?" issei ask her, I still have my eyes trained on hers... she doesn't respond

"rias.." he said again snapping her out of her daze.

"i'm sorry?" she said.

"are you feeling ok rias." he ask her

"yes, but now that everybody is here we must be going." she says to him but I know she is lying.

"go, go where?" issei ask her

" to your house of course." she say using a fake smile.

"what my house?"

time skip 

I am outside isseis house waiting for the others to finish up inside, apperently like asia said she wants to live with issei and now they are inside his house clearing it all up with his parents but I can hear them putting him down and the parents say something about marriage.

After a while rias comes outside by herself and just looks completely distracted.

"rias." I call out to her and she snaps out of it.

"hay issac, why did you not go inside with us." she asked me but I will not be deterred.

"rias..what is wrong and don't lie to me." I say to her while staring her down.

"n-nothing is wrong issac I am fine." she said to me, I get a little angry that she is avoiding this.

"fine! Lie to me I am willing to offer my help with whatever troubles you but if you don't want it fine..come talk to me when you are ready to talk rias." I say a little on the angry side which makes her flinch just a tiny bit at the end I turn and walk away from her and get on with my day.

Time skip

right no we are in school and doing some stretches for gym I see the perverts near by and I am half tempted to go over and pummel them to a pulp for their gratuitous remarks... yep i'm doing it... I start walking towards them away from koneko who I was helping with her stretches and start cracking my knuckles along the way, issei sees me and freaks grabbing the two and running off fearing for their safety.

"yea that's right you better run nex..." I did't get to finish my sentence as a huge pain racked thru my body starting from my heart, I clutch my chest in pain and fall to my knees as I start sweating profusely and panting for air, then the pain kicks up again.

"ahhhh" I groan out in pain, then I hear someone running up to me.

"issac, issac are you ok?" its koneko and she is now knelled down beside me a little panicked.

"..shower..cold ..shower ..now!" I groan out in pain.

"ok ok just hold on" she says as she props me up on her shoulder and takes me to the clubroom that has a shower

she gets me to the shower and helps me inside once inside she leaves and I undress and turn the water as cold as it will get and sit on the floor letting the water run over me and cool my body down, I lift my hand as the pain starts to fade and try to create a snow flurry in my hand but it takes a lot of concentration to do it and when it happens it is smaller then normal...thats not good.

"it's starting...well thats good...and bad hehehe...my birthday is coming up." I say to myself as I let the water continue to chill me.

"hey issac its me rias are you ok? koneko told me what happened." rias said on the other side of the curtain.

"yea...yea... I will be fine, I just need to rest after this." I tell her as I stand weakly an shut the water off, I then snap my finger and a towel appears around me with a robe, I then head to open the curtain and see both rias and koneko looking at me with a bit of worry.

"is there a bed in this room by chance." I say still on the weak side.

"issac I can tell something is wrong you seem paler then normal, whats going on?" rias ask me.

"everything is 'fine' rias nothing for you to worry about." I tell her a little on the, short tempered side...why should I tell her whats up with me if she won't tell me whats going on with her...and im a little hot blooded right now.

"what's going on issac this isn't you lately you have been...very irritable lately...unlike your usual cold self." rias asked annoyed, and she is right but at the moment I am trying not to explode on her.

"rias last time I. AM. FINE. Now leave me alone." I say as I plop down on to the couch wanting this conversation over with.

"fine i'll go" she says a little on the sad side as she leaves the room slowly, at least now she knows how it feels when you offer help and get rejected.

"issac"

"yes koneko?" I say still on edge.

"whats really going on?" she ask as she sits down next to me

"ughh I am fine koneko... I am just going thru something that needs to run its course that's all." I say to her as I go to lay down and rest, she moves her body a bit and makes it to where I am laying my head on her lap.

"are you sick or something?" she ask me a little worried.

"ummm yea im just a little under the weather I will be fine in a few days five at the most." I say to her with my eyes closed.

"oh ok well if you need anything just ask, for now you rest and get your strength back." she says as she strokes my hair and I take a nap in her lap.

Time skip

I am woken up by a tap on the shoulder, I open my eyes and see rias over me I look around the room and see it is only us in the room and its dark out, I sit up and give a stretch, I flex my hand out and create a snow flurry in my hand it is only smaller then my usual stuff by a tiny bit, only noticeable if you know what to look for but thankfully it didn't take much to summon it only a little more concentration then usual, rias is just looking at me.

"issac how do you feel?" she asked me.

"yes I am a little better now." I tell her.

"well that's good...issac will you tell me whats going on with you?" she ask me.

"no unless you are ready to talk to me about whats bothering you cause I know something is going on." I say to her.

"oh and what do you know?" she asked with a sharpened glare.

"spare me the glare rias it won't work on me and I know that something is bothering so baddly it has a grip around your heart so what ever it is is something serious that you need help with.. and I bet it has something to do with this." I say to her and at the end I snap my finger to bring out the phoenix I captured in ice onto her desk, her eye's go wide seeing it.

"i found this spying on us during the party a few days back, mind explaining and don't lie I already know it's a phoenix and it is a familiar under the phoenix clan, so why is the phoenix clan watching us?" I say sternly to her.

"issac...can I ask you something." rias asked me.

"fine ask away...my king" I say shortly to her.

"what is your opinion on love."she ask me seriously.

"ok well love to me is to be with someone who doesn't go by what they see on the outside, they focus on what makes that person unique and well lovable, love is the embodiment of passion the strongest emotion a person can feel I think, I have seen people survive death in the name of love, but the love also has to be returned for it to be truly felt for all it's glory... I myself have never felt this but I do know a families love and if they are anything alike then one day I hope to be with the person I love and she loves me back." I say to her as I get up and look out the window with my arms crossed. I look to rias and see she is slightly wide eyed.

"i think that is the first time you ever talked about family, but I don't understand issac how could you have not felt love before, you are engaged to mizore and you seem to have hooked in koneko do you not feel anything for them." she asked me.

"rias you have seen the scars you think someone who goes thru what I went thru for as long as I did comes out with only scars of the flesh, I am damaged goods rias... I can't feel anything even flesh wounds are numb to me... as for mizore and koneko maybe they believe that by loving me they will thaw out my deeply frozen heart and I care for them as much as I can but that is it." I say to her, not looking at her, I hear her let out a sigh.

"issac what happened to you to make you like this... all those scars...the cold behavior..everything, where did it all start."she asked me sadly

"that is a story I am not ready to share with any one of you yet." I tell her with a bit of edge to my voice showing that that line of questions is over.

"then maybe you can tell me what this is."she ask so I turn my head to her and go wide eyed when I see a feather made of solid ice in her hand holding it by it's quill, walk up to her slowly keeping eye contact with her.

"i am going to tell you this once rias and only once do not show that to anyone ever it is better you destroy it and forget you have ever seen it, if you don't listen to me on this and show it to someone then you can expect a few things to happen one being that I disappear and never come back or you and all the lives of your peerage will be in severe danger or the last thing we will all die in a horrible fight together, all of which are not made up situations and all are very possible the longer you have that feather." she goes wide eye at this

"how is something like this so dangerous to us?"she ask.

"i can't tell you that rias, but what I can say is it is the reason I am hunted, it is the reason I am covered in scars, there are things in this world that even you don't know about and there are even fewer things in this world that are not supposed to be known let alone exist and that feather belongs to the fewer category, so if you value the lives of your servants or your own you will destroy it and never speak of it again to anyone." I tell her in a deathly serious tone, she is just looking at me wide eyed.

She then looks down and brings the feather down to her eyesight and just kinda stares at it for a minute probably thinking about what to do, I remain standing waiting for her to make a decision cause to me it does not matter I will destroy that feather even if she doesn't want to.. she then picks the feather up and hands it to me.

"you obviously know what you are talking about so here you destroy it." she said to me

with the feather in hand I begin to grip it tighter and tighter until it starts to crack then give it one more good squeeze and it shatters to dust leaving no trace of it.

"you made the right decision rias trust me on that." I say to her as I walk away from her desk to a cleaning to teleport out.

"how can I trust you issac if you don't tell me anything about you, I am sure that if asia never brought up the scars you would have never shown us, I want to trust you issac I really do and a part of me wants to be close to you like koneko but I can't if you don't let me in." rias says to me while my back is turned to her so I turn back and walk to her desk again.

"rias I am sorry for seeming untrustworthy to you it is not my intention, I only want what is best for everyone, rias you must understand by now that I lived a dangerous life, people who were very close to me have died horrible death's, the only way for me to live is thru animosity and secrets it is just the way things have to be." I tell her in a sad tone

"what ever happened in your past is in the past issac you don't have to live that kind of life anymore." she tells me in a sad tone.

"i wish I could believe that rias I really do but that fact is I have lived long enough to know that if we don't learn from our past we are destined to repeat them and the ghost of my past haunt me to this very day reminding me that I have to live this way." I say as I walk back to where I was and snap my finger to send send the phoenix popsicle to my pocket dimension.

"rias I promised to protect all of you with my might and whatever it is that's bothering you I will help you you with it anyway I can but you have to let me know what it is first... I don't care about my own problems anymore and they are too much for anyone of you to help me with so it's ok if I go without help but I will not sit by and watch as the ones around me suffer.. so when you are ready for help let me know I will be there." I say to her as I teleport out to home in a snow flurry.

* * *

 **well I hope that you all enjoyed the story and I can't to see you all again next time, till then stay frosty :)**

 **issac: hay I find that disrespectful!**

 **me: ...just relax issac it is just an expression.**

 **issac: whatever...**

 **me: just go beat up issei or something**

 **issac: ...that sounds like fun... hay! issei where you at?**

 **me: I think I saw him with asia a little bit ago, so go get him.**

 **issac: oh thanks, catch you later.**

 **well now that he is gone I guess I have a few minutes before I have to call the hospital so again I we will see you all next time, buh bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry everyone for the late post, my job has been kicking my ass lately, but enough about me complaining.**

 **again thank you all that have reviewed and followed my first story.**

 **as for now lets get on with the show! hope you all enjoy.**

 **as I reminder I do not own anything beside the oc's**

* * *

Dxd descendent of the arctic

chapter 7

time skip 

issac pov

I am in the room with issei, asia and rias. The past few days have been tough and on me, my ice powers have been getting weaker and weaker but at a much slower rate then I thought they would my birthday is soon but still some time off, and ever since my talk with rias she hasn't said much to me but when she looks at me I can see she is thinking about something I just don't know what about. I have been using my familiars to hand out my fliers that I get, they do it really fast considering they can just become a snow flurry and fly thru town to hand them out, usually only four do it the first has been staying by my side more and more which is not bad he is fun to have around, the others keep trying to come up for names for them but it is hard to tell them apart cause they all look the same but they do act differently from each other they finally got the first to like the name max, they keep sneaking treats to him which I kept telling them that he is going to get fat and lazy if you keep doing that, max has taken a liking to rias and koneko when he is not near me, but back to the now we are all in the club room and I am on my favorite window seal smoking a cigarette strumming on my acoustic guitar with max laying on a dog bed near by that rias got for him... he is being spoiled by her, asia and issei then stand up.

"well me and asia are going to go hand out fliers now." issei says to rias.

"hold up I think you'll be glad to know that your flier days are over." rias says to them.

"what are you serious." he say.

"yes I am, usually the job of handing out fliers is the responsibility of a familiar." rias tells him.

"what so are we getting a promotion or something like that." issei says excitedly.

"you could look at it that way, but first things first we need to get you two familiars." rias says to him

damn I was enjoying the time here in the orc room when he wasn't around.

Time skip

everyone is in the room now and I am still sitting on the window seal but only now koneko is in my lap and I am showing her a few thing's on the guitar letting her pluck the strings lightly with her finger nails in a certain order while I hold down the right notes, she is enjoying it.

"so this is my familiar." rias says as a puff of smoke appears and a little bat comes from it.

"oh." is all issei says

"you have met her before." rias says as the bat transforms into a woman wearing a dress that has little bat wings on the back of it and she has brown hair.

"wait the hot flier girl that gave me the flier." issei says.

"i have one too." akeno says as a magic circle appears on the ground and a little green imp like creature appears from it.

"is that an imp?" issei ask,

"this is shiro." koneko says in my lap as she is showing me a little white kitten in her arms, shiro then jumps from her arms and onto my shoulders and lays down and starts purring...cute.

"this is mine" yumi says as a little bird appears on her shoulder and flys around the room almost as fast as yumi.

"these are mine." I say as I let loose a whistle and all the wolves appear in the room from snow flurries, the four are sitting at the ready in a line and max is in front of them, they are all looking at issei while liking their lips in a hungry manner...yea I taught them to do that.

"hay hay hay issac they aren't going to eat me are they?" he asked a little scared.

"maybe they will maybe they I won't, can't say for sure." I tell him.

"issac please dont let them eat him." rias says to me slightly amused.

"very well, all of you heel." I tell the dogs and they all relax and get into a little sleeping pile all cuddled together peaceful like.

"but don't be jealous issei you will get one soon." rias says to him.

"but how do we get one." asia asked her.

"thats the next step." rias said

[knock,knock] someone knocks on the door and all my wolves pick their heads up to look at the door.

"come in" akeno says.

The door opens and the entire student council comes in, sona in the lead with tsubaki and saji at her sides, they come in and approach rias and the others, me and koneko are still on the window seal.

"why hello sona what are you doing here?" rias asked nicely

"oh nothing really just here to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants." sona says to her.

"hold on how does she know about all of that." issei ask

"she is a devil master you idiot you would know that if you would be training properly." I say to him.

"yes her real name is sona shitri and she is the next head of the shitri clan." akeno says to him after me, I look to sona.

"so you didn't even tell me your real name sona that's sad but I understand the concept of animosity." I say to her.

"oh yes I was going to tell you issac and for lying to you I am sorry." she says to me.

"so wait there are other devils here in the school?" issei ask out loud.

"rias I am surprised you didn't tell him about us, but if you didn't tell him such things then that means he must not mean that much then." saji says to rias, I sharpen my eyes at him...strike one saji.

"it is bad form to get involved in the affairs of other devil house holds saji, its only natural that rias held this info back." sona says to saji.

"wait I know you, you just got made clerk on the student council I think I voted for you." issei says to saji.

"saji genshirou my pawn." sona says introducing him.

"these are my new pawns issei hyodou and issac frost, and my new bishop asia argento." rias says, sona snaps her head to look at me.

"so you are a servant to rias then issac?" sona ask me.

"yes I am sona." I tell her, she gets a little sad at that. And I see rias smirk at her.

"so wait you are a pawn like me thats sweet we are like twinsies." issei says happily to saji.

"hmph can it d-bag you and your gagal of slutty sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as a group of distinguished devils like the sitri's." saji says condescendingly and I see rias turn her head to me with wide eyes cause she knows what is about to happen.

I get koneko off my lap and rush saji and nail him in the gut with a right uppercut and send him across the room and into the far wall hard enough to get stuck on it for a minute and then fall to the ground with a thud, my wolves jump and surround him on the floor all growling and bearing their teeth a few are snapping at him, he cowers back into the wall as far as he can go as I slowly approach him with the wolves making way for me.

"i don't care whose house you are in or how powerful you think you are, insult my fellow devils and king and I will personally rip your head off with my bare hands and feed your corpse to my wolves and their will be no power strong enough to stop me is that understood." I say to while giving him a death stare but he still seems defiant

"i'll have you know I took up 4 pawn piece's and could hold my own against you." he says angrily to me...this guy is worst then issei.

"sanji both issac and issei took up 4 pieces." sona says.

"actually that isn't right sona, issei's pawn pieces have all mutated and my own pieces would not have worked on me if I did not break them and flood them with my own power to make them more then mutated pieces from what I have studied my four 'altered' pieces are worth that of a mutated queen if I got my math right." I say to her making the whole room go quiet and wide eyed.

"is that true issac?" rias asked me.

"yes rias it is for issei, as for me like I said I could be worth more or a little less I am not sure exactly, I have never altered a evil piece before." I say not taking my eyes off of saji who seems to be about to piss himself or he is just shaking from rage with a scared face tho I do smell fear coming off of him.

"well that is very interesting news indeed, now issac could you please not kill my pawn." sona said to me.

"very well but if he steps out of line again I will only hold back enough to not kill him but definitely break every bone in his body so I would quickly teach him some manners if I were you." I say to her as I step away from him and all the wolves follow me back to the window seal were koneko just smiles at me and hops in my lap when I sit down.

"mmmm issac is so badass and hurts others who insult us." she whispers to me.

"no one insults you guys while I am around." I say to her.

"saji it will do you some good to not insult people, you never know when someone is stronger then you and won't put up with it like issac just demonstrated."

"you have got to be kidding me it was only a lucky hit that caught me off guard nothing more I could beat that blue haired butt munch no problem along with the pervert issei." saji said to her not facing the facts he got beat.

"i am sorry again for his behavior he is young so I hope you will forgive his youthful naivety, newbies don't always appreciate the principles of civility." sona says to everyone, were I am now bristling with anger cause I reaallly want to cave his arrogant skull in.

"oh yea well it is pleasure to meet you." saji says in a defeated tone due to sona putting him down, he put his hand out and asia was the first to greet him.

"no no the pleasure is all mine." she says to him, then he gets a little too happy for my own taste.

"oh my are you sure you are not an angle cause I am pretty sure you fell down from heaven." he is hitting on her, issei gets mad at this but I am the first to wipe that smug look off his face by rushing him and gripping his hand in my own.

"why hello my name is issac frost and asia is my friend and issei's special friend and I bearly trust him with her so I'm going to tell you this now, stay away from asia." I say to him and squeeze his hand hard enough to almost break his knuckles, he is tying to act tough tho by trying to squeeze my own hand but he is nowhere near strong enough to cause me pain, he is sweating from the strain he is putting himself thru.

"who do think you are huh keeping her out of the game like that huh?" he asked me while grinding his teeth.

"someone who is strong enough to back up his threats unlike you." I tell him and squeeze a little harder.

[pop]

"ahhhh" I just popped one of his knuckles out of place I think.

"issac that's enough." rias says to me at which I let go of saji and let him fall to his knees.

"yes rias." I say as I take a step back from him and see he is looking up at me in pure anger and hate.

"so what is going on sona" I ask her.

"well we are going to be getting saji here a familiar soon." she says to me then eyeballs the wolves for the first time truly examining them.

"issac are those your familiars? What are they exactly?" she ask me.

"oh I guess you weren't told but they are arctic spirits if you must know." I tell her.

"how did you manage that?" she ask a little shocked.

"easy, I found them and they became my friends but now that I am a devil I had made my pacts with them for them to become my full fledged familiars." I tell her

"how interesting, I had heard stories of them is it true a bite from them can cause instant frost bite that can spread to the rest of the body?" sona ask.

"you are well informed sona I am impressed, yes that is true but it is their choice to do it or not, in ancient legends it was them that the term frost bite originated from, max go say hi to sona." I say to her then speak to max, he goes to sona and sits in front of her and hold out his paw to her.

"bark." max backed at her lightly, she gets a smile and bends over to take his paw in her hand.

"why hello max it is nice to meet you." she says to him then releases the shake and max comes back to my side with the others.

"you know its kinda troubling that you want to get him a familiar as well sona cause I was going to take my new servants to get their own as well." rias says to her.

"well that is troubling seeing as he only takes one group a month." sona says putting on a thinking face.

"we could settle it in a match" rias said.

"you don't mean a rating game do you?" sona asked a little shocked at the suggestion.

"of course not they would never let us do that, I was thinking something more along the terms of school." rias says.

"oh good cause I think you have enough on your plate do deal with right now." sona says to rias who gets a sharp look to her eyes.

"yes now lets not talk about it anymore." rias says

"i have an idea on how to deal with this quickly." I say to them.

"oh what do you suggest?" rias asked me

"a fight, cause no matter what sport we play in if I am part of it my team will win, so a fight would be the fastest and simplest way to settle this." I say to her.

"so a fight against who and who." sona asked.

"me vs saji since he thinks he can take me lets see him try to prove it." I say to her, they both think about it for a minute.

"don't worry kaichou I can take him no problem." saji said bravely... wow he is worst then issei.

"alright then if you think you can do it lets do it, so the winner goes to get familiars then?" sona said

"yes that will be the bet." rias said.

Time skip

we are outside now and rias and sona constructed a barrier around all of us for the fight.

"lets make this interesting." I say to rias.

"how so?" she asked. I snap my fingers and a rope appears in my hand and I pull out a cigarette and put it in my mouth.

"koneko come here and tie my hands behind my back." I say to her, she does it tho hesitantly.

"i will light this smoke and the fight will start, saji has till I finish my smoke to put me down, the whole time my hands will stay behind my back, when I am done smoking is the point I start hurting him, oh and give him a sword and allow him to use promotion." I say to rias, everyone gets a little shocked at this.

"are you sure about this issac thats giving him a big advantage." sona asked.

"oooh im sure, in fact he is going to need it if he wants to last 10 seconds after I finish smoking." I say to her

"issac is a badass he can do it." koneko says.

"hahahaha him a badass he is pretty much throwing the match I will win this for kaichou." saji says letting his arrogance shine brightly as a sword is given to him by one of his fellow sitri devils.

"very well then lets start so I can beat you quickly." I say as I use some magic to light my smoke.

Saji rushes me using knight speed but he is still a snail to me, he swings wide for my gut, I step back to dodge with ease, he swings for an upward slice I dodge left, he goes for a downward diagonal slash, I duck right, he goes for my legs and I jump up and land on the sword and look down at him, my smoke is halfway done now and he is really mad at me for toying with him, I flip off the sword over him turning in air to face him he starts to go in to a rage and starts to swing wildly I dodge all of his swings easily...this is just sad, really it is, a minute later the smoke finished and I spit it out my mouth and then back flipped a few times away from him and flexed my arms to snap the rope with ease.

"my turn." I say to him.

I then rush him faster then he can blink and hit him with a hay maker right to his face as he is sent bouncing across the ground from the hit I rush him and kick him in the gut sending him in the air, I jump in the air after him and do a flip ending with a axe kick right to his back and send him to the ground, I get there before him and give him a powerful right hook that hits him right in his chest and sends him flying thru the air fast enough and hard enough to were when he hits the barrier it shatters and he continues to fly for another 30 feet before hitting the ground and tumbling to a stop.

"i think that means I win." I say dusting myself off.

"yes, yes it does issac." rias says to me.

"well I guess a deal is a deal rias you win." sona said to rias.

"hmmm rias would you ever maybe consider trading issac?" sona asked her, rias got a tick mark on her forehead and rushed to me and grabbed me up in a hug.

"absolutly not sona, issac is my favorite servant and I wouldn't trade him for anything no matter what I will keep him till I die." rias says on the angry side to her, I look at her a little surprised.

"i didn't know I mattered that much to you rias thank you." I say to her and she gives me a smile in return.

"of course you do issac so don't ever question it." she said to me making the hug even tighter.

"shame then at least I can say I tried, but I guess since our business is done we will be off, tsubaki please go and get saji."sona said a little sad then spoke to tsubaki who nodded and went with two other servants to get saji, after they came back with saji propped up on the two servants shoulders they left.

Time skip

we are all in the club room now all gathered around the table except me, i'm on my window seal.

"well I guess we owe a thanks to you issac for clearing this up quickly and putting on a show for us hehehe." rias said out loud.

"no prob." I say to her

"alright well lets go get us some familiars." rias said

"wait we are going now?" asia asked

"yes full moon tonight it's the best time to see him." rias says as she creates a devil teleport circle in the room.

"see who?" asia ask as we all make our way to the magic circle and teleported to wherever we are going.

The light from the teleport fades out and we are standing in a very creepy forest, I kneel down to get my barings and try to find any tracks for any good familiars for them but when I put my hand on the ground I feel something stir my ice powers directly and they flare thru my hand and leave a hand print made of ice on the ground under my hand I pull my hand away and just stare at it...hmmmm interesting, I am pulled back to the world of the living by a random voice I have never heard.

"who want's me?" a voice called out I calmly turn to see a man in a tree.

"what who's there?" issei asked scared

"the master of the familiars aka satooji if it goes to find familiars then I will be your guide." he yells to us from the tree

"hay familiar master I have a question do you have a area where nature spirits or tree ents live?" I ask him quickly cause I have something to investigate.

He jumps off his tree and walks up to me with a serious face.

"why would you seek death boy?" satooji says to me

"i don't seek death I seek answers." I tell him

"then I hope you signed your will, the place you seek is a section of wood cut off from the rest called the forest of blood." he tells me

"why is it called the forest of blood?" rias ask

"because any who have gone even a foot into it is killed instantly by all manner of creatures, the outside trees of that forest have been dyed red from all the blood they have soaked in, it is a place even I dare not go and the dragon king tiamat avoids that place as well." he tells her seriously, she goes wide eyed along with every one else.

"then that is the place I need to go to, what direction is it in." he just looks at me like I am crazy.

"if you are crazy enough to go there then why not just go after tiamat?" he says trying to dissuade me.

"no I'm good there I want to go to the forest of blood." I tell him

"issac I don't know how I feel about this please reconsider." rias said to be with pleading eye.

"i am sorry this is something I have to do." I tell her.

"please don't go issac." koneko says to me sadly.

"i am sorry koneko but I really have to do this it's important to me." I tell koneko while looking down at her eyes.

"very well head south and you will eventually come across it." satooji says to me while pointing me in the right direction.

"thank you, I will be back everyone." I tell them all as I start walking in the direction he pointed me in but I missed that I was being followed by someone after a few minutes into my walk.

Time skip

I am standing in the clearing separating the regular forest from the forest of blood and he was right the trees on the outside of this forest are blood red, I take a few steps towards the forest and stop right at the edge of it, I lift my hand up to the forest and create my snow flake symbol over my hand floating in the air.

" I hope I am right about this." I say as I take a big breath of air and blow it out... I then take a step into the forest and... nothing happens... ok thats good.

I take a few more steps into the forest to get past all of the red trees and am now entering a lushes green forest with bright green grass, then a little green fairy flys up to me out of nowhere and just hovers in front of me for a minute, then starts to fly off in a direction then stop.

" I guess you want me to follow you."

it bobs up and down, I start to follow it thru the forest.

Time skip

I have been following this fairy for maybe 30 minutes and I can see thru the trees that we are entering a clearing that has what seems to be every type of flower there is, we go into the clearing and stop in the center of it then the fairy flys away non stop leaving me in here, not five minutes later I hear the creaking of wood behind me, I turn and see the trees moving around making a path for something then a figure appears from the woods, it is a she, she has tan skin and long curly forest green hair she is about 5' and has a slim figure with regular sized assets and is wearing a simple brown and green sun dress with no shoes on and what looks like vambraces made out of roots and wood. She has florescent green eyes and has a smile on her face she looks like she could be 14, she keeps walking towards me until she is about 5 feet from me and gives me a little bow and I return the gesture.

"hello my name is mary heart what is your name?" she has a very sweet voice almost child like.

"hello miss heart my name is issac frost, it is a pleasure to meet you." I say to her then take a seat on the ground to show I am only here to talk and I am peaceful, she follows me to the ground but moves closer understanding I am peaceful.

"no no the pleasure is all mine I would have never thought I would meet another of my kind I thought I was alone." she says very happily

"well I am going to go on a limb here and say you don't know much about our people do you?" I ask her.

"umm no not really my parents left me here in this forest when I was little and said they would be back but...they never came back." she said on a sad tone. I bowed my head to her

"you have my sympathies I also know that pain... but no we are not the last there are others out there, you are the third one I have come across in my life." I tell her.

"oh and what are the others like is he or she good like you and me?" she ask.

"one is of fire...and no saddly not he wants us dead. The other is of lightning and he is..well good for the most part" I tell her in a grim tone, she frowns at that.

"oh so he is like the rest of the world then."

"yes but he does it so he can destroy the world."

"no no no that's no good we can't have that." she said shaking her head like a child. This makes me tilt my head at her.

"umm if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" I ask her softly to not offend her if I am wrong

"ummm I am hmmm oh I am 142 that still makes me a child right? How old are you?" well that explains that.

"i am about to enter my second cycle actually, and yes by our people you are still a child until you reach your second cycle." I inform her she gets all starry eyed while looking at me.

"wooow thats soo cooool." she said.

"yeeaaaa well anyway... so this has been where you were hiding this whole time?" I ask her

"yep I have never left this forest, it is my sanctuary from the world." she says looking around the clearing.

"that is understandable, have you ever thought about leaving?" I ask her.

"weelll sometimes to see what the world is actually like but I usually get to scared and just stay here, even tho glynda says that she will protect me I still get scared." she says while rubbing her wood vembraces.

"so yours is with you too how interesting...by chance do you know what blood you carry?" I ask her kindly.

"ummm I think my mom told me that it was a guardian, one of the five right?" she says to me with a finger on her chin.

"yes guardians are of the five... mary heart would you like to come with me into the world?" I ask her.

"ummm I don't know..."

"you do not need to be afraid there is not many that know we exist it is usually only the older beings that would know what we are if we show them and for you I doubt the world even knows you exist which is a good thing but when it comes down to it I will protect you from harm after all we are like cousins...distant cousins but cousins..and to prove it I am going to show you my gear." at the end I summon my gear out and the ice wings flex a bit the go into a folded relaxed state.

"ooohhh wooow I wish I had wings like that... so you know what blood I am from, what blood are you from?" she started of on the pouty side then tilted her head while asking the question... oh so young and innocent.

"i have the blood of my peoples champion." I tell her, she goes wide eyed.

"oh my gosh you are a child of a champion now that is cool...someone is at the edge of the forest." she started out gushing then turned serious and puts a hand on the ground

"can you tell what they look like, I came into the other forest with friends I would like it if they weren't killed." at this she closes her eyes.

"it is a girl with red hair... and another some distance behind her with white hair." she tells me eyes still closed.

"if you could not kill them that would be great but if you want to keep them out you could maybe build a wall in front of them?" I ask her, the gear on her wrist shoots roots into the ground, a few seconds later she pulls back her hand and opens her eyes.

"ok the wall will keep them out, they were calling your name with worry you know, maybe you should go to them." she says to me sadly.

"why don't you come with me and meet them, I promise nothing bad will happen to you while you are around me, I am offering you a chance to have a life outside these woods in the real world and I can teach you about our people" I say while standing and offering a hand to her... she thinks about it a little bit then smiles and takes my hand so I pull her to her feet.

"ok i'll go, so lets go meet your friends." she says with a smile.

"ok then let's go." I say to her.

We then start our walk back to the wall she made where rias and koneko are, the whole way there we are just talking about the world and what she had missed in the world along the way I had sent my gear back inside me, we get to the wall of large roots she created and she brings up her hands then brings them down with her eyes closed, the wall started to come apart and she quickly got behind me and vanished her gear away back inside her, when the wall comes down I see everyone standing there and all the girls look as tho their clothes where melted away by something and asia has a little blue and white dragon on her shoulders, issei looks completely downtrodden about something, everyone sees me and I take a step out of the woods with mary clinging on to the back of my clothes trying to stay hidden, then that satooji is just looking at me with his jaw open.

"you are the first person I have seen go in there and come out alive...and who is that?" he says to me then everyone's focus goes to behind me.

"this is my new friend so everyone be nice...and issei you stay away from her or I will hurt you." I say to all of them then gently push her out from behind me but she doesn't budge and just pokes her head out.

"ummm h-hello m-my name i-is mary heart." she says nervously to them. Koneko sharpens her eyes at me.

"umm issac is that how people dress in the world?" mary asked me

"well no so lets fix that." I say as I snap my finger and small blankets appear on all of the ladies to cover up their bodies.

""thanks issac."" they all say to me.

"no prob." I say to them

"ok well do you want to explain your..new friend there." rias ask me with a sickly sweet smile.

"she is a new friend is all, I found her inside all alone so I asked if she wanted to come with me." I told her.

"oook... so mary heart how old are you?" rias asked her I turn my head to her and give her a slight wink that only she noticed.

"uummm i-i'm 14."

"what I want to know is how do we come in here and asia gets a dragon and the ice man gets a girl whereas I get nothing cause you guys killed it." issei says falling to his knees an starts to cry a bit... I don't want to know what he is talking about.

"whatever shall we get going rias it is getting late and mary here needs to get her rest." I say to rias and she nods to me.

"yes lets get going." she says as she creates a magic portal that we all step on and then leave thru it back to the club room.

Time skip

"so his name is rassei." I say to asia.

"yep but he doesn't seem to like other males." she says which peeks my interest

I get up from where I was and walk over to asia who has this sprite dragon in her arms, it looks at me and I look at it making eye contact, after a minute of stareing he bows his head down and I put my hand on the top of its head and give it a rub.

"WHAT how did you do that." issei ask astonished

"animal instincts, he knows I am tougher and accepted it." I say to him

"you know it is only the pure hearted that can tame a sprite dragon, and they rarely serve devils." rias says

"it must be because she was a holy maiden." akeno says.

"yes that helps but she could also be a dragon tamer." I say to them

"hmmm that is also a good idea on the subject." rias says then I turn to see rassei nuzzling into asia's chest.

"hay no! bad dragon that is not your chest to nuzzle into." issei says as getting closer to the dragon and asia, then the dragon zaps him with blue lightning and he falls to the floor all chared and smoking.

"rassei you have to be nicer to uncle issei alright well its time for bed so good night." asia says to rassei then sends him away with magic.

Then everyone leaves the room saying goodnight except me, mary, akeno and rias.

"ummm issac what do we do now." mary asked me.

"well we will be heading home so you can rest and start studying what you need too in the morning." I tell her.

"oh what will you be studying mary?" rias asked her.

"oh issac said he would help me learn more about our peo... mumph mumph." she starts to speak and spill the beans but I stop her by covering her mouth with my hand. Rias raises an eyebrow at this.

"she means history, since I am kind of a history nut." I say to rias who still has a raised eyebrow.

"well we must be going now I will see you all tomorrow good night." I say as I create a normal magic circle and teleport home with mary.

Rias pov

"that was odd to say the least." akeno said to me after the two left.

"yes I could have sworn she was going to say people." I say

"hmmm then what she said would be 'learn more about our people'." akeno says out loud with a finger on her chin.

"hmmm that couldn't be right tho she said 'our people' that would mean she is a yuki-onna, but all I sense from her is human with a sacred gear, but I can't tell what it is at all, I only know she has one." I say narrowing my eyes on where they left from.

"hmmm true... but then that would mean... he isn't a yuki-onna...but something else and whatever that is, is the same as that girl that is the only way I can see her saying 'our people'." akeno says to me slowly.

"this is troubling akeno...don't tell anyone tho ok cause I fear that if he finds out we know something then he might vanish without a trace, and I don't want that at all, even if he is not what he says he is he probably has a good reason for it just like the scars that he keeps covered, so keep this information to yourself ok." I say to her while deep in thought

"of course bouchu." she says to me with a nod. And I go back to thinking on everything

what are you issac and what are you really hiding under the scars?

* * *

 **well then...it seems things are starting to get interesting...who could this strange girl be and what is her connection to issac?**

 **as for now this is grimmreapper90 signing off till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello hello and welcome back to another late release which I am sorry for a few things have been piling up and had to take care of them first but enough about me all of you are here for the next exciting chapter about our mysterious issac frost.**

 **so without out further delay I give you chapter 8 which is when things start to...heat up.**

 **and again I own nothing but the oc's all original work goes to the original creators.**

* * *

Dxd descendent of the arctic

chapter 8

issac pov

I open my eyes and am greeted by a very strange sight I am in a church or something of the like but it is made of ice and I am in my ceremonial robes which are of a pale blue base color robe bottom and a white open sides robe top with the bottom tucked in to the pants and has my snow flake design on the chest over my heart.

"why you lucky prick how is any of this fair."

"ooohh it's so wonderful we are adding more to our family."

"the blood line will live on after all."

I can hear voices but I can't see them, I turn my head and see... rias... she is in a wedding dress.. and it is quite beautiful on her and she has a wonderful smile on her face and her eyes are glowing with joy... I can feel my heart racing in my chest

"what is going on?" I say but it seems no one can hear me.

"do you rias gremory take issac frost to be your husband." a voice says

"i do" she replies with out missing a beat and turns her head to look at me showing her full face and her smile... then I feel something foreign on my face, I reach up with my hand and feel my face... I am smiling...

"father why do you torture me so?" I ask the air now knowing this is fake and my face falls to a deep frown

" I only wanted to try and cheer you up my son." a deep chilly voice booms out then the world fades away and turns to a sub arctic terrain with ice and snow everywhere I turn around to see a very large cave sticking out of the ground then a huge dragon appears from it, this dragon is of a monstrous size that would put tannin the dragon king to shame, its back has a row of spikes made of ice running down it's spine and has two very large horns on its head also made of ice, its wings are feathered and also made of ice, its mouth is full of sharp fangs, it's eyes are the same pure ice crystal blue color as my own and its scales are a pale blue. And this dragons name is freyzan

"hello father... you know that was cruel tho...and why rias?" I say to the dragon

"well for one I just wanted to show you that it is not impossible to smile, and I chose rias cause I believe that if anyone can bring out that smile of yours it is her my son." freyzan says to me.

"do you really think so father? do you think she is the one that can accomplish something I have not done in a 166 years?" I ask him hopefully

"yes son I do, I can see that you care for her a good bit even if you cannot see it yourself." he says to me.

"but what do I do father I need some guidance." I ask almost pleading him.

"just follow your heart my son, just as I told your great ancestor when he finally decided to take a mate." he says to me.

"... thank you, you don't talk about him much, what was he like, my ancestor?" I ask him while taking a seat and the dragon does the same and lays his huge head on the ground in front of me.

"he was a great man and the most pure of heart human I have ever seen... that's why I chose to take him as my champion, when he got old enough he wanted nothing more then to keep the humans safe and free, with his help we constructed our great city with it's protective walls and inside them your people flourished under his guidance, under his care I was able to sleep without a worry knowing full well that he would take care of everything, I always knew I made the right choice with him and since you came along and unlocked me from what would have been an endless sleep I still know I made the right choice, you know, I don't know if I ever told you this but you look a lot like him and act like him, it's almost like you are a carbon copy of him."

"wow I never knew...and the only thing left of the city is the temple, I wish I could have seen it." I say to him while looking up at the aurora filled sky.

"well who knows what the future holds my son, you may very well be the one who brings all our people back...but for now my son it is time for you to wake up." he says to me which I nod to as my world goes black.

I wake up in my bed calmly and look around, mizore and kuroka are sleeping peacefully on both sides of me cuddled into my chest and arms both barely clothed, I quietly slip out of their grasp and make my way out of my room wearing only my white boxers, I head towards the spare room I gave to mary to sleep in and just quietly listen...she is also sleeping peacefully, I head downstairs and go straight outside thru the front door and take a seat on the swinging bench and then summon a pack of smokes and light one up, its still dark out and the sun hasn't risen yet but I can tell it will start to rise soon, I use this quiet time to just reflect on everything I have been thru... I am honestly surprised I survived thru so much, anyone else would have died or would have just given up but I carried on never the less, then there is mary one of my own, someone who has the same fears as my own but so innocent, she lived in those woods pretty much her whole life and never had to see the ugliness of the world which I hope she will never have to see like I did, it would destroy her... I have to protect her even if we aren't from the same clans she is one of my own people, there may only be 6 of us left me, mary and him make up 3 of us... but maybe just maybe we can heal the world if we work together...but with him out there... it would be impossible...but we can't just kill him even tho I want to... that man is a monster...i will never forget those eyes...fire red eyes that glowed like the fires of hell

"issac" a voice broke me from my thoughts, I look and see kuroka standing in front of me and realize the sun is up and that I have smoked half a pack.

"oh morning kuroka." I say to her.

"whats wrong issac nya~?" she ask me as she takes a seat next to me.

"oh nothing I am just thinking about stuff is all." I say to her while looking out towards the sun.

"your thinking of him aren't you nya~?" she asked while putting a arm over my shoulders and pulling me into a little embrace.

"...yes." I tell her blankly.

"it's been four years issac.. back then you sent me away.. but when I learned what happened I vowed to never leave you like that again, you don't have to face him alone I can help you."she said quietly to me holding me tighter.

"no kuroka you can't I won't allow that to happen I would freeze you in ice before I let you take part in a fight with him, I will freeze anyone who tries to help... it is the only way they would live, I have to fight him on my own that's the way it has to be, I won't even let mary help if she tries even tho she is like me, I am the only one that can take him on." I tell her a little on the stern side.

"issac you just can't do this on your own tho you need to quit being so fucking stubborn and accept help or he will get what he wants!" now she is definitely angry, I pull out of the embrace and grab her by her shoulders.

"kuroka!... you don't understand.. I need to fight him alone...so that all of you can be safe from him, so that none of you die... I have lost my family because of him.. I can't lose anyone else to him." I yell her name but then switch to a defeated tone with my head low.

"..issac...you are a good person, wanting to do this alone but it is you who doesn't understand.. if you die then you will be hurting all of us who care about you." she says as she pulls me into a hug.

"you have shown me what it means to care, I don't know what my life would be like if you didn't come across me when I was on the run, and I thank you for that cause you have given me a good life, so don't forget about us when you think you have to do things alone because you don't, we are all here for you, because of you."

"... I just don't know kuroka... but thanks." I say as I return the hug.

"now I must get ready for school and get mizore up and mary started on her studying, she has a lot to learn and I hope you can help with that." I say as I stand up and help kuroka up as well and she is giving me a smile.

"of course I will help her issac I just need the right materials." she tells me as we go back inside.

"good, I have a book she can start with about her own clan describing their history." I say as I snap my finger and a very old worn book appears in my hand it has a symbol of a tree on it that is green, the cover is made of animal skins and the paper is made of what might be papyrus.

"i am leaving this in your care kuroka please take good care of it and mary, she needs all the guidance as possible... and don't teach her anything bad kuroka I am warning you." I say as I hand her the book and give her a stern glare at the end.

"of course of course issac I will behave don't worry about a thing nya~." she says with a smile that looks like it is hiding something.

"that is going to make me worry now." I say while rubbing my eyes and making my way for the shower and starting my day

time skip

my class is getting ready for gym right now and I am in the changing room getting my gym clothes on when all of a sudden I hear some girly screaming coming from the girls changing room, I rush out with only my shorts on showing of my 8 pack and pecks, I go to the girls changing door and call in.

"hey is everything ok whats wrong? someone hurt?" I call in and koneko and mizore come and open the door and both get blushes when they see me standing there.

"uuummm no issac we are ok, issei sempai was with his friends in a locker inside peeping on us." koneko said to me which mizore nodded to.

"if it was issac I wouldn't have minded." mizore adds in to the conversation.

"yes I also wouldn't mind if it was issac." koneko says quietly.

"oook we will talk about that later for now go and get the pervert for me I have to teach him and his friends a lesson." I say to them while cracking my knuckles, they both smirk and walk back in.

a minute later they come back out dragging the perverted trio and issei already looks beat up, I give koneko a look and she understands by nodding, so she already beat him, doesn't matter I am about to try my hardest to beat the pervert out of him.

The screams of pain from those three forever went down in history at the school as 'the great beat down' they were loud enough to be heard all over town.

Time skip

"issac I think you really over did it this time." rias told me a little on the stern side due to the shape issei was in... he was a pretzel now and black an blue all over with blood dripping from almost every orifice, both eye sockets broken, twisted broken nose, dislocated jaw, maybe 10 broken bones at least.

"he had it coming to him rias and I will do it again if he does anything like that again, especially if he does it to those close to me cause I will not stand for that." I tell her as I look to the bloody and broken issei that is being healed as fast as possible by asia.

"mouuu issac this is bad really bad I think you went way over board." asia tells me while healing issei with akeno beside her helping her with devil healing magic as best she can without skinship.

"no need to rush asia." koneko says from my lap on the couch with mizore next to me as well.

"yes I agree he had this coming to him it was only a matter of time." mizore says

"mu..ny...re..he..er." issei mumbled out.

"shhhh don't speak just relax all will be ok soon issei." akeno says to him.

"i don't understand how he can be such a boy, when issac is the same age and acts like a grown gentleman." rias says out loud.

"can't...help..myself."issei says weakly

"if it's that important for you to see nudity then I can help... just look at me." asia says to him desperately.

"no you got it all wrong." issei says now that his jaw is fixed and most of his wounds healed thanks to the two.

"she is just trying to help issei, i'm sure if you asked she would be more then helpful sating your perverted nature." rias says to him

"what are you serious?" he says

"of course I am." asia says to him

"pervert I am telling you now do something against her will and I will personally castrate you with a dull rusty butter knife." I tell him and he starts shaking a lot.

"ok ok I get it please don't take my man bits." he says panicked.

"good cause that is a promise not a th..." I stop when I see my pocket glowing, I reach into it and see my charm for jeanne is glowing.

I get up after moving koneko and go to a clear spot and throw down the charm a second later it expands and a snow flurry appears then dissipates revealing jeanne.

"ohh wow who is the blond bombshell." issei says upon seeing her, I snap my head to him and give him a glare.

"off limits thats who she is." I tell him

"hay daddy." jeanne says as she wraps me in a hug.

"hello jeanne how goes it." I say to her

"well all is good and your new house is done plus the last minute add ons." she tells me, everyone has eyebrows raised.

"oh good so give me a run down." I ask her

"well its 5 floors above ground and 4 below, the main floor is the entertainment room with kitchen, library, living room and dining room. The second floor has your room, mary's room,and two other spare rooms. The third floor has 4 rooms in it all open for any reason. The fourth floor has 4 more spare rooms. The fifth floor has two large rooms, one is a teleportation room, the other is a business office. The roof as a last minute add on is a large garden with a very large green house on it. The first basement is a underground pool with large indoor bath and changing rooms. The second floor basement is a complete gym and training room. The third floor basement is a rec room with pool table, bar and a complete music recording set up with a stage. The last floor is your personal study room larger then the last so I am sure you will be able to put more in it. Connected to the house is a three car garage that is also a full workshop tools and all, under the garage is a armory. Outside in the back yard is a zen garden and a small observatory set up there is also a deck with a tiki bar on it. Main doors have large dog doors. The whole building is furnished and filled with the top tech money could by, it has solar panels along the outside of the walls around the whole building, underground back up generators and power reserves, state of the art water filtration and it runs off of a deep under ground stream where the water is pumped from also we set up a hydro electric generator on the stream as well for a back up power source. So all in all a great house and it can be completely self sustained." jeanne says to me while looking at the tablet.

"one question why a business office?" I ask her.

"oh thats my new office I can do everything I need to in it, cause I have decided to move in with you dad." she says with a smile.

"oh ok did you pick a room yet?" I ask her. The whole time we are talking I can feel the shock in the room since jeanne started talking.

"no not yet but I think it will be on the third floor." she says with a finger on her chin.

"ok ok hold on, how in the hell do you have a house like that." issei ask.

"did you miss something or are you just an idiot, has it not already been disclosed that I have 'a lot' of money." I tell him while rubbing my temples... I should have beat him harder.

"well that is quite the house issac I think I would like to see it." rias said to me.

"well maybe soon rias as for now I am going to be heading to my new house and get settled in and maybe work on my baby, so shall we go girls?" I say to rias then my close ones.

"can I come too?" koneko asked.

"of course you can, come on lets go." I say and jeanne, mizore and koneko all gather around and we teleport out of there to the new house.

Time skip

the house is amazing it is everything jeanne said it was, mary loves the roof.. I added it for her so she can grow beautiful things there. Kuroka loves our new bed, it is absolutely huge, you can fit like 10 people on it maybe more, mizore just likes the whole place, koneko was amazed by it and liked the fully loaded gym, jeanne went to her office to get it all set up thankfully the whole building is set up with a elevator system. Right now I am in the backyard at the tiki bar admiring the zen garden, then I feel a very strong presence coming at me, I turn and see azazel landing on the deck with kalawarner at his side.

"uumm azazel what are you doing here?" I ask him slightly annoyed he would just show up unannounced.

"well I wanted to bring you a gift and since I saw all this construction I figured it had to be you and now that you have a bigger house I think you will like this gift." azazel says as he takes a seat at the bar next to me with kalawarner standing by his side.

"ok spill it what is this 'gift'?" I ask him

"it's your very own fallen angle maid." he says with a smirk.

"huh?" ok now I am confused.

"yep kalawarner here will be your maid." he says while pouring a drink for him self, I look to kalawarner and now notice she is in a skimpy maids outfit and when she sees me looking at her she gets a light blush and looks away.

"uummm azazel do you know how bad of an idea that is, do you know what you are throwing her into?" I ask him seriously.

"of course I do thats what makes me believe you need one even more hahaha." he says with a laugh and downs his drink.

"your not gona take no for a answer are you?" I ask him

"nope." he says with a big grin

"ugh fine fine fine, kalawarner." I say then address her

"yes master." she says to me

"i have one major rule, the last floor basement is off limits to everyone other then that we will talk more in the morning now go inside and pick a room on the third floor ok and get your rest your gonna need it." I say to her.

"understood master." she says then makes her way inside leaving me and azazel.

"well issac I guess i'll be off then since my business is done here, but I will be seeing you soon count on that." he says as he spreads all his wings and heads into the sky.

"what a bird brain." I say to myself as I grab my cup and bottle and stand to go to the garage.

Time skip

I am in my garage and I have my baby on the lift, its a 1969 pontiac GTO judge, I am working on the gear box underneath, I am in a sleeveless old grease ridden shirt and some old blue jeans while I do this, I am almost done I am just putting everything back into place now and I have been working on it for a few hours now, as I am putting the last bolt in with a air wrench I sense a teleport magic nearby, I don't really worry about it cause I know my house is protected from illegal entry unless you have god strength powers to break thru, I had set it up after azazel left.

[knock knock]

then there is a knock on the garage door.

"who the bloody hell could that be?" I ask myself as I flick the ash from the smoke in my mouth and head for the man door after putting my tools down and grabbing my S&W 500 super mag loaded with magic ice bullets and tucking it behind my back.

I get to the door and open it quickly with a hand behind my back on my gun ready for anything but am surprised to see rias.

"oh rias what are you doing here, better question how do you know where I live?" I ask her

"well as my servant I can go wherever you are, I tried to go directly inside but you have some very powerful magic protecting your house, and as to why I am here.. I need your help." she says the last part on the desperate side.

"ok then come in we will talk." I tell her as I gesture her in, after she is in I take a quick look around outside before closing the door and taking rias to a couch here in the garage I put in for when I want to sit back and relax in the garage.

"ok rias what is going on I will help in anyway I can." I say to her once we get seated.

"good I was hoping you would say that." she says then tackles me on to my back on the couch with her straddling me.

"uummm rias?" I say confused.

"i need you to take my virginity issac." she says desperately...oh thats not good.

"uumm rias I can't do that." I tell her sadly.

"why am I not good enough?" she ask sadly

"no no absolutely not you are beautiful." I tell her a little panicked

"good then, you are a virgin right?" she ask as she starts to undo her clothes down to her red and black lacy bra and panties.

"yes I am bu..." I tell her still a little panicked.

"so am I so don't worry just please be gentle." she says cutting me off as she lowers her face to mine.

"but rias I literally can't do this." she just stops and looks at me.

"what do you mean?" she ask.

"i-i w-well I-i can't really say why it's a little embarrassing." I tell her a little ashamed of this. Then I sense another magic teleport only this one is really trying to get in but eventually stops and teleports close like rias did, after a few seconds the man door burst open and I quickly get rias off me and behind me while quick drawing my gun and pop off two shots on either side of this intruders head.

"move and you die." I tell this person fiercely. I then realize it is a woman in a maids outfit and has long silver hair that has a main braid in the back and two small braids in the front tied in the back, she is trying to intimidate me with a harsh glare but I won't break to her, I can sense her power and she is quite strong, but that don't scare me...but there is something very familiar about her.

"state your name and purpose now or be disposed of." I demand her not even slightly afraid of her. She ignores me which pisses me off more and looks to rias.

"really rias you are here with this low bo...do I know you?" she started to say to rias but then looks back at me with studying eye.

"you don't ask the questions here I do! you are an intruder in my house and there for can be dealt with in any manner I see fit and I can sense how strong you are and it does not scare me at all so I will ask one more time who are you and what is your purpose here?" I demand of her again while cocking the hammer of my gun back, rias is behind me still and holding on to my shirt tightly.

"very well then my name is grayfia lucifuge and I am here to stop what was about to happen on the orders of lucifer." she tells me trying to stare me down again while flaring a bit of her aura, I answer right back while staring at her and release the same amount she is releasing, she gets a little shocked at this but keeps it together. Rias is shaking slightly from the raw power in the room cause it is more then she is use too. i still haven't lowered my gun at all.

"throw your power around all you want I will answer right back, and nothing was going to happen sadly, now disengage and I will as well, but be warned if you make so much as a wrong move I will not let it go unpunished." I tell her... it all goes quiet for about 3 minute till she reigns in her aura and calms herself, I bring in my aura and lower my gun but I keep my trigger finger at the ready.

"grayfia my virtue is mine to do with as I please, how is it wrong to give it who I want to, and another thing, I will not allow anyone to call my honored servants a low born especially issac here, I don't care if you are my brothers queen or not." rias says sternly to grayfia, I never let my eyes go off of grayfia but when rias said that about me I felt my heart beat... it was a strange experience.

"hmph noted." grayfia says as she goes and picks up the clothes rias discarded. But I got mad at her for her attitude.

"speak to my king like that again and I will not hold back on giving you a good thrashing even if you are the queen of lucifer." I tell her sternly, rias looks a me with shock which turns to a big smile with a little tear building in her eye. grayfia snaps her head to me and glares.

"for a newborn you talk very big, but I doubt you could beat me." she says a little on the snide side.

"oh I can back up my talk with ease the only question is if you would last one minute or two minutes when I am at 75 percent power." I say to her with unrelenting courage. She just glares at me harder.

"anyway, rias you are the next head of the gremory, have some respect for yourself." grayfia says as she holds the clothes out to rias who then puts them on.

" it is her choice devil or not she has the right to choose the one she loves not anyone else and I will be damned if someone tries to take that rite from her." I say calmly to grayfia, but rias gets an even bigger smile on her face and blushes a bit.

"hmmm even if it was a moau who tries to take it?" grayfia ask me curiously.

"even if it was a moau I will destroy them with my full power which I already plan on doing to that bastered called god and his seraphs along side all of heaven." I say with a hint of anger in my voice but my tone was dead serious. They both look at me with me with shock clear on their faces.

"well then that is quiet interesting, but rias we must be going." grayfia says to me then rias.

"issac I am sorry.. I think, but that does not matter just know that I am proud of you and that I wish things were different, I will talk to you tomorrow." she whispers to me while giving me a hug and then giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"wait this is issac, issac frost the man with natural ice powers and unknown power levels." grayfia ask curiously.

"yea thats me and it was my magic barrier that kept you out, you would need god level strength to break in." I tell her calmly.

"that is very impressive then." grayfia says

"ok well shall we continue our conversation at my headquarters and you don't mind my queen joining us." rias says to grayfia.

"the priestess of thunder, of course I don't mind, in fact it is proper for a noble devil to have their queen at their side in times like these." grayfia says to her

"ok then...well goodbye issac and I am sorry for putting you out so please forgive me." rias said then joined grayfia, they then both left thru the door and teleported out when they were out of the field.

"i swear I know that woman from somewhere I just can't remember where." I say to myself as I walk back to my work table and set my gun down on it but when I turn around and walk away I accidentally bumped my head on the lift holding my car up.

"damn I need to watch were I am go.." then It clicked, a memory ran thru my head but I only hear the voices.

" _young one I thank thee for thees kindness what is thy name?"_

" _my name is grayfia, grayfia lucifuge."_

"wait was that really the same girl?" I ask myself before heading to the door to the house while stripping off my garage clothes and leave them in the garage then go take a shower and go straight to bed.

 **Time skip**

I am in the orc right now, I have been here all day waiting, I decided not to go to class and told mizore that she was to go straight home today after school when she asked why I told her it was private devil business stuff she accepted that but didn't like it cause last night her and everyone else had woken up when me and grayfia where trowing out our auras, and the two gunshots didn't help either, but I told them all not to worry and to just stay in the house today and I set the wolves to be on guard duty with lethal force. But I am here by myself just waiting on my window seal for everyone to show up while strumming on my acoustic guitar while smoking. Then the door opens and rias, grayfia and akeno walk in.

"oh issac when did you get here?" rias asked me when she noticed me.

" I have been here all day waiting for you my king." I say full of respect to her., she blushes at it.

"oh you didn't have to issac." she said to me as she approached me and gave me a tight hug then stepped back a bit

" I know, I might not be your queen but I am your loyal soldier, your first line of offense and defense, willing to put my life on the line for you, it is those reasons I am here waiting for you, rias." I say to her proudly with my right fist over my heart but when I say her name it is in a soft voice that is unfamiliar to me, she gets a blush on her face almost as red as her hair and gives me the happiest smile I have ever seen... my heart beats hard again...i never want her to lose that smile.

"issac you never cease to amaze me." she says as she gives me another hug even tho this one is a lot tighter and I return it.

"that is quite the servant you have rias." grayfia says to rias who then disengages the hug and goes to her desk and sits down.

"yes..yes he is." she says to her.

"so rias tell me if I am wrong but let me take a whack at this, you are in an arranged marriage against your will to someone of the phoenix family, and you are having a meeting about it today. does that sound about right?" I say to her from my window seal, she then loses that beautiful smile and gets a scowl on her face with sharp eyes.

" yes issac it is...sadly." she says to me.

"and you don't want to do it right?" I ask.

"that is correct." she tells me.

"very well then, when he comes I will kill him and save you from this fate." I say to her calmly, all three look at me like I am crazy.

"you would do that.. for me?" rias ask.

"of course, if it is a phoenix it will be a piece of cake for me, for you see even tho they are immortal they do have one natural predator." I say while strumming my guitar

"oh and what is that?" grayfia asked with sharp eyes

"why me of course." I say nonchalantly, she just continues to look at me.

"i must tell you now that I can't allow you to just up and kill him, if you do I will stop you." grayfia says to me.

"try." I say to her not even looking at her.

"excuse me?" she says

"you will 'try' to stop me but in the end you would fail." I say this while starring her down.

"no I will stop you." she says a little heatedly.

"very well then, let me show what you are fucking with first." I say as I put my guitar down and stand up.

I start to walk towards her slowly like a stalking predator with my eyes locked on grayfia and the whole time I start to release more and more of my raw aura, the sections of floor my feet touch instantly start to freeze and a thick ice mist is coming off of me, half way to her I am at half my aura rias and akeno are starting to breath harder, grayfia is starting to sweat, when I am three quarters the way to her I am at 75 percent release, rias and akeno are now on their knees unable to stand, grayfias' knees are starting to shake and she is having a hard time breathing, when I get two feet from her I am releasing 80 percent aura and I am holding steady, rias and akeno are now laying on the ground unable to move and grayfia is right where I want her, on her knees to a greater power then her own, I look down at her and she weakly moves her head up to look at me.

"like I said you will try to stop me but if you ask nicely or there is another way for her to get out of this then I will not kill him." I say to her.

"t-there i-is a-another w-way." she says to me, I then reel my aura back in so all can breath easy and rush to rias' side and help her up.

" I am sorry for doing that to you rias please forgive me, I just wanted to make my point on the matter."

I say to her as I help her into her chair and snap my finger to summon a bottle of water and give it to her, she takes a few drinks from it and relaxes.

"issac I need the truth was that you full power?" she asked me sternly.

"no that was only 80 percent actually." I tell her, they all go into shock.

"what so you still had more! Why did you never tell us you where that strong?" she ask

"it has a lot to do with my past rias I am sorry I never told you, there is also the fact I never needed to show my power off like that before." I tell her with my head low.

"issac tell me the truth are you some kind of demi god or something." rias ask

"oh no rias, I am nothing of the such." I tell her

she was about to ask something else but then the door burst open and everyone comes rushing in looking battle ready, we just all stare at them.

"what is happening we sensed an incredible aura and got here as fast as we could." yumi says with koneko and issei on her sides with her sword drawn. I just calmly go back to my window seal and grab my guitar and light up another smoke as I am about to sit down I see rias wave me over and pat her desk with a smile on her face signaling me that she wants me to sit on her desk and do my usual thing, I do as instructed without question and go to her desk and take a seat on the front corner and spin my guitar by the neck and start strumming away like nothing happened.

"well for all of your information that was issacs' aura, but now that you are all here we can start now." rias said to everyone but before they could ask any questions grayfia spoke.

"if I may, can I speak openly." grayfia says

"alright everyone lets hear her out." rias says.

Then a magic circle appears on the ground and a fire erupts from it... phoenix, I get up after setting my guitar on the desk an throw my right hand out with a open hand a blizzard erupts from my hand and blows the fire out quickly to reveal a burgundy suited man with blond hair facing away from us all then he speaks with a condescending tone.

"so raiser arrives in the human realm, I have come all this way to see you my beloved rias, but raiser must ask who blew out my phoenix fire?" he says as he finally turns around... is this guy from like a terrible 80's porno or something... wow and he speaks in the third person I can't wait to bring him down to the ground, I turn my back to him and go back to where I was and strum my guitar while lighting up a smoke again, rias gives me a quick glare when I do tho which is new.

"hay shit head that was me that did that and if that pathetic excuse of a fire is what you call phoenix fire then you bring shame to the phoenix." I say to him not giving him an ounce of respect. I can feel his eye's boring into my head.

"who do you think you are to talk to raiser like that you low born scum." he says to me angrily, I lift my head and only look at him with one lazy eye showing just how much he scares me.

"your honestly not worth my time so that means I am non of your business." I say to him lazily

"why you little shit I am raiser phoenix pure blood devil and third heir to the phoenix house and I am also the fiance to your master so you better show me some respect!" he says angrily at me.

"yea not gonna happen I respect my king and fellow servants, everyone else earn's my respect and at this point there is no way in hell that you will ever earn my respect." I say say coldly to him. He gets really angry at that.

"say what he is engaged to rias!" issei says out loud.

"that is correct lady gremory has been engaged to lord phoenix for some time now." grayfia says to him.

"what they are getting married?" issei says out loud again...what a dense oaf, I look to rias and see she is giving the evil eye to the shit head.

Time skip

"lovely the tea prepared by my rias' queen is most delicious" raiser said to akeno who just gave him a cup of tea from the couch he is seated on next to rias with an arm around her... I really want to rip his head off.

"thank you for the complement sir" akeno said with a fake smile. I am seated on rias' desk just smoking away trying to control my rage even koneko won't come near me cause I am oozing rage, her and the others are standing off to the side. Now the bastered is starting to feel rias up by playing with her hair and rubbing her thigh... just say the word rias and I will end him right here right now.

"that is enough raiser, let it go, why don't you understand I have no intention of ever marrying you." rias says to him while getting up away from him with her fist clenched, I also stand quickly and am ready to jump when needed.

"raiser believes your family circumstances are still such that you can not afford to be so selfish." the bastered said to her.

" I will not bring my family to ruin, I will not deny your claim to my family name but my husband will be my choice."

"remember it is imperative for devils to remain pure blood, we are still recovering our numbers from the last war, both your father and sirzech decided on this arrangement, with the future of devils in mind." raiser said not accepting her no, rias walks away and stands at my side.

"my father, my brother and my whole clan made this decision because they are to great a rush, so for the final time, raiser I will not marry you!" rias says to him with anger in her voice, then raiser gets up and puts his hand on her chin. And I see rias give me a quick look before going back to glaring at him, I make my move snapping my hand out and grabbing his away from her face and tightly clench down on it while getting in between this prick and my king.

"this is a meeting bird brain so you will keep it as such by keeping your hands off my king and keep a civil tone towards her or I will be forced to use extreme measures." I tell him with a death stare, I can feel rias putting a hand on my back. I release him from my grip while pushing him back a few feet, he is really really mad at me, I turn to rias and see her mouth 'thank you' I nod my head and move back to her side.

"you really must teach your servants more about respect rias." he says to her

"he is actually one of my most respectful servants and by far the most protective." she said with a smile towards me.

"anyways, for the final time rias, raiser bares the reputation of the house of phoenix, besmirching our good name is unacceptable." he said threateningly to rias.

I flash in front of him and cover my fist in sub arctic ice and give him a quick blow to his stomach, he hunched over in pain and spit a bit, the ice is cold enough to cause frost bite on impact, he took a few steps back from me with his phoenix fire trying to heal the affected area of his stomach, it worked but very slowly, he then stands up fully.

"don't ever speak to rias like that again or I will kill you." I tell him in my coldest voice.

"how dare you lay a hand on raiser you scum, I don't care rias if I have to incinerate all of your servants to have you I will." the prick says heatedly while starting to flare fire out from himself.

"there is no need for incineration lord raiser as you know I am here on orders from my king lucifer, which means there will be no disruption of peace and I will not hold back, but it is not me you should really worry about it is issac in front of you. you should be weary of." grayfia says to them.

"to be told by the ultimate queen even raiser can become somewhat fearful, but raiser will not accept that this scum is any threat to me." he says in his pricky tone which is really really really wanting me to rip him apart with my bare hands and then rip his beating heart out.

"my master predicted there would be a conflict of some sort, as such he has assigned me a last resort should communication break down." grayfia says.

"yes of course he did would you care to be a little more specific?" rias says to her.

"if my lady insist on putting her personal preference above those of her family she is to settle this in a rating game with lord raiser." grayfia says, rias gets a little shocked at this.

"wait what is a rating game? I think I heard that before?" issei said confused.

"issei now is not the time for your stupidity all will be explained later!" I bark at him, he shrinks back a bit and nods.

"raiser has played many rating games and has scored many wins for himself unfortunately my inexperienced bride isn't even qualified to play an official game." he says arrogantly to rias, I put a hand on rias' shoulder and give a tight yet gentle squeeze and she looks up to me and I give her a nod and she smiles at me.

"i accept." rias said full of determination.

"very well I will be sure to tell sirzechs that you have accepted." grayfia says

"very well rias but I must ask is this all of your servants." he ask

"yes they are." she said with an edge to her voice.

He then snaps his finger and another fire portal emits in the room, I am tierd of this so I send a full force torrent of ice at it and literal freeze the fire in ice along with what looks like 15 woman... it took a good bit out of me due to my weakened ice power but not enough to show. The prick ignites in flames and turns to me.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SERVANTS YOU BASTERED!" he yells at me

"giving you a taste of real power, you are just a brat who uses your name to gain fame and power but that fame and power is worthless if you didn't earn it yourself." I say as I snap my finger and the ice dissipates revealing 15 woman in cos-play from the looks of it or each one is a different fetish, but there is one wearing a pink princess like dress with blond hair designed in large twin drill curls on both sides of her head, I focus on this one and realize that is his younger sister, I approach her.

"young phoenix you have my sympathies for having a big brother like him, he is without honor and dignity and has no idea what having real power means, so I beg of you to not follow in his footsteps and gain true honor and respect by earning true power and wear it proudly like a true pure blood devil should, and I would also ask that you find a way to remove yourself from his peerage or you will be dragged into disgrace with him because I can sense you have it in you to become even greater then him and it would be a shame if that potential went to waste." I say to her respectfully, she goes a little wide eyed at my proclamation then gets a blush on her face and quickly looks away from me to rias.

"umm excuse me but who is this guy?" she asked rias.

"he is my favorite servant, friend and protector issac frost." she says with a smile aimed towards me as I look to her.

"oh and I must tell you he is very strong most likely ultimate class strength at the least, so if he says you have potential he means it." rias continued to say to the blond haired girl who then snapped her head to me and I just nodded to her and now all of his peerage are just staring at me with wide eyes.

"well then thank you for the complement...to bad you are not a high class devil like myself...but you are cute...but you are still beneath me...and my name is ravel phoenix nice to meet you issac frost." she just flipped attitudes like crazy... I think here they call these kind of people tsundere, at the end she curtly holds out her hand and I follow suit with the same level of respect and curtly take hers into my own and give a bow, when I stand up straight I see she has a blush but then I am yanked away by rias who is pinching my cheek tightly.

"weawy wias weawy" I say to her as she pulls me back to the desk and sits me down on it, I get the message and start strumming my guitar to a song in my head that I have been learning...rias is a jealous type apparently.

I then start to tune most stuff out tho I am ever vigilant of my king, issei gets emotional over the beauty of the the girls in his peerage. I flash over to him and nail his head sending him to the floor in pain.

"control yourself pervert you are embarrassing rias and you know I will not stand for such acts, I am sorry for my fellow pawns vulgar act please forgive him he cannot control himself and seeing all of you has stirred his dream of being a 'harem king' but he is to naive to understand woman are not property and that they deserve respect so again I am sorry for his behavior." I say to the poor woman who have to see this pathetic excuse of a man while kicking him away to the others with ease and then bowing in apology to them.

"my he his quiet respectful isn't he." ravel says out loud but in a whisper that I actually catch.

"yes I can actually be very respectful when not provoked especially towards the opposite sex cause like I said woman deserve a true gentleman's respect." I say to her as I walk back to my spot on the desk next to rias and light up another smoke and continue what I was doing.

Raiser starts talking about how it is normal for the low class to look up to the high class and calls over one of his servants and starts making out with her and grabs her ass then calls over another girl and does the same to her saying that issei will never be like him.

"issei that is a good thing cause he is nothing more then a hedonistic pig that has probably forced himself on his servants and broke their spirits, that is something you don't want to be issei, I feel sorry for his servants the most, to be treated with such disrespect like they were a toy to him is just awful tell me bird brain do you throw them away when you are tiered of them? You seem like the type of asshole that would do something like that." all of his servants look at me in shock a few have blushes he gets angry at me.

"you really should learn your place before you speak to me." he said to me.

" I know my place and honestly it is far above yours in both power and being a real man but more importantly my place is beside my king and friend rias who I will protect with my very life and it is only her opinion of me that matters to me, I could be seen as a monster to the entire world and not care but if she were to say I wasn't then I would believe her to the fullest, and it is during this game that I will defeat you and save her." I say to him coldly at first then switch to that new soft voice again when I start talking about rias.

"issac.." rias says quietly to herself

"hahahaha you still think you have a chance against me, fine lets see how you do against my weakest pawn, mira" he says completely cocky, then a girl with a staff jumps from the back into the air and rushes at me but to me she is slower then a snail. I calmly put my guitar on the desk and stand up, when she finely gets to me I don't even attempt to dodge or block her and just let her thrust the staff into my stomach..

[shatter]

her staff shattered on impact with my stomach, she is looking at me in shock, I calmly walk up to her and flex my hand putting my finger tips right above he chest and give her a three inch punch which rockets her into her fellow servants tumbling most of them onto the floor but keeps going till she hits the wall and gets implanted in it. All of his servants get up and look at me in shock, but I see my fellow servants all have smirks on their faces. When I look to rias she has a big smile and is beaming pride at me...it feels good.

"if that is your weakest then show me your strongest" I say to him

"very well have it your way weakling, yubelluna!" this guy must live on the ocean of denial to still be this cocky.

The first woman he made out with steps forwards and quickly prepares a magic circle with one hand out and a small magic attack comes flying at me, again not gonna bother dodging or blocking to show them that they won't stand a chance against me, the magic hits dead center chest and makes a big enough explosion that covers me from eye sight.

"hahahaha see I to..."the prick started but thats when I decided to burst his bubble by walking out of the smoke completely free of any marks.

[yaaaawwwn]

"oh my turn already." I then flash to this yubelluna faster then anyone here can track beside grayfia and stop right in front of her.

"this is going to hurt." I tell her as I clench my right fist and give her a good right hook to her left ribcage sending her flying into a wall. His peerage are starting to trade looks amongst each other at this one, ravel has stars in her eyes while looking at me.

"so asshole do you still think you can beat me?" I say to him

"we shall see low life, rias dear you have 7 days to train, if it is you I am sure you can get them ready in time." he says to her

"hey idiot come out of the delusional world you are in and join the real world and face the fact that in 7 days you are going to have the worst beat down you will ever feel in your entire life, and after I am done turning your face into ground beef I am going to take my king and protect her even from her family and I don't care who they are." I say coldly to him then switch to a dead serious tone.

"ha you are all bark and no bite I am an immortal phoenix, so good luck trying to beat me." he says arrogantly.

"oh no raiser your immortality wont make a difference to me and here is my proof.." I say as I snap my finger and summon out the phoenix popsicle I have. His eyes go wide seeing it and gets a angry look on his face.

"it was you then that took my familiar." he says to me hotly

"yep that was me and it does make quite the trophy, oh and sadly it has died for good just so you know." I tell him nonchalantly.

"ha thats impossible you can't kill a phoenix." he says with a scoff

"oh ok" is all I say to him as I put the block of ice between both my hands and begin to crush it...after about a minute of applying more an more pressure to it till it crushes into nothing more then dust, I then just dust my hand off and stand there starring at him, he has a smug look while looking at the pile of dust but after a minute the smug look turns to a straight face then scowl then anger.

"i told you it was dead prick, and just so you know I plan on doing this to you in 7 seven days so I would go take care of any last wishes if I were you." I say while turning my back to him and walking away from him and back to rias.

"in 7 days it is you who is going to die!" he says to me hotly, then him and his peerage all leave via teleportation.

"well then I will go and tell the families the news now." grayfia says.

"wait!" I call out to her

"yes issac frost?"grayfia ask

"i wish to have an audience with the lucifer please?" I ask her

"oh and why is that?" grayfia ask curiously

"it is a matter of great importance to me and I have been waiting a long time speak with him about it and now that I have this opportunity I cannot let it pass me by." I say as I take a step towards her and give a deep bow begging her to take me, she thinks about it for a bit.

"hmmm very well then please come with me."she says as she backs up a bit and I follow her as I get next to her I turn to rias and the others.

"issac?" rias calls my name confused.

"do not fret rias I will be back soon, but again this is one of those things that I just have to do." I tell her, she gets a small smile and nods her head.

"ok issac come back soon." she says to me, I nod to her then grayfia starts up the teleportation and a bright light over takes us.

When it fades we are standing in what looks to be a grand office and seated behind the desk in the room is a man wearing very regal robes and has long red hair and blue green eyes with a red goatee...

is it just me or do all faction heads have goatees, first azazel now the lucifer I am starting to see a pattern here.

"hello grayfia and... who might you be?" he ask

"hello lucifer-sama this is issac frost pawn of rias gremory and he wished to have an audience with you." grayfia said to him, I stepped forward and gave him a bow.

"oh well hello then my name is sirzech lucifer and what is it that you would like to see me about issac frost?" he says to me while resting his chin on his hands.

" I wish to bring new evidence to light concerning the innocence of one ss ranked stray devil kuroka and plea for you to give her a pardon." he and grayfia both eye me up dangerously.

"so you know her I presume, you do know harboring a criminal of her caliber is enough to put you up for execution?" sirzechs says to me with dangerous eyes, I make eye contact and I do not falter.

"that is why I am here to show you she is not a criminal that she did not kill her master out of power but out of protective love for her sister shirone or as she goes by now koneko." I say to him and he raises his eyebrow.

"hmmm show me this evidence." he says to me, I then snap my finger and the smallish sized journal appears in my hand, I then hand it to him and he opens it up to start reading it.

"sirzechs that is her old masters personal journal which gives details into all of the sick experimenting he was doing on kuroka to try and push her natural powers as far as they could go, in the last entry he says that he is done with kuroka and wants to start on the little sister, honestly If I was in kuroka's shoes I would have killed him as well, she put up with the experiments to keep her little sister safe but when she found out he was going to do them to her she killed him to protect her." I say to him while he flips thru the book and studies it. After speaking it goes quiet for a few minutes and he then sighs and sets the book down and looks at me.

"hmmm well this could help the case for a pardon but what about the stray devil hunters she killed?" he ask me with a raised eyebrow.

"that was not completely her fault, I am also at fault for that, I was traveling thru some woods when I saw a woman running from a large group of armed men, and being the gentleman that I am came to her aid and started to kill her pursuers, when she saw I was helping her she joined in and we killed the hunters together and she has been my friend and travel companion ever since." I tell him with my eyes never leaving his.

"your not afraid of me are you? Cause you came here probably knowing that this meeting could have gone a different way of me having you executed at the beginning of this whole thing but you came nonetheless and have yet to show any fear of how this can turn out." he ask me

"you are correct I had mapped out all possible ways this could have gone and chose the best way to handle this situation, and the reason I show no fear is cause I have run out of fear to give a long time ago." I say to him still looking him in the eyes. Everything goes quiet again...

"...hahahahaha I like you kid hahaha, alright I will start the paperwork on the pardon for the ss ranked stray devil kuroka and should have it done in awhile... now then I have a question for you, my dear little sister has told me about you, ever since she has meet you, you have been a puzzle to her so if you wouldn't mind could you maybe tell me what you really are?" he ask me with a smile.

"i am sorry lucifer but I cannot." I say to him

"oh what a shame, well then I guess our business is done and you have a rating game to prepare for if I am not mistaken." he says as he stands and holds out a hand to me to shake to which I take and give him a firm shake.

"yes you are correct I have people I need to train so I will be going now." I say as I back away and teleport with devil magic and not ice power to save energy.

Grayfia pov

"master there is something familiar about him." I say as I join his side

"i would imagine, he is probably older then you." lucifer says to me

"huh what do you mean?" I ask

"oh nothing it is just a hunch I have." he tells me.

Issac pov

I had teleported home after returning to the others and told them all was good and then rias said to meet her here early tomorrow morning so we can all go somewhere to train, but right now I am home and I am in the kitchen making dinner for everyone and it will be during dinner that I brake the news to kuroka,

time skip

"mmmmhmmm. Dad always makes the best food." jeanne say while digging in to the food I made for everyone.

"oh wow this is really good issac!" mary said from my right at the table we are all seated at after taking a few bites of the salad I put together for her

"yes issacs cooking is always the best" mizore says out loud after having taken a big bite of the steaks I made for them, well all of them except mary, she is a vegetarian which is not a surprise.

"but I have only known issac to cook his special steaks and potatoes is when something big happened nya~" kuroka said sitting across from me.

"hmm I have only been here a day but this is delicious master thank you." kalawarner said at the end of the table.

"well thank you everyone, and do I have to have a reason to want to make my special steaks and potatoes?" I say to everyone then ask kuroka.

"let me think about that..hmmmmmm.. yes, yes you do, you only make this when you have something important to say nya~." kuroka says while mockingly putting a finger on her chin in a thinking manner.

"haha you know me too well kuroka, well I was gonna wait till after dinner but now works just as good." I say as I stand from my seat and look to everyone but stop at kuroka.

"kuroka I spoke with the lucifer himself and..." I build suspense with dramatic pause, she is on the edge of her seat and mizore is also listening intently but mary and kalawarner have no idea whats going on.

"come on spill it!"kuroka says impatiently.

".. you are to be pardoned." I tell her with a happy tone.

"..." its quiet

"are you joking issac?" kuroka asked me

"nope I am as serious as a heart attack, the paper work should be done after the rating game I hope and then things will go back to the way they were, quiet and peaceful... I hope." I say to her with a straight face hoping that after this easy rating game things will go to the way they were before I became a devil.

I am then tackled to the ground by a black blur and I am being suffocated by the hug I am in which is quite surprising, I look up and see that kuroka was in deed the one that jumped me and is the one smothering me to death with her wonderful bust and is swinging me back an fourth...if it wasn't for the fact I need air I wouldn't mind this.

"... .ka... ...air." I mumble out to her, she abruptly stops and looks down at me and see that yes I am in need of air, she quickly releases me. And I slump to the floor in a heap gasping for air

"oh no oh no oh no. I'm sorry i'm sorry please be ok" she said to me while rubbing my back

"i'll be good don't worry." I tell her and she pulls me back into a hug with her head against my chest.

"i really don't know what to say issac, other than thank you." she says in a quiet voice.

"that's all I need kuroka, now lets finish eating shall we?" I tell her as I stand and help her to her feet

"yes but I will be repaying you for everything you've done real soon my ice man." she says with a sultry smile and wink while swishing her hips as she goes back to her chair... oh my she is going to be the death of me that day.

But with that we continue the meal and the whole night kuroka never left my side holding onto me like a safety blanket. We are all watching tv when a knock at the door is heard.

"i will get it master." kalawarner says then gets up and goes to the door and opens it.

"raynare!" I hear her say.

"yes, I am here to see your master." I hear a voice say.

"very well then but do not expect a warm greeting." she says then I hear two people come my way. Then I see who it is, it is the fallen angle that I want to kill for what she did to asia.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yell as I flash to her and pick her up by here throat tightly.

"azazel...sent..me...here." she chocked out then handed me a folded piece of paper. I took it from her and read it while still holding her up.

I read the note and I cannot believe what I am reading, he wants me to give her to issei as his own personal maid... oh that is just great from what I know she really toyed with his heart...but maybe this will be his chance to get some closure... maybe. I then drop her to the ground.

"so you are to be issei's maid then, very well... does anyone know where he lives so I can dump her off as fast as possible before I rip her apart?" I ask everyone.

"he lives across the street." mizore said to me

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT! WHEN WAS SOMEONE GOING TO TELL ME THIS? I NOW LIVE ACROSS FROM THAT PERVERT, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !" my distressed screams were heard all the way across down.

* * *

 **well that was an adventure wasn't it?**

 **please R &R and ask questions if you like.**

 **but other then all that I hope you enjoyed it all and as a bit of fore warning next chapter is going to be...insightful.**

 **this is grimmreapper90 wishing you all a good day or night for where ever you are in the world.**


	9. Chapter 9

**helloo everyone and welcome back to the show, I am gona skip pleasantries so we can get on with this chapter which I hope gets to you like it gets to me.**

 **and as a reminder I do not own high school DXD only my own creations.**

* * *

Dxd descendant of the arctic

chapter 9

issac pov

it is early morning now and I am packing a military rucksack full of clothes and equipment in my room I am wearing my black camo pants, black tank top, combat boots and I have my drill instructor hat tied to my rucksack. After I was told that issei lives across the street I decided to say fuck it and give him raynare today so kalawarner kept her in her room for the night away from me. I am heading down to the kitchen now on the elevator with kuroka and mizore I asked everyone to be in the kitchen by a certain time to tell them something. I get to the kitchen and everyone is here, good.

"ok everyone I am gonna be heading off to this training camp but I am not going alone, mizore, kalawarner, mary and...raynare go and pack your bags you four are coming with, kalawarner and mizore you both need more basic training, mary I am going to teach you to use your own powers more so you don't have to rely on glynda until you have to and... raynare you are coming with so I can get rid of you. Is that good with everyone?" I tell them at this meeting.

"not a problem issac I am always ready to train with you." mizore said to me with a nod

"of course master anything for you." kalawarner says with a wink... gonna ignore that for now.

"uuuummm i-if you s-say so issac I will trust you." mary said on the nervous side... such an innocent child.

"asshole." raynare said under her breath... I flash in front of her and have a spike made of ice coming from my fist pointed at her throat.

"what was that raynare?" I say to her..

"n-n-nothing." she said shaking with fear and sweating.

"that's what I thought, oh and you should know that even if you are under issei, I will make sure to tell him to tell me if you step out of line and I will be the one to deal with you, is that understood?" I tell her.

"y-yes u-understood." she says wide eyed now knowing that if she steps out of line I will be the one to punish her.

"good I am glad you understand, now everyone go get ready." I say to them leaving jeanne and kuroka with me, they have sad eyes.

"why are we not going?" jeanne asked me.

"well jeanne, kuroka is not free yet so it is still imperative that she remain hidden and you are staying with cause I need you to protect her, now that the lucifer knows that I know her he might go back on his word, after all he is a devil and send someone to take her or kill her and your sacred gear 'blade blacksmith' is the best weapon we have against devils and having trained you in sword techniques myself I know you can handle your own against at least 10 high class devils easy." I say to her truthfully and they both come to understand my decision and nod at me.

"ok dad I understand, so don't worry about a thing while you are gone, oh dad umm what about your birthday... do you know when it is going to happen?" she asked me.

"no I don't know when it will happen jeanne...when you get my age and have no one around to remind you of such things for so long you tend to forget things hahahaha...man I am old." I say with a cloud of depression over me.

" no no no no dad you are not old don't think like that you are just... age challenged." jeanne says to me while patting my back.

"yea issac its not so bad at least you are lucky enough to...age gracefully nya~" kuroka says while also comforting me.

"as sweet as this is...it's not helping.." I say to them as the clouds of depression start to rain.

Both girls grab me up in a hug and start to tell me nice things to cheer me up which is helping but I failed to notice that the others had returned.

"what is wrong with master?" kalawarner ask them

"he is having an age complex right now nya~."kuroka tells her.

"what does that mean?" mary ask

"he is thinking he is old." mizore whispers to her.

"but he is old."mary says childishly.

Aaaaannnnnnddddd the depression is back...

"look what you have done mary." jeanne says gesturing to me in the corner crouched down hugging my knees while a depression downpour hangs over my head.

"yea issac is very sensitive about his age you should be more careful about what you say mary nya~" kuroka says to her as she comes to me and gets on my level to pull me into a very caring embrace.

"o-oh i-i'm sorry issac i-i didn't know." mary says very sadly.

"i don't understand isn't master only like 17?" kalawarner says out loud.

"ohhh so you must not have been told." mizore says as she comes to my side as well and puts me between her and kuroka.

"told what?" kalawarner said

"i will tell you later."mizore says to her, she nods in response.

It takes about 30 minutes for everyone to cheer me up this time. Afterwards we all ate breakfast together and said our good byes, we used the teleportation room to send us directly to the ORC room were rias and the others except issei and asia were waiting, as soon as we came in and the others noticed who all was with me they all got battle ready.

"issac what is the meaning of this why do you have those fallen angles here." rias demanded.

"well the contractee of that job I did decided to give me a bonus for a job well done and it was in the form of my own personal fallen angel maid. And as for the other one, she is to be given to issei." I said to her as I gestured to kalawarner who bowed and then raynare who did nothing until I glared at her then she bowed to them.

"it is a pleasure to meet my masters' master." kalawarner says to rias.

"oh well thank you, well you seem to have the good one issac." rias says after her and everyone else calmed down.

"yes kalawarner is a very good servant tho she can be kind of...forward." I say as go to my window seal and summon my acoustic guitar and get ready to strum a bit when all of a sudden rias climbs into my lap...koneko does not look happy at all, in fact her right eye is twitching furiously. But since she is my king I can not deny her this so I just wrap my arms around to her front and play my guitar, she leans back into me even more and has a very content smile on her face and her eyes are closed...she looks so peaceful... my heart beats again, i'm starting to like this feeling. I put my guitar in rias lap and snake my arms around hers to get in a comfortable playing position to get all the notes I need and rest my head on her shoulder to see better while she leans her head back on to mine and then I start playing a little tune.

 **[listen to The Elder Scrolls V: skyrim 'around the fire' (acoustic guitar cover) ]**

everyone has taken seats or are standing close by to listen to me play, all of their eyes are closed to really listen to it and it is sending a nice relaxing vibe thru the room putting everyone at ease with everything it seems.

.

.

.

 **[finish listening to song]**

upon finishing the tune rias lets out a deep content sigh, during my playing she had shifted to now have her head nuzzled into the crook of my neck and has a big smile on her face, mizore and koneko had also moved closer to me and both are resting their heads on my legs, both of them look to be sleeping kalawarner and raynare are kinda giving me amazed looks, yumi is leaning on the wall next to my window very relaxed and apparently issei and asia have shown up at sometime while I was playing he is sitting in the middle of a couch with asia and akeno on either side of him, both of them have one of his arms and have their heads resting against his shoulders they all have content smiles tho isseis' seems strained, probably cause of raynare. Mary is in a couch but is definitely asleep peacefully. I then feel rias shuffle a bit so I look to her, her eyes are open only just and she has that beautiful smile.

" you never cease to amaze me issac." she says to me.

"well then that is a good thing, at least I know I will never bore you." I say to her. She then looks around the room and see's every one is here finally and proceeds to remover herself from my lap with a slight frown on her face and once she is fully out koneko hops into my lap and really cuddles into me with her small frame.

"alright now that everyone is here we will now be heading off to one of my family's properties to train for the next 7 days for the rating game." rias says to all of us.

"ummm bouchu what is 'she' doing here?" issei ask her refrencing to raynare.

"issac care to explain." rias asked me and I nodded to her then looked to issei who is now looking at me.

"she is here to be your personal maid that has to do as you say when you say it and if she doesn't you can punish her yourself in any way you see fit or if you want to reeaally put the fear in her let me know when she gets out of line and I will punish her."i say to him and he thinks about it for a bit then gets a smirk on his face with a nose bleed and then both akeno and asia cheek pinch him.

"ok now that that is taken care of lets be on our way." rias says.

Time skip

"uuuuuggggghhhh what did I do to deserve this?" issei ask tierdly cause he is not carrying a pack but instead carrying a rather heavy block of ice on his back.

"because you need it the most." I say to him as I walk past him with a block of ice on my back the size of a mobile home.

"oh hey I found some herbs we could use for dinners." yumi says as she walks past issei with a semi larger then normal pack on her back heading towards rias and akeno at the top of the hill.

"suck it." koneko says as she passes issei with a humungous pack on her back.

"uugghh I can't do it." issei says as he face plants.

I head down to him and just look down at him.

"Come on issei get up we are almost there." I say to him then rejoin my group which is mary, mizore and kalawarner, raynare is following issei now.

"issac when are we going to be doing my training?" mary asked me.

"at night in secrecy, during the day you can rest." I tell

"oh ok but what about you if you have to train during the day with them then at night train me you won't get much sleep."

"no don't worry about that I will be fine, as long as I have food and water I have enough energy to last months. So it's no big deal if I lose only a few hours of sleep." I say to her truthfully as we reach the top of the hill and look out to see a very nice, large mansion located at the foot hills of the local mountains.

"this is going to be fun." I say I look over the area.

Time skip

everyone went off to change while I set up an obstacle course outside, I didn't use ice I actually materialized it all thru my pocket dimension it has everything an army boot camp would have, which is going to help a lot, I had thrown my ruck inside after taking my hat off it along with a collapsible baton and strapped it to my belt then waited for everyone to come outside for the fun to begin.

About 15 minutes later everyone has showed up finally.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BUNCH OF APES THIS IS NO LONGER TRAINING CAMP THIS IS BOOT CAMP AND FROM NOW ON WHEN ADDRESSING ME THE FIRST AND LAST WORDS OUT OF YOUR MOUTHS WILL BE SIR IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" I bark at them which gets all of their attentions

"huh?" issei said confused, I marched up to and put my face in his with the brim of my hat jabbing his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU MAGGOT ARE YOU STUPID OR ARE YOU JUST DEAF." I yelled at him.

"n-neither, sir." he said back.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I bark at him as I quickly walk up to him and get out my collapsible baton and whip out to push it up against his chin.

"sir neither sir." he said to me

"GOOD, NOW DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 30 PUSH UPS, DOUBLE TIME." I yell and then he drops and starts doing push ups

"ALRIGHT YOU BUNCH OF FAIRIES I HAVE 7 DAYS TO TURN YOU INTO BATTLE READY WARRIORS, IF YOU COMPLAIN I WILL MAKE IT HARDER ON EVERYONE, IF YOU REFUSE I WILL MAKE IT HARDER ON EVERYONE, IF ONE FALLS BEHIND I WILL MAKE IT HARDER ON EVERYONE, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

''''sir yes sir'''' everyone says to me besides rias who is standing next to me. I turn and look at her and she notices and also turns but has a smile.

"you know with your training I think we could pull it off." she said to me nonchalantly.

"ARE YOU DEAF?" she flinches back and loses her smile.

"umm no" she said

"WHAT WAS THAT!" I yell taking a step closer to her.

"sir no sir" she says taking a step back.

"WHEN I SAID EVERYONE I MEANT EVERYONE, EVEN YOU, NOW FALL IN LINE FAIRIE!" I bark at her and she dashes over to the others.

All of them are standing in a line now and issei just finished his push ups.

"ALL RIGHT NOW LETS GO FOR A LITTLE JOG." I start jogging off and they all follow close behind me... I like too start my morning with a quick 10 mile jog around the mountain.

Time skip

everyone has built up a good burn and are all sweating nicely... issei is sweating profusely he is doing worse then mary.

"all right now lets start I want to see what I have to work with, I want all of you to attack me with everything you got, except for you mary and asia." I tell them all, they all nod and mary and asia step off to the side.

I take a low battle stance and get ready, yumi rushes at me at her full speed sword in hand, I see her coming and do a 180 with my hand out turning the ground around me into a sheet of ice, she steps onto the ice and starts to slide having no traction and not enough time to fix her footing, she slides at me and I flip over her while delivering a quick and powerful chop to the back of her neck sending her to the ground, I then have two spears of light coming at me I quickly spin and grab both, as I finish the spin I throw them back at the two fallen who have to dodge quickly cause they were moving faster then before, then I have to dodge a bunch of ice kunai that are thrown at me with a few back flips, when I land I am quickly attacked with lightning magic and destruction magic, I put up a magic barrier to stop them then rush into the air to face akeno and rias, I get to akeno first and grab her by her shoulders and flip over her pulling her with the flip and send her straight to the ground as she falls away from me I kick off her to rias and fly past her grabbing her arm as I go and spin her in a 360 when I sense another attack coming from the fallen angles I throw rias to the ground and dodge the spears they are thrusting at me with a front flip as I go over them I chop their necks and they both go to the ground out of the fight, as I land on the ground I have to quickly dodge ice claws that are swiping at me repeatedly with back flips, after the fourth back flip I form my own ice claws and parry hers breaking her attack to which I quickly twirl on my feet and am about to chop her neck when I have to duck under a heavy right hook from koneko, she goes for a low kick while mizore takes this chance to bring her claws down on my head, I kick at konekos leg and send her off balance giving me a chance to send a quick jab at mizores elbow to end her swing and I then disengage from them with a back flip to suddenly have another swing coming at me from issei I grab his fist and pull him towards me and give him a quick chop sending him out, rias and akeno attack again which I throw another barrier out to stop it then I have to dodge mizore and koneko again but I flip over them this time and land a chop on mizore who goes down but koneko spins on her heel trying to roundhouse kick me, I catch her by her ankle and swing her over my head into the ground and then jump on her and deliver a chop to her neck sending her out, I now face akeno and rias who are flying in the air, rias sends more destruction magic at me and I dodge to see akeno sparking with lightning, I quickly act and create a magic circle above her and dump water on her the electric current on her zaps her pretty good stunning her for a moment, I then dodge another attack from rias then jump into the air at rias quickly, she prepares a barrier in front of her but I just punch right thru it and grab a hold of her by her arm and spin throw her towards akeno, they collide and fall to the ground, I go after them and quickly chop both of them as they are about to get up ending the fight.

After the fight everyone had been helped into the house and are all seated in the living room getting either healed or putting ice packs on their necks, while I formulate training schedules for everyone in the chair I am seated on while I hold a chilled hand to konekos neck who is seated in my lap comfortably cuddled into my chest.

"well that was not so bad everyone I now know what I need to do to whip you all in shape." I say to them.

"from what I could tell... it did not go so good you really did a number on us." yumi says

"well I had to see all of your weaknesses and strengths to know what I would need to train you in." I replied to her.

"did you have to do it so roughly tho." rias ask me.

" I am sorry rias, training will be different now tho, it will be more individual training and such now that I have a plan set out." I tell her while going over my finished training schedule.

"oh so what do you have planned?" rias ask as she comes over and takes a seat on the arm rest of the chair i'm in."

" well you and akeno need to learn to condense and conserve along with learning some hand to hand moves for when an enemy gets to close, yumi needs to get better foot holds on different terrains faster and get faster in general plus I will teach her some new techniques for her sword birth, koneko needs to get faster and learn more fighting styles, asia I am going to teach barrier magic too so she can not only heal but protect and also teach her how to heal faster with less energy... issei needs the most work right now in all fields of combat and magic, as for kalawarner and raynare they need to focus on movement and their light powers, mizore same for you only with your ice powers, I think that about sums it up." I tell her she nods to my plan.

"hmmm that is quite the plan issac... but with you, do we really need all the training when you could quite easily ice them all...sorry for the pun." rias said then when she realized she said the pun she got a little bashful.

"it's ok rias I am use to them haha, but yes the training is necessary cause what if I am not around or to busy to help out, you will need to be able to defend yourselves better." I say to her and she again nods in understanding.

"ok that is true, so when do we begin?" she asked.

"after you all get healed up meet me outside." I say to her then get koneko off of me so I can stand and get everything ready out side.

Time skip

everyone is outside now and they are all in a line with hands behind their back like soldiers ready to become warriors. I have my hat on and I am ready to drill them.

"all right rias, akeno front and center!" I bark at them. They step forward.

"you two follow me." I say as I walk off to an area I set up for them, they follow me there no problem.

The area we are in has what closely resembles a firing range and a small fighting ring made with rocks, the firing range has ice dummies set up down range and the ring has an ice clone in it that is in a battle stance.

"i want you two to learn to condense your magic into smaller more powerful shots and use them on the range dummies, the dummies will not break if the attacks are not strong enough, the secondary purpose of that is so that your attacks will be smaller and faster making them harder to dodge, it will also raise your stamina and magic levels, every 30 minutes I want you to switch to the sparing ring and fight the clone inside he is proficient in hand to hand and will push your physical skills and help you become better at hand to hand combat, 30 minutes in the ring and 30 minutes at the range switch between them till dinner is that understood?" I give them their training routine with no exceptions.

"sir yes sir" they both say to me then get started on their training without question. I then go back to the others.

"yumi front and center!" I bark out to her, she steps forward.

"follow me" I tell her then start walking to her training area and she follows, we get there and there is a large sparing ring with different terrains like dirt, rocks, sand, mud, ice, inside it is a training clone with a sword in hand. I then go over to yumi and create the ice weights on her wrist and ankles.

"yumi you are to fight that clone, he is very proficient with the sword and if he needs to will make more swords if needed, this training will sharpen your sword skills and your footing on different terrains, after 30 minutes of sparing I want you to run around the property as fast as you can for thirty minutes straight then return to sparring, you will do this till dinner and the reason for the added weights is to help train leg muscles to run faster and arm muscles to strengthen your swings, is that all understood?" I tell her

"sir yes sir." she said then starts her training. I go back to the others.

"koneko front and center." I say and koneko steps out of line.

"follow me" I say to her as I walk to her area and she follows. We get there and it is just a sparring ring with a ice clone in it. I approach her and outfit her with ice weights.

"koneko you are to fight this ice clone, it is advanced in hand to hand so you will have your work cut out for you, 30 minutes of sparring then run around the house for thirty minutes straight, switch sparring and running every 30 minutes till dinner, this will build up your speed and make you even more of a hand to hand expert, oh and do not be afraid to use all your strength on the clone he is of the densest ice and could take two strong blow's from me before breaking so go at it with all your strength is that understood?" I tell her

"sir yes sir" she replies then goes to start. I head back to the others

"raynare and kalawarner front and center." I say to them and they step out

"follow me" I say as I walk into the woods. And they follow. I approach raynare and outfit her with a ice collar.

"you two are to spar each other with non lethal force while trying to create new light weapons and concentrating on the density of them until dinner and raynare that collar you are wearing is designed to constrict and suffocate you if you go to far from me, so I don't advise running away got it." I tell them and raynare starts to shake a bit in fear of what is around her neck but nods

"yes master." kalawarner says then starts sparing with raynare. I leave them and go back to the last few people waiting issei and asia.

"ok you two lets first start some magic training." i say to them

""sir yes sir"" they both say to me.

"good ok now to start off I want you to focus the natural energy flow with in you and release it into a light in your hands, devil magic is based off desires and emotions if you will it out it will happen now just focus and let it flow naturally" I calmly tell them so they can focus better, issei is having a hard time, but asia...

" I think I did it." asia says happily, I turn to her and see a softball sized green glowing ball of light between her hands.

"very good asia very good you are a natural at this."i tell her while patting her head she gets a smile on her face, I then materialize a bottle of water and place it on the ground in front of her.

"ok asia this is a simple training exercise, I want you to focus and make the water boil and then make the water freeze into ice, can you do that." I tell her

"umm I will try" she says as she sits on the ground and starts to focus on the bottle of water.

" I did it!" issei shouts happily, I turn to him and see a very very small ball of light the size of a tiny marble.

"hmmmmm well at least you have magic capabilities but very little, maybe you can do something with it later down the line." I say to him he gets a little depressed at that.

"ok issei follow me, asia just continue what you are doing till dinner ok."

"sir yes sir." she says to me and me and issei walk off to a small sparring ring with an ice clone in it.

"issei I just want you to fight this clone for today as hard as you can, it is a boxer so be ready to box, boxing will work your stamina and raw power, just fight this clone till dinner got it." I tell him my plan

"sir yes sir." he replies then heads into the ring and starts boxing the clone.

I make my way to the last person

"mizore me and you are gonna do some ice training you need to learn to create more weapons and be able to create many clones at once and control them all, is that understood." I tell while dropping into a stance.

"sir yes sir." she says we then start sparring till dinner time.

Time skip

it is almost time for dinner and everyone is in chairs at the table all very sore and completely exhausted from their training, the one who is the most beat down is surprisingly koneko, she can barely keep her eyes open, issei and asia are the ones making dinner but kalawarner and raynare are helping them as well, I am seated in a chair between koneko and mizore, koneko is resting her body against mine completely drained and looking ready to pass out...she was working herself to hard, rias is at the head of the table on the other side of koneko and just like everyone else she is looking beat, a few minutes later the four in the kitchen come out with food and set it on the table we all dig in to restore our strength then rias speaks up.

"so issei what did you learn today?" rias asked him, he hung his head low.

"i learned I am the weakest one here." he said in a defeated tone.

"no your not." I tell him. Everyone is looking at me.

"yea ok like I am going to believe that from the strongest person here." he said sarcastically.

"you should issei, because you aren't the weakest, you may be untrained and need a lot of work but you are not the weakest, I have met people who can't even lift a spoon and I mean that literally and they are stronger then I ever will be, strength doesn't come from the muscle and bone issei, true strength comes from the heart issei, the heart is the most powerful weapon in existence, with a strong enough heart you can over come anything and you have a strong heart issei you prove it every time I beat you up for being a pervert and yet you continue to be a pervert no matter how hard I beat you, if you put that same level of perversion into anything else you do you can accomplish anything." I said to him looking him dead in the eye to show I am serious and talking in a low even tone, he is kinda wide eyed at my statement, everyone is looking at me in a slight amount of shock.

"you really believe that issac?" issei asked me.

"of course I do I wouldn't say it if I didn't, I knew guys that could lift trucks but didn't have strong hearts when it came down too it, but you have a very strong heart, one so strong it could take on the world." I tell him in an honest tone, he puts his head down in thought then raises it with a small smile on his face and looks to me again.

"thank you issac that means a lot and from now on I swear to become the strongest I can be to prove you right, to be useful to bouchu and all of you and to protect the ones I care about." issei declared to all of us at the table we all look to him proudly.

"very well then issei I will help you fulfill your vow by making you stronger but I warn you now starting tomorrow things are going to get real tough for you so back out now if you have any doubts." I tell him. He gives me a look of pure determination.

"no I want to get stronger and I will do whatever it takes to accomplish that goal." he says to me.

"very well then we will begin your training tomorrow." I tell him. And he gives me a serious nod

"well now that we are done for the night how does a nice relaxing bath sound to everyone." rias ask us all

"" sounds good"" everyone replies.

"bouchu can issei join us?" akeno ask her, issei goes into pervert mode in an instant.

"hmmm only if issac joins us as well." rias says to her then issei snaps his at me and is nodding furiously.

"no thank you, I was planning on bathing alone tonight." I say to rias while shacking my head, she gets a frown on her face.

"oh ok then, well then I guess you are bathing alone issei." rias says to him, he slumps down totally depressed.

Time skip

I am now heading into the bathroom now that everyone is out and in bed, tho I thought I did see rias on a window seal but I am not sure, I get into the change room and strip down naked with a towel around my waist and I step in front of the mirror and just stare for a minute before focusing on my outer shell and freezing it more to a brittle state and then slam my fist onto my chest causing my entire shell to crack and fall off then I quickly look away from the mirror and head to the showers, as I am under the showers water letting it hit my bare skin I can feel the water running all over my scars then I look into the tiled wall and see a perfect reflection of the one scar that runs down the left side of my face, and a memory runs thru my hearing

" _I vow to never fail again, to get stronger then anything in the world so I never have to lose someone I care about again and to protect anyone I care about in the future."_

"RAAAHHHH" I shout out angrily as I launch my fist into my reflection and put a hole in the wall, I slowly pull my hand from the wall and have a few tiny cuts on my knuckles.

"damn you issei... why did you have to remind me of such things." I whisper to myself.

"issac are you ok?" I hear rias' voice call from behind, I snap around to her and see she is only about 10 feet from me and I don't have my outer shell on..

rias's pov

oh my moau...his...his entire body is covered in scars mostly his upper body...massive burn scars take up most of his back I can also make out more slash scars, bullet scars, stab scars all of these cover his back, shoulder, and biceps...his face has a few more small slash scars and claw scars on it but nothing like his scar over his left eye which is usually covered by his hair but now that his hair is all pulled back I can see it clearly, it is thick and runs down the entire length of his face from his hair line down to his jaw bone. He then stands up and faces me with a towel wrapped around his waist... his chest has a large x scar on it, the tops touch his shoulders and the bottoms touch his hips it is big enough to know that it came from swords...there are also other smaller scars on his front including more bullet scars, slash scars, claw scars and stab scars.

This is too much, issac...my issac literally looks like he went thru hell and back...but why, why him what did he do to deserve such a fate as this... he then looks down and turns to walk away, I run up to him quickly and wrap him in a tight hug not wanting him to leave as tears start to run down my face.

"issac who or what did this to you, please tell me the truth." I plead to him as my tears continue to fall.

"..." he just remains silent, I am hugging him from behind so I can't see his face and I am just crying into his back.

"p-please t-tell m-me." I stutter between tears.

"... I already told you rias, the world did this to me." he finally speaks but in a whisper.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH PLEASE JUST GIVE ME A NAME GIVE ME SOMETHING!" I yell at him crying even harder.

"...i can't do that rias...i'm sorry." he again whispers to me.

"WHY ISSAC TELL ME WHY?" I can't control myself anymore.

"because...if I did you would try something...and if you did...you would die." he says which makes me go wide eyed but tears are still falling from my eyes, I then feel him turn around in my arms and wrap me in a tight hug with one of his hand gently pushing my head to his chest.

"i don't want you to die rias...everyday I am with you I care for you more and more and if you died cause you went seeking revenge for my sake then I could never forgive myself and I don't know what I would do with myself." he tells me again in a whisper, then I feel something cold and wet hit my face, I look up and realize that it was a tear and he is very slowly letting tears fall.

"oohh issac" I say in a caring whisper as I hug him even tighter with tears still falling from my eyes.

"please don't cry rias, I am ok I promise so please stop crying." he says as his hand moves to wipe away my tears with his thumb, I start to control my tears and stop the flow of them.

"ok issac." I say to him, still in his embrace, while he continues to wipe my face of the tears I had shed.

"what are you doing up anyway you should be in bed? And when did you start wearing glasses" he ask me.

"oh I was coming up with a battle strategy for the rating game, the glasses just help me concentrate, I guess its from living in the human world for as long as I have." I tell him a little bashful that I had forgotten that I have them on.

"oh well then that's ok, do you want to tell me your plan?" he asked me while loosening the hug a bit so we have some space between us.

"yea actually I would like to get your opinion on it actually, so come on lets talk else where." I tell him as I exit the hug and walk away.

"ok just let me throw something on." he says from behind me so i make my way away from the showers and wait outside the changing room for him.

Time skip

issac pov

after she left me to get dressed I had only put on a blue tank top and basket ball shorts not bothering to put on my outer shell paste since she has now seen what I look like underneath it all. Right now rias and I are in a gazebo type structure and she just laid out the plans for the rating game and I helped her make some adjustments along with coming up with back up plans just in case things change which she was grateful for. I had also noticed when I came out dressed she has been wearing a rather nice negligee that is red and suites her beautifully and in the right light it is on the see thru side giving me a nice view.

"rias I have been meaning to ask you something, I understand why you don't want to marry that prick to begin with, he is an asshole but is there more to it then just disliking him to not want to go thru with the marriage?" I ask her from where I am seated on a bench facing her where she is seated on the railing leaning against a post.

"yea it's why I live in the human world and not the underworld, it's cause I am rias of the gremory heiress of the gremory household, because of my title I am never recognized as rias, the house of gremory will always come before me, I have had to adjust to it and make personal decisions accordingly, make no mistake my title is something I will always take pride in but when it comes to the subject of marriage I want to share that with someone who loves me as rias not for how status can improve their life otherwise they may as well marry the house. I understand that history is not in my favor and the idea of love may just remain a dream but it's one i'd like to keep." rias spills her heart to me while she had stood up and is now leaning against a pillar with the moonlight hitting her showing her natural beauty but she has a small frown on her face and she is just looking into space... no she has to smile I like her smile.

" well I will have you know rias that I see you as rias and only as rias no exceptions you will always be rias to me, I like you and care for you for who you are, the gremory name does not define you or shape your path and you know how I feel about titles, rias you are amazing in all aspects and you have the most kindest heart I have ever seen for a long time, before I was your servant I did not trust you further then I could throw you but everyday I spent more time with you and around you I started to trust you and see that you are a good person, then when I became your servant I was ready to do as I was told when I was told to do it as long as it didn't cross any lines or my own morals, but you never really gave me commands and you treated me more as a friend then a servant then you would say those things to me about how I am you favorite and how you would do anything to make me happy, it was these things that brought me to realize that I do care for you very much and that I will destroy anyone who takes away your happiness be they faction gods or indestructible beast of legend, I will always be by your side rias no matter what to defend you from your enemies, no matter who they are, all you have to do is point and give the word and I will destroy them even if they are your family I will do it without hesitation, and rias me and you are not so different, believe it or not but I also carry a title with me but it is something that I have to keep secret from the word even tho I wish to openly share it with the world I just cannot for the world is not ready for it, all I am saying is that I understand the weight of a title and that it is something you do not have to go thru alone." I tell her as I stand an take a knee with my head bowed and fist to my heart facing her position.

It is quiet for less then a minute before I feel her hands on my face pulling me head up to look at her, her hands are so soft and her face has a smile on it and she has what looks like tears building in her eyes, she pulls me up to my feet and still has her hands on my face and she is just looking at me happily.

"issac can you promise me that you will always be by my side as my protector and guardian." she asked me.

"i issac frost, promise to always to protect you rias gremory from now till the end of time, no harm will ever befall you be it physical or emotional, I will be your guardian angle, I swear this." I make my pledge to her In a tone of voice that leaves no room for anything beside the truth, a few tears fall from her eyes but I know they are tears of joy because she has that beautiful smile on her face, I wipe the tears from her eyes with my scared hand and when I am about to pull it away she puts her hand over it and keeps it pressed to her face gently.

"please don't ever change issac." she says to me with her eyes closed. I nod my head to her and we just stay quiet for a few minutes before I speak up.

"come now my king you have training to continue in the morning and you need your rest." I tell her softly.

"only if I can sleep with you tonight." she said.

"very well then let us be off to bed then." I say as I pick her up bridal style, she gives a happy hum as she rest her head against my chest while I gently carry her to my private room cause I didn't want to share with issei and set her on my bed then take of my shirt and climb into bed to get my rest by the time my head hit the pillow I was out like a lite sleeping more peaceful then I have in a very long time.

Time skip morning

I am not wanting to wake up, I am enjoying this for the first time but I know I must wake up today is the day issei starts his real training so I open my eyes and am greeted with the sight of rias' beautiful face sleeping peacefully in front of my own and only a few inches away, I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer, I really don't want this to end.

"mmmmhhmmmm." she mumbles out as she opens her eyes for the first time this morning.

"good morning rias." I say to her softly, she smiles at me and wraps an arm around me holding me close.

"good morning issac." she tells me with her eyes closed again.

"it is time to get moving rias it is day two of training and I have to get issei up to start his special training." I tell her, she gets a little frown.

"mouu but I am so comfy.. but you are right." she says then sits up and reveals that she is as naked as a new born baby... and I can't help but stare..

"mmmmmm like what you see?" rias asked me with a smirk. I quickly turn my head away from her.

"maybe I do maybe I don't." I tell her not looking out of respect, then I feel her scoot closer to me and press her naked body to mine.

"you know you can touch me if you want to issac." she said to me.

"that would be improper rias and we really must be getting ready." I say as I get away from her body and grab my outer shell paste to get ready to apply it, but then rias stops me and I turn to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"don't hide anymore issac it is time to let everyone see you for you." she tells me with a smile... I put the paste down and nod to her after a few minutes of thinking it over.

"very well then now you should get dressed you have training to do." I say to her as I stand and throw on my black tank top and black camo pants then my socks and boots.

"have everyone meet in the entrance way rias I will be down in a minute." I say to her and she gives me a nod, she then throws on her negligee and leaves the room.

I then spend the next few minutes looking in a mirror getting ready for what is about to happen.

Time skip

I am behind a corner of wall at the top of the steps just doing some final mental checks for this. After I am ready I start to head down the stairs and I hear everyone go quiet, I eventually make it to the bottom and am now in front of everyone with my battle scars bared for the world to see besides what is covered up by my clothes and everyone besides rias and asia have shocked faces cause they are the only ones in the group that have seen me like this, nobody says anything for awhile till koneko steps forward and gives me a hug and I return it.

"you really are one tough bastard man and hey you know what they say chicks dig scars and I think you have enough to attract every woman in a 10 mile radius." issei says to me with a good bit of humor in his voice to keep things on the bright side.

"wow still as much a pervert as always issei." I say to him.

"you know it hahahahaha."he says then breaks into laughing which causes everyone to smile.

"alright everyone I want you all to continue the training from yesterday except for you issei you are going to be with me all day." I say to them all and they all head off to what they need to do.

"alright issac what are we going to be doing?" issei says to me as we head out the door and walk outside.

"we are going to be training harder then you ever will in your entire life and maybe if your lucky you'll have some of your own scars by the end of the day." I tell him as we walk into the woods.

"wait what! You can't be serious?" he ask panicked out of his mind. As we make our way further and further into the woods.

" I am as serious as a heart attack issei, today is the day you start becoming strong enough to fulfill your promise of strength, by the end of this training program you will be strong enough to take on our fellow devils on equal ground maybe even take on raiser by yourself if you use all your strength on him." I tell him as we continue to get deep into the woods, then when I feel we are far enough I stop.

" issei in all honesty I was in your same exact shoes once, along time ago I made a vow to get stronger and I follow that vow still to this day and you see how strong I am yes, but I know I can still get stronger and that is exactly what I plan on doing." I say still not looking at him but I can hear him moving closer to me, then he puts his hand on my right shoulder that has a large burn scar on it.

"alright issac how do we start."he says to me and I turn to him and look him straight in the eyes...then I land a strong uppercut into his gut and he haunches over.

"like this, now fight me with all your strength." I say then he charges me and I start his hell training.

Time skip dinner time

the training I put issei through was hell for him, I didn't go at him full strength to begin with and I let him land some blows on me, we fought for 2 hours straight then did some extreme weight training followed by some extreme running followed by more fighting, after five hours of this the effects are already starting to show he is hitting harder and moving faster, his reflexes are getting sharper, we took a break and we had a talk with ddraig about a last resort if it was needed then we continued the hell training, by the end of it his knuckle's where bloody he had bruises all over him, his right eye socket and lip were busted and his clothes where ripped to shreds, right now we are all at the dinner table eating dinner, every one is tiered from their training and again koneko is really drained and her knuckles are are starting to look really bad now, I am starting to worry about her, beside issei's physical damage he seems rather pissed and confused about something, then he looks to me from his spot opposite from me at the table.

"issac.." he says to me

"yes issei?"

"what happened to you?" he says kinda on the angry side.

" I do not understand." I say to him confused on what he is asking about.

" I mean what started you to be like this, were your parents just as brutal on you as you were on me or something?" he ask me and I instantly start bristling with rage.

"issei this is not a subject you want to pursue answers for." I tell him angrily but I can see it in his eyes he won't drop this.

"no I think I have a right to know in fact I think we all have a right to know, were they brutal on you or did they like abandon you in the woods cause they didn't want you and you survived in the woods by yourself for so long and thats what made you strong?" issei go on to question this and my rage is just building and building, I quickly stand up and slam my hands on the table startling everyone.

"ISSEI SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" I yell at him

rias' pov

"issei that's enough stop!" I tell him a little angry, I look to issac and see his blood vessels looking ready to pop... he is furious

"i am sorry bouchu but you didn't see him today out in the woods, he was an animal pure and simple almost like he spent his whole life in them, he moved like an animal, growled like an animal and he was as viscous as an animal, I think I at least deserve to know what happened to make him like that, so what was it issac, did your family just hat..." issei started strong but was cut off abruptly and violently by issac when he jumped over the table and tackled issei to the ground and started to shout at him while beating his face in with what seems to be all of his strength.

"SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH],SHUT UP [BASH]."

"ISSAC stop that's enough." I yell at him but he doesn't stop, issei is looking really bad now, far worse then he ever has and issac is still beating him.

"everyone help me!" I say as I rush to issac and try to stop him from killing issei, everyone jumps to action to try and stop issac's fist but even with all of us here trying it is not enough he is just to strong for us...then he just stops with his fist clasped together high above his head looking to end this with one last strike, but he remains motionless for a few minutes, we take this moment to pull issei out from under him and away from issac where asia immediately starts to heal him and thanks to her magic training her healing speed is faster, I turn to see issac still hasn't moved and that his fist are covered in blood and I can't tell if it is issei's blood or his own, then his arms fall to the ground and he is just looking at the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes...then he speaks

"you...you have...no idea what I have been thru...the pain I carry... I... I lost my entire family at the age of 9..."

my hand goes to my mouth from this new bomb of information... we all stay quiet to listen and I can see out the corner of my eye that issei is propping himself up on his elbows to listen better.

… I lost my mother...my father... my 7 year old twin brothers...and...and...my f-f-five y-year o-old b-baby s-sister...i loved my family...and they loved me... I ….. I ….watched them die...their screams...of pain...as they were burnt alive...haunt my very dreams...their faces...of pain... I see everyday when I …..look in the mirror... I tried...to save them...but I failed...cause I wasn't strong enough... and I have the reminder...of my failure over my left eye... all I could do...was run... while my family died..." he says while tears fall from his hidden eyes.

That happened to him...that's why he has that scar...he lost his whole family... he watched them burn alive...why...why his family...why has he never told us...he kept this inside and suffers every time he looks at the mirror... all of my servants have suffered something but his seems the worst... he lost his family, watched them die, was hunted most of his life, has been hurt so much that his entire body is covered in scar tissue...and who knows how long he was alone and had no one. I know tears are falling from eyes and my hand is still covering my mouth from the shock of all this, I can't take my eyes of him and I want to say something but I just can't get words out of my mouth... he then stands up shakily and walks towards the door and leaves the dinning room, I hear him walk up the stairs, nobody has said anything yet but I can hear others are crying, we then hear his door slam shut loud, then nothing...

[slap, slap]

I turn to see koneko and mizore had slapped the now healed issei, he has his head held low, koneko, mizore, mary, kalawarner and myself are crying, everyone else looks very down trodden and depressed.

"why did you do that!?" mizore yelled at issei.

"i-i didn't know." he replied quietly.

"that doesn't matter, when it comes to pain those are his most painful memories! You should have stopped when he told you to!" she continued to yell at him

"i-i'm sorry"he said

"sorry won't fix this... you deserved what happened." mizore said quietly while getting up and walking away.

"mizore are you going to go look for him?" I ask her, she stops and turns to me with tears in her eyes.

"no...i'm not, right now he is in his room destroying it, then he is going to disappear probably till tomorrow... he will come back when he is ready, and I will be waiting for him." she says to me.

"you knew about this didn't you?" I ask her, she just looks down at the floor.

"yes I knew this before hand." she said.

"why didn't you say anything?" I asked her angrily, she just gives me a blank look.

"because it is not my pain to share." she says then leaves the room.

" I am going to look for him." koneko says then stands and heads for the door.

" I will join you in the search for master." kalawarner says as she goes to join koneko.

"he won't be found if he doesn't want to, he probably left by now." mary said which makes me turn to her.

"what do you mean left?" I ask her just now getting my tears under control.

"uummm well he probably went to a place that is like his safe zone, a place he and he alone knows where its at." she said a little on the nervous side...what is she so nervous about...

"mary if there is anything you know then please tell me." I plead her, she is getting even more nervous now.

"i-i c-can't s-say." she squeaks out.

"well why not mary!" I say on the angry side cause now I know she knows something but won't say anything, she immediately cowers back into a fetal position with her arms covering her head.

"ahhhhhhhhh please, please don't hurt me, like others want too." she shrieks in fright and I recoil at her words.

"no no no i won't hurt you i'm sorry, what others are you talking about who would want to hurt you." I speak softly to her as I scoot to her and rub her back to calm her.

"t-the world would and t-the s-same people who hurt i-issac." she says to me.

He says the same thing...what does the world have against these two...what else do they have in common..

"mary can I ask you a question." I ask her she looks at me kinda confused.

"uummm sure."

"what happened to your parents?" I ask her and she immediately goes to hug her knees to her chest.

"my parents... they left me in those woods when I was 8...they said they would be back and that I was to stay hidden...but they never came back... I stayed in those woods till issac came along." she said quietly.

She also lost her family...what in the moau is going on in the world for this to happen to them...they both have secrets... they both lost their family's.

"i am going to go see if I can find issac, yumi please keep mary company." I say them and yumi nods and helps merry up and they walk off, I get up and walk to the door, I stop short of the door and turn back to issei who has not moved and asia and akeno are both still with him on the floor with raynare standing nearby.

"issei I hope you learned a lesson from this experience." I say to him, he only nods his head and with that I head up the stairs to head to issacs' room, I get to the door to his room and stand there for a minute before deciding to open it, I open it up...mizore was right, the room is destroyed there are spikes of ice thru all of the furniture the mirror on the dresser is shattered there are claw marks on the walls and floors I take a few steps into the room avoiding the few patches of ice and the very sharp ice spikes after a few more steps I am at the window which is open and I look around outside and see nothing I then take a steps back and turn and see his ruck sack is open, I take a few steps towards it and see his hat inside it, I take it out and just look at it for a bit then spin it but when the inside passes by I see something odd so I go back to looking inside the the hat and am surprised to see a picture in it, I take the picture out and look at it, it is very old looking and it is in black and white, the edges of it are rough and yellowish, the picture it self portrays a family, a mom and a dad...the dad looks just like issac...are these his parents, the mother is quite beautiful and the father is very handsome like issac, I then see 2 little boys that look the exact same the only difference is that one has his hair combed to the left and the other to the right, the two boys are standing on either side of another child but this ones face has a hole in it removing it from the picture but in the obviously boys arms was a cute little girl that looked just like her mother...this...this was his family, I run my hand over the hole that took out the middle boys face...this is issac...he burned his own face out of a family photo, I then notice everyone in the photo is smiling happily, the little girl has the biggest smile of them all, she really looks like a cute little bundle of joy.

I then see a shadow drop past the window out the corner of my eye, I panic thinking issac might have just commited suicide, I get to the window quickly and look to the ground but see nothing which is a good thing then further away I see him walking to the woods by himself with a guitar on his back, I jump out the window and use my wings to land on the ground softly, I start to follow him thru the woods, he is walking like a zombie, he is just walking and not caring what he runs into, he even ran into a small tree and just toppled it right over, I continue following him for another 15 minutes till we get to a clearing that has a boulder in it, I stay in the tree line and watch as he goes to the boulder and pulls his acoustic guitar to the front of him and leans against the boulder, he plucks the strings a few times and tunes them with the keys then puts one hand on the neck and the other at the ready to play.

 **[play the last goodbye by: billy boyd]**

the tune of the song is low and sad and he is singing, then statues of ice appear from the ground forming 6 figures and then snow starts to fall in the clearing...the ice figures are the same ones from the picture, the mom and dad are standing together with arms wrapped around each other and they look to be dancing I then see that the three boys of the family are all playing the violin but there is no noise from them, the little girl is sitting beside the biggest of the boys...that's issac, all the figures have smiles on their faces and they look to be having a happy time, I look to issac who is playing and singing with his eyes closed but tears are falling endlessly, then the scene changes and now the parents are seated and the two twins are running around playing, issac looks to be playing patty cake with the little girl then the twins run buy knocking over the little girl, she sits up and looks to be crying, issac quickly goes to her and picks her up and rubs her back soothing her, he then goes to the twins and looks to be scolding them, they have their heads low and then they share a group hug, the scene changes, now the entire family is seated and the little girl is in issacs lap the father seems to be telling a story to them and looks to be over exaggerating it but they all have those smiles, issacs' smile, it is the first time I have seen it...wait these are his memories aren't they, these are things that actually happened, issac himself is crying even harder now, the scene change's to something... bad... there are more figures now all wearing cloaks, they have the mom, dad, the twins and the little girl captive and are taking them away, the young issac looks to be fighting someone that has a very large triangular sword...this was the day it happened, issac rushes the person but gets swatted away he then gets back up and charges again but this time the figure gives a downward slash that makes contact with the left side of his face, he then falls to his knees holding the left side of his face with one hand but then snaps his head to the left and looks to be yelling something and crying he gets up shakily and tries to run in the direction he is looking in but the figure puts the sword in his way and issac looks up at the figure and yells at it but then gets a shocked look and backs up slowly he then looks in the direction he wanted to go in for a minute then mouths something to which then he turns around and runs in the other direction and the figure does not give chase, the scene changes to the same as the picture but they are motionless, they are just statues, I then see I was right it was issac that was holding the little girl in the middle.

"~I bid you all a very fond farewell~." issac sang as he finished playing the song.

Issac then walks over to the ice statues of his family, he drops the guitar to the ground and falls to his knees openly crying out loud, I can hear every sob and sniffle from him he shuffles on his knees to get closer to them and puts his arms around them trying to hug them one more time, he stays like that for 5 minutes and just cries his heart out, this whole experience has brought tears to my eyes and I again have a hand over my mouth and nose trying not to disturb him... I just watched what are possibly his most cherished memories before my very eyes, he seemed so happy and carefree and because of what happened he probably hasn't smiled since, issac still hasn't stopped crying but now he is standing up and looking at his younger self.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed at himself, he really does blame himself for what happened.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU STRONG ENOUGH, WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE INSTEAD OF THEM!" he really blames himself, he was only a child...he thinks he should have died in their place instead.

"YOU COULD HAVE DONE MORE, WHY DIDN'T YOU!" this is just wrong and so sad he still hasn't stopped crying

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!" he screams furiously as he punches his younger self in the head as hard as it seems he could and the head shatters but leaves everything else perfectly fine when he puts his hand back down at his side I can see blood profusely falling from it and I can see bone showing from his knuckles, he still hasn't stopped crying then he falls on to his ass and immediately curls into the fetal position and cries even harder now, I can't take this anymore he has never once broke down like this, I rush into the clearing and get to my knees to join him on the ground, I immediately pull him into a the tightest most caring embrace I can while rubbing his back, he immediately wraps his arms around me and holds onto me like he thought if he lets go I would disappear, we sit like this for what seems like and hour, the whole time I continued to rub his back and tell him soothing words and telling him that it's ok and to just let it out over and over again till he finally stops crying and is just sniffling a bit he then lifts his head from my shoulder and looks at me his eyes are red and puffy his cheeks are red and tear stained, I know my face looks the same as his.

"r-rias * sniffle* what are y-you doing here?" he asked me.

"i came looking for you issac." I said to him

"... did you see?" he ask while he hangs his head low again, I quickly put a hand under his chin and lift his head so I can look in his eyes

"yes I did issac, I saw it all... Issac I am so sorry that you had to go thru that loss and I know that if there was something I could do to bring them back for you I would without even hesitating...but sadly I can't do that and I know that there is nothing in this world that could replace them in your heart, but if you are willing I want you too see that you have a whole new family around you myself included, there are people around you that love you an immeasurable amount, you have jeanne who sees you as her dad and that alone shows that she loves you, mizore is going to be your future wife she helps you and defends you when she sees someone trying to hurt you, and I am sure koneko loves you and is always wanting to spend all her time with you and wants to make you happy, you have mary that seems like a little sister to you who is always hanging onto you or walking in your shadow and does what you do...and there is me, I want you around me all the time now, I can't imagine a single day that I am not with you now that you are in my life and just as you never want to see me without my smile I want to do anything it takes to see you smile for the first time probably in a long time and keep that smile on your face from then till the end of time, I know deep down we will never truly replace your family but at least let us try and fill that void in your heart and heal your wounds." I say to him as I pull him closer and tighten my hold on him.

"f-family...jeanne, koneko, mizore,mary and you... a... new family...one I am strong enough to protect... one I won't fail...one, that I will love...and care for...one that I can show myself to... I...i want that more then anything but I am afraid...afraid of losing them...afraid of them seeing me as a monster...especially you." he says into my shoulder with a tone of sadness.

"issac you never have to worry about loosing us we will be with you forever and we will never see you as a monster issac, I think the only kind of people that see you as a monster are people who don't know you, you may be tough and rough to be around sometimes but you are a good person under it all, one that deserves to be happy." he goes quite for a minute still in my arms then he shuffles again a bit.

"i...want to be happy... with my new family.." he said as he leaned back from me to see me better and at the end of his statement... he grew a very small handsome smile on his face that matched the happy tone in his voice then...he just passed out... with the smile on his face

"issac.." I asked to see if he was ok

"..." nothing

he must be drained from everything that happened, I will get him to his bed then...wait he destroyed his bed... I will just take him to mine then, I go to pick him up when I suddenly feel something wet brush across my arm... I look down and see it was his hand, the hand he punched the ice with... hes not tired he has passed out from blood loss, his whole right hand is completely destroyed, bone is popping out from the skin, blood is still falling...i have to get him healed now, I quickly grab his guitar which was lucky within arms reach and hold issac tight as I teleport us back to the house to get him help quickly.

We are in the girls room now, I look around...oh thank maou asia is here.

"asia, asia please wake up!" I call to her and she startles out of bed in a panic and comes over quickly after seeing me, she is in a white night gown.

"what's wrong bouchu is everything ok?" she asked a little panicked and groggily.

"no it's issac I need you to heal his hand he really messed it up and please act fast!" I tell her a little panicked, she becomes fully awake at this point and immediately starts to heal his hand after seeing it.

"moouuu what did you do issac?" asia said to herself.

"well he punched some ice." I tell her and she just gives me a look.

"but issac is so strong how did this happen to his hand?" she asked curiously.

"i can't say for sure, maybe it was really really really dense ice." I say to her as I gently stroke issac's hair.

"well I did what I could so all he needs now is some rest and he should be fine."asia says as she finished healing him then she looked to his face and gasped.

"is...is he smiling!?" she asked me shocked.

"yes...yes he is." I say to her with a smile and a happy tear falling from my eye as I look at the now smiling man in my arms.

"he looks so much better with a smile on his face." she says while standing up, then heads back to bed, I pick up issac and head to my bed, I lay him on the bed and take off his shirt, boots and socks then I get naked and crawl into bed with him and cuddle into him as close as I can get and hold him tightly.

"good night issac sweet dreams." I said to his sleeping form then gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to sleep myself with him in my arms.

Time skip

issac's pov

that was the weirdest and happiest dream I have ever had, I saw my family and we all shared a hug, I was crying, it was the first time I had seen them since it happened, they told me that they want to see me happy and that they will always be watching over me and that they approve of my new family. It was a moment I will never forget whether it was a dream or not I don't care it was just good to see them.

I open my eyes and I can feel that my cheeks are sore from smiling all night probably I am looking straight up at the ceiling, I try to move my arms to rub my cheeks but I realize quickly that I can't move them I give a quick look around me and I am surrounded, rias, mizore, koneko and kalawarner are all in the same bed with me...mizore is on my left and rias is on my right koneko is on top of me and kalawarner is wrapped on my right as well but is lower down and has her head resting on my hip. Mizore is keeping me cold with her body which is nice, I would be annoyed with all this body heat if it weren't for her, I lean my head over and plant a kiss on her forehead, she starts to stir and flutters her eyes open

"mmmmmm one more please." she mumbled to me, so I did as requested and gave her another kiss on the forehead, she gets a big smile on her face, and I can't help but smile at it.

"mmmm I want one too." I heard rias say tiredly, I turn to her and give her a forehead kiss as well, she also smiles.

"if it's from issac I want one as well" I heard koneko say as she poked her head out from under the blanket and is now resting her chin on my chest, I give her a kiss as well, things are starting to looking up.

"master can I have one as well please." kalawarner says as she leans up and does a sexy crawl up to me.

"hmmmm you get one and only one then go make breakfast for everyone, ok?" I say to her, she gets a smile.

"of course master anything for you." she says, I then give her a kiss on the forehead and she then gets out from under the covers to reveal that she was completely naked and I must say she has a very well developed body... now I am being cheek pinched by rias who has a pouty face on.

"weawy wias weawy."i ask as she still has a hold of my cheek.

"if you want to see someone naked you only have to ask me." she says to me as she releases my cheek.

"yes issac I am your fiance I will do anything you ask." mizore says to me with her usual small smile.

"if it was issac I would do ecchi things for him." koneko says to me.

"but I am allowed to look at her she is my servant but thank you all for saying that I will have to keep that in mind from now on." I say to them as I wrap them up in a big bear hug.

"alright ladies we have another day of training to do so time to get up and moving." I say to them and they all get frowns but start to get up anyway, I get up last and then quickly realize this isn't my room but I see my shirt, boots and socks then I remember I destroyed my room in an emotional rage, so I just put on what I had and then leave the room.

I head downstairs to the kitchen and am greeted with the sight of a iced coffee on the table, I go directly for it and pick it up and take a big drink of it enjoying its taste, I then pull a pack of smokes from my pocket and take one out, I put it in my mouth and light it with some magic and take a deep puff, I then feel some arms wrap around me from behind.

"are you enjoying your coffee master?" kalawarner ask from behind me.

"why yes I am very good job kalawarner." I give her praise on the coffee cause it is good but not as good as kuroka's.

"oh thank you master, now go relax and I will have breakfast done soon." she says after tightening the hug then letting go to go back to cooking, I go and take a seat in a chair to relax and finish waking up, when all of a sudden raynare comes stomping into the kitchen with a disgusted look on her face and goes directly to kalawarner.

"please please switch masters with me kala I don't care if issac harasses me all the time or even beats me I CANNOT be that perverts servant anymore!" raynare says desperately to kalawarner...maybe I should just call her kala as well..

"well I am sorry but I like my master and I don't plan on leaving him especially for that pervert." kala says to her.

"what did he do this time raynare?" I ask her she turns to me and rushes me and falls to knees and hugs onto my leg.

"please issac please make me your servant I will do anything you ask please, he is vile and perverted, he used me as target practice for a new skill and it was the worst thing I have ever seen." she said almost in tears.

"well I am sorry raynare but you are his servant and that is the way it has to stay, it is your job to do as he says and if you don't then I will take measures to punish you, now be a good servant and serve your master with honor." I say to her in an even tone that leaves no room for questioning, she gets a frown and stand up with a hunch in her back and walks out the room with her head low. As she left the room I couldn't help but smirk at her dismay while I drink my coffee and take a few more puffs, all these new emotions, I have a lot of new things to get use too again. Then kala comes over to me and sets down a plate of food for me to eat.

"here you go master breakfast is served." she says to me and then goes to stand off behind me to my side.

"kala why don't you join me." I tell her and she immediately sets to getting food and sitting next to me with a smile on her face.

"thank you master." she says as she starts to eat.

"master can I ask you something." kala says after a few bites of her food, I look to her and she has a confused face.

"of course you are my servant and you are entitled to a certain amount of information about your master but not all." I tell her sternly and she nods.

"i had a talk with mizore last night...are you as old as she said you are?" she asked.

"yes that is a true fact about me sadly." I tell her honestly she then looks at me with surprise.

"but how do you look so young and healthy? cause I would really like to know your secrets." she asked me. I then turned to her and made myself look evil with shadowed eyes and a evil smile, she started to shake a bit.

"honestly... I bath in the blood of virgin woman and I am in need of a bath kal-a-war-ner." I told her.

"AHHHHHH please don't bath in my blood!" she shrieked out, I then fell on to the floor laughing loudly.

Time skip

right now me and issei are hell training in the woods far from everyone else, we are doing some weight training, issei is now benching a little over 1,000 lbs he is progressing greatly and has made huge strides.

"alright issei 3 more 298 299 300 alright thats good take 5." I tell him and lift the weights out of his hands and set it on the ground, he sits up and stretches a bit.

"this training is hell man." he says

"i know it is I have done it before." I tell him, then he develops a serious face.

"issac about last night, I'm sorry man, I didn't know and you where right I don't know what that feels like and I hope I never have too and I deserved the beating you gave me for bringing up a sore subject like that and I want to say you have my sympathies for your loss." he says to me while looking down. I walk up to him and stand there for a minute till he looks to me, I then hold out my hand to him for a hand shake the first I have ever given him.

"issei It takes a big man to admit to his own faults and for that you have earned my respect." I tell him with an even tone, he then stands and takes my hand and gives me a manly shake while he has a smile on his face. Then we are broken out of our bro moment by a scream.

"MASTER!" I hear kala call to me, I quickly jump into the air over the tree line to see her flying our direction, she sees me and flies right for me, we both then land on the ground, I more or less just fall and make a small crater on impact.

"what is going on kala." I ask her quickly.

"master it's koneko." after hearing that I flash thru the woods as fast as possible back to the house, I get there in about 2 minutes, I rush inside and see rias standing near the stairs.

"rias whats going on with koneko." I ask her a little panicked.

"she really wore herself down to the bone during training and also surprisingly broke a knuckle or two as well." rias said to me with a sad voice.

"where is she?" I ask her.

"she is upstairs in bed, asia just finished healing her." she said.

"all right I am going to go see her, call everyone in, we are done for the day." I say to her as I make my way upstairs to see koneko.

"ok we will wait down here." she says as I hear her go to the door and leave thru it.

I make my way down the halls to where I can smell koneko is at, I get to a door and open it slowly to see koneko in bed looking out the window, I open the door enough to walk in and gently close it behind me, koneko then turns to see me and tries to sit up.

"no you stay laying down you need to relax." I say as I quickly make my way to her bed and sit down on it and push her back down gently.

"koneko what is going on I had noticed you have been wearing yourself down since we started training." I ask her kindly, she develops a frown and looks down.

"i...i wanted to be as strong as issac...i want to be able to stand next to you as an equal." she says in a quiet tone... oh koneko.

"koneko you don't need to train so hard to stand at my side as an equal cause you are already my equal, and you already know how I view strength, true strength come from the heart koneko." I say to her as I brush her long bangs back behind her ears, she blushes at the touch.

"but issac is so strong physically and of the heart, I just want to be like you and for you to be proud of me." she said, I smile at the fact she wants to be like me but then it turns to a frown.

"koneko its nice that you want to be like me but you have to know by now that I have gone thru hell and back to get as strong as I am, I have lost people I care about, I have lost more friends then I care to remember, my body is scarred badly, it is not something I want you to go thru to be like me, you need to do things at your own pace and grow at the pace your body will let you, you don't need to rush anything, koneko promise me you won't push yourself so hard from now on." I say to her with a frown which then turns to a small smile towards the end, she puts her head down a bit to avoid my eyes and she just nods, I put my finger and thumb on her chin and lift her head to look at me, she has sad eyes.

"and koneko always remember I will always be proud of you no matter what, you are very special to me koneko, you and your sister, she probably told you some things about me I am sure and out of all the things I have failed to do reuniting you and your sister was my proudest moment to date cause it was something I didn't fail at doing, so no matter what I will always be proud of you with what ever you decide to do in life." I say as I give her a big hug and she returns it happily, I held her there for a few minutes then I sat back up a bit and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"ok now you rest up and get your energy back ok." I tell her with a smile and she smiles back.

"ok issac." she says as she cuddles up and goes to starting a long cat nap... I shouldn't make puns.

{I thought it was funny hahaha} freyzan said in my head.

'it is still weird, even in my head.'

{that may be true, anyway so how do you feel son.}

'well definitely different to say the least.'

{it is a good different right?}

'yea it is a good different.'

{sooooooo...}

'….ugh fine go ahead.'

{told you so.}

'yea yea you were right is was all thanks to rias.'

{alright so thats a score for me and... hey we are actually all tied up now.}

'oh and whats the score now?'

{12,256,721 for both of us.}

'daaaaammmmnnn we have been playing a long time.'

{well we have been together for a long time.}

'true true...ok well what do you want to bet on next.'

{…..that yumi girl I bet she will fall for you.}

'I would rather not... alright your on.'

{ok well you should get back in the conversation son.}

'oh shit there is a conversation going on.'

with that I cut the connection and realize I am with the others and we are in the living room area and I am seated on a couch and mizore and rias are on either side of me with kala behind me standing up, rias is talking.

"the great war between the factions ended with neither winner or loser but all sides had heavy loses especially the devils, we lost almost all of the 72 pillar family's in the war. Our numbers where low and since birth rates for devils are low as well it was difficult to replenish our numbers till the evil piece system was created, it allowed us to raise our numbers with raised humans with combat ability then the rating games came to be, when fighting in a rating game depending on how you do it can effect your status in the devil world, alright I think that's it." rias said giving a brief run down of history I guess.

"umm rias can I say something." kala said behind me.

"sure what do you have for us." rias said to her.

"well I had heard azazel talking to another higher up about another war that happened." she said with a finger on her thumb.

"oh which is that?" rias asked curiously.

"well supposedly it is called the planetary war, it involved every head of every faction to fight a threat that was threatening to destroy the world, supposedly these enemies were monsters, I had heard just one of these monsters could fight many gods at once and most likely win, they were supposedly strong enough to scare the heavenly dragons just by looking at them, but in the end these monsters were destroyed from existence " kala said to all of us.

"hmmmm I don't have any information on that war, it must be only known to the higher ups." rias said with a finger on her chin.

 **{I think I might be able to help this conversation.}** ddraig said as a glowing green jewel on the top of issei's left hand, everyone looks in shock from hearing his voice for the first time.

"oh you know something about this?" rias asked.

 **{yes I do since I have seen these 'monsters' you speak of myself, they weren't monsters to begin with, they were humans, and yes one could scare even me, and yes one could fight gods and win but when all the gods came together they had their work cut out for them but in the end these people were eradicated, it was a great loss to the world cause before the war they were protectors of the world but their power was seen as too great of a threat so it was decided they needed to be destroyed or controlled by a faction group, and since none of them wanted to join a faction due to it being non of their concern they were destroyed after a war that lasted many years, and that is all I have on the subject.}** ddraig said to us all filling in some blanks, I look around and see shocked faces all around.

"wow if they were indeed humans then those were really powerful humans." rias says out loud from shock...ok time to leave.

"well this was insightful, mary come with me we are going to go do a little private training." I say as I stand and head for the door, she quickly nods and hastily gets to my side and we leave the room.

Time skip

"ok mary you can do this just focus your natural energy on wanting to go from there to me ok, this is easy and all of us can do it just take your time." I say to mary who is about 30 ft from me.

"o-ok I will try." she said then she closed her eyes and focused and when she seemed focused she opened her eyes, a flurry of leaves swirled around her like a tornado and when It went down it came back up right in front of me then the leaves disappeared to reveal her standing in front of me, when I look to where she was I see a green tree symbol on the ground that then faded away.

"you did it mary good job!" I say as I wrap her in a hug.

"yay I did it!"she exclaimed happily.

"yes you did just practice that every now and then, when you are ready I will train you on the bigger stuff ok, but remember don't do it near the others got it, we can't let them get any ideas." I say to her as we start walking back to the house from where we were deep in the woods.

"ok issac I will be careful." she says as we are walking.

"we will train more often after my birthday, right now my powers have been receding inward getting ready for the change." I say to her and she looks up at me.

"does it hurt like the first time?" she asked me.

"honestly yes it does hurt." I say to her truthfully.

"i was afraid of that." she said sadly.

"don't worry mary when it is your time I will be with you the whole way thru it so you won't have to do it alone." I say to her with a smile on my face. She also gets a smile.

"oh good, the first time was so scary when it started and I had no idea what was going on but afterwords glynda explained it all to me." she said again sadly.

"well you are not alone any more so all will be good." I told her as I picked her up and got her onto my back for a piggyback ride.

"i am so glad I came with you big brother." she said as she laid her head onto my back.

"and I you my little sister." I said as we continued on our way.

Time skip

it is day six now and it is late at night everyone has been training their hearts out and I have no doubt in my mind that they can wipe out that shit heads servants easily but he himself will still be a problem, a problem I have no problem with ridding from the world. everyone is in the baths right now beside me I am in my room still in my training gear while reading a very old pale blue book that has a snow flake on the cover of it while laying on my bed when suddenly the pain returns.

"rrrrrrrrrhhhhh shit why now of all times! shit the game is tomorrow night." I grunt out in pain.

"i need to get a message to rias ahhhhhhh." I say as I get up and head to the desk to grab pen and paper but fall short, I eventually stand back up to write out a message for rias with a shaky hand, while my other hand clutches at my heart, I eventually get the message written so I roll it up and keep it held in my hand.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." I scream out in pain, then the pain fades like it never happened so I look down to my feet and see that they are starting to be encased in ice and it is quickly traveling up my legs, so while I still have use of my knees I move into a more balanced stance and loosen my grip on the note while holding it out for who ever finds me first, the ice is now up to my stomach.

"please forgive me rias I did not mean for this to happen now of all times." I say to myself, but then I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, the ice has reached my neck and my arms are already covered in ice.

I then hear lots of footsteps coming down the hall and as the door opens and I see rias with the one eye that is not yet ice I say the only thing I can right now.

"i'm sorry." then my world goes black.

Rias pov

"ISSSAACC!" I scream as I open the door to see him standing there almost completely covered in ice and it is almost finished covering his face I can only see one eye and a portion of his mouth.

"i'm sorry." he says...then he is finally covered in ice completely just standing there with an arm out.

"issac.." I call his name to see if this is some kind of sick joke but after a few minutes he doesn't say anything at all and the others had caught up to me by now.

"what is going on?" yumi asked.

"it's issac he...he turned to ice." I say gesturing to the perfect issac ice statue while a tear falls from my eye.

Then I get gently pushed to the side by mizore and mary they both approach him and mary puts her ear to issacs chest and just listens for a minute while mizore glides her hands all over him... then mary backs up and has a smile on her face but mizore still seems to be looking for something.

"sweet dreams issac," mary says to with a small smile.

"wait he is sleeping?" I ask her, she must know whats going on.

"yes he is just sleeping for now." she says with a small frown.

"Why is he encased in ice? And for how long?" I ask her worried and sadly she then turns to me a little on the nervous side.

"w-well i-it's ummm...it's h-his powers their c-changing." mary said while poking her two index fingers together.

"i don't understand." I say even more confused, but it was mizore who answered.

"he is basically like a butterfly right now, underneath this protective ice shell that would take the strength of 5 gods to break he is going thru a change for the better." mizore says as she finished her inspection of issac.

"ok but when will he be out?" I ask her.

"it could be a day or two at the most." she says sadly.

"what's this?" akeno says, I turn to her and see her holding a very old looking pale blue book with issacs snow flake design on it, but then faster then I could say something mizore had ran too akeno and snatched the book from her and holds it close to her.

"this is issac's...personal book he doesn't let anyone read it." mizore said holding the book in a death grip.

"hey he's holding something."mary says as she reaches to his out stretched hand and pulls a rolled up piece of paper out of it, she then unrolls it and gives a quick read, then looks to me and holds out the paper to me I take it from her and read it out loud.

" rias I am sorry that this happened now of all times please forgive me, even tho I am ice right now I will not be like this for long, if I am not out of this shell sometime tomorrow make sure I go with you into the game no matter what, I will be dreaming of all of you goodnight." I say to everyone then walk up to the cocooned issac and give him a hug.

"goodnight issac, please come back soon." I say as a tear falls from my eye and then I see his eyes flash a pale blue.

* * *

 **well ladies and gentlemen I hope you enjoys this heartfelt chapter, this chapter was not easy to write but it was time to show what took issac's smile away and had turned him cold for so long.**

 **please review if you wish and I will see you all again next time ta ta.**


	10. Chapter 10

**yyyaaahhooooo and welcome to the show...this is it people, the rating game between raiser and rias...but how will it go? will the ice cube of issac be able to do anything in this time of need? will rias have to marry raiser? will issei ever stop being a pervert? find out as you read on...enjoy...**

 **and to castielofhell: I know isn't it wonderful and I know how you feel it was difficult to write to say the least for me...as for the planetary war...well all good things comes to those who wait..**

 **also a reminder I own nothing but the OC's all original concept work goes to original creators.**

* * *

Dxd descendant of the acrtic

chapter 10

rias pov day 7 moring 

we are all still depressed about what happened to issac it has been hard to get in the mood with him being a statue that koneko carries around so that when he comes out of it he will be with us immediately, I am holding a folded and sealed piece of paper he gave to me earlier that day and said that she will know what to do with it when the time is right, I am just looking at it wondering if he knew this was going to happen all along and that this is a safety measure or something for emergencies, right now all of us are inside seating in a eerie stillness...

"ok issei lets go see how issac's training paid off for you so lets go out side." I say to get everyone moving a bit to try and lift this gloom.

"oh right ok." he says kinda blankly as he stands and heads to the door followed by everyone else.

We get out side and and everyone is watching and waiting while issei is out in the open a bit away from us.

"ok issei shows us what you got." I tell him

"you got it, boosted gear!" he says then his gear appears on his left hand.

"all right lets do it, boost!"

{boost!}

"give me everything let it all goooo!"

{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}{boost!}

"wow you boosted 29 times issei now release it all into one attack!" I tell him a bit on the excited side...issac's training really had an effect on him...on all of us in fact... I wonder how strong we would all be if issac had even more time to train us... I miss him.

"all right!" he says.

{explosion!}

he is now enveloped in a whirlwind of aura so powerful that it is starting to shred his clothes and the force coming off of it is starting to push us all back just a little bit, then he holds out his left hand and a red energy ball the size of his fist appears.

"dragon shottt!" he says as he cocks his fist back and punches the energy ball, it expands tremendously to almost the same size of the house and rockets forward to a mountain and upon contact with the mountain it erupts in a huge explosion that sends out a strong enough after shock that knocks a few of us to the ground, when the dust cleared there was almost nothing left of the mountain and he is standing there in shock at what he did.

"you see it issei you are the linch pin to this game your power can effect the very game it self, issac trained you to be stronger, he trained all of us and we all in turn trained our hearts out, he taught us his secrets he shared his skills with us, he believed that we could do this, he maybe the true ace on this team and the muscle to do just about anything but more importantly he is our friend and comrade and would want us to win this thing and to use all of our strength and techniques to accomplish what is said to be impossible and beat the immortal phoenix." I declare proudly to them all and all of their spirits are lifted and all of them look fierce...raiser is gona have some fun trying to beat them all their power levels have to be 30 times stronger and denser then before which would all make them queens in strength, I am so proud of them all and even prouder of issac for being the one to make this possible.

"yeaaa we can do this guys for bouchu and for issac." issei says while throwing up his fist. Everyone follows his actions.

""yeaaaaa"" everyone cheers loudly... better watch out raiser cause we are coming to win.

Time skip

we are all in the club room now and it is late at night, issac still hasn't come out of his ice shell, koneko had set him beside my desk so I can keep him close and max is here with him curled up at his feet, I reach into my desk and take out a dog treat for him, ever since he started to be here more often I kept dog treats for him in my desk, I lean down and give him the treat he takes it happily and then rubs his head into my hand I rub him for a minute then lean back up to drink my tea, issacs sealed letter is on my desk still sealed and everyone is seated on the couches except akeno who is by my side as always and they are all as calm as can be, issei has a look of determination, he is really in the mood, koneko keeps taking looks at issac probably hoping he will come out soon I know how she feels I am hoping the same thing, yumi is sharpening a sword with techniques issac showed her to make swords even sharper, asia is next to issei and is keeping him close by holding onto him...then the door opens and sona and tsubaki walk into the room.

"oh hello sona kaichou what are you doing here." issei ask her

"well issei she will be in charge of the monitoring over the rating game so the family's of the house holds can watch in home." I say to him, he nods his head in understanding.

"and plus this is rias' first rating game I wouldn't want to miss it for anything and I also wanted to wish issac luck...where is he by the way." sona asked looking towards the window seal where he normally sits, we all get a little sad...right now he would probably be playing a song to psych us up, I just lightly gesture to the ice statue that is issac, her eyes follow my hand and see him but she raises an eyebrow thinking it is a joke.

"ok well that is quiet the ice clone of him but where is he really?" she ask a little annoyed. I put my head down a bit.

"that is issac sona, from what I have been told he is basically in an ice cocoon changing in some shape or form, he has been like this since last night." I tell her calmly, she then goes wide eyed at this and calmly walks over to issac.

"oh this is troubling very troubling indeed, how much longer till he comes out of this supposed cocoon?" sona ask me, I look away a bit.

"i was told that the process would last a day or two and it has almost been a whole day already, I am hoping he comes back to us soon." I say to her.

"yes I do as well, I was really hoping to see him in combat." sona said as she put her hand on his cheek.

"well I will have you know that this game is going to be plenty of interesting even without issac, we spent our training days under issac, he trained us all personally and made us ready for this." I tell her proudly while looking to my peerage members and they all nod with passion.

"yes I had noticed a difference in all of you and i'm shocked to say the least that, all of your power levels have increased tremendously especially issei's and konekos, and you say this increase was due to issac." sona said as she pooled from person to person.

"yea it is, he put me thru 5 days of what was probably the hardest training I will ever do in my life." Issei says as he has a shiver run down his spine.

Then a silver magic portal appears on the ground behind sona and grayfia comes out of it.

"it is almost time my lady I hope you are ready for this."grayfia says to me.

"yes we are absolutely ready for this whenever you are." I say to her

"very well in a few moments we will use this portal to send you and your peerage to the battlefield." grayfia says.

"and where exactly is the battlefield?" issei asked.

"it is in a separate dimension of it's own, meaning that we have free range to do what ever we want even burn it to the ground fufufu." akeno says to him.

"i will be in the student council room calling the game, we'll be cheering you on, good luck." sona says then turns and heads towards the door.

"well I hope you will call the play by play fair." I say to her and she stops to look at me over her left shoulder.

"oh I will keep it clean, tho if I was a betting girl I would put my money on you beating that guy 7 ways from monday." sona says to me then leaves the room.

"there is something I forgot to tell you, the maous will all be watching including the great devil lucifer." grayfia says which really shocks all of us, I had expected brother to watch but knowing now that all of them will be watching is unnerving and makes me wonder why.

"oh so brother dearest will be watching I figured that much but why the others?" I ask her.

"i was not made aware of the reason they are all watching." she said to me which makes me worry a bit...issac and mary always lead to the idea that the world hates them...would that include the maous?

"wait is your older brother 'the' devil or did I just hear things?" issei asked confused...sometimes I think issac is hitting him to hard.

"yep bouchus brother is the king of the devils." yumi says to him. He goes into shock.

"what no way your brothers king of the devils?" he asked...again...issac would have hit him by now.

"thats right." I tell him blankly.

"his name is sirzechs tho historically he has been known by many names, during the great war our leader died, sirzechs took over the throne and lead us thru a dark time, he saved the devil kingdom from ruin." yumi goes on to explain... he will probably forget all that in a day or two.

"that explains why bouchu is next head of the family." asia says out loud... that night I still remember

it.

" _i issac frost, promise to always protect you rias gremory from now till the end of time, no harm will ever befall you be it physical or emotional, I will be your guardian angle, I swear this."_

I look to issac remembering everything we talked about but his oath to me was something I will never forget ever.

" it is time everyone." grayfia says as the magic circle activates and starts to glow red.

"alright everyone let's go, koneko grab issac." I say to her and she nods to me then gets to issac and picks him up but is strained from the weight of it, that's why it has to be her to get him cause she is the only one strong enough to pick him up, she carries him over to the portal and max follows, as I step away from my desk I turn back to it and see that paper so I grab it and then head to the portal, thats when grayfia noticed issac is an ice statue.

"is there a problem with issac frost? Can he compete? If not then he has to stay." grayfia says... gotta think fast.

"no there is nothing wrong with issac and yes he can compete he is just..charging his ice ability's for the fight." I say to her, she inspects me for a bit then nods

"very well then." she says to me then once we are all on the circle it teleports us to the battlefield.

"umm did I mess up the magic again or am I seeing things." issei said as we appeared in the ORC room which is a replica of the original along with the entire school which will be our battle field for this game in its own little dimension.

"no issei just look out side." I tell him as I go to my temporary desk

[hello and good afternoon my name is grayfia and I am a servant to the house of gremory, I will be your referee in todays match, to create the battlefield you will be competing in I took suggestions from both lady rias and lord raiser you may recognize this place as an exact replica of kuoh academy, each team has been given an area that will serve as their base, lady rias your base will be the occult research room in the old school building, lord raisers home base will be located in the principles office in the new school house, pawns will be allowed to promote if they can make it to the enemies home base, good luck to all.] grayfia says over the loud speaker magic system.

"all right i'm gona go bust some skulls right out the gate and get to their home base to promote to something badass." issei says eagerly to jump right into the fight.

"don't be stupid." koneko says to him which makes him turn to her.

"we follow issacs plan and we will win with out trying, remember what he told us 'heroics are good but can get you killed, work as a team and you cannot lose.' so we stick with the plan save our energy by setting traps and drawing them to where we want them then finish them quickly with minimal energy spent." koneko says to him again, he nods at this.

We all gather around the table to discuss the plans koneko and issei are going to go to the gym, but koneko will be masking her aura with a trick issac taught her to deliver finishing blows before the opponent senses you, then once those two immobilized the enemies inside akeno will blast the whole building with a quick and destructive condensed shot of lightning, meanwhile yumi will be setting gravity traps in the woods to keep enemies immobilized to strike them quickly then she uses gurrila warfare to take on any others that come thru, after all of that and if issac predicted right the queen will show after akeno destroyed the gym and try to get a surprise attack in to which akeno will be ready for and take her down quickly, then all of them will meet up in the middle except for issei who will be flanking around to be able to promote then return to the battle by that time it should be over outside then we will all move on raiser.

"so does everyone got all that." I say as I pass out the communicators to everyone.

"what is this?" issei says while examining the little pink glowing ball I gave him.

"put it in your ear it will let us talk to each other on the battlefield." I tell him, he nods and puts the ball in his ear.

[alright devils let the game begin]

"bouchu" koneko speaks to me.

"the letter I think you should open it." she says to me, I then pull the sealed letter from my pocket and sit on the couch.

I break the seal and open it up and am surprised to see one of those ice feathers that issac said I should be careful of, in it is also a note to read, I pick up the feather and now have everyones attention.

"what is that bouchu?" akeno ask me, then I notice max had come over to me and is looking at the feather as well only much more intently then anyone else.

"you know I am not sure what this is or why issac gave it to me." I tell her.

"did he leave a note?" koneko ask me, to which I then look to the paper and read what is written on it.

"all it says is 'with this feather I release your true form'." I say then all of a sudden max jumps into the air and takes the feather from me and starts to chomp down on it quickly, we are all staring at him intently then...

"aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooo" max howled out loudly that made use all cover our ears then we had to cover our eyes when a sudden pale blue light shined from him, when the light faded we uncovered our eyes and what we see now is kinda shocking...max had turned into a suit of knightly armor made of ice and is carrying a sword and shield which has issacs snow flake on it.

"rias gremory." the knight spoke in a chilly voice all of a sudden.

"max?" I ask it

"yes it is I the one you call max, by order of my master and alpha I am to protect you at all cost and am under your orders till issac has awakened from his sleep." max says in a chilly coice. We are all very shocked at this... why did he never tell us he could do this?

"what are your orders milady? If you have none I will go to guard the entrance way to this room." max says, I just blink a few time still trying to wrap this around my brain.

"no max no orders so you can go on guard." I say to him, he then bows and walks to the door calmly but every time he steps it resounds with a very loud thud, he eventually leaves the room and then goes to guarding the building...

"did max the wolf just turn into a knight made of ice after eating a feather made of ice?" issei asked out loud.

"yes yes I believe that is what we just saw." I say to him still confused.

.

.

.

.

"ok then... lets start yumi set up the traps in the woods, koneko, akeno set the traps then come back and issei come here." I say to them and the three leave to start the plan, and issei comes over to me.

"issei when I turned you I had a seal put on you to moderate the power given to you by the evil pieces I used because your body wasn't ready for that much power especially since issac said all of yours mutated but now that you are stronger I believe it is time to release one of those seals." I say to him as I put two fingers on his forehead, after a few seconds he goes tense.

"woooow what is this feeling, I feel really powerful all of a sudden this is amazing." issei said to me.

"yes that is more power being released to you, you really must thank issac when he comes back to us, cause if it it wasn't for his training then this wouldn't be possible." I tell him with a smile while looking to issac at the end with a smile.

"yea even tho he can be really mean and cold he helped make me stronger." issei says as he fist bumps issac.

'bouchu we are all set.' koneko says over the communicator.

"all right lets do this." I say to everyone.

"yea!" everyone says over the communicators.

Konekos pov

right now me and the pervert are heading to the gymnasium, I am masking my aura like issac taught me so I will be invisible to the enemies inside.

"you go in the front I will go in thru the windows in the locker room." I tell issei.

"got it." he says then we separate.

I am heading around the side and am now getting to the locker room windows, I jump up to the small ledge and balance myself on them as I open the window and drop right in to the locker room I quickly make my way thru the gym when I get to the door I take out the brass knuckles made of ice that issac gave to me to add more damage to my swings, I then head thru the door and see that issei is already fighting the three pawns and the rook is facing away from me, which is perfect, I rush her and jump into the air and land a heavy right hook to the side of her head, she goes flying left and I chase after her when she crashes with the bleachers I quickly grab her feet and swing her over my head and slam her into the ground as hard as I can, in her stunned state I quickly jump on her and lock her in a ground arm bar, she stuggles so I bend her arm back and deliver a heavy straight to her temple which sends her unconscious.

[lord raisers rook was retired]

I then get up and look to issei, he is masterfully dodging the three pawns attacks, then he starts to jump between them placing a hand on each of them in turn when he has landed on the ground he grew a perverted smile...this can't be good.

"dress break!" he shouts happily, then all of the pawns clothes shred off of them magically aand they fall to the ground screaming in embarrassment while trying to cover themselves the best they can.

"you ladies like that, since the first moment my balls dropped all I ever did was undress girls with eyes, but now thanks to lots of hard work and my perverted powers I just have to imagine you naked and my vision comes true, try and mess with me tops are coming off." issei says proudly. Then the girls all start to insult him while he cries tears of joy.

"i am so telling issac." I tell him, he turns to me and starts to freak.

"no no no no please don't tell issac please I beg of you koneko please." he begs me on his knees, I just give him a cold stare.

"nope I'm telling him." I say as I walk away from him, and he follows.

"i am so dead when issac finds out." he says to himself.

'koneko issei are you all done, akeno has been waiting, and don't forget watch out for a surprise attack.' rias says to us.

"yes we are done we are leaving now." I say to her and we both run for the doors.

We get outside and the gymnasium and it is immediately hit with a small ball off lightning and a huge explosion rings out destroying it.

[three of raisers pawns have retired]

yumi pov

I am watching the three pawns destroy the fake traps and they are heading towards the decoy old school building which will activate the gravity trap issac taught us, they just destroyed another trap and are now heading straight for the decoy.

"hey isn't that their base?" one ask as they run for the decoy, then when they get close to it, it vanishes and the gravity trap activates under them, they all fall to the ground unable to get up from the extra gravitational weight, now It is my turn, I quickly dash at them sword drawn and cut two of them down quickly

[two of raisers pawns have retired]

"what the heck how could we have fallen for this!" the last one exclaimed as I ran at her from the woods and cut her down quickly.

[one of raisers pawns have retired]

"just as issac taught us show no mercy and don't waste time with chit chat." I say as I go to meet up with the others in the sports field.

Isseis pov

" hey wait a minute koneko" I say as I jog after her after she said she wishes she could make me disappear, then all of a sudden an explosion rings out but the after blast wasn't strong enough to knock me back, I stare at the dust cloud for a minute then I see koneko standing there with most of her clothes are shredded and she has her arms crossed in front of her we both then hear a voice.

"what how are you not done for from that!" the voice says from the sky, koneko lowers her arms and looks at the woman who I recognize as raisers queen.

"because I was hit harder then that during training so suck it."

"ugghh fine the next one will end you." yubulluna says to koneko.

"i don't think so, you will be my opponent." akeno says as she floats down between us and the other queen.

'issei, koneko stick with the plan and meet up with yumi in the sports field akeno can handle her.' rias says to us.

"ok you got it." koneko said to her and we both took off to meet yumi.

Rias pov

everything is going smoothly right now and the plan is entering its second to last phase, they will lure the remaining servants to them and release a wide area of effect attack removing the rest of raisers servants while akeno removes his queen which we have already took in to account she might have a phoenix tear on her by issac who gave one to akeno, how he got one is beyond me tho, but with issac still on ice, the last phase is ruined, Issac was supposed to be the one to take raiser but it isn't looking like he is coming out anytime in the next few minutes... it's gona have to be me.

"alright asia we are gona go and sneak attack raiser while all of his pieces are busy." I say to asia as I stand up.

"but umm that isn't the plan bouchu I thought we were to wait for issac." asia tells me, I then turn to her.

"yes I know asia but it seems issac can't right now and we don't have time to wait sadly." I say to her while I walk up to issac.

"i don't know if you can hear me but I am sorry issac this is something I have to do so please forgive me and remember you have a promise to keep so please come back quickly." I say to him as I give him a hug then step back from him and head for the door.

"come on asia we have a game to win." I say to her, she nods and follows suit.

Sirzechs pov

"looks like rias is on the move." a mans voice says to me on my right as I look at the screen I have been watching the whole game, the screen showing issac frost mostly.

"it does not matter she can't beat the immortal phoenix, which begs me to ask why did you ask us to watch this with you when we all know the outcome." a mans voice says to my left.

"heeey you should at least give her a benefit of a doubt rias-tan has been playing better then expected." a childishly woman's voice said on my far right.

"first of all asmodaus she is going to win without a doubt, second it is cause of him." I say still not taking my eyes off of issac.

[raisers 2 pawns, bishop, rook and 2 knights have retired, rias' rook and knight have retired.]

"who the boy with the boosted gear, he and her queen are almost out of energy tho it was a surprise that the priestess of thunder had phoenix tears." he says to me.

"no its not the boosted gear so just watch I believe the real show is about to start." I tell them as I see the ice holding issac starts to crack and break followed by issac's outstretched hand shattering the ice on it and forming a fist.

Rias pov

right now I am on the roof of the school building trying to fight raiser with issei while akeno keeps his queen busy but it doesn't look good for akeno and asia has a bomb around her neck so she can't move or heal right now.

"rias darling just surrender it is over you can't beat me." raiser says after regenerating his head that I took off with a blast of magic, I have been at this for to long and I am starting to get tired.

"never raiser we will beat you." I say to him

"yea your nothing but fried chicken, so take this! Explosion!" issei calls out

{explosion!} his gear calls out

then he runs at raiser getting ready to hit with a right hook when raiser then sends a huge ball of fire at him which nails him and he goes flying away completely drained and beat, he then dissappears in a green light.

"issei!" I scream as I see him fading out.

[rias' pawn and queen has retired]

what they got akeno as well what am I going to do, then raisers queen shows up beside him and she is looking absolutely beat...what am I going to do...

"you are alone rias darling just end this little game already cause it's over." he says proudly to me but I still have hope.

"noooo issac will come and he will beat you we can't lose with issac!" I say defiantly, he shrugs his shoulders.

"very well then have it your way I will just have to end this myself." he says as he holds up his hands above his hand and creates the biggest ball of fire I have ever seen him create, then he throws it at me and asia.

"IIIIISSSSSSSAAAAACCCC!" I scream out to him hoping he can hear me as I close my eyes and hold out the strongest barrier I could muster... I hear the explosion but nothing else no pain, no heat..

"you called my king." I then hear a deep voice say but it sounds so familiar, I open my eyes and see...issacs' back and he is holding his arms in an x in front of him and there is a dome of ice around us and he is looking over his left shoulder at us with one eye.

I rush up to him and give him a hug and he returns it with the dome still over us.

"don't worry rias you are safe now just like I promised and I forgive you." he says to me and I look up at him.

"you actually heard me?" I ask him and he nods his head with a smile.

"of course I could, but right now I have a promise to keep so we will talk more when this is all over." he says as he leaves the hug and goes to asia and grips the magic bomb around her and freezes it with his hands and breaks it.

"now when this dome comes down make sure you get away quick things are going to get cold around here quick...possibly..if need." he tells us as he goes to the front again and puts his arms out in front of him.

"ok issac we can do that, just please be safe." I tell him as I put a hand on his shoulder he looks to me with a smile.

"hahaha trust me he will be easy to beat almost like stealing candy from a baby." he says to me then drops down the ice dome, we immediately fly away as fast as we can.

Issac pov

"sorry I am late was held up now you have to deal with me shit head." I say to him he just scoffs at me.

"yubulluna take care of him." he says

"right away." she says as she rushes at me with bomb magic at the ready, too slow, I make ice kunai like crazy and start throwing them at her and she can't dodge them fast enough, she falls to the ground with about 20 ice kunai in her.

[raisers queen has retired]

"oh there you are!" I hear a voice say I turn my head to see ravel.

"oh hello ravel I do hope you are not looking for a fight, cause if you were I'd hate to have to hurt you." I say to her and she shakes her head.

"no no no I am just watching actually, and I was hoping I could get a chance to talk to you." she tells me.

"oh good but I cannot talk now I have to beat your shit head of a brother." I tell her as I go back to focusing on him he looks angry.

"oh well then I will visit you in the hospital cause you cannot beat a phoenix it is impossible." she says switching attitudes on me.

"if you say so, but for now you might want to get out of this area for now." I tell her still focused on him.

"hmph I will be where I want to be." she said I just shrugged at her

"have it your way." then I drop into a battle stance.

"you ready to die shit head." I gode him on.

"it is time to teach you some lessons low born be ready to be beaten." he said as he formed wings of fire on his back with a ball of fire in his hand and prepares to throw it.

He throws it and I flash out of its path and go right for him, I deliver a roundhouse kick to his head sending him to the ground like a meteor, I then make a giant sledgehammer of ice the size of a truck and swing it onto my shoulder and flash after him again he is healing right now and has a very pissed off face, he goes to say something but I slug him with the hammer hard enough to send him across the field I flash ahead of him and slug him upward into the air, I flash ahead again and slug him across the field again, I notice his healing is slowing down dramatically, I flash ahead again and slug him to the ground he impacts the ground hard enough to kick up enough dust to cover the whole battlefield I then start spinning around and around holding the hammer by the end of the handle after I am spinning fast enough to just be a blur I release the hammer right down to him, it flies with speed faster then a meteor it makes contact with him and the ground and creates a huge crater kicking up even more dust into the air, I then fall down to the ground out side the crater and calmly walk down into the crater.

"this is child's play." I say as I get closer and closer to the center.

I eventually get to my hammer and pick it up off of raiser he is not healing anymore and he looks bad, I dissipate the hammer and bend down to pick him up by his collar and hold him high in the air.

"do..you know what you are doing? Do you know how much this marriage means to devils do you a low born understand that you may very well be bringing de..." he started but didn't finish as I cut off his head with a sword made of ice, I then drop his body and throw the sword tip first into his heart his body then goes black from extreme flash freeze.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I roar into the air like a dragon proclaiming his victory.

[raiser phoenix has been killed the winner is rias]

then rias comes flying down to me and is standing nearby but I have something important to say.

"you devils watching this, let this be a warning to you, I don't care who you are, endanger my kings happiness and I will end you just as I ended the supposedly immortal phoenix, you can be a maou, her family or the whole underworld, I will protect her happiness even if that means destroying all of the underworld and to prove my point and strength I challenge the ultimate queen to a fight!" I yell up to the sky and then I feel rias spin me around and I see she has a angry face.

"what are you thinking!?" she says heatedly.

"i am thinking I am going to protect your future, when I beat my next opponent they won't dare try to put you into another arranged marriage and you will be able to live the life you dream of and be as happy as you can be." I tell her with a small smile, and she goes wide eyed at this and then grows a smile and closes her eyes and wraps me in a hug.

"after all I promised to keep that smile on your face and this is the best way to do it." I tell her then I sense that grayfia is teleporting in...so they accepted my challenge...this is gona be fun, I havn't had a good fight that will make me sweat let alone breath hard in a long time lets see how far she gets me.

"issac frost your challenge has been accepted." grayfia says as she fully appears.

"good now could you get rias, asia and ravel out of here, our battle will destroy this place and anybody in it." I say to her and everyone is teleported out beside me and grayfia.

"now could you please make it to were only the maous watch this fight I want a private fight." I ask her and she then teleports out and a few minutes she come back.

"it is done only the maous are watching not even your master rias is watching." she says to me.

"very good now shall we begin?" I ask her as I drop in to a low stance.

"yes lets, I do need to get you back for the bullets you shot near me." she says as she drops into a stance.

She then creates a giant spear made of ice quickly and throws it at me, I just hold out a palm to it and it stops dead in its track, I then flick my wrist and it goes flying away from us and creates a huge ice explosion on impact.

"ice won't work on me." I tell her.

She then brings up her fist and flashes at me ready to beat me down so I flash at her and our fist fight begins.

Authors pov

grayfia and issac are flashing across the field faster then the eye can see the only things that can be seen are the impact blast that resound from each swing they throw the blast are that of sonic booms destroying anything the blast come in contact with they continue this dance for another minute before it all stops and the two are locked together, then issac switches grips and reverses her attack then quickly delivers a roundhouse kick but she doesn't go flying and he follows up with a rapid flurry of hooks and straights between his left and right then throws a fake with his right which grayfia sees and goes to defend from his left but misses the leg sweep that puts her horizontal in the air and issac delivers a double fist strike to her stomach which sends her sailing, issac chases and gives her a uppercut to her chin sending her into the air he jumps after her but as he is about deliver a axe kick she corrects herself and cuts his kick off with her own that throws him off she grabs his ankle and spin throws him to the ground she chases him down and gives him no reprieve when he hits the ground she delivers an axe kick on him strong enough to make a huge crater then punts him into the air she chases and starts to wail into him creating more sonic booms on impact with each punch then...

"FREEZING GEAR!" issac calls out and his feather ice wings spring out.

"FREEZE!" he shouts out

{freeze!} his gear booms out and then half the battlefield gets covered in ice, the blast threw grayfia away a good bit but she gets back up and looks a little worse for wear.

[clap clap clap] issac is clapping

"i must congratulate you grayfia, it has been a long time since I have been pushed this hard, but now the fight gets harder so be ready." he says to her but she is in a shocked state seeing the wings then his wings flare out and he spreads his arms wide.

"absorb!" issac shouts

{absorb!} the gear booms out then all the ice in the battlefield gets absorbed into the wings and they get bigger.

Then he disappears and charges her much faster then before and land an uppercut to her stomach which sends her to the other side of the field and smashes into the barrier of the field, she gets up quick and charges issac they then go back too swapping blows but grayfia is at a disadvantage this time but she is not giving up she sweep kicks him but he hops into the air dodging it then she throws a powerful straight coated in lightning to give it a boost it contacts his stomach and he is sent flying from the shocking explosion, she gives chase and coats her fist in fire and gives him an uppercut to the face it sends him upward she chases but he corrects and beats his wings to shoot himself at her and grabs her around the waist and continues his plummet to the ground with her in front of him, they hit the ground and he flies out of the crater they made, she jumps after him she fakes a right hook and nails him with a straight to his face he uses the hit to throw his weight into a roundhouse kick she dodges and goes to sweep his leg but he back flips away from it only to be met with two fist impacting his chest he flies thru the air but corrects himself to catch a kick from grayfia and swing over him and right into the ground causing another crater he then jumps on her and starts to ground and pound her she blocks most then finally knees him hard enough to get him off she gets up slowly but stands defiantly ready to take him on again she is looking ruff now and a good portion of her clothing is ripped up and is breathing a little harder, issac stands from his tumble with no problem his clothes are messed up and he only has a little burn mark on his face where she hit him with the fire fist and he is breathing normally he stares at her for a few seconds.

"alright grayfia I am sorry but I don't have time to play anymore so I am going to end this now but thank you for the fight it was a good warm up." he says to her as he takes a few steps back.

"what are yo.." she starts but is cut off by issac

"BALANCE BREAKER!" he shouts while throwing his arms out and his head up

{BALANCE BREAKER ICE DRAGON PLATE MAIL!} his gear booms out and then he is enveloped in a ice blue light.

When the light fades issac has been wrapped up in an ice blue armor that has white gems in the chest, shoulders, forearms and knees the armor looks draconian in nature but is very bulky and has a more sleek look to it with only spikes on his elbows and knees, his helmet looks a lot like a dragons head and has the same color eyes as the gems and it has a tail that has spikes made of ice coming off the end of it his wings are the same, his fingers have claws made of ice on them and they look very sharp.

Grayfia is looking in shock at this, then issac beats his wings and flies into the air with his tail swishing around a bit, when he is high in the air he puts his hand in front of him in a fist and energy starts build in front of it, then the energy expands tremendously into a ball the size of a semi truck and it is pale blue in color, grayfia sees the power coming off of it and starts to sweat and shake, issac cocks his fist back.

"ABSOLUTE ZERO!" he yells as he hits the huge energy ball and it expands to a gargantuan size and rockets towards grafia.

She throws up barrier after barrier as strong as she can make them cause there is no dodging this, all she can do is try to defend, the beam impacts her barriers and explodes with tremendous force that destroys everything on the battlefield and turns the now barren field into a winter wonder land with ice every were and ice spikes coat the area.

Grayfia pov

I..can't go on, I am on my hands and knees completely drained, my body is banged up bad and most of my uniform is gone and I am breathing hard, then I hear a thud in front of me I lift my head to see the blue of issacs' armored feet so I follow it up all the way and I see him standing there with another ball of energy ready to fire it only this time it is smaller and it is aimed at my head.

"give up now or I will make you." he says to me under his helmet... I have no choice I can't beat him.

"i [pant] surrender." I say to him and he dissipates the attack and the armor but leaves his wings out, then he holds out a hand to me to help me up, I take it and he easily props me up onto his shoulder with my arm around his neck.

"you know I am glad you made a name for yourself grayfia." he says to me at which I turn my head to him.

[grayfia has resigned the winner is issac]

we are teleported out to a hospital room and he helps me into bed.

"what do you mean do I know you?" I ask him confused, he looks at me with a little hurt in his eyes.

"well it has been a long time so it is understandable, so tell me young grayfia lucifuge do you know what the secret of ice is?" he ask me then the memories click into place like an old door being opened, I no longer see issac the way he is, I see a person in a ragged old and torn brown cloak an hood that covers his whole figure and is wearing a blue scarf that covers the lower half of his face so the only visible skin showing is his pure ice blue eyes...the nameless vagabond that saved me from those thugs when I was a kid... I use too give him bread and talk with him and he asked me the same question and was the only person to ever ask me that question in that exact same manner...issac frost...was that man...

"it is you isn't it? The cloaked man from the ally?" I ask him in shock, he looks directly into my eyes.

"yes that was me I am glad you remember now I would like to stay and chat but I must be going to my king she must be worried about me." he says as he starts to walk away but I grab his hand to stop him, he then turns to me.

"i never got a chance to thank you for that day properly." I say with a little heat in my face...this was my childhood hero, I pull him close and give him a small friendly peck on the cheek, then release him, he stands up straight and has a small blush on his cheeks.

"hmm yes well I must be off now have a nice day and get well soon." he says as he heads towards the door but stops after opening it and turns his head to me.

"oh and I am sorry I ruffed you up so much I was just in a hurry and didn't have all day to play." he says to me.

"quick question issac frost was that all of your power?" I ask him cause he keeps acting like that fight was nothing.

"oh absolutely not if I went at full steam you would have been an ice cube in the first 30 seconds." he says as he walks out the door and closes it behind him.

"wait then how much was he using I was told to go at him as strong a I could from the beginning but before he entered that crazy balance breaker with that strange gear I barely left a mark on him." I say kinda shocked that he really was just playing around with me and a little mad.

Issac pov

I am heading to the recovery room of my fellow servant when all of a sudden ravel pops out in front of me.

"you killed my brother." she said surprisingly blankly.

"does this upset you, I did say I was going to kill him." I tell her calmly.

"how tho?"

"well I first beat him down with the hammer and my strength, everytime I hit him with the hammer he had to heal major internal damage all throughout his body then when I threw the hammer at him he had used up all his energy to heal by that point, cutting off his head didn't actually kill him what killed him was when I threw my sword at his heart, phoenix blood cannot heal if the heart and blood freeze to the point of no return so the sword flash froze him from the inside out and that is how I did it." I tell her calmly.

" I am sorry for your personal lose of your brother tho but if I must say it will be better for your household he was not an honorable man and would only bring shame to your family." I say to her with a slight bow.

"well thank you for your sympathies.. and you are absolutely right he was on a path of ruin so it was for the better... well you better take responsibility for this." she says to me again switching attitudes back an forth.

"ummm what responsibility do you speak of?" I ask her kind of confused.

"oh well I am sure you will find out soon enough." she says as she walks away leaving me confused.

"ok then." I say to myself and continue my walk, a little further down the hall and sirzechs pops out from around a corner in his usual robe.

"care to walk with me." he ask me, I shrug and continue walking with him beside me we are close to the same height.

"soooo you really are one of them aren't you." I stop in my tracks and glare at him.

"i would choose your next words wisely sirzechs, my protection only stretches to humans, threatening me or meaning me harm will result in an untimely death." I say to him and he takes a step back holding up his hands in surrender.

"wo wo wo just a question I meant no harm but at least your threat answered my question, but I must ask will history repeat itself or are things different now that you are a devil?" he ask me and I calm a bit.

"history does not need to repeat itself as long as things are peaceful towards me I will be peaceful and if I am peaceful then I hope to get it in turn, and plus if I did decide to pick a fight, the four maous could not take me alone, but since I don't want a fight and instead want peace you have nothing to fear." I say to him with a smirk and he visibly relaxes more.

"ahh very good then now there will be a party for rias' win and a few other thing like the pardon for kuroka after everyone is all healed and rested, oh and the maou of affairs would really like to talk to you when you have time after all one of your kind hasn't been seen in thousands of years." he said as he walked away and I suddenly got a chill up my spine but the he stops and turns to me.

"oh and your protective speech was really good and I must say this, you have my blessing." he says turning and walking away completely.

"ok ok ok what the fuck is going on...can I at least get to rias with out bumping into anyone else please." I talk to myself as I make my way down the hall and then another figure appears.

"WHAT THE FUCK CAN'T I JUST BE LEFT ALONE!" I yell annoyed at the new figure then realize it was a short girl with black hair wearing a...what is it called magical girl suit or something and at the moment she is shrunk back holding a...wand in front of her protectively.

"i-i'm s-sorry I can come back later."she said a little nervously.

"no no no I am sorry little one I am just tiered and keep getting stopped when I am trying to go to my king and see my friends, so little one what is it that you need?" I ask her and she relaxes and I can see she is no child if that bust size is anything to go by and she also has a pouty face on.

"mouu I might look young but I'm not that young, any way I came to talk to you ooh and my name is magical girl levi-tan but I also go by serafall leviathan but you can call me sera-tan or levi-tan." she says pouty at first then cheers up and does a twirl ending in a pose...this is a maou...ooookkk then, tho I do have to admit I like her energy.

"ok then but I don't use honorifics so I am just going to call you leviathan ok?" I tell her and she goes pouty again...she is just like a child.

"moouuu can you please call me sera-ten please please pleaseeeeeeee with sugar on top." yep definitely a child at heart.

"...fine since you are a maou I will call you as you wish now...sera-tan what do you want to ask me?" I ask her and she gets a bit nervous.

"well I was wondering since you are what you are and you are a devil could you maybe enlighten me about your people?" hmmm I guess that is a fair question for the head of devil affairs and stuff.

"possibly but not now I am busy and need to rest as well as get ready for the party." I say to her and she starts to bounce with joy.

"yayyy I get to learn about a new faction...wait are you a faction or something else." she says happily then stops bouncing and tilts her head in confusion.

"well umm I guess we could be considered a faction I guess if that makes it easier for you." I say to her with a shrug and she smiles happily.

"good so when can we meet up to set everything up?" she asked me with a smile...did everyone forget what they did to us or are they just trying to act like it never happened.

"first I have to ask, you do know what you all did to my people right and why yes?" I gotta know how at least she feels about the past, her smile fades into a small frown.

"yes I do on both accounts, and if it means anything I am sorry for what happened in the past personally and I hope that you can forgive me." she said with a bow of apology... that is the first apology I have ever gotten, I guess things are different now even if it is only one.

"well thank you sera-tan I guess I could accept your apology but it does not make everything better, you understand correct." I say to her and she nods her head.

"yes you and your people have suffered a great injustice and your losses can probably never be fixed." she says in a down voice.

"ok just as you understand, well you can meet me at my house tomorrow or the day after it does not matter." I say to her with a small smile she cheers up and jumps me in a hug.

"oooohhhh thank you thank you thank you well then I will see you soon goodbye iss-tan." she said happily then released the hug and skipped off... what a strange maou.

With that I continue walking to the room with everyone in it tho this time I am going to get there invisible and thankfully I did cause I saw more people probably looking to talk to me, I saw a burly blonde haired man that I recognized as raisers dad, a older looking sirzechs so that must have been rias' dad. I get to the door and open it up everyone turns to the door but gets confused cause nobody visibly walked thru it then I closed the door behind me and slumped down and took off the cloak.

"ok can someone draw the blinds so no one can see me in here, I am avoiding people."i say from the floor and it was rias who went to the blinds of the room and closed them up, when she was done she joined me on the floor by sitting on my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck and smiled happily at me.

"so I am gona take a guess that you won against grayfia since you don't seem damaged too much." she asked me.

"yes rias I won and that means your future is yours alone now you can chase your dreams to your hearts content and never worry about anybody trying to hold you back." I say to her and her smile brightens to that beautiful smile I like so much then she leaned forward... she is kissing me on the lips... I really like this, this is nice and warm and soft and and... ahhh she ended.

"a girls first kiss is something to be cherished in japan, is that right" she says in a soft voice I can't help but smile at.

"honestly I wouldn't know but what I do know is that was also my first kiss and it was more then I expected it to be like" I say as I wrap my arms around her and pull her close again for another kiss she happily complied our lips met in a passionate chaste kiss and I enjoyed every warm sensation that flowed into me from her, it felt like all my worries are being washed away and that everything is going to be ok, she pulls back from the kiss and is positively glowing.

"ooohhhh will you two get a room already." I hear isseis' voice cut thru the air making rias turn red from embarrassment... ok pervert lets see how you like this, I lift my hand and snap my finger.

"AAAAHHHHH that is fucking cold take it off take it off my junk is gona get frost bite you asshole." issei cries in shock from having his man bits encased in ice, I snap my finger again removing the ice and I can hear him starting to rub himself to warm his junk up. Rias is smirking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"ruin another moment issei and I will freeze it off you got that." I say to him from the floor. At this point nobody is containing their laughter and are all laughing happily.

"ok ok ok just please don't do that again." he says quickly, I then go to stand and rias does as well, I get to my feet and take a look around the room from person to person everyone looks worse for wear but they are recovering quickly thanks to asia, I see koneko and she seems a little down I go over to her and sit on her bed with rias following.

"hey koneko so how did it go? How are you doing?" I ask her and she looks to me for a second then looks a little down.

" I tried to do my best, I took out a rook easily but I took a hit from the queen then the other rook got me, I could have done more tho... I'm sorry issac, I failed you and bouchu." she said to me.

"hehehe koneko you didn't fail anyone you did a good job out there from what you said you took out a rook that had more experience and you took a hit from that queen and that alone is something to be proud of, but what I want to know is how do you feel, thats what i'm more worried about." I tell her with a chuckle and she brightens up a good bit.

"well my arms are a little sore still." she says trying to move her arms.

"ok well hold still I am going to try something so just work with me on this." I say to her as I hold out my hands over one of her arms while I start to push a icy cold wind down to her arms she shivers a bit but then relaxes a good bit, I then switch arms and do the same thing to it, after a a little bit I stop.

"so how do you feel now?" I ask her and she nods while moving her arms better, she gives me a smile.

"much better oh and issei did something bad." she tells me.

"nooooo koneko don't please I beg you." issei calls out from his bed.

"nope I am telling, issac he created the most perverted move ever were he magically shreds all the clothes off of women." koneko tells me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

the room went quiet, then it got really really cold.

"issei.." I say to him as I stand up with a ice mist flowing off of me in waves.

"l-look I-i c-can e-explain i-issac, it was a battle strategy yea thats it." he says trying to talk his way out of what is coming, I start to slowly walk towards him while cracking my knuckles, he starts shaking furiously and is throwing his arms around randomly trying to slow me down.

"issac." rias calls out to me calmly so I stop and look at her.

"yes my king." I ask her.

"as fun as beating him up would be, we all have a party to go to so you will have to hold off his beating for later." she says to me, I nod and put my fist down, issei relaxes incredibly, but then I quickly point a finger at him.

"understand right now if it was not for rias you would be staying in this hospital for another week, but since she decided to save your ass I will just have to hurt you even more when we get back home." I say to him and he immediately goes back to shacking.

"so enjoy this party cause afterwards you are going to be in a coma." i say as I walk away from him.

* * *

 **ooooohhhhh hhhhhhooooooooo now wasn't that fun hohohoho a good show of strength there from issac huhhh, so I hope you all enjoyed this fun filled chapter but stay tuned for next time cause next time...secrets from the past will finally come to light.. ;) so till next time this is grimmreapper90 signing off**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello and welcome back to the show this is your host grimmreapper90.**

 **this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for so I will just let you get to it so enjoy.**

 **and as always I only own the oc's**

* * *

Dxd descendant of the arctic

chapter 11

issac pov

right now I am in a hospital bed getting my energy back and rias is laying next to me the others are all nearby finishing their healing processes and getting their energy back, sirzechs had came by and made the announcement of the party after they are all healed up apparently this party is going to be pretty big, but he gave me a look that shot a tingle down my spine, afterward's rias asked me about the feather and max, I had told her it was like a arctic spirit steroid made from my own power, it was close to the truth at least, I had changed clothes to a tank top and basket ball shorts and flip flops so I could unwind and relax and just as I was about to fall asleep..

"uhhum." a person clears their throat next to the bed, I look and see ravel...why is she here.

"umm hello ravel can I help you?" I ask her cause I am kinda confused. She gets a little bashful.

"well I was ummm was wondering if a gentleman of your caliber would like to have the honor of escorting me to the party." she started bashful then switched it up... so strange but kind of funny.

"sorry but 'my' issac will be escorting me to the party." rias said while glaring at her while tightening her hold on me.

"hmm I think that is his decision to make, so who will it be issac?" ravel asked me, but before I could answer someone else spoke up.

" Issac will be escorting me little birdy." koneko said as she came out of no where and hopped into the bed with me and rias while glaring hard at ravel who returns it just as intensely...is it just me or do I see the aura of a cat behind koneko and a bird behind ravel.

"i don't think issac would want to escort you, you are not enough woman for him." ravel says to her and now sparks are flying between them.

[hiss, raarrrhh]cat fight sounds in background...

" I am more then enough for him he considers me to be his equal, it is you who is not enough for him." koneko says to her as she scoots more into me.

"grrr would you like to prove who is enough for him in a fight." ravel said intensifying the sparks between the two.

"anywhere, anytime bird brain." koneko says fiercely while tensing up ready to pounce...ok this has gone to far.

"enough!" I say with a raised voice and hold up my hand ready to snap it, koneko sees it and is the first to back down and just cuddle her head into my chest, ravel is just looking at it wondering why this is a threat.

"now I will have peace is that understood koneko." I say to her sternly.

"yes issac." she says keeping her eyes away from mine.

"well I will have you both know that as his king he is going to be escorting me." rias says to them with a smirk and they both glared at me.

" I am sorry ladies but I must do as my king commands, so please forgive me, I swear I will make it up to you both somehow especially you koneko, oh I know I can give you a private show just for you, how does that sound?" I say to them then ask koneko.

"yes I would like that." she says with a smile.

"that's no fair issac I want a private show too" rias said to me while pouting then I see ravel has a red hue to her face.

"p-private s-show what is a private show?" ravel ask...ooooohhh she is thinking something else.

"when I mean a private show I mean I play instruments and will give them a private session for me to play for them." I tell her then she relaxes and then raises an eyebrow.

"well I remember the guitar you had but are you any good?" she ask me...oh no she didn't

"issac plays beautifully i'll have you know." rias says to her with a sharp glare

"yes issac is the best musician there is." koneko says to her proudly...aaahhh you guys.

"hmph prove it." ravel says to me... very well then.

"ok so choose guitar, acoustic or electric, piano or violin." I tell ravel and now everyone is waiting to see what she chooses a few said piano cause they haven't heard me play it yet, ravel thinks it over.

"hmmm piano then."

"very well then piano it is." I say as I walk over to an open area and summon a high tech keyboard and a small bench to sit on and turn it on, then hit a few settings and put my hands over the starting keys.

[listen to the north sea by Michele McLaughlin]

I finish playing and am greeted with clapping and a hug from rias and koneko and ravel is standing their in a stunned silence and just staring at me, I can't help but smirk at her.

"well ravel satisfied." I say to her, she snaps out of her daze and coughs into her hand.

"yes well you are not so bad and I would like to listen to you play more some day soon." she says to me.

"yes well unless you become a servant of mine or rias' or live next door to me then you will have to speak with rias about me playing for you." I say to her and she gets a frown on her face but then switches to a smirk.

"very well then issac, well I must be going much to do and I have a party to get ready for so have a good evening issac frost." she said as she headed for the door to leave but said my name in a foreboding manner.

I then stand from the bench and now the two girls follow me up, I then send my stuff back into my dimensional pocket, I then notice all the others are up and moving by now, ok so I guess now is the time we are all going to head towards the party area, it is supposedly at the gremory estate... this is gonna be fun.

Time skip

I am in a room in the gremory estate manor which is really nice...but I can make one bigger if I wanted to. I am trying to decide on what to wear rias said she was going to be wearing red and I know I should wear red as well but I cant decide if I want to go with red tie and vest or red outer wear to match …... I honestly hate these kind of decisions...ok I am going to go with red tie with the outer dress jacket that is black with red trimmings, so I get to work getting dressed and when I am done I am wearing a complete silk outfit, I am wearing a white dress shirt underneath with a red tie in a eldredge knot to add to the look, a black vest over the shirt and a long tailed black dress coat and pants both have vibrant red stitching, on the back of the coat is my snowflake in red stitching and I am wearing black dress shoes and white dress gloves, as I am looking in the mirror I see the coat is just a centimeter or three short and that my normal hair style won't work for this occasion, so I will worry about getting the suit tailored later and fix my hair up, I pull all my hair back and notice it has grown a good bit, I get it all together and tie it in a knot at the back of my head to give myself a completely pulled back look, and only my one scar is showing, i had covered the others already to look more presentable one scar is one thing but multiple is another issue, so all in all right now I am looking much more presentable, as I am putting in the red silk handkerchief in my out side pocket in a triangle fold someone knocks on my door.

"it's open." I call out to this person and in walks sirzechs and I can see him in the mirror and he has a kind of serious expression.

"issac I am sure you figured out what this party is really for right?" he ask me after he closes the door.

"[sigh] yes I do... you do know how this could end right?" I ask him in a quiet voice. I hear him walk closer to me and he then puts a hand on my shoulder.

"yes but I must ask you to not do anything unless they use lethal force, if you can show that you are not violent then I can do my part as a maou." he says to me, I then turn my head to him and stare into his eyes.

"...very well then but if lethal force is used I will retaliate in kind... and I need your word that you will keep rias and the others from doing anything rash that could jeopardize them." I say to him and he nods his head.

"you have my word issac as maou I will keep them out of harms way but are you ok with this?" he says to me.

"thank you and yes I will be fine I have had a lot worst done to me." I say to him with a far off look elsewhere.

"ok then, well I am sure my cute little sister is waiting for you so you should go to her." he says as he heads towards the door.

"oh and our father can't wait to meet you." he says as he opens the door and heads out leaving the door open... there is no going back anymore.

"issac." I hear issei say my name, I turn and see him in a white suit and tie to match asia probably.

"yes issei?" I ask him and he takes a few steps closer.

"hey man umm I have been wondering something?" he says to me.

"oh and what is that?" I ask

"well I have been talking to ddraig and well he has been telling me things." I freeze and turn away from him.

"oh and what has he told you?" I ask blankly.

"well this and that but he said something that confused me, he had started talking about his previous partner and said something about you being there but that was like 60 years ago." he said while I could hear him scratching himself...maybe I can flip this.

"hmmm that is odd but it is impossible I am only 17 maybe it was someone that just had my same name is all." I say to him with a shrug while I do a final adjustment on my outfit, I then turn to him and see his tie needs a little work so I approach him and start to fix it for him.

"but why is ddraig afraid of you?" he ask me... well then.

"simple he can sense my power and knows that I am a badass." I say to him as I finish fixing him up.

"ok now issei you are to be a complete gentleman to asia tonight ok and if you aren't...well you know what I can do to you." I say to him.

"that also bring up another question why do you trust asia with me?" he asked me so I looked at him seriously.

"cause I know you will protect her when I cannot and I see how much she likes you and how much you mean to her and I don't want to take that happiness away from her, issei tell me, man to man did what raynare do to you hurt you deep?" I ask him. He gets a far off look in his eyes.

"..i guess, I don't know, I just don't want to be toyed with like that again."he says in a low voice.

"i understand that issei, you all know what I went thru, you have all seen the scars, I had suffered and had kept people at an arms distance from my heart so that I couldn't get hurt again, but take it from me living like that, keeping people out from fear will only hurt you more you need to tell someone your fear, like asia and I am sure she will reassure you that she would never toy with you." I tell him honestly with my hands on his shoulders.

"...yea maybe you are right, thanks for the advice issac." he says to me with a smile.

"no problem and anytime you need to talk just come find me, but for now we must be off we have dates to escort." I say to him as I throw a arm over his shoulder and we head out the room.

We walk down the halls a bit and eventually see rias and asia at the end of a hall and they are talking amongst themselves, rias is looking magnificent she is in a low cut long crimson evening dress with spaghetti straps going over her shoulders it reveals a good portion of her ample bust, she also has on elbow length gloves and has her hair done up in a bun beautifully, as an added touch she has a crimson shawl over her shoulder that is thin and see thru but it adds to her beauty. Asia is dressed almost identical to rias except her outfit is white and she doesn't have the added shawl. We make our final approach and rias sees me she eyes me up and down and gets a light blush.

"you look exquisite rias." I tell her with a smile.

"and you as well issac almost as if you were born for the high life." she says to me as she approaches and I hold out my elbow to her like a gentleman and she takes it happily.

"well then rias shall we get to the party?" I say as to her once she is fully at my side and holding me close.

"yes lets" she says with that beautiful smile of hers, we then head off to the large ball room the party is being held in with asia and issei behind us.

As we get closer I can hear classical music and waltz music and it is just so calming to me, we get to the doors and open them up there is a large crowd of devils here all showing face and having a moderately good time but I am more interested in the music it is early 18th century and it is beautiful.

Rias leads me from person to person making a round of introductions to show face and I would introduce myself and most people talk about how I killed raiser, I would just tell them nothing is immortal even gods can die if you have enough power, after about 10 minutes of walking around we head to the bar to get something to drink I order a scotch on the rocks and rias orders a glass of water, we take a seat at the bar for a minute to rest our feet and I get a smoke out and get ready to light up when rias takes it out my mouth.

"you shouldn't smoke issac." she said to me, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"well I am going to, how about this when you are older then me you can try to tell me what to do or if we get married hows that sound." I say as I pull out another smoke and light it up she is blushing as red as her dress at the last part and has a far off look in her eyes, then I sense someone getting into the seat on the other side of me, I turn to see who it is and it is koneko, she is wearing a cute little full shoulder knee length dress that is white and her hair has front braids that go behind her ears...she looks so cute.

"hello koneko you look good tonight, you should dress up more often." I tell her and she blushes at my compliment.

"i dressed to impress you so I am glad you like it, you also clean up very well issac." she says to me shyly.

"would you like something to drink koneko?" I ask her and she looks at my glass then back at me.

"i will have what issac is having." she says to me, I raise a brow at her.

"are you sure koneko this is some good scotch so it is pretty rough." I say to her and she nods her head then rias jumps in.

"well if koneko is having one then I guess I can have just one as well." rias says challengingly... I hope they know what they are getting into. I order them both what I got and thankfully this is the underworld and rules are different here. They both get their glasses and look at them for a few seconds, then they both pick them up and I pick mine up as well.

"ok ladies now remember this is scotch, you take small drinks don't shoot it." I say to them and we all tap glasses and put our drinks to our lips the second the scotch meets my mouth I feel the burn but I am use to it but the girls...the second they finish their first drink they are coughing from the burn of it, I lightly give them pats on the backs.

"so how was your first scotch ladies?" I say with a bit of humor, they both stop the little coughing fit and relax.

"well it was different that is for sure but how did you not get affected by it." rias asked me.

"i am use to it I have been drinking for a long time now." I tell her and she adopts a confused look.

"why have you been drinking for a long time." she ask.

"well honestly so I can try to block out bad dreams and memories." I say to while taking a nice sized swig out of my glass, they both adopt sorrowful looks.

"i had heard you talking one night while you where asleep, you said something about a grenade and not dying." koneko says as she shifts her chair closer to me... I know exactly what she is talking about.. rias is looking sad at this and opens her mouth to probably ask about it but I stop her.

" I do not really want to talk about this subject right now ladies, maybe another time ok?" I tell them then finish of the rest of my glass and call for a refill, which quickly happens.

"ok issac we understand." rias said while koneko nodded with her words.

"thank you so are you two ready for another try." I say as I lift my glass.

They both lift their glass and we take another drink this time tho they didn't cough they just shivered violently, we spent about ten minutes there and finished our glasses they both have very light blushes from the scotch, it is to be expected for first time drinkers, thats when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see an older sirzechs behind me, yep thats lord gremory.

"hello issac frost." he says to me

"and a hello to you lord gemory, what can I do for you?" I ask him and then rias turns to see him and goes a little wide eyed.

"oh nothing really I just wanted to have a drink with my new son-in-law." he says as he orders a drink and I do a spit take while taking a swig of scotch.

"father!" rias cries in embarrassment.

"excuse me." I say to him as he is handed a drink.

"well isn't it obvious, you killed an immortal phoenix and called it child's play then threatened us and to prove your strength you beat the ultimate queen with out working to hard so the only person that could marry my rias is you." he says to me.

…...oh my maou I didn't think about that, I look to rias and see she has realized the same thing and is blushing like crazy.

"and plus a person with your strength married to my little girl means I never have to worry about her safety." he continues to say.

"well these may be true but I will not let it be an arranged marriage she should not feel obligated to do that, I fought for her freedom to choose the person she loves and if you try something like that again I will do good on my threat." I say to him seriously after collecting myself and stand to him I can see rias is smiling at me with a heavy blush, he smiles at me.

"as expected of my future son-in-law, you will make a great gremory with your caring protective nature." he says as he holds up his glass to me, I raise mine as well.

"this does not mean I agree to a marriage arrangement." I say as I tap glasses with him and I shoot the rest of my scotch down.

"excuse me can I have everyone's attention please." I hear sirzechs voice cut thru the crowd, everyone goes quiet to listen to him.

"hello everyone and thank you for coming now we will begin with the special announcements after we have a supposed gifted musician come on stage and play something for us, so what do you say issac frost." he says then holds out a hand pointing in my direction.

"very well then." I say as I make my way up to the stage and see a baby grand piano on stage behind sirzechs, he steps off to the side and I go to the bench at the piano and see I am mostly facing the crowed and I can see ravel and she has a smirk on her face...oooohhhh you are smart ravel you are smart.

I flex my finger to loosen them up, as I get ready to play the room goes quiet and I make eye contact with rias and koneko and smile at them, I then close my eyes and begin to play.

[listen to Spring Waltz by Frederic Chopin]

.

.

.

I finish playing and I am getting quite the ovation, people look like they were dancing to it and I can see issei and asia in the center as well so they must have been dancing, I stand from the bench and take a bow then lucifer comes to my side.

"now that was quite good thank you issac frost for the preformance." he says to me.

"why thank you." I say as I start to head off stage but sirzechs stops me and leans in close.

"could you please go and get kuroka now I have the pardon ready for her." he says to me.

"very well then but I will let you know now that if you try to double cross me expect resistance of the highest caliber." I whisper to him as I give his shoulder a good squeeze that he winces at.

"no that will not happen I swear." he says then I release him and go back stage and teleport home to get kuroka.

Rias pov

where did issac go and what did he say to brother? Is he coming back?

"ladies and gentlemen and elders I have a few announcements to say the first of which is that rias gremory had won a rating game against the phoenix raiser in a startling upset against all odds and as her brother I am proud of her and as the lucifer I cannot wait too see what she will do in the rating games to come, the second announcement I have is that a criminal is being pardoned today, she was a ss class stray devil but new evidence was brought to light that clears her of her crimes and lets her go free all thanks to a certain individual, so may I please have the pardoned join me on stage please." he says then raises an arm to backstage gesturing someone to join him, then a woman with black hair yellow eyes, black cat ears and cat tails wearing a black yukata that rest below her shoulders and reveals a lot of her cleavage, I look to koneko and see that she has a big smile on her face and then her and kuroka connect eyes and kuroka waves at her and she waves back, but who is responsible for this who was the... now issac is coming back on stage and stands near them.

"kuroka as maou I pardon you of your crimes against your former master, you are a free devil now, so give thanks to the one who helped this happen." sirzechs says to her and she gives a slight bow to him in thanks then turns and quickly jumps issac and is smothering him between her breast and then pulls him out and kisses him full on the lips... I am going to be talking to issac about this, she holds the kiss for a about a minute then separates and then they start to head off stage but sirzechs has stops issac.

"issac frost I also have something you." he says and issac turns to him and comes back to him, then sirzechs makes a small wooden briefcase appear in his hands.

"for beating my queen in a challenge and proving your strength as a very capable devil I am going to grant you high class status and here are your evil pieces." he says as he hands the briefcase to issac who bows and takes it kindly, they then shake hands and the people in the room start clapping for him along with myself, I am so proud of him he may not have been with us long but he has become an important person to me.

"now can I have rias gremory and her servants join me on stage please." sirzechs says to the crowd...huh wonder whats happening next and what does it have to do with me and the others.

I get off my seat and walk to the stage I notice that everyone is heading up as well, we all get on stage and are standing in a line except I am in front of them.

"now everyone today is a historic day indeed, today devil history gets a new chapter written in it, today the past is brought back to life to be with us in the present, today a great warrior from the past officially joins the rank of the devils and with this warrior at our side our future can be changed for the better, this warrior of the past marks this day as the return of the elemantal's." sirzechs states proudly to the crowd but they all go silent... what is an elemental I never heard of one, then members of the crowd start saying stuff

"that is impossible they are extinct!"

"yes those monsters were eradicated so many years ago, what you speak of is impossible."

"they were destroyed during the planetary war and not one of them was left alive."

"agreed and if one still remained then we should destroy the monster before it is to late!"

"yes those monsters deserved their fate and any survivors should follow that fate."

what is going on? that one said they were destroyed during that planetary war, ddraig and kalawarner spoke of it, ddraig even said they were destroyed, so how is it that brother knows one is alive.

"ladies and gentlemen tho he may be an elemental he is not a danger to us, he is a devil like all of us and he only seeks peace that is why he is going to present himself before you to show that he is one of us, and as maou lucifer I have all ready talked with him and he has shown me that he does not want to fight." the room goes quiet for a bit and I look to my servants everyone is looking around confused wondering what is going to happen next except issac he is just standing there stoic with his face forward.

"now will the elemental please join my side and announce themselves." he says to the crowd and I can see kuroka is nearby and looks very nervous.

.

.

.

.

" I guess it's show time." I hear issac say so I turn to see him stepping forward...what is he doing? He steps up next to sirzechs and nods then sirzechs comes to stand by all of us, issac takes a few more steps forward and then stops and looks out to the crowd.

"my name is issac frost and I am a elemental from the clan of ice and a direct descendant of the champion of ice, jack frost, I am also the wielder of the forgotten gear freezing gear" issac states to the crowd..what? so he isn't yuki-onna...he's one of these elementals that were destroyed during that war..

the crowed is still quiet then one of them throws a wine glass at him, it hits him on the side of his face and breaks spilling wine all over him then more glasses keep flying at him and I can see he is clenching his fist, I go to step forward but am stopped by my brother, I look at him angrily.

"this needs to happen, he is trying to show he is peaceful,there is much you have yet to learn." he says to me but I don't want to see this continue, I take another step forward but he puts his hand on my shoulder and holds me, I see koneko go forwards but gets stopped as well...we can't do anything while he is being treated horribly and being yelled at.

"you are a monster!"

"you shouldn't be alive let alone a devil!"

"begone you monster and crawl into what ever hell you came from!"

"we should just kill you like the monster you are!"

"STOP IT!" kuroka screamed as she jumped on to the stage in front of issac facing the crowed, the crowd goes quiet.

"you call him a monster yet look at yourselves, if he wanted to he would have killed you all for the way you are treating him, yes he is an elemental and the last of his clan yet he has enough courage to stand before you and take your abuse and not kill you cause he wants to show he is not a monster and only wants peace, it is you who are the monsters." she says then takes issac and guides him backstage by his shoulders. The crowd starts to talk amongst themselves and sirzechs walks to were issac and kuroka went off to, I quickly followed after and the others follow but koneko jogs ahead, we get to were everyone is and I see kuroka and koneko at his sides he is bent over a small desk and is looking into a mirror sirzechs is behind him a bit and I can hear them all talking.

"that was an honorable thing you did." brother said to him.

"that was horrible, it should have never happened, you are lucifer why didn't you stop it when it started, I should take out what they did to him out of your hide." kuroka said to him.

"kuroka stop, you know as well as I do that was the less painful of the greetings i've had, and plus it was expected after all I am a monster to all of them and that's all I will ever be just a freak, a monster, a human gifted the power of the elements." issac says to her and she goes quiet, I then take a step forward and I see him look to me in the mirror.

"you are not a monster issac, different yes but not a monster." I tell him and he just looks at me.

"you are wrong rias I am a monster, it is the way my people have always been seen by the supernatural." he says blankly.

"but you are not a monster to me issac you are special to me." I say as I approach him.

"rias you don't understand what I am yet, I am not human I am not youkai I am not supernatural, I am a being in between all. My people were once just humans till the first was chosen by the elemental dragon gods to be their champions, the dragons gifted them their very power over their element to be guardians and protectors of the humans, we have fought many battles against the supernatural to keep them at bay from the humans, fighting in the dark to protect a people who didn't even know we existed, then the leaders of every faction in the world decided that if they couldn't control us they had to kill us... isn't that right lucifer... how many of my kind did you kill anyway, how many families did you destroy out of fear of what you couldn't control... how many of our young ones did you kill before they could grow up, you called us monsters cause of the power we wield but it will always be you and the others that are the monsters for destroying an entire people ranging from the old to the unborn... my great ancestor was lucky enough to carry my forefather in her womb away from the battles that consumed my clans home... I am the last of my clan." he starts to say to me but then switches to sirzechs and starts to approach him dangerously, brother takes a step back from him each time he takes a step towards him and brother has his head down avoiding eye contact.

"your right issac I am sorry it was an unforgivable act and an atrocity what we did to your people, and I would honestly like to not remember those that we had killed...and I remember your home... I do and I understand if you will not accept my apology but I am sorry for what has happened." he says to issac which makes him stop in his tracks, brother...he really did those things, then issac gets angry and launches forward and picks up sirzechs by his collar and slams him to a wall, but he has tears falling from his eyes.

"you were there! You actually helped kill my own people! Then tell me, tell all of us just what kind of monster you really are!" he yells to him... what is issac thinking.

"me and many other gods went to the clan of ice... we killed everyone inside... and then used our combined power to kill your forefather jack frost and sealed freyzan into a sacred gear." he says to issac but all of us get stunned at this, issac drops him to his feet and takes a step back.

"and your people call me the monster." issac says to him and walks away back to kuroka, who wraps him in a hug.

"we are going home." he says then a snow flurry wraps them up and they leave, so it's all true then, everything, it explains so much but it makes things sadder for him, it is the reason he is hunted and hated, I look to my brother and see that he has a stoic face but I know he is hurt.

"why?" I ask him.

"because we thought it was the right thing to do at the time." he says.

"well I need to be with him now so I am leaving now." I say and everyone nods we all then stand together and akeno creates a portal and we are all then teleported back to the orc.

Time skip

I had changed and am now outside issacs house with the others, issei is kind of shocked to learn they live across from each other, the others are in awe about the size of it, I knock on the door and after a few seconds kalawarner opens it up.

" hello how may I help you?" she ask.

"we are here to see issac." I tell her and she adopts a frown.

"ohh well my master is unavailable right now, he does not wish to be disturbed." she tell us.

"well as his master I wish to see him non the less." I say to her as I walk in past her.

"but he is somewhere you cannot go he doesn't allow anyone there." she says getting back to my side.

" I do not care I wish to see him." I say to her on the angry side cause she is trying to stop me.

"kala I will talk with them." kuroka says as she appears from the kitchen.

" I am sorry but I wish to speak with him not you." I say to her.

"well like kala said it is impossible trust me." she says to me as she approaches closer and koneko goes to her side.

"but why nii-chan." koneko ask.

"because he is in his private study and that room is protected by a wall of ice wind that will freeze you if you try to enter without his permission, trust me I know, I tried to stick my head in to see what he had inside a long time ago and my hair froze to the point that it all shattered off so if you value your hair or don't wish to be an ice cube I suggest just waiting till he comes back up." kuroka says while shaking slightly, all of us girls immediately go to grab our hair protectively.

"well then umm I guess I will just wait here then." I say to her and she nods.

"very well then, kala can you prepare a room for our guest then." kuroka says to kala who nods.

"so who all will be staying?" kala ask.

"well I guess myself for one." I say

"me as well." koneko says but no one else.

And with that the others say goodnight and head out, later jeanne had joined us down stairs with mary following but when mary saw us she got a little scared.

"why hello mary how are you today." I ask her softly.

"your not g-gona hurt me are you?" she ask which shocks me.

"why would I do that." I ask her.

"b-because I am an elemental as well." she said to me which shocks me and koneko.

"wait but issac said he was the last." I said to her.

"w-well he is the l-last, the last of his clan, I am from a d-different clan." she says nervously while getting closer to jeanne...yes thats right he did say something about the clan of ice...so what clan is she from.

"what clan are you from?" I ask her.

"c-clan of n-nature." she says to me..

"why didn't he just tell us? why did he hide it all from us, from me?" I ask jeanne.

"look rias we don't expect you to understand but dad...well he is a good man, but the world treated him as a monster, the world treats any of his kind as a monster, where do you think some of those scars came from rias, he is the only elemental I know that doesn't hide as much as he should, he wants to be what his people were once, guardians of the humans, but he always did it from the shadows, sometimes he would be discovered and he would get hurt a lot by the very people he saved but when it came to humans he would never raise a hand to them." jeanne says as they come to the couch and sits down, mary sits next to her.

"..jeanne I have a question how is it anything involving time with him is always referred to as a long time ago and also you, kuroka and mizore non of the timing seems right, with a boy that is 17." I ask her cause this has been on my mind for awhile now.

"...rias can you keep a secret." she asked me.

"of course I can." I tell her.

"[sigh] mary would be so kind to tell her your age." she says looking to mary and mary looks between me and jeanne who nods at her

"i-i a-am 142 years old." she says and both me and koneko go into shock.

"wait wait wait your 142 years old how is that possible?" I ask her. But jeanne answers.

"it is a trait all elementals share, due to the power gifted to them their human life spans were altered, time moves slower for them." jeanne says then kuroka speaks up.

"from birth to 10 years of age they age like a normal human, then from age 10 to 175 they age about 1 year every 10 years from 175 to 400 it is 25 years is one year from then on it is 50 years is one year, for the first 10 they are considered babies, till they are 175 they are considered children, till 400 they are considered teenagers, after 400 they are adults." she explains to us in depth this little detail...so much information.

"ok I understand all that but how old is issac if mary is 142?" I ask and I notice koneko nodding with me to find out, kuroka and jeanne look to each other then nod to each other but another voice cuts them off.

"issac just turned 175 years old and is now considered a teenager to his people." mizore says as she comes out of the elevator, both kuroka and jeanne stand up.

"how is my dad, is he ok?" jeanne ask her.

"yes he is ok he is fighting some memories right now, he knows rias and koneko are here and will come up when he is ready." mizore says as she makes her way to the couch.

"wait I thought it was impossible to see him how did you see him?" I ask her and she just looks at me blankly.

"well because the cold does not affect me cause I am a yuki-onna." she says pointedly... oh yea.

"well then since he is not a yuki-onna why are you really engaged to him?" I ask her and she gets a smile on her face.

"because he is a child of jack frost, the first elemental of ice, it is an honor to be his wife and to have kids with him our people looked up to the ice elementals, they helped our people find a sanctuary safe from the world." she said to me.

"so thats what it is to you just a duty?" I ask her.

"oh no I love issac when he came thru our village I spent much time with him since he was a guest at our house, even as a child I knew I wanted to be around him, I didn't know what he was till just before he left when the snow priestess showed up to wish him safe travels and she had said that I was to be his yuki-onna when he is old enough, from then on I trained as hard as I could to be ready to be his wife, and now that he is old enough we can get married." she said to me.

"but if he just turned 175 he is just a teenager how is that old enough?" I ask her.

"for them teenagers are given the right to take wives and or mates, it's how ever you want to look at it." she says with a shrug.

"wait so he can take more then one wife?" I ask him.

"well of course he can if he so chooses, elementals live a long time so it is normal to have more then one wife in their life times or to have more then one at a time." she tells me...oh thats good.

"yes while multiple lovers were common for us in the past it is not so much true now a days." I hear issacs voice say behind us, we all turn and see him leaning against the doorway frame with a shoulder and he has changed clothes to shorts and a sleeveless shirt that has a pirate flag on it and holding a very old looking bottle of alcohol.

"oh issac we didn't hear you come in and how long have you been there?" I ask him, he walks over and takes a seat in the recliner at the head of the couches and takes a big swig of the alcohol and shivers a bit.

"i have been listening long enough, but as I was saying yes it was common for us to have many lovers but after the eradication of my people the remaining elementals had to hide in the shadows, usually taking only one lover at a time, we had to keep our numbers down to not attract attention to ourselves." he says then takes another big swig.

"ohh so you don't plan on having more then one?" I ask sadly and I can see koneko also looks sad.

"honostly I have no idea, things have just changed for me now that I am not exactly hiding anymore, so if I had to say something now i'd say I will probably have more then one lover." he says then kuroka and mizore get up and join him on his chair by cuddling onto his lap, he wraps his arms around them...thats soooo not fair I am his master I should be the one in his lap.

"thats good issac that means you can have both of us then, maybe at the same time if you want now that you are old enough nya~" kuroka says while trailing a finger down his chest while he takes another big drink.

"that is fine I don't mind sharing cause I know I am already going to be his wife." mizore says, again he takes another drink.

"ok first off I am not going to be calling any of you mom ok and second dad what are you drinking?" jeanne says.

" a liquid." he says sarcastically while taking another drink.

"dad.." jeanne says a little more sternly.

"ok ok ok I am drinking a bottle of 1846 scotch." he says as he takes another drink.

"dad! You know what that age does to you." she says exasperated.

"of course I do it gets me drunk faster, I had a long day give me a break." he says as he takes another drink, his face is starting to flush.

"well could you at least slow down dad." she says kindly.

"no, I want to get drunk and that is exactly what I am going to do." he says then sticks his tongue out at her.

"come on jeanne let him relax he needs it after everything that happened nya~" kuroka says to jeanne.

"fine but I am not carrying him this time." jeanne says.

"ok well as his king I would like to say that I have more rights to him then the rest of you." I say to the girls on his lap as I get up to take my share of him which is right on top of him, I get glares like crazy.

"you may be his king but I have spent the most time with him beside jeanne here nya~" kuroka says to me.

"and I already am his wife to be so you are below us." mizore says, I both glare at them.

"no I am his king that makes me first." I say to them sharpening my eyes at them.

"hahaha keep telling yourself that princess I am going to be first after all, I have a lot to 'thank' him for nya~" she says with her lips just touching his ear then giving it a little lick making him shiver... oh no.

"well ill have you know I got to take his first kiss so I am obviously his first." I say to them with a smirk, she starts to bristle with what could be anger but most likely jealousy.

"oh yea well I am going to be the first to do this." kuroka said then took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply while obviously using her tongue, they played tonsil tennis for a minute till I guess air was needed, they had a trail of saliva still connecting them, I can't tell if he is red from arousal or from alcohol and he has a content smile on his face with closed eyes, she is flushed red as well and her eyes are half lidded blissful look.

"mmmmmm that was gooood nyya~" kuroka says sultry, then issacs' eyes open wide and he gets redder. I then look around a bit and see that mizore has moved his hand to under her shirt and is helping him get a rhythm going on massaging her left breast, she is very red and has a pure bliss look.

"mmmhhmmmm yes just like that issac mmmmm." mizore says between moans...ok thats it, I stand up quickly and pull issac away from them.

"enough issac is mine and I am his first so enough." they both get up and grab a hold of him and pull him towards them, and I pull back, we do this back and forth for about a minute the whole time he has the bottle to his mouth and is chugging it down, when he finished the bottle he just dropped it on the floor and is a lot more loose now.

"he is mine end of story." I say to them, then koneko comes up to me.

" I will help if you share issac with me." she says... thats fine I guess I could use the help

"ok deal we can share him." I say and she then helps me out in pulling him to our side, but they pull back just as hard.

"what is going on jeanne." I hear mary say.

" just watch this is the part where it gets funny." jeanne says, then we continued to pull and bicker completely missing the fact that issac raised his hand ready to snap it then...

[snap]

""ahhhhhhhh!"" a collective shriek went out of three of us, I can feel a sudden freezing cold sensation take the place of my bra and panties...it is sooooooo cold in all the wrong places, then mizore also shrieks out after he snapped his fingers again and I hear jeanne busting out laughing

"fist I chus whv isss frst..." he slurs out, then he falls to the ground on his back with a very heavy thud and the cold sensation goes away...my nipples could cut glass right now from the ice, we all look to issac and he is red faced and passed out.

"well have fun carrying him ladies, oh and he is gonna have a hang over tomorrow." jeanne says as she leaves with mary.

We then set to work getting him to bed since the floor is no place for my issac, the others help and we eventually get him to bed, kuroka and mizore got him stripped down to his boxers and laid him in the middle of the bed then it became a strip fest since I can't sleep in clothes non of them wanted to be clothed as well we all climbed into bed and cuddled up to issac after we all got comfortable were I am on his right mizore on the left koneko on top of him kuroka has her head resting in his lap on his right and kala is on the left side opposite kuroka, I am resting peacefully and about to close my eyes when I feel a cold hand grab a hand full of my ass.

""mmmmmm"" surprisingly I wasn't the only one that moaned, mizore did too, then koneko perked up an bit and got red real quick just like me and mizore.

"issac is big" she says, which perks the interest of all of us, I see kuroka move a bit and then she goes red.

"oh yesss that will do juuussstt fine." she says with a sultry look. Then I get squeezed another time.

""mmmmm"" me and mizore moan out we look to issac and he is still sleeping...he must be touchy when he is drunk, I don't care I want him too touch me, I get even closer to him and rest my head on his chest and close my eyes while enjoying the feeling of his grouping hand, after a few minutes we are all asleep.

Time skip

issac pov class 

…...i hate everything right now... I am in my desk in class with my head on the desk, my uniform is really out of place most of the buttoning is wrong and it is only half tucked in and I am wearing sunglasses and my hair is ... I hate life right now, I can feel mizore is is rubbing my back gently trying to help me feel better, I can hear the teacher talking but I don't care I want to sleep for a few more hours.

Then I sense someone is standing near me.

[sniff, sniff]

….wait I know that smell..

"lazy as always I see." a deep voice says to me.

…..I know that voice...

I lift my head up and sit back to see a man looking around 18, and is carrying a sword carry case on his back and he is wearing the school uniform, I take off my sunglasses and see that his hair goes down a little past his neck and has a spiky look to it and it is electric yellow and his eyes are the same to boot and he has a smirk on his face, I stand up and he is about 6'1" only about half a foot shorter then me, we stare at each other for a few minutes and the whole room is quiet, I have a stoic face and he has a smirk.

.

.

.

.

"still stoic as well looks like things never change issac frost." he says to me.

"and the same to you about that sword kenta tesla." I say to him and we continue to stare down each other.

.

.

.

.

the girls are tense, I can feel it.

.

.

.

then...we bro hug and I let a smile loose at him afterward.

"ok who are you and what have you done with issac frost? cause issac frost doesn't smile." he says with some humor and seriousness.

"it is a long story my oldest friend and brother but I have to ask when did we get back on hugging terms, last I checked you were still mad at me." I say to him, now the girls are confused.

"well I am still a little mad but as long as you don't do it again I should be good." he says with a shrug.

"well then I guess welcome to kuoh my brother, we will talk more after school I have much to tell you." I say to him.

"very well then." kenta says then goes to an empty desk to my right, then I feel mizore tap my shoulder so I lean back for her to whisper to me.

"who is that?" she ask me.

"kenta tesla, I will fill you guys in later but for now just know he is a good guy so you can relax.

"ok issac." she says as she leans back.

Wow what a fucking day, first I wake up with a massive hangover underneath a pile of beautiful naked woman and now my literally oldest friend shows up in my school... life just got a 'lot' more... electrifying.

* * *

 **welllllll then wasn't that fun you all now know the truth and this is where the story will start to pick up a more of an au feel for a little while.**

 **other then that I hope you all enjoyed please R &R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**well sorry it's late I have been distracted lately so I will let you all get to it. enjoy.**

 **other then I own nothing but the oc's, original work goes to original creators.**

* * *

Dxd descendant of the arctic

chapter 12

lunch time

issac pov

kenta, mizore, koneko and myself are heading to my favorite spot, the girls are close to me but kenta is keeping a few feet from them for the most part, we have finally gotten to my tree and everyone pulls out lunches, mizore has a bento while koneko is eating a sweet bun bread or something like that, I am eating cold cut sandwich and kenta has a sandwich as well.

"so kenta when did you get to town and how did you find me?" I ask him.

"well I drove for the most part and a freak snow storm in spring in japan is kind of a big blip." kenta says sarcastically.

"hey don't talk about big blips, remember what happened 13 years ago." I ask him while pointing a finger at him with a smirk on my face.

"hey hey hey I was drunk that night all right." kenta says with narrow eyes.

"ok that night yes but the next three days?" I say to him

"...i was really drunk." he says while looking away from me.

"exactly." I say to him, then he goes to look at mizore and koneko then me.

"issac what are you doing with them? And why are you a devil?" he ask me seriously.

"well that is a story but basically the king I serve has koneko here as a servant and asia as well so I figured that I should become one, it's the best way to protect them." I say to him.

"ok asia I understand, but that one I don't, tho something is familiar about her." he says while pointing at koneko who raised an eyebrow at him.

"koneko here is actually shirone." I say while putting an arm around shirone and hold her close, she cuddles into me.

"ohh so thats the cats sister, ok makes sense." he says then takes a bite of his food.

"oohh there you are issac." I hear rias say from nearby with akeno at her side...akeno hmmmm that gives me an idea.

"hey rias how are you doing?" I ask her as she approaches and takes a seat in my lap and cuddles into me and I smile at her and hold her close, kenta looks at me confused.

"i am doing good, so who is your new friend issac?" rias ask me while eyeing up kenta, he in turn eyes her up.

"issac why do you serve such a weak king?" kenta says pointedly, rias bristles at this and sharpens her glare at him and goes to say something but I stop her.

"rias I would be careful with what you say, remember the first time you tried to show boat me." I tell her and then her eyes widen and look between kenta and myself.

"wait is he?" rias goes to ask but kenta stops her by talking to me.

"issac don't tell me that they know." he ask me.

"well kenta actually the entire underworld knows, well they know me to be precise." I say to him he gets a little angry.

"are you stupid or do you have a death wish, the lower beings are not supposed to know!" he says pointedly.

"yes kenta but things have changed since then, the times are different for the most part, and plus most young beings don't even know the past." I say to him.

"ohh and how do you know things have changed huh?" he ask heatedly.

"because for one I have been apologized to for what happened in the past by maous themselves, when they could have just attacked me." I say to him calmly, he goes into thought for a moment, the girls are a little tense right now.

"kenta things really are different now, I am living for once, not running, not hiding, not faking my death every twenty or so years, and I can't be happier right now." I say to him and he looks to me and I give a small smile at him while I stretch my arms out around the girls and pull them into a hug, he smirks at me.

"hhmm well I will admit that it is nice seeing you smile for once, alright then but that doesn't mean I trust any of them." he says as he relaxes.

"fair enough, but at least give them a chance, anyway where are you staying right now?" I ask him, all the girls still seem to be confused but they know what they need to know for now.

"alright I will give a chance but only one, well I have a house far away so I have been traveling out of town then transporting home." kenta says with a shrug.

"well thats no good, come live with me instead, I am sure jeanne will be happy to see you." I tell him

" yea I guess that could work out and jeanne, man it's been so long, she is probably all grown up by now." kenta says.

"yes she has." I tell him.

"so how do you know my issac kenta?" rias asked.

"...well that is a story for another time when I feel I can trust you more." kenta says coldly.

"but issac trust me is that not enough?" rias ask kinda hurt.

"rias give kenta some time to warm up, after all I also needed time to warm up to all of you." I tell her and she gives a nod then smiles.

"yea and I am so glad that you gave me a chance." she says as she leans more into me comfortable.

"so kenta is it are you just as strong as issac?" akeno ask him.

"yes I am." he says proudly.

"no your not, your still under me in strength." I say to him.

"i am just as strong as you and I can prove it." he says with a little anger.

"ooohh yea like the time I was a kid and we fought and you lost." I say to him with a smirk.

"t-that was just a lucky hit that's all." he says with a twitch in his eye.

"yyyeeeeaaa what ever helps you sleep at night buddy." I say to him sarcastically.

"..shut up..." kenta says then goes back to eating.

We continue to eat and share some small talk but kenta just listens for the most part trying to get a feel for the situation, then the bell rings and we all separate for our classes then but as rias left she gave me a kiss on the lips and told me she has a surprise for me later... I don't know how to feel about that.

Time skip

it is club time now and kenta is joining us today and most likely from then on as well right now we are all in the club room, kenta is leaning against the wall near me while I am seated on the window seal with koneko in my lap while I strum on my guitar as always, rias and akeno are in their usual places behind her desk, mizore went home early, she said she had something to do, yumi is in a couch opposite issei and asia, those three keep taking looks at kenta.

"ok well now that everyone is here a introduction is in order." rias says kenta just scoffs.

"kenta be nice and 'introduce' yourself please, after all these are my friends and they are friendly." I say to him he lets a breath lose and pushes himself off the wall.

"fine my name is kenta tesla and I am a elemental." he says quickly then goes back to leaning against the wall, everyone's eyes go wide.

"another elemental why are all these monsters coming here!" issei says while shaking then falls to the ground with a bump on his head and kenta is standing near where issei was with a fist formed.

"we are not monsters! Say that again and I will end you!" kenta says fiercly.

"oooowwwww and he is like issac ahhhh whhyyy me." issei cries on the floor while asia heals him.

"oh yea, kenta he is an idiot of major proportions and a horrible pervert worse then werewolves." I tell him.

" oh great looks like I am going to be beating him up a lot." kenta says as he goes back to the wall.

"yea I beat him up a lot as it is, hay maybe with your help I can finally beat the pervert out of him or you can just lobotomize him if nothing else works." I say to him and he gets a sadistic smile on his face.

"oh issac you always know how to bring a smile to my face hehehe I am sure I will enjoy every second of it." kenta says, issei starts shaking a lot and everyone else has an eyebrow raised at him, rias goes to say something but I stop her.

"before any of you ask kenta is the god of sadist, no offence akeno but he far out classes you when it comes to that subject." I say to them all while continuing to strum like it was no big deal but when I look to everyone they are all wide eyed except akeno who has a very red face and has a sultry look towards kenta who is not really paying attention to them... he doesn't care for them yet but he will eventually.

"well since you are here kenta we will have to have a party now you know that right?" I say to him and he smiles at me.

"oohh so a legendary issac party that sounds like fun, want me to bring my drums." he ask me.

"oohh yeaa just like old times." I say to him and he nods.

"are we invited to this party?" rias asked.

"of course, all of you are, hell someone invite sona and them, it will be one big shindig." I say to them.

Then all of a sudden the phoenix magic symbol appeared on the ground and fire erupted from it I could sense 16 people in it, I look to kenta and he has his sword case open and his hand in it ready to kill, the fire dies down and and all of raisers peerage is here with who I assume is lord raiser himself, he is well built and is wearing a tanish burgundy robe befitting of a lord he has the same blond hair as raiser and ravel and it is a bit longer then raisers and he has some facial hair also befitting of a man who looks to be in his 40's or 50's, he scans the room and stops when he sees me and takes a few steps towards me with ravel following him, kenta removes his sword from the tube to reveal a katana in a polished redwood sheath the handle is of ivory and intricately designed to have a dragon look to it with a dragon head at the butt of the handle and has yellow topaz for eyes, the guard of the blade is gold and has lightning bolt designs in it, the blade it self has an almost perfect shine to it if it wasn't for the few scuff marks on it, the sharp of the blade is the definition of perfect and could most likely cut the very air itself even if I can only see the inch that he had pulled from the sheath, I put my hand up for him to stand down, he does so but reluctantly.

"issac frost elemental of the clan of ice, high class devil and pawn of rias gremory." lord raiser says to me, I stand after getting koneko off my lap and put my guitar down and face him.

"lord raiser head of the phoenix household, I must warn you before hand if you came looking for revenge then you have come here to die." I say to him, he stands stoic but I can see a bead of sweat roll down his face.

"no no I did not come for revenge, I actually came to give you your new servants." he says to me...what?

"ummm excuse me what do you mean 'new servants'?" I ask him confused along with everyone else.

"well as of now raisers peerage will go under your care, after all they have no master as of now, you are a high class devil without a peerage yet and after talking with lord gremory and maou lucifer we have agreed that raisers peerage will be perfect for you, you can use them all in your peerage or only a few and keep the rest as servants it does not matter as they are now yours to do with as you see fit and plus a high class devil cannot be a high class devil if he does not have servants serving him, now girls make your pledge to your new master issac frost." lord raiser says to me then the girls behind him, they all go to one knee.

"" we hereby swear our loyalty and service to you issac frost, we will obey any command, order us as you desire, master."" they all say in unison except for one or two... everyone goes into shock at this point.

"...oh no no no no no no this is not happening ok, my life is just waaayy to busy right now and i'm unde..." I start to say but lord raiser cuts me off.

"thats perfect then they are at your beck and call now and will do anything they can to help with your busy life, my daughter ravel can certainly help manage a busy schedule cause now that you are high class and the first elemental devil your life is going to get busier, the whole underworld is already a buzz with talk about you, especially after lucifer made a very valid point that having you on our side has boosted devil power and status, basically you have become a very popular icon in the devil world."

he says to me pridefully... kenta has fallen over laughing at this point somehow finding humor in this situation... I am gona smack him later.

"...lord raiser I beg you to reconsider.." I say to him... I never beg, this is wrong. A. I dont have the room. B. what am I going to do with 15 servants. C. I haven't even put in my king piece yet. D...how the FUCK am I popular.

" well I am sorry but the decision has already been made and the transfer was completed when they swore loyalty to you soooo have a nice day issac frost and good luck." he says then disappears thru a phoenix portal...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUCCCCCKKKK?" I scream out loudly enough to shake the room, everyone coils back besides kenta.

"w-what is the problem master." ravel says to me, I snap to her she flinches back.

"problem... the problem is a lot of things first of all nobody decided to talk to me about this first, none of you know what exactly you just got thrown into, you think being an elemental is easy, and plus I just became high class, I was not expecting that to happen meaning I don't have a plan for being high class let alone know what is required of me and now I have all of you to take care of and I barely know any of your names." I say while pacing back and forth in front of rias' desk pretty much pulling out my hair, you can almost see some of them going gray... everyone is looking at me like I am having a melt down except kenta who is laughing even harder now rolling around on the floor... I hope he dies of laughter.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY KENTA QUIT LAUGHING WHAT KIND OF OLDER BROTHER ARE YOU, I SHOULD BE FREEZING YOU SOLID RIGHT NOW DAMNIT, FUCK SOMEONE FUCKING KILL ME RIGHT NOW, I ONLY JUST CAME OUT OF HIDING AND NOW I HAVE ALL THESE NEW FUCKING RESPONS..." I didn't get to finish cause I was plopped down onto a couch and then was attacked by an assortment of hands massaging almost every muscle of my body and rias is straddling me and using her hand to keep me looking at her.

"issac, issac just calm down, it is going to all work out ooookk just relax and breath, now where is your lollipop and your smokes." she says while feeling my pockets she eventually finds a lollipop and quickly sticks it into my mouth, she then finds my smokes and puts one in my mouth but it gets lit by ravel.

"yes master you must calm down it is unbefitting of a high class devil to have melt downs." ravel says in her uppity tone... I just look at her and she takes a step back.

"master you need to relax, would you like me to do anything to help." I hear a voice behind me say so I turn and see yuballuna, the one who is massaging my shoulders.

"honestly just keep doing what your doing." I say to her and she nods.

[bang]

then the doors busted open, I turned and saw sona and her peerage come in.

"rias, issac is it true?" she ask hurriedly, we both look at her with raised eyebrows.

"is what true?" rias asked.

"one issac are you really an elemental? two is issac a high class devil now? and three is he now engaged to you?" sona ask then gets a good look around the room.

"and why is raisers peerage here?" she ask quickly after seeing the room has an extra 15 people in it.

"ok going from the first yes, yes and last time I checked no, why? And they are here to be issacs new servants." rias tell her but showed confusion and embarrassment at the marriage question.

"well that is amazing news I can't believe you are a living elemental, what clan do you come from? What generation of elemental are you? What are th..." sona shoots off asking very inquisitive questions a mile a minute, I had to stop it my brain can't handle this.

"sona! Relax my brain is on overload right now and I can't handle all the questions, I will be sure to come by your office and answer your question when I have time in my now loaded schedule apparently, but right now I would like to know where you heard about a marriage between me and rias?" I explain to her while I try to reign in my melt down from earlier, she calms and nods her head.

"yes being a high class you will have a few new things to take care of but not as much as being an elemental devil, that is going to make you very busy, as for the marriage it is all over the underworld it is titled as the a marriage of the century an elemental with the princess of gremory, it is big news." sona says to us, rias goes red faced and my eye starts twitching violently...3...2...1...

"I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!" I explode and the room is then turned into a winter wonder land with snow and ice everywhere, everyone but rias got blasted back a foot or so, rias stayed cause she managed to hold onto me, everyone is now violently shivering.

"i-issac c-c-can y-y-you t-t-urn the r-room b-b-back." rias ask me while chattering her teeth, I calm down a bit and de-summon the ice and snow, and everyone starts to warm up, but rias is looking at me a little on the sad side.

"would it be so bad to marry me?" she asked me sadly with a frown... oh no thats not what I mean.

"no no no rias it wouldn't but I would have liked it to happen naturally is all, I would have wanted you to marry me cause you love me not because you have too." I say to her while stroking her chin softly...then I remember we have a room full of people watching... ok I don't need a spectacle here.

"nobody go anywhere we will be right back. Hold on rias." I say to all of them then wrap my arms around rias.

"what are yo..." rias starts to say but then we are wrapped up in a snow flurry to a destination only I know...

rias pov

unknown location

"oh my maou that was cold." I say as I rub my arms to warm up within issacs arms not realizing yet where we are.

I then take myself out of issac's arms to get a good look around at where we are and the sight I was greeted with was both beautiful and strange, I seem to be in what could closely resemble a temple but it is made out of solid ice, there are pillars that line the walk way we are standing in, the pillars are intricately designed with spirals and snow flakes, the floor it self is solid ice it is perfectly smooth and a pure ice blue color like issacs eyes the walls on the other side of the pillars seem to have intricately detailed murals on them almost like they are telling a story, at one end of the hall ahead of us looks to be statues and the other end just has a large door with a large snow flake on it, I look to issac and he is looking up at the ceiling, I follow his gaze and am greeted with a breath taking sight, the roof seems to be a sheet of crystal clear ice that shows us a beautiful star filled sky with a aurora in the sky it is a mix of red, green and blue lights dancing in the sky... but wait aurora's only appear in certain places.

"issac where are?" I ask him while still looking up.

"we are in the dead center of Antarctica, and to be more precise we are in the temple of my clan, the temple was built on the very spot the elemental dragon god of ice freyzan chose his champion and breathed his very power into him making him the first elemental of ice." he says as he walks towards the wall to his left I follow him quickly and stay by his side.

"but wait issac if we are in the south pole then why is it not so cold in here?" I ask him cause it is a little chilly but tolerable so it's not a big problem.

"well we are underground, that roof is actually a few hundred feet thick and the ice that this place is made from is what we call memorial ice it is not cold but it is an ice that is meant to last thru the ages and cannot be destroyed easily so it makes for a comfortable environment." he says calmly... then it fully hits me... this place is sacred ground to him and his people.

I look around even more pulling out all of the details that went into making this place, there is not a single tool mark anywhere yet it all seems to be connected making it one big hollowed block of ice, the light from the stars and the aurora light the entire room up like the ice is carrying the very light all around the room, I have been following issac to the beginning of the mural on the wall then he stops and puts a hand on it and the depictions on the wall start to light up brightly to see them even better, I can see a dragon with a man standing before it holding something up to the dragon, then issac begins to talk.

"this was the beginning of my clan supposedly taking place eons ago not long after the creation of time, no one knows for sure, but it all started with a man and his child, the man begged the dragon frayzan to help protect his people from that of the supernatural and even offered his only and first born son to freyzan for his protection, freyzan saw that within this mans heart was sorrow for having to do this but the desire to protect was greater, so freyzan made a deal with the man, he will take the child and create a warrior, a champion of the dragon that will have the power to fight the tides of supernatural at the front doors of mankind but the cost will be that he will never be able to see his child again and that the child will become his own and the world of man will never know of this hero, the man agreed with a broken heart and said good bye to his son and handed him over to freyzan." he said in a sagely tone...this is the story of his people, the beginning is so sad but I can understand the desire to protect, the humans were always at a disadvantage against the supernatural especially in the beginning, he then walks down a little ways and again puts his hand on the wall lighting up a depiction of a small person with the dragon.

"freyzan brought the child here to his home which was just a cave of ice back then, then freyzan took the child close and breathed into his very being the power of ice equal to the dragons own, turning the child into something that is not man and not supernatural, the first elemental, the childs hair changed to that of the color of ice along with his eyes and he no longer felt cold, freyzan then gave him a new name for his new life, he named his son jack frost, my ancestor." issac tells me, I am remaining quiet so he can tell this tale, he walks along the wall keeping his hand on it the whole time letting the lights play out the story.

"over time the child grew up, the whole while being trained by frayzan on how to control ice and the ways of combat, becoming stronger and stronger as time went on, the growing child had forgotten his old life over time but freyzan taught him about man and it's struggle against the supernatural, he told jack that 'mankind is a young race, they do not have long lives like you or other supernatural beings, they do not progress at a fast pace and they make mistakes along the way, when you are old enough it will be your job as my champion to protect them and have patience for them, guide them along their paths, and never forget you cannot hurt the humans and you must work in the shadows to protect them.' freyzan wanted jack to be a guardian angel to mankind, jack took these words to heart and carried them on his shoulders, it was not for many years till the child became a man and was almost ready to carry out his duties but there was one thing missing, jack needed a weapon unlike any other to be able to combat all forms of the supernatural, freyzan took from his own body a spike of ice and scales from his very back, some time later the sword of jack frost was created and given to him to carry out his task, jack carried this sword with pride and honor when he went about his first time to protect the humans, he left home and eventually came across a battlefield that had the supernatural all over it and it was close to a human village, he set about to stand between the village and the fighting, when they got to close to the village he dispatched them with ease, during the fighting, 5 humans had stepped forward to help him and they showed no fear even tho they stood no chance against the supernatural, jack stood his ground and continued to fight while protecting these 5 humans, after awhile the fighting ceased there but he knew that it was only just taking place somewhere else in the world and that he can not do it alone, he turned to the 5 and asked them what they were willing to give up to have the power to protect those they care for, they all said 'anything and everything', jack knew that they weren't lying so he took them in and gave them his blood and power, this was the creation of the 5 guardians, they were trained and taught what frayzan taught jack, their powers over ice were less then jacks but still powerful, after they were trained he sent them into the world to protect mankind, over the years and the many battles fought the guardians also decided to take on 5 humans each, these 25 humans became the knights, 31 elemental warriors formed the clan of ice elementals, they had learned that they weren't the only elementals either, other elemantal clans were starting to appear, fire, wind, water, earth, nature, ice, lightning, all these clans came to stand side by side to defend mankind, in the times where there were no battles to fight they came here and built homes and even started families, the clans grew in size and protected man at every turn and always from the shadows and letting the humans think that the supernatural was just myths and legends over time, they had done their jobs, things had grown quiet for along time and jack frost decided that with the world of man protected that he wished to have a family of his own, after some time he had found a lover, and eventually she was with child, not long after the celebration of jack's soon to be first born... was when the war started, 'the planetary war' is what it is called now but back then it was called the elemental war, all the clans were systematically attacked by every god of the world, they fighting lasted a long time but as it went on the elementals were starting to lose they couldn't keep up with so many gods, the families and knights where the first to die then the guardians and their families, my ancestor sent his lover far away from the clans home and into the world of man while he stayed behind with freyzan to make a final stand...they died together as father and son, jacks lover never went back and was the only survivor carrying the last elemental of ice in her womb." by the time he finished we were at the end of the hall with the statues close by he then walked towards them and I noticed that there where 31 statues of ice and they were all very detailed down the wrinkles on ones face to the scars on another.

"these are the 31 elementals immortalized out of ice that they created so that the future elementals will know who the first were." he said as he walked amongst the statues... these people where his family, his clan.. he then walked out from the statues and stopped to face one that stood outside from the others, the 30 were looking to this one statue... is that...

"rias gremory this is jack frost, jack frost this is rias gremory." he introduced me to his ancestor like he was still alive.. I look to this statue and take in every texture I can, he is a tall man a little taller then issac, their faces look almost the same, he has hair just as long as my own that is kept in a simple knot, he is wearing a suit of bulky armor and is wearing a cape, with an outstretched arm he holds a sword that is about the same size as him, the handle seems to be just a tube but the blade it self is at least 6ft long and possibly 2 ft wide and it is very thick, probably 4in at least, that must be the sword of jack frost then, it is massive...but I still don't understand why he brought me here to this place exactly, but since issac introduced me I should to the same.

"hello jack frost it is a pleasure to meet you." I say to the statue, then issac takes my hand in his own gently and lightly presses my hand to the statue... it starts to light up like the wall and it feels almost warm to the touch and It is filling me with a warm and happy sensation I can't help but smile at.

"he likes you." issac says with a smile... how does he now.

"wait how do you know that?" I ask him with a smile.

"memorial ice is special cause a piece of the makers soul goes into it, a very small piece but a piece non the less, since you are smiling when touching him it means he is also smiling." he tells me then he releases my hand.

" stay here for a minute I will be back." he says so I nod to him and he walks behind the statue.

I stand there looking up at the statue of jack frost, he just looks like the heroic type just by looking at his face, eyes filled with honor and duty, a smile that shows kindness and a caring attitude, then with the armor that has a snow flake on the chest plate he looks just like a knight in shining armor... I bet if issac wore a suit of armor like that he would look the same.

"i am back." Issac says as he come back from behind the statue... he has changed clothes to a ice blue robe bottom and a white open sides vest top that has a snow flake over where his heart would be and a sash draped over one shoulder that is ice blue in color, why did he change.

"rias you have probably been wondering why I brought you here and told you my clans story and introduced you to my ancestor right?" issac ask me while looking at the statue with a big smile on his face.

"why yes I have, this place is just so much to take in and I am ecstatic that you wanted to share this with me but this place is sacred to your people... and I just don't feel right, now that I know that it was thanks to my brother and other gods that brought your people to ruin... I... I feel like I am defiling this sacred place." I say as a tear falls from my eye from the shame I feel, issac gently wipes the tear away and looks at me kindly.

" I cannot blame you for the acts of others and I know that the rest of my clan and ancestor wouldn't either... I brought you here cause I wanted to tell you that I love you rias gremory, I was planning to do this in a day or so but I decided to move up the time..." he said he loves me...oooohhh this has to be the best day ever...what is he doing, he's getting on one knee...noo.

"rias gremory, you have thawed my frozen heart and showed me what it was to feel love again, you have captured my heart and in front of my ancestor I promise to make you the happiest woman alive if you would become my wife." he said as he pulled out a crystal clear ring with a diamond on top of it with a snow flake etched on top of it and presented it to me... he is proposing to me, my hands are over my mouth and my legs are shaky and I have tears of joy flowing from my eyes.

I want to say yes but my voice isn't working so I nod to him with a smile on my face and hold out my hand to him he smiles just as wide as me and slips the ring onto my finger... it warm and faintly glowing... it a ring made from memorial ice... he put a piece of his soul in to it... that's it.

I jump him while he is still one one knee and we fall to the floor together with me on top of him and I am pressing my lips to his own conveying all of the joy and happiness I am feeling at this moment of time, I gently glide my tongue across his lips seeking entry, he opens up and we deepen the kiss, his tongue is slightly cold to the touch while our tongues dance and battle for dominance, I let him take control, he is exploring every inch of my mouth with his tongue and I am moaning at this sensation and I can feel my core starting to heat up, he wraps his arms around me and holds me closer, we continue to kiss till air was needed sadly so we pull apart with a trail of saliva between us and we both breath in deep breaths of air.

"yes issac yes I would like nothing more then to be your wife." I say to him now that I can use my voice.

" I figured that much." he said with a smile and a little on the sarcastic side, I gave him a playful slap and then brought the ring into my eyesight to look at it again... it's beautiful.

"well now we should head back to the others." he says to me while he leans up and I go with him, he then stands and helps me to my feet and snaps his finger to change clothes, he is now in the school uniform again.

"yes yes the others we should head back, but just so you know I still have a surprise for you later, well actually two." I say to him and he raises an eyebrow.

"oh really sounds like fun then... hahaha at least now the party tonight will also be an engagement party as well... and I still have those new servants to deal with." he says to me and I put a hand gently on his cheek.

"well I am sure that we can figure it out 'together' ok" I say to him and he looks to me and smiles.

"yea I am sure we can, now lets get going, hold on to me." issac says and I quickly latch onto him, a snow flurry wraps us up and we are teleported back to the club room.

Issac pov

we are back in the club room and everyone is still here that's good I go into my pocket and pull out a pocket watch to check the time it has only been about an hour since we left, I look around the room and notice that sona and her group are with the rest of rias' group, my new servants are talking amongst themselves and kenta is being kenta on the wall he was leaning on, he waves me over, so I go to him after telling rias that I need to talk to kenta she gave me a kiss then walked over to the others, while I went to kenta.

"soooo where did youuu go hmmmm?" he asked me in a teasing tone.

"i took her to the temple of ice my dear friend." I tell him as I throw an arm over his shoulder and join him on the wall while I look to rias who is excitedly telling the others about our little mini adventure, everyone is happy for her, tho she is getting a lot of jealous looks and I can't help but smile...tho I feel lazer beams drilling into my head, I turn my head to see kenta is the one boring into my head...

"what?" I ask him, he then slaps my forehead.

"what were you thinking! Taking her to your temple, are you crazy or something? You better have a good reason for this?" he says in a hushed voice with an angry tone and I can see the outlet on the wall near us starting to spark a bit...if others weren't around he would not be holding back.

"i took her to meet my ancestor." I tell him seriously, he then goes quiet and calm and then picks me up in a tight brotherly bear hug that would crush anyone else here.

"ahhh my little brother is becoming a man oh what a great day this is, first I get to reconnect with my little brother, then I learn that he actually smiles now, then I see him have a melt down, now he is engaged in front of his ancestor, oh what a happy day, we definitely have to have a party now." he says happily... while it gets harder for me to breath, so I decide to chill my body to become freezing cold and he immediately lets go and starts to rub himself to get warm.

"geez I hate it when you do that man, just say something next time." he says.

"well then don't squeeze me like your trying to choke a bear damnit." I say to him after flexing a bit then I notice saji and issei come walking over to us, kenta losses his friendly demeanor.

"you pretty boy, who ever said you could marry the top beauty in the school huh, I have half a mind to sock you good." issei says right before a sword is put to his throat by kenta who is giving him a stone cold glare which issei starts shaking from.

"umm issei I forgot to mention this but kenta is way less tolerable then I am so I would be a lot more careful about what you say around him." I say to him.

" that does not mean I will just kill you for words but I will kill if you try to raise a hand to one of us." kenta says to him.

"wait wait I thought you were supposed to be some kind of protector not a killer." issei says trying to get out of this.

"he really is an idiot isn't he." kenta says to me.

"yea he is the densest person I have ever met." I say to him.

"look idiot we protect humans not the supernatural, heres a little history lesson, we the elementals were created to defend mankind from the likes of you and all other supernatural, meaning killing the supernatural is our business and business is good." kenta says to him with a smirk and he starts shaking more.

"alright kenta I think you got him good and scared now." I say to him, he backs up and sheaths his sword, issei starts to breath again after that.

"i just want to go on the record and say I was just going to congratulate you, cause I have a dream of getting my master impregnated then marry her." saji said to me, me and kenta just look at each other and issei just stares confused at saji.

"" I think you have that backwards idiot if not that would probably be called rape."" we all say to him and he falls to his knees...ok then well lets get to the fun part already...oh I have an idea.

"oh kenta you said you drove what did you drive in." I ask him, he looks to me and gives a smirk.

"come on i'll show you, your gonna like it." he says to me then starts towards the door... oh this is gona be good.

"hey everyone we are heading out front lets go." I say to everyone with a smile, they all raise eyebrows and follow none the less, rias came up to my right side and took my hand in hers and leaned into me and surprisingly yubaluna was on left and close to me pretty much like akeno is to rias... maybe thats just a queen thing.

We all eventually get outside and got to the street and a few feet from the school entrance was a car I have not seen in a whole hot minute, it is a 1966 shelby cobra 427 electric yellow with the racing stripes, black leather interior, 4 speed manual, 485 HP in a V8 6997 cc 427.0 cu in. 7.0 L. engine, pure beauty and in mint condition.

"hahahaha, oh kenta you really know how to dig up old memories don't you." I say as I walk over to the car and give it a good look over, still the same car I remember.

"you remember right? when I showed up in this and you got your panties in a bunch cause I got mine before you hahaha." kenta says with a laugh, the others are all looking at the car as well in awe from not ever seeing one before.

"hey it was only by a single day you prick and I still say that you had bribed someone to get it before me." I said to him.

"well I guess that will continue to be my little secret, so you still have yours right?" he says with a smirk.

"of course I do! Why in the hell would I get rid of a car like that?" I say as I walk into the street and summon out my shelby, it is the same year and model, only difference is mine is ice blue, everyone who doesn't know me to well is surprised by this even the new servants and surprisingly yubaluna next to me is the first to ask.

"how do you have a car like this?" she ask me.

"simple I bought it." I tell her blankly, she gives me a 'really' face.

"your new master is rich beyond anything you have ever seen yubaluna and he is easily richer then the phoenix clan even tho they sell phoenix tears." rias said proudly to her, she looks at me stunned along with the rest of the new servants.

"hey rias I try to have a little modesty you know, hey kenta wana have some fun?" I say to rias then kenta with a knowing smirk, he then quickly hops into his car and starts it up and revs it a bit letting the engine answer for him.

"hey everyone head to my house we will meet you all there we are going to party tonight and everyone is invited even you sona and your peerage." I say to everyone as I quickly hop into my car and start it up then the passenger door opens and rias hops in and buckles up.

"akeno can you make sure everyone gets to his house we will meet you there." she says to akeno who nods.

"issac I am having a problem with going to a party." sona says...she needs to unwind.

"sona it is time to relax and plus it is your friends engagement party do you really want to miss it?" I ask her from my seat.

"you have me beat there issac well played." she says with a smirk, then her and everyone else gathers around akeno and they all teleport out of there to my house.

"so where do you live any way?" kenta says while revving his engine, I pop in the mp3 to cassette and press a few buttons to get ready and turn the volume up all the way.

"just follow the tail lights in front of you dummy." I say as I hit the gas and play button.

[play bat country by avenged seven fold]

and the engine revs up getting to 60 in about 3 seconds, I look and see kenta is right at my neck I shift up throwing down more to the floor, thankfully it is a straight away for the most part, I shift again now going over 110, kenta is sill at my side, I shift again when I hit 125, then we come up to our first turn so I have to down shift it but I wait till last minute to try and gain an edge and I gain it as we drift into the turn, I then floor it shifting back up as I go kenta quickly gets to where was but as we pass thru an intersection going about 140 then cops tag us...shit.

"JUST LIKE OLD TIMES RIGHT BUDDY?" I yell to him over the roar of the wind and engines.

"HAHAHAHA EXACTLY LIKE THE OLD TIMES." he yells back.

We then both floor it to make these cops work for it, I wave kenta a round and round hand sign and he nods we see a four way coming up and when we hit it we both down shift and drift into opposite turns, one cop follows me and another follows kenta, I look to rias and she kinda has a panicked look on her face but it is hard to tell it could be adrenalin, another turn come and I drift into it but do a 180 as the cop comes into the street as well and I take off right past him giving him the bird as I go past his window, he falls behind greatly at that I am flooring it and see an ally nearby and drift into it and speed down it till I see another and do the same thing, we drive down allys for another 10 minutes till I am sure we lost them then I head to where we split and just as I get there kenta shows up as well and we continue our race to my house rias has relaxed and we are speeding up as fast we can and are nearing the last bend to my house I hit top speed of 165 and pull ahead by only an inch or two we near the bend and down shift to drift again at the end we really hammer it out neck and neck, top speeds we are glareing each other down while driving and rias is stunned that we can do this little trick, the house is closing fast and someone is between our lanes ready to flag us, I can see it's yumi and she has a rag in her hand held up above her head we come flying down the road and I can see people outside, and we cross yumi at the same time, we both hit the brakes and come to a skidding halt burning rubber, everyone comes running up to us, all three of our hairs' are a mess from the wind.

"and it is a draw." yumi says as we all get out and put the cars in our pocket dimensions, and fix our hair, rias is having the most trouble since she has really long hair but she has a smile on her face.

"so did you enjoy the ride my rias?" I asked her and she happily nodded her head.

"oh yes I am really starting to enjoy these car rides, I would have to say that was the best ride i've had yet." she says as she comes over to me.

"oh no the best ride you'll ever have is the one you get in the bed." I tease her with a wink and she goes bright red and I can see kenta is smirking at it as well.

"alright you two love birds we got a party to throw." kenta says as he heads towards my door, and thats when I notice all the lights in the house are out... what's going on.

I get up to the door with rias at my side, I open the door and all the lights are out I reach for the light switch and flick it on.

""surprise happy late birthday issac"" all of my in home ladies say plus rias... I almost had a heart attack.

" wow I almost had a heart attack ladies it has been a long day for me." I say to them, then rias comes to stand in front of me.

"and your other surprise is that I am living here now as well." rias says to me with a smile then leans up to give me a kiss.

"best and worst day ever but mostly best." I say to her with a smile.

"alright ladies and few gentleman we have ourselves a shindig to throw so lets get to the rec room on the double!" I say to everyone and most of them scramble to go somewhere to change, me, kenta, issei, saji, and the new servants head to the rec room to get it all set up.

Time skip

"alright everyone now there is booze galore, there is a pool table, music, arcade stations, and some food, this party everyone is to have fun and no exceptions, so eat, drink and be marry thats an order." I say to them from the stage I am standing on with kenta behind me with a full set of drums in front of him, I have an electric guitar slung on me and I have 2 ice clones, one is holding bass guitar and the other another electric guitar

""yeaaa" almost everyone cheers.

"alright kenta lets give them something heavy." I say to him.

"you got it." he says then we start up a beat.

[play battle born by five finger death punch]

rias pov

I am sitting at the bar listening and watching my fiance play on stage with his friend kenta... they are both so good but my issac is the best in anything he does, I guess when you have lived for 175 years you tend get good at a lot of things, he is having so much fun up there, it's kinda strange how when we first met he was cold and emotionless and ever since training he warmed up and now he reminds me of the little kid I saw playing happily with his family and now this kenta tesla shows up and is also an elemental of some kind and they seem to be the best of friends but kenta is doing what issac did to us in the beginning as well, I hope kenta warms up soon because since he seems to be issac's closest friend I also want to be his friend for issac.

I am enjoying the music till I feel a tap on my shoulder and it is yuballuna with that rook isabela they both seem confused about something.

"miss gremory can we ask you something?" yuballuna ask me.

"of course I will help you any way I can." I say to her.

"well it is a question about master, is that still ok?" isabella ask.

"what is the question?" I ask.

"well why has master not ordered us around yet or requested anything of us?" isabella ask.

"well that's because he just doesn't do that kind of stuff to people, his first servant kala, he usually will just ask her instead of ordering her to do things, she does them non the less happily." I say to them as I pick up my glass of alcohol that was served to me by a ice clone of issac and take a drink... it's amazing how he can have them do individual things.

"but what do we do if he doesn't give us commands?" yuballuna asked

"you live, just like my servants do for me, each one is different and likes their own things, just like all of you, speaking of that subject you guys don't have to continue dressing like that you know." I say to them, they look at me confused.

"but we don't know how to dress for master yet." yuballuna says.

"dress the way you want too, that would make him happy." I say to them and they look to each other.

"hey you know for right now just relax and have some fun, you have a new master and we are celebrating much tonight, the return of his friend, our engagement and his birthday." I say to them as I get off my stool and grab my drink to walk around a bit.

Everyone is having a good time, sona and tsubaki are a little more controlled then others, a few of the new girls are playing pool, it's the two cat girls and the other bishop, issei and saji are close by watching them closely cause the two cat girls shirts ride up enough to reveal quite a bit, jeanne and the other knight are talking with yumi and are having fun, akeno is near the stage with the rest and is eyeing up kenta, they just finished playing are wiping off some sweat which is making issac look real sexy right now, they had changed clothes to be comfortable, issac has no shirt on and is showing off his toned upper body and most girls are eyeing him up, he has black cargo shorts on and some skate shoes, he is also wearing a bandana on his head and leather bracelets, kenta is wearing a sleeveless shirt that shows off a tribal tattoo that goes from his right wrist to his shoulder and also wearing cargo shorts and skate shoes as well, they are talking now and are working their way off stage so I head up to them.

"you were looking good up there issac, and you play well kenta." I say to them as I approch

"thanks rias darling." issac says as he pulls me in and gives me a kiss, kenta just scoffs, then issac elbows him.

"yea thanks." kenta says blankly.

"oohh come on kenta lighten up, they are not our enemies, they don't belong to the church and they are all good people so liven up and bring out the kenta I know." issac says to him and he looks at him then he seems to relax a bit. Then jeanne comes over.

"hey uncle tesla oh it is so good to see you again it has been so long." she says as she wraps him in a hug, he seems to go into a little shock.

"jeanne...my how you have grown, you really 'filled out' haven't you." kenta says while eyeing her up, she gives him a playful slap and smiles.

"oh kenta I wish I could say the same." she teases him an then walks away shaking her hips which kenta is focused on.

"kenta.." issac says

"what what I did I do?" he ask defensivly.

"hehehe nothing kenta but I should warn you, you hurt her i'll kill you or stick you in a frozen hell one of the two." Issac says while throwing an arm around him and pulling him close.

"yea yea you can try but I would make you work for it." kenta says with a smirk.

"alright you two we got a party going on and there is booze to drink, so leeetts gooo!" Issac says as he pulls us towards the bar.

Time skip

issac pov

"your going down kenta!" I say as I shoot another shot while facing him at the bar.

"oh no my friend it is you who is going down." he says as he takes another shot.

We have been trying to drink each other under the table for about an hour now, everyone is gathered around cheering on one of us, we have finished 5 bottles already.

"ENOUGH!" I yell out and everyone goes quiet

"bartender bring out... the oldest alcohol I have." I tell my ice clone and he goes off to the end of the bar and opens a trap door in the floor and pulls out a jug that is covered in dust and brings it over to us, he breaks the beeswax seal on it and pours us both shots.

"your crazy you know that right." kenta says as he picks up the shot glass.

"hey for people like us, we need to drink things that are over 300 years old." I say to him as I pick up my shot.

"well you know how this is gonna end right?" he ask

"yes it will be a night that should never be forgotten but with this there are no guarantees." I say to him we then tap glasses and shoot the alcohol...

time skip

morning

…...aaaaahhhhhhhhh fuuuuuccccckkkk myyyyyy head is killing me...the last thing I remember is we had that shot then the night was very very very blurry...what the fuck am I laying on...it's fucking hard like wood..and what is all around me soft like pillows...i hope the lights aren't on.

"What the hell why is it still dark." I say in a whisper but it still bangs my head, I opened my eyes to be greeted with...darkness... then the darkness moves and reveals some light.

I sit my head up enough and let my eyes try to adjust but it isn't working.. I summon shades onto my face to cover my eyes a bit and begin to look around...

I am in a pile of bodies some naked some not fully naked, rias is naked and the one thats on top of me, they are all passed out dead to the world, I then realize I am laying on the pool table under this pile of naked woman, I lift my head more as much as I can to look around the room... it is destroyed, kenta is passed out on the bar with akeno yumi and jeanne all near him, saji is out on the couch with some of sonas servants, sona is also on the couch asleep on the other end and... issei is on the stage sleeping with asia near him... and there is a passed out cop on the floor against the wall...

what...the...fuck..happened...last night?

* * *

 **well hope you enjoyed it please leave a review if you want and I will catch yall next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**sooo yea this is pretty late and all so sorry about that I have just been getting caught up with some of my other fics which I am maybe thinking about starting to release one or two soon and see how they go but I am undecided yet...but anyway on with the show!**

 **p.s. I own nothing besides oc and I also have to give a shoutout to my main man psychopath556, the new oc kenta was his brainchild that he helped me with and if you don't know his works go and check'em out they are some really good stuff.**

* * *

Dxd descendant of the arctic

chapter 13

ughhhhh...that was one rough night

I am in the kitchen with a coffee right now almost everyone is here except for sona and her group they all left after waking up...thank maou it is a weekend, me and kenta are the worst right now, everyone else is moderately alive besides ravel she is more sober then the rest of us and more awake, rias is leaning her head against me and I am going over everything since I woke up this morning.

Flash back

When I had started to move and really start get my eye sight back and take further examination of the room and its occupants I look around me and see rias is indeed naked along with koneko, kuroka, mizore, kala, yuballuna and a few other of my new servants including the two cat girls and the one in the mask, I am also noticing I am naked under this pile of bodies, I saw kenta had no shirt on and his pants were inside out and was missing his foot wear he also had what could be chocolate sauce on his chest which is toned like mine but only a bit bulkier then me, akeno who was the closest to him by laying on him was only in her underwear and had chocolate sauce on and around her lips, yumi had on her bra and panties and was also cuddled into him with jeanne who at least had a shirt on. Sona and her peerage were all dressed but definitely looking disheveled, issei had no shirt on and asia was laying on him with only bra and panties I also say raynare laying with him out of sight behind him and asia, the cop was a strange thing to see but upon further recognition it was just ravel in a sexy cop outfit... I bet kala and kuroka had something to do with that they are both so naughty, I then looked more at the room itself and saw that the bar was covered in empty bottles and clothes, the instruments on stage seem to have all been moved back so a stripper poll could take their place... I didn't know I had a stripper pole...nice, at least that explains all the naked people even probably why I am naked. I started to move a bit and had gotten a few reactions from it some moaning and some protest, slowly and steadily I had somehow managed to worm my way out of the pile and noticed my chest was very sticky from some kind of sugary substance that only left the sticky feeling, I went to the bar slowly and wobbly looking for my boxers at least while my junk just hung in the breeze with morning wood making a sight I would not want everyone to see, I eventually find my boxers at the far end of the bar and slip them on then walk over to kenta and give him a slap.

"hey wake up I know your conscious." I say to him as I slap him again.

"ugghh fuck off...what time is it." he ask propably still as drunk as me.

"time to bite the dog that bit us." I say to him as I search for a bottle of alcohol the can numb down this hangover, I eventually find one and take a swig out of it to ail my head, then hand him the bottle while he has one eye open, he takes it with his one free arm and swigs it down and then lets out a breath of relief, he then hands the bottle back as he worms his way up and out of the girls on him gently and comes to stand next to me and lays his head on the bar while I am propping my head up with my hand.

"what happened last night... and why do I have chocolate on me, and why are my pants inside out." he ask me.

"your guess is as good as mine dude but at least you had clothes on and you know whats on you, I had no clothes on and I have this sugary sticky residue on me." I say to him and he turns his head to me with a raised eyebrow.

" well at least we know we had fun but the question is how much fun." he said as he looked around the room.

"i can't tell for sure, maybe mexico 1921 or austrailia 1943, one of those two." I say as I look around the room as well.

"don't forget russia 1879." he says to me as I reach over the bar to find another bottle to fight this hangover.

"oh yea how can I forget russia, so we had a level of fun somewhere between those three times." I say as I finally find two bottles of beer and hand one to kenta and he takes it and cracks it open as I open mine and we both down half on the first drink,then I feel arms wrap around me from behind and feel ample breast press against my back, I turn to see kuroka behind me.

"mmmmmm good morning my ice man, you were an animal last night nya~." she says as she runs her hands all over my chest.

"good morning to you too kuroka, do you remember what happened last night?" I ask her.

"only bits and pieces, what is the last thing you member nya~?" she ask me then worms her way to the front of me and presses her body against mine while facing me, her hip practically grinding against me...what happened last night to bring on this behavior.. then we notice kenta staring with the one open eye.

"man if you gona perv out at least wear sunglasses your eyes are bright enough to glow in the dark so it is pretty obvious when you are looking at something. And kuroka the last thing I remember is taking that last shot with kenta." I say to him then kuroka.

"i'm not perving you are the ones that would be getting down and dirty if it wasn't for that single piece of clothing your wearing." kenta says as he goes back to looking down.

"after your shots both of you turned into party animals, their was dancing and a lot more drinking, things first started getting weird when issei and asia started making out and then raynare joined them turning it into a three way make out session, during that you and issac where dancing, issac you were dancing with rias and talking to her then suddenly you became shocked about something and then you said loudly ' your gona let me have a haram awesome' thats when more drinks where had and thats when things got fuzzy for me nya~." she said then suddenly lip locked with me and we played tonsil tennis while she grinded against me...it was hot as fuck, after a minute she pulled back from me with seliva between us.

"mmmmm but I do remember we did that a lot last night nya~." she said as she took the bottle from me and took a swig from it.

"that helps the hangover nya~" she says after finishing the beer... that was my hangover cure.

"hay that was my cure all, now be a good kitty and get me another." I tell her as I give her ass a slap. She lets out a cute yelp.

"mmhmm right away." she says sultry with a blush and turns around putting her rear to me and leans over the bar to grab another beer the whole time grinding against me with her ass... it is very very plump and perfect.

"you want one too zappy?" she says while leaning over the bar.

"i told you not to call me that and yes please." kenta says to her as he finishes his current beer.

"hay you deserved it after all I was only messing around with you and you zapped me hard enough to shock my hair out, it was bad enough it was still growing back from the time I tried to look into issacs personal study." kuroka said as she leaned back with three beers and handed both me and kenta one, then I see kenta stiffen up a bit out the corner of my eye, I turn to see akeno is against his back and her arms are wrapped around him and her hands are way south on him.

"mmmm he was definitely electrifying last night fufufu." akeno says, to him, we all turn to her.

"what do you remember last night?" I ask her, she puts on a thinking face.

"well I remember the haram thing then the drinks but people were starting to get tiered so you and issac called everyone to the bar you made a jager bomb for everyone then kenta ran his hand over them all and he put like a little lightning bolt into them some how pulling the electricity from a nearby outlet, it was very hot to watch, then we all drank them and everybody seemed to get filled with energy again and we all downed a few more drinks, it was at about that time that even kenta's lightest touch had an arousing electric feeling to it, after that we all started dancing again only this time issac was with kuroka and I was with you kenta and I must say you made me feel 'gooood', then a dirty song came on and me and a most of the girls decided to do some strip teasing for you two, jeanne pressed a button on the wall and a stripper poll came out the ceiling making it that much better and to say the least you two enjoyed the show, after I got done teasing kenta I had a few more drinks and thats when things got fuzzy for me." akeno told us...well at least that explains why almost every girl is either naked or mostly naked, then I feel arms wrap around me again from the back followed by another pair of bountiful breast press up against me...i have one beauty in front rubbing her ass on my junk with her tales swishing and now another behind me feeling me up with her hands.

"the last person to tease you my issac was actually ravel we had gotten her to dress up in a sexxy police officer and she hand cuffed you to a chair then she called for back where kuroka, koneko, mizore, myself and a few others all ganged up on you at once, you were getting so hot that mizore had put a lollipop in your mouth which didn't last long at all so she coated her hands in ice and started to rub you down which helped out a lot, after that you two switched rolls with us and started to strip tease us, which got a lot of us very hot, you two are the definition of an adonis, but no offence to you kenta but my issac is better looking then you, after you teased us down to your boxers we all went back and had more drinks, it was after that that issei, saji and a few others mostly from sonas peerage had to start throwing up luckily it kinda happened in turns so they all managed to use the bathroom after that most of those people had passed out on the couches, that was when we had more drinks and also when things got fuzzy for me." the voice of my rias said from behind me, I turn my head to her and we quickly lock lips, it wasn't as fiery as with me and kuroka but it was definitely passionate and full of love, not saying kuroka's was not love filled, we seperate and she has that beautiful smile I first fell in love with.

"good morning my rias." I say to her with a loving smile.

"good morning to you as well my issac." she says happily.

"wow issac if last night gets any more interesting we will have to put it in the books." kenta says to me while he takes a swig of his beer, I go to take a drink from mine but it gets snatched by rias who takes a big swig of it which finished it off ... you know I never tagged her as a party girl but then again last night was a party for three parties so it was kinda a special occasion.

"alight that was mine, now get your sexy butt into gear to get me another one my rias." I say to her while reaching around and give her ass a good tap, she yelps in surprise.

"mmmmm anything for you my issac." she says as she goes to get around the bar.

"but none of this still explains why you have chocolate on you and sugar on me." I say to him. Then a new body latches onto me from behind and it is just as ample as the ones before it.

"well master I think I can fill you in on that detail." kala says as she wraps her arms around me and starts to migrate her hands south...the grinding, the hands, it is starting to get complicated to concentrate

"mmmm so what happened then?" I ask kala.

"well after some drinking someone brought up how they wanted to lick something off of kentas muscular body... I think that was you akeno or maybe it was yumi, anyway it gave me an idea of wanting to do the same thing to my master so I brought it up to rias, we had gathered the girls and decided one of you was going to get chocolate sauce on them the other would get whip cream cool whip, we had you two flip a coin to see who would get what without telling you what the coin flip was for, master got the whip cream and you kenta got the chocolate sauce, we then all ganged up on you two we got master on the pool table and kenta on the bar, we applied our little snack and gave you two tongue baths that the both of you enjoyed very much, akeno, yumi and jeanne did you kenta and pretty much the rest did you master, my self included, after that we drank more and that's when things got fuzzy for me." kala says to me from behind, thats when rias came back with the beers to help fight a hangover from hell and hands one to everyone and takes her place pressing against my right.

"i was wondering what that sweet taste was in my mouth, I should have guessed it had something to do with issac cause I know he taste good." rias said while pressing her breast in to me even more.

"well then... that seems to cover it all I think, but it still doesn't explain how I got naked." I say to her as I wrap an arm around her.

"well I think I can answer that one, and you two should be ashamed of yourselves." the voice of ravel got my attention on the left side of me as she moved my free arm to over her shoulder.

"why what do you remember?" kenta asked her.

"you two had gotten on stage after the tongue baths in your underwear and sang that song 'the bad touch' by the band bloodhound gang, you two were making very vulgar movements and gestures during the whole song, and some of the girls I can't exactly remember who but I just remember them being up there with you making it more vulgar, then we had more drinks and I can't remember what happened after that." ravel said while hugging into my side with her eyes closed.

"i thought we were never going to do that song ever again issac?" kenta says to me while drinking the rest of his last beer and opens up the new one, with akeno moving to his front.

"yea I thought so too." I say to him with now four girls around me.

"oh I think the next part is the most believable of the whole night." jeanne said as she came up to the bar and put an arm around kenta.

"oh and what happened next my wonderful daughter that needs to put more clothes on." I say to her and she just rolls her eyes.

"oh dad give it a rest we are all adults here, and what happened next was that issei was running high with jealousy and decided to say something to you and kenta, which in turn pissed you both off and you both threw a punch at him at the same time, both of you nailed him hard in each eye and sent him flying to the stage where he stayed knocked out then you both fist bumped and we all went back to drinking that is when I lose my memories." jeanne said to us, me and kenta looked at each other and then fist bumped.

"but my question is how did I end up naked?" I ask out loud.

"well master it was right about that time that you and kenta started to try and drink the other under the table and after many many shots both of you started yelling about an old bet involving 50 bucks and a mine shaft of some kind then you both started wrestling and throwing punches, it ended after a minute or two and you both went back to drinking saying how much you two loved each other, then there was more drinking and you started to complain about being hot so you took off your boxers, which was quite the sight then you tried to take a few steps and fell onto the pool table, about the same time kenta slumped on to the bar and was out, most of us then climbed onto the table with you and we all fell asleep." yuballuna said as she came up to me and joined kala on my back side and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"wait 50 bucks and a mine shaft?" I ask while looking at kenta.

"...oh wait I think I remember, I think it had to do with those cave crawlers we had heard about long time ago we went in and placed a bet on how many there were down there and I ended up winning cause I was closest with 65 of them against your 45." kenta says to me... oh I remember now...why did we fight over 50 bucks.

"i'll pay you when I can find my wallet, kenta." I tell him and he nods.

"alright well kala can you go prepare coffee and breakfast for everyone and yuballuna can you help her please, everyone is in for a rough morning." I say to them and they both nod happily.

""of course master"" they both say to me. Then look for their clothes or at least what they can find, put them on and head upstairs.

"alright everyone lets get some people moving now in about 10 minutes so they all can eat and wake up." I say to everyone and they all nod and scatter to look for any of their clothes.

Flash back end

...that was one hell of a party..

"here is your coffee master." kala says to me so I look up after breaking out of my thoughts and see her holding a cup to me, I take it with a smile and take a sip of the ice coffee...ahhh thats good stuff for a morning like this.

I look around the kitchen and everybody is in a state of undress some have pants and bras, others have shirts and panties, I have rias leaning against my right shoulder and kuroka on my left, koneko is in my lap and has a little pained expression on her face from the hangover she is feeling so I am gently rubbing her head to try and sooth her pain. akeno, kenta and just about everyone else that lives in this house are all eating and drinking coffee, tho jeanne is looking at her tablet with sharp eyes..wonder what she is looking at..

"dad..." jeanne says in a grim tone not taking her eyes off the tablet

"what is it jeanne?" I ask her seriously.

"i am reading some strange reports." she says to me and this grabs kentas attention along with everyone else.

"what are they?" he ask.

"reports out of a small town in russia, they include reports of missing people, graves being found dug up and the bodies missing and the worst is reports of random patches of decay leading to the woods." she says..hangover is officially gone... looks like we got work to do.

"issac you thinking what I am thinking?" kenta says to me so I turn to look at him and nod.

"lets go to my armory." I say in a serious tone while getting everyone off me gently and stand up, he does as well and I lead him towards the garage, with everyone following now, curious as to what is going on.

"issac whats happening?" rias ask as we get to the garage.

"me and kenta have work to do, kenta do you know any good soul hunters." I tell her then ask kenta.

"yea I know a good one." he says as we make it to the door to get to the armory underneath the garage.

"good give him a call and tell him to meet us in moscow, but don't give him any details over the phone we need to meet in person first." I say to him and I hear him dailing his phone and has a conversation with someone, as we head down the stairs.

"hey you good... yea I need a tracker... meet me in moscow...yea the usual place...you will get info in person... alright good see you there." kenta says

"alright he will meet us in moscow, I will lead us to the meeting spot when we get there." kenta says to me as we get to the door of the armory, I open it up with a hand scanner to reveal a big room filled with weapons of every nature, guns, swords, bows, daggers, everything you can think of and on the far wall is rows of shelves with vials of all shapes and sizes, and in the center of the room is various suits of armor.

"issac what is going on seriously?" rias ask a bit sternly.

"it's work baby, elemental work." I say as I head to a closet and open it and pull out two black duffle bags, and throw one to kenta who catches it and heads to a wall with guns on it and grabs a few large caliber pistols then slides the clips out.

"where do you keep light and holy rounds for a .45?" he ask me.

"two drawers to your right one drawer down." I say as I head to a wall with swords on it and pull off a set of duel wielding short katanas and unsheath them to check the enchantments on them then put them in the bag, the others are all looking around except rias who is following me, I then go to another section of wall and grab two mp5 sub machine guns and then open a drawer and pull out a few bricks of holy ammunition and put it all into the bag I then walk over to the armor where kenta is and pull off some gun and tac belts along with some metal vambracers and metal knuckled gloves.

"issac tell me what you two are doing right now!" rias is now demanding I look to kenta and see him going over a few vials, he had stopped to look to me.

"tell her issac but you know she can't come." kenta tell me then goes back to looking at vials.

"can't come where? what is going on?" rias asked more confused and worried.

"rias we are going hunting in russia for something very terrible and very strong. Jeanne get a hold of my pilot and tell him to meet us at the airstrip on the double." I say to rias then jeanne who immediately pulls out her phone and makes a call.

"what are you hunting in russia that is making you so serious issac, I am starting to worry a bit." rias says to me, I stop packing and just look to her.

"were hunting something you have never crossed before, a supernatural unlike any other and probably one you never heard of, it's called a lich." I tell her, she gets confused along with everyone else except one.

"you can't be serious, a lich, master I understand that you are strong but they can't be killed, only stopped for a very short amount of time." yuballuna said to me with shock in her eyes, I just go back to gathering things I will need to fight the worst type of undead the realms have ever known.

"wait what exactly is a lich?" I hear kala ask.

"a lich is a being straight out of nightmares, they are masters of death magic and every known magic there is, it is said that when a dark wizard or necromancer preforms a certain spell that pulls their soul from their body they become immortal and cannot be killed unless you destroy what holds their soul, they retain their human intelligence and can live endlessly from the point they become the lich, it is said their vary touch can kill." yuballuna said as she came up to rias who is still following me, this only worried rias more.

"wait and your planning on hunting this thing with just the two of you?" rias asked a little panicked.

"..yes." I say as I go over all my stuff and zip it up and sling it over my shoulder while kenta is doing a final check.

"no no no I will not allow this, not without us coming with you." rias says while her hands are on her hip.

"do you want to die?" kenta asked her seriously.

"well no but.." she starts but gets cut off.

"well then you will have to stay here, none of you are strong enough to handle a lich even if you all fight together, in the end you would all die, this is mine and issac's job, this is our responsibility as elementals." kenta says as he slings his bag and walks over to me... what he said is true but it was a little rough, rias walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"but.. what if you don't come back, we can help I know we can.. I just don't want to lose you issac." she says sadly.

"i know rias I know, but this is something that we have to do, we have to protect the humans from threats like this, if any of you were far more powerful I would consider taking you but the fact is without knowing how old this one is we cannot safely say how this hunt is going to happen, this lich could be thousands of years old and be able to break any barrier you put up to defend yourselves with and be able to shrug off any attack you could throw at him, so plain and simple this is a fight none of you can keep up with." I say to her as I stoke her hair.

"what about me I could help master I am a fallen angel with the power of light which can help against the undead." kala said to me as she approached.

"...that maybe true but have you ever fought against hordes of the undead and I don't mean 20 to 50 I mean 100's upon 100's of the undead." I say to her and she shrinks back a bit.

"..no master I haven't." she says sadly.

"none of you need to worry I will have kenta at my side we should be just fine." I say to them as I give rias a tight hug then release her from the embrace.

"should!" rias said worried even more.

"well it is still a lich so I am not planning to come out of this unscathed." I tell her and she just starts to worry again.

"but what if you get hurt to much? What if kenta can't help you? What if.."

"rias my darling everything will be okay alright, I promise" I say to her as I give her a kiss to calm her down, she does tho slowly.

"well when will you be back?" rias asked.

"in two or three days, it could take a about a day to hunt him to his lair then maybe a day or two to fight it and find what carries it's soul and destroy it." I say to her, then her eyes sharpen.

"you have three days, if you are not back by then I will be coming to find you is that understood?" she said with a pointed finger.

"of course my love of course." I say to her then give her a kiss.

"all right kenta we will take the car, the air strip isn't to far out of town." I say to him then we head up to the garage with everyone following us up, everyone is on the sad side.

We get to the garage and I summon a 2010 chevy corvette and open the garage door, me and kenta load up our bags in the trunk and hope in, then I go thru a round of kisses with rias, kuroka, mizore, koneko, kala, and about half of the new servants oddly enough, I saw akeno and jeanne give kenta a kiss as well...me and him really gotta talk about my daughter real soon... we then head out to the air strip.

Rias pov

there they go to protect humans...alone...nope not letting this happen, if he needs strength then I know just what to do.

I pull out my cell phone and start dialing a number.

"rias what are you doing?" kuroka ask which gets everyone attention.

"hello brother... yes I am good and I have much to talk with you about but right now I need your help...thanks, you see issac went of with a friend to go hunt a lich... yes I learned that they are very dangerous...no none of us are going with him he said all of us were to weak to fight this battle...well thats why I called you I was wondering if you could do something to help him and make sure he comes home safe...oh you will thank you so much bye." I say to my brother on the other end of the line.

"rias what did you do?" kuroka ask again.

"i made sure they are going to come home safe." I say to her.

"but bouchu he might get mad." koneko says to me.

"well he can be mad all he wants when he gets back all in one piece, don't you agree?" I say to her.

"but master might punish you." kala says to me...oohh yea thats right.

"well maybe he won't be so angry by the time he gets back." I say to more or less to ease myself.

"if you think he can't punish you from a distance away, your wrong, he can punish you from anywhere, he just needs to have you in mind and then you are strapped with a new bra and panties." kuroka says to me.

…... I really really hope he is not going to be mad at me.

Time skip

issac pov

we are pulling into my hanger now where my jet is, I had decided that we will take the jet so we can plan accordingly we didn't talk much on the drive here, we just wanted to get here and on our way, we are pulling into the hanger now and park it close to the wall, it is a big hanger, I have many of these around the world all of them private just for when I fly which is usually when I am traveling far distances with other people, we get out of the car and grab our bags.

"jun-yi is the plane ready?" I yell into the hanger room.

"yea boss plane ready we just got one problem." I hear my pilot call out as we head towards it.

"and what problem is that?" I yell to him as we round the nose of the plane to the loading door to see my pilot, he is a man standing about 5'8" tanish skin, lean figure wearing a pilots outfit without the hat and has black hair that is styled in buzz cut.

"that is our problem" he said as he pointed to the other side of the hanger... what is she doing here...rias.

"grayfia what are you doing here?" I ask the silver haired maid as she comes to stand by us but it puts kenta on edge.

"i am here on orders of my master to provide assistance with your hunt of the lich." she says to me, then looks to kenta and eyes him up and down with sharp eyes.

"and is this your friend that you will be hunting with?" she ask after looking at him.

"yea I am whats it to you?" kenta says as he pops his blade out a bit... tension is raising.

"ok you two take it down a notch, grayfia this is kenta tesla my oldest friend and fellow elemental, kenta this is grayfia lucifuge queen of the lucifer and titled as the strongest queen she is also the same little girl I had met after I had my little 'episode'." I tell her then him and they both calm down a good bit.

"so this was the young ice user you told me about after you got out of that slump." he says to me.

"yea it is..." I say quietly not wanting to remember that whole incident, I climb onto the plane and head to the cabin with jin.

"jin set a flight path for moscow while I get us off the ground." I then hear kenta and grayfia get on board and close the door behind them.

I throw on my headset and start preflight check, after all is green and good, I request permission to take off and start the jet up and take control, I bus it onto the runway and get permission for take off.

"boss flight path is ready." jin says to me from the copilots seat.

"alright ready for take off." I say to him then he goes over the speaker and tells everyone to take their seats.

I start to up the throttle and push the engines more and more picking up speed as we head to the end of the runway, before we reach it we start to pull up on our sticks to take off into the air, after some time going up we level out at 30 thousand feet and should reach moscow in about 5 hours at our flight speed, that gives us plenty of time to plan our first moves.

"jin take over." I say to him as I get up from my seat and head to the rest of the private jet which is well furnished, a little bar, couches, regular seats, tables, and back rooms with beds to relax in, and a high tech computer set up.

"alright we should be arriving in moscow in about five hours, kenta if you could jump on that computer and look up as much as you can about the area we are going to and see if we can learn more." I say to him and he nods to me, but before he heads to the computer he gets a beer from the bar, I go to walk past him to get to the bar but he stops me.

"hey I'm sorry I brought that up by the way it wasn't my intention." he says to me with a strong arm on my shoulder, I shrug him off and continue walking

"it's good brother don't worry." I say to him and head to the bar and open a bottle of jack and start to down it when grayfia comes over as well.

"so that is your brother?" grayfia ask, I pull the bottle away from my lips.

"in everything but blood, we come from different clans but we are both the last of our clans non the less." I say to her and her stoic face gets the slightest of frowns.

"i am sorry to hear that." she says to me.

"don't be we got use to it over time." I say then go to take a big drink again.

"is something bothering you issac?" grayfia ask me.

"no nothing is bothering me... ill be back in a minute." I say to her then leave the room alone with the bottle in hand.

Kenta pov

damn... that little brother of mine has more problems then rubics cube that had all its colors moved around.

"kenta was it?" I hear grayfia ask me, I turn to see her near me while I am sitting in the chair in front of the computer waiting for it to start up.

"yea kenta's the name, so your that grayfia huh, he told me about you, how you helped lift his spirit when he was at his lowest, I have to thank you for that so, thanks for helping him when I couldn't." I say to her as I turn back to the monitor to look up what I can on the area plus any other strange reports.

"what do you mean I only gave him some bread and water and talked to him when I visited him daily." she said kinda confused...she must not know, not a surprise tho, only I know what happened and what he is really like under his skin.

"well that did the trick for him so that's all that matters to me." I say to her.

"but why is he so down all of a sudden and what was it you were talking about before we got on?" she ask me... very curious this one.

"look grayfia just know that issac is...troubled, he has a lot of things in his head that weigh him down and when he remembers them he goes into these slumps, and when he gets into one it is best to let him sort it out." I say still not looking at her and just looking at the monitor.

"you are his brother and known him longer, what can you tell me about his childhood?" grayfia ask me... wow sore subject.

"well plainly just as normal like my own till shit hit the fan and turned our lives to hell." I say to her with a short fuse attitude.

"oh... well when did you first meet him?"she ask me, now that's an old memory.

"well I met him along time ago in some woods in canada, he was more animal then anything at that point, that's where he got most of his scars, from fighting wild animals as a young boy, we didn't see eye to eye at first but then I finally got him to come with me, we were inseparable for a long time." I tell her, then I see something on the monitor that makes this whole hunt a lot worse.

"issac! Get out here we got a problem." I yell for him and a few seconds later he comes out with an empty bottle but he looks less bothered so thats good.

"what's the problem?" he ask as he gets to my side.

"this I just read a report of a strange sighting, in the woods where we are going from a few years ago, it says that a person saw a person riding a black horse while wearing a suit of black armor and red eyes could be seen behind the helmet mask." I tell him and his eyes widen a bit.

"a death knight..fuck that means were not dealing with just any lich." he says as he makes an old book appear in his hand and start flipping thru pages quickly.

"i am afraid so." I say to him and grayfia just seems confused.

"issac what is going on? Is it not a lich?" she ask and issac stops flipping pages.

"no it is a lich but not just any lich, the death knight is evidence of that." he says too her then starts to flip pages slowly.

"but what is a death knight exactly and I thought lich's were just that lich's" she says

"well there is a step above the standard lich, a form not heard of cause there has only been 7 in the whole world, they are called the lich kings." he says as he continues to look thru the book.

"ok but what is the difference between a lich and a lich king?" she ask, I am taking this one.

"the difference is a lich king is a god to a lich, lich kings are evil beyond evil." I tell her the simple version and she goes into thought about it.

"alright I think I found something." issac says which gains our interest.

"from the looks of it at least 3 have been killed thru the ages by elementals, and there is a record of the others, two have no interest in the world and only seek knowledge when they wake up, one fights and wages war every time he wakes up but the last one is a mystery, and since the undead haven't been attacking relentlessly we can strike that one off the list, but this last one that has remained a mystery is troubling me." issac says to us while looking at the book.

"where are you getting all this information from?" grayfia ask him.

"this book is filled with information regarding the supernatural, it is like an almanac that has been passed down thru elemental families to help us when we are on the hunt, it all started with the first elementals who decided to keep a record of the things they have fought and killed from around the world." he says to her.

"my little brother is very old school like that, the last I saw him he was still using messenger pigeons to send messages which was about 10 years ago hahahaha." I say to grayfia which makes her smile a small bit finding humor in it but issac goes quiet...nooo.

"you still don't do that do you?" I ask him and he turns away from me.

"well..." he starts

"oh for all that the champions, will you fucking upgrade, please cause that is just sad man, here tell you what, you get a cell phone I will teach you how to use it hahahahahahahhahahahah." I say from where I had fallen onto the ground laughing.

"hey messenger pigeons are a very reliable way of getting messages to people and it is safer then a cell phone, and I wouldn't need you to teach me I learned how to use a computer just fine." he said defensively.

"hahahahahaha I showed you how to use a computer remember and you never use your computer for anything besides making music so you always leave those programs open, it's jeanne that handles all the high tech stuff in your life hahahahahaha." I am dying of laughter now and issac does not look pleased at all and grayfia is holding in her laughter.

"yea well...screw you!" issac says furiously as he stomps towards the bar and gets himself another drink.

Ooooohhhh what am I going to do with him.

Time skip

issac pov

"boss we comin up on moscow airspace now." I hear jin call from the cabin from where I am seated with grayfia next to me, so I get up and head to the cabin.

"alright jin lets do this, any word from their towers?" I say as I sit down in the captains seat and throw on the head set and switch controls from auto pilot to manual.

"not yet boss, any second tho cause we coming up on their airport." jin says to me then a voice is heard in our headset.

'flight 9943 what is your landing permissions' a russian voice asked.

"this is flight 9943 landing permissions are as followed, alpha, charlie, vector, indigo, 6834, seeking permission to land." I tell the man and the line goes quiet for a minute.

'this is tower to flight 9943 you have permission to land on strip leading to private hanger and please enjoy your stay, tower out.' he says then the line goes dead.

"alright jin lets swing the bird around once and then go in for a landing, I want to get a good look before we land." I say to jin.

"you got it boss." he says.

We bring the plane around full circle of the landing strip and the many hangers, it is the private strip reserved for rich people like me and kenta, onve we did a full circle we brought the plane around for a straight landing, as we got close and had decreased speed I lower the landing gears and make touch down, it was a little bumpy but as smooth as I could make it, we immediately start to decelerate to a busing speed and got us to the hanger which opened up when we got close to it, after It opened up all the way I pull us in the hanger and cut the engines.

"alright jin, get her fueled up and checked out and be on standby, we should only be a few days." I say to him as I get up from my seat.

"got it boss." he says to me as I head out the cabin.

I get with the others and pull our bags out of a closet and toss kenta his, and give grayfia hers, I then lower the loading steps and we three get off.

"okay so I keep some things in all of my hangers for when I travel." I say to them as I head towards some objects covered by tarps.

"kenta where are we meeting this hunter?" I say as I pull of a big tarp to reveal a big military truck and lower the tail gate and climb inside it to see a bunch of crates.

"in the dark side of town, in a bar called purgatory." kenta says as he climbs up as well, I bust open a crate to reveal some thicker clothing and coats. At this time grayfia has joined us as well.

"alright put on some warm gear you two russia is a cold country." I say to them and they both dig thru the crate pulling out thick fur insulated coats and hats to keep them warm, I don't need them, I don't get cold so I pop open a different crate and take a look inside and find what I am looking for.

I pull out of the crate a ratty, torn and worn full brown cloak that also has a large hood, a pair of snow boots, blue jeans that have some wear and tear on them and a tank top, I change gear quickly throwing on the cloak last and jump out of the truck followed by the others, kenta is wearing a black leather and fur long coat with a beanie, grayfia is wearing a brown and tan leather and fur long coat and a thick fur hat, we all head to the cab and kenta takes the driver seat and I take passenger with grayfia in the middle, he starts up the truck and we head out of the hanger and into the city.

We have been driving for a bit now and are entering the shady side of moscow when grayfia strikes up a conversation.

"issac if it is true that you are not so good with technology then how is you know how to fly a plane?" she ask me.

"well I always enjoyed flying after all I do have my own wings with my forgotten gear, but I learned how to fly planes in world war 1, I flew planes during that war for america having dog fights against the germans." I say to her with my cloak hood down then I look into the mirror to see the same car behind us since we left the airport.

"we are being followed." I say to them and kenta looks into his mirror.

"wonder what they are after." he says as we round another turn.

"i will find out after we get on foot." I say to them.

"and how do you plan on doing that?" grayfia ask.

"we are surrounded by my element, there are many things I can do here." I tell her as I keep my eyes on our tail.

About 10 minutes later we are close to where we are meeting this hunter so we are parking it and walking the rest of the way, we all got out and have traveled for about a block when I can feel that we are being followed again, but I can't smell who or what it is only that it is female, we are nearing an ally now.

"you two head down the ally and I will lay a trap after all of us get into it just keep heading down the ally." I say to them quietly and they nod.

We head down the ally and after we round the corner I see a wall that is covered in ice, so I walk up to it and walk directly into it becoming one with the ice while grayfia and kenta continue walking down the ally, after about a minute a semi tall heavily covered figure comes peeking around the corner, they have a hood up so I can't see their face, after a few seconds this person starts to creep around the corner after they pass by I push myself out of the ice and quickly grab this person by the shoulders and spin them while taking off their hood... why am I not surprised.

"yuballuna what in the elements are you doing here!?" I bark at her, she shrinks back.

"i-it is a queens responsibility to be at their kings side." she says to me.

"what did you not understand back at the house, you can die out here." I tell her as I walk to her angrily, she is stepping back until she hits the wall with her back.

"as long as I die serving you it does not matter." she says quietly.

"what is your deal huh? Why are you so loyal to me that you are willing to die? I killed your old master then you get shoved into my service, what loyalty do you owe me?" I ask her annoyed and angry which makes her shrink a bit more.

"y-you freed me." she said quietly.

"what?" I asked confused.

"you freed all of us, we all served raiser and did as he said because we had too, we didn't enjoy our servitude to him we just put up with it and did as we were told most of the time just faking everything, he was a pig, bull headed, arrogant ass hole.. I requested to go into your servitude along with the others, from the meeting I could see you were a caring man and you were disgusted with how he treated us, then at the party, we all had more fun then we have had in our entire time serving him and I know now that you care much for all of us cause instead of letting us come with you into a dangerous situation you went with just kenta to protect all of us, that is why I am loyal to you and willing to die for you." she said proudly...fuck.

"yuballuna I understand now but this is something you can't handle and I don't feel good about you coming with, you just got a new life and now you are on the verge of throwing it all away." I say to her calmer now.

"i am your queen I go where you go end of story." she says defiantly.

"so even if I order you to go back you won't will you?" I ask her with a finger rubbing my temple.

"no I won't go back, I will stay at your side." she says now getting into a straighter position.

"...[sigh]..fine but from here on out you will follow every order I give you even if I tell you to run you will run with out question is that understood." I say with a pointed finger.

"very well master I will do as you say." she says to me with a nod and a smile.

"and when we get back home we are going to be having a long talk about this act of disobedience, is that understood." I say to her as I start walking towards the others and she follows me on my right side.

"yes master that is understood." she said quietly.

We get back to kenta and grayfia around a corner and they both look at our guest then at me with raised eyebrows.

"i will tell you later, right now lets just get that hunter and back on the road we got work to do." I say and kenta nods.

"we just gotta cross the street he should be inside already." kenta says to me as he turns and walks to cross the street, I look and see a neon sign that shows a angle holding a pitch fork and has devil horns on it's head... this should be fun.

A few minutes later we are in the bar and all sitting at a corner booth waiting for this hunter and we all have drinks in front of us and we are just relaxing till a few natives decide to cause trouble.

"hey good lookings want to spend time with a real man." a big burly russian said to yuballuna and grayfia with a heavy accent with two buddies with him, the girls just scoffed at him.

"well last I checked my man is the only real man here." yuballuna said to him which annoyed him.

"oh ya he look to be a pansy instead of a man ahahaha." the brute said with a smirk aimed at me, kenta and grayfia both have smirks on their face's probably knowing what is to happen next.

"look buddy just leave us alone or I will be forced too make you leave us alone." I say to him as I pick up my whiskey and get ready to take a drink but it gets swatted out of my hand... that was my whiskey... oh this fuck just fucked up.

I calmly stand from my seat and stand to this guy and his goons, I then clock the leader in the jaw sending him to the other side of the bar knocked out, the second comes at me with a right hook but I duck it and give him a uppercut to his stomach sending him to the floor after he threw up knocked out, the third is shaking in fear so I walk up to him slowly, when I get within a foot of him..

"BOOO!" I scare him and he turns quickly and tries to run but he ends up colliding with a support beam and knocks himself out, I then calmly walk back to my seat and sit down next to yuballuna.

"i think you made the last one shit himself issac." kenta says to me with a smile.

"maybe I did I am not to sure but he wasted my whiskey and for that, he had to pay." I say as yuballuna grabs another glass and fills it with the bottle on the table for me and hands it to me with a smile.

"thank you yuballuna, now when is he getting here?" I say to her then kenta.

"if ya talkin bout me i'm right hear." a british accent cuts into the conversation, I turn to see a man about my height, with long black hair, wearing a cowboy hat and thick winter clothes, he has a tattoo of a bulls eye on his left cheek and has red eyes with a black soul patch on his chin... a demon, why am I not surprised, the man looks to kenta and smiles.

"ayye yellow jacket good seein ya again." he says to kenta.

"yea same to you cowboy." kenta says as they shake hands and then 'cowboy' takes a seat with us.

"so what the job yea got for me?" he ask kenta, I let kenta take this one.

"we need to track a lich and find what carries it's soul to destroy it." kenta says to him but then cowboy looses his smile.

"your pulling me leg right?" he ask

"no I am not, we need you to find it's soul so we can destroy it."kenta says seriously to him.

"huntin lich's ain't fun or easy so if ya want me help I want 5 million." he says to kenta, I make a brief case appear on the table.

"half now you get the rest when we finish the job." I say to cowboy, he opens the briefcase and looks over the money then closes it with a smile then makes it vanish in smoke.

"so when we starting." he ask.

"now, we are gonna head to the town it seems to be near and then the hunt begins." I say to him and he nods.

"alright everyone lets head to the truck we got some ground to cover." kenta says.

We all get up and head out to the truck, kenta and cowboy take the cab while yuballuna, grayfia and my self are all in the back, they are bundled up in thick blankets to keep the chill off while I stand at the end looking at the things we pass on our journey...the next few day are gona be...exciting.

* * *

 **okay so that all happened and I hope you enjoyed it all and like I said before I am a bit tied up with my other fics and wanting to get them online and started so I can't say for sure what will be happening over time but till next time this is grimmreapper90 signing out.**


End file.
